Final Fantasy Vs
by ElectroManiac
Summary: FF7/8/10/KH crossover. DiZ gathers the casts of FF to see who among them and the Organization members is the best. And things get even more crazy when Axel and Larxene make a potion that brings out those 'interesting' qualities in everyone. CH1 REDONE!
1. The Gathering

Final Fantasy Vs.

Chapter I: The Gathering

The monotonous hum of the ceiling fan's motor, blades whirring round and round. Laughter and merriment, coming from Denzel and Marlene playing outside. His own steady heartbeat.

Aside from these few sounds, all was dead silent within the 7th Heaven Pub, the tension in the air seemingly tangible. Cloud Strife, taking in and releasing a silent breath, looked up from the cards in his hands to his friends, whom were all busy gazing at the cards of their own, or at the massive amount of Gil - about a three hundred thousand, give or take. Inwardly, Cloud shook his head. _Only in a game of poker would people like these be so serious. _Also, he thanked the skills he 'borrowed' from Zack Fair and power gained from Professor Hojo's experiments, giving the innate ability to read body language and facial expression more easily than most.

With a single fleeting sweep, Cloud looked over each one of his friends.

First was Tifa Lockheart, whose initial look of serene calm was had to decipher. But when she glanced down at her hand, a flash of annoyance unnoticeable to anyone else appeared before disappearing just as swiftly. Most likely a bad hand.

Barret Wallace, next in line, held his cards up in front of his face, trying to hide his barely audible grumbling. As if that wasn't enough, Cloud could see the veins in the arm with his Gun-Arm tightening up, meaning he was balling a first. Next to him, Cid Highwind was busy downing a full glass of brandy. When he finally put it down and looked at his cards, the would-be astronaut couldn't hide the hide the twitch his lips made. He had something good, and therefore was a threat. That is, if he wasn't trying to bluff everyone again, which wouldn't be a surprise.

There was no point in looking at Vincent Valentine. His face was permanently set in his stoic, melancholy expression that gave up absolutely nothing. Almost a complete foil to that, Yuffie Kisaragi stared at her hand with a visible look of frustration, and it looked to Cloud she was on the verge of throwing a tantrum. Apparently her training as a ninja, someone supposed to be all stealthy and hidden, didn't translate well into...pretty much everything she did. Granted, this was her first time playing the game, but it still wasn't anywhere near a decent excuse.

However, it seemed that while it was also his first time playing the game Nanaki - better know as Red XIII - wasn't having any difficulties at all. Probably due to the fact that the automaton cat Cait Sith propped upon his head. _I swear, _Cloud thought, _ever since he got rid of that ridiculous Mog doll, those two have been pretty much inseparable._ Cait Sith studied the cards, scrutinizing them needlessly, before letting Red XIII take a look and whispering something into his ear. The lion beast nodded, and both Cait Sith and Red XIII suddenly began to lose interest. Red XIII set about pawing a little ball red - a random gift from Marlene to 'her favorite giant talking kitty cat' - and Cait Sith decided it'd be fun to swat at Red's tail. Though to normal people this would mean nothing other then the two were bored or waiting, Cloud knew very well that when Cait Sith actually acted like an animal, he was up to something, a trait that seemed to rub off onto his new mount.

So more or less, Cloud found that if his assumptions were correct, he would be in pretty good shape. He looked back down at his own cards, thankful that this hand was significantly better then those he'd been dealt in the past few rounds. Thanks to them, Cloud was almost broke. _Well, it's not like I had much to begin with. Or that I really wanted to play. Whatever, let's just get this done. _All heads turned to Cloud as he shattered the calm by sliding his share of Gil into the pot. "Enough waiting," he said, sitting back in the chair, his face impassive. "Who's in and who's out?"

"I'm in," replied Tifa, adding in her money. "With a haul like this, I could pay off everyone's tabs. Maybe even spruce this place up a bit."

"You mean spruce up the Sierra! This haul is gonna be all mine." Cid said, also joining. At this point, Barret tossed his cards into the air.

"Dammit man, all y'all can kiss my ass!"

"You do know you're gonna pick those up right?" Tifa said, to which Barret replied with the lifting of his middle finger.

"So crude..." Red XIII muttered as he used his tail to put forth his and Cait Sith's money. "We're in as well."

"Oooh, this game stink!" Yuffie said, tossing her hand onto the table and crossing her arms. "I hate poker! It's thievery!" With a small breath, Vincent brushed black some of his hair with his clawed hand.

"Considering what you put us through in Wutai, I believe you don't have any room to talk." Vincent carefully put his hand down onto the table, while ignoring Yuffie sticking her tongue out at him. "I fold, as well. Though I really would've liked to have some of that Gil."

"What possible use could you have for Gil?" Yuffie asked, and though no others voiced it they somewhat wondered too.

"Well, I still need a new cell phone, and then there's the maintenance and ammo for the Cerberus...but other then that..." Vincent's voice trailed off, and his eyes flashed with the tiniest hint of malevolence. Whether jocular or not, everyone else decided that the game was certainly more worth paying attention to, rather then Vincent's mysterious motives.

"So, then, show us what you've got Cloud," Cid said, rather nonchalantly but unable to mask the challenge in his voice. He looked to Cloud after exhaling the smoke from his cigarette, which was returned in kind.

"Why so eager to see? Why don't you us yours first?"

"Humph, fine then." Cid laid out his cards on the table for all to see: the five, four, three, two, and ace of spades. "Try beating that!" He challenged, grinning and chuckling. This was cut short as Cait Sith revealed his and Red XIII's hand: the seven through the three of diamonds. Cid peered at the cards, and then glared up at Red XIII and Cait Sith, both of whom shrugged.

"You were the one who said to beat what you had..." Red XII said, accompanied by Cait Sith's snickering. Cid grunted rose form the table, taking his glass to refill it with more brandy. Red XIII both looked to Tifa and Cloud in turn. "Well then, do either of you have something to top this?" A hint of a smile touched Cloud's lips, and without a word he spread out his hand, a queen high straight flush. At the sight of it, both Cait Sith and Red XIII wilted just a bit. Though he continued to remain silent, Cloud felt like giving a little laugh as he reached for the money. There's no way Tifa has anything better.

And then, right in his face, Cloud found himself staring at a royal flush. He looked to Tifa, who gave him an innocent, friendly smile as she gently moved his arm away and used both her arms to rake the Gil towards her. "Why, thank you for trying to help, Cloud," she said. "But I'm pretty sure I can take care of this by myself." With a little giggle, Tifa picked up her money and took it into the back room where it safe was. Cloud watched her leave, disheartened; not because he lost, he knew that he wouldn't win everything, but because he'd let Tifa trick him like she did. He didn't even know she was that crafty, sending mixed signals. Heaving a heavy sigh, Cloud slumped back in his seat. Red XIII, also having watched Tifa walk away, growled softly and whipped the unsuspecting Cait Sith off his back with his tail. Before the stunned cat could say anything, one of the lion beast's claws was pinning him to the floor.

"I thought you told me we were gonna win this round!?"

"I didn't say that! I only said that we could win it! Trust me, the odds were in our favor, but it seems Lady Luck favored Tifa more." For a moment, Red XIII only peered at the trembling Cait Sith. But eventually the beast relented and lifted his paw, allowing Cait Sith to rise to his feet. And then just as the cat turned around, Red XII released a short but forceful bark that caused Cait Sith to jump, wail, and launch himself into one of the table's legs. Everyone couldn't help but laugh, and this occurrence served to diffuse the tension and ill feelings in the room. Cloud and co. slipped into small talk over the current goings on in the city of Edge and all over the world. _Which wasn't much,_ Cloud thought, slipping out of the conversation to ponder.

About two years had passed since Edge was plagued by the disease Geostigma, the Remnants of Sephiroth - Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz - and Sephiroth himself with his plans for "Reunion". After the demon's second defeat and the healing of those infected by Geostigma's debilitating effects, coupled with Vincent Valentine's eradication of the Deepground SOLDIERS and their plan to awaken the final WEAPON Omega the year before, the planet and seemingly everything and everyone on appeared to slip into a sense of peace. All that was left for Cloud to do was for him and Tifa to deliver packages with their Strife Delivery Service. Occasionally there were jobs that called for a bit of violence, but other then that Cloud and Tifa had little need to fight. In fact, no one of AVALANCHE had seen much action.

Cloud was starting to miss it a little.

Luckily for him, and his friends, all that would soon change.

Laughing happily, both Denzel and Marlene burst through the door of the pub, the former playfully chasing after the later. Marlene quickly hurried to the safety of her father Barret's arms, the huge man smiling like a fool as he lifted the girl onto his shoulder. Denzel gave up the chase then, opting to rush Tifa with a hug as she appeared from the back room.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed, keeping herself from tripping, then smiling and ruffling Denzel's hair. "You little scamp! What have I told you about playing inside the bar?"

"But I wasn't playing!" Denzel protested, to which Marlene nodded.

"We're finished playing for now. We just came into to tell you and Cloud that you got some visitors!" Both Tifa and Cloud perked up at this, as work had been rather slow.

"Well, where are they?" Tifa asked. Denzel slapped his palm to his forehead, before running to the door and sticking his head out, calling.

"Hey, you guys in the black jackets! You can come on in now!" Denzel hurried back to Tifa's side, and smiled up at her. "I dunno who those people are, but they're awesome at playing ball."

"Yeah!" Marlene said, nodding emphatically. "Well, the man with the spiky red hair was....the girl with the blonde hair just complained about wanting to finish up their business." Spiky red hair and blonde hair...sounded like Reno and Elaine of the Turks, a few of them thought. But to those that care enough to keep up with then, they knew those two were with Rufus Shinra and Reeve Tuesti at the ruins of the old Shinra building, overseeing the construction of the new headquarters for the World Regenesis Organization.

The sound of footsteps drew everyone's attention to the door. It was pushed upon rather forcefully, and in stepped two rather imposing figures clad in just black jackets, with hoods shadowing their faces. The one of the right was slightly taller then the other and stood with their arms folded, giving off a sense of satisfaction. The second stood with a hand on their hip with a clearly feminine and bored air. There was a moment of silence, before Cloud rose from his seat, and he and Tifa stepped forward. The first figure looked at them both, before speaking.

"Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart?" He asked. Both of them were a little taken aback, as not many people knew their names, much less their full names, and called them by it.

"Yeah, that's us. We're the Strife Delivery Service. If you need something delivered quickly, then -"

"We know who you are," snapped the second hooded figure, now confirmed as a female. "And we really don't care about what you do." She was about to go on, but the other one silenced her with a look and a hand.

"Yeah...just lemme do the talking for now, okay?" He said, shaking his head before looking back and Cloud and company. "Forgive my associate, please...she lacks manners. We've tried training her, but it's like trying to teach a brick...hell, anything." He chuckled softly, and then reached up from his hood. He pulled it off, revealing long, spiky fire-red hair, peridot eyes, and little teardrop shaped marking beneath them. With a smirk, he gave a little bow. "The name's Axel. And the little charmer beside me is called Larxene." After a little scoff, the second hood also revealed her face: short blonde hair with and blue eyes, and a very bored looked up her face.

"Delighted..." She muttered, looking at her nails, before Axel went on to say, "We've come here as representative for our group, on behalf of our leader. We'd like to commission you, Cloud...and not just you, but all of AVALANCHE as well."

Everyone exchanged looks now. No one other then the WRO had ever asked for the services of AVALANCE; those not aware of their assistance in their defense of the world (which was more than you would think) thought of them as terrorists (from their primary exploits causing havoc) or most didn't have much to say about them at all. And for someone to actually find them, much less know who is in AVALANCHE...

"What is it that you want?" Cloud asked. His tone was cautionary, and by now everyone was ready to move, just in case. He hoped that neither could tell this, but with complete stranger you never knew.

"Like I said, we're here to contact you all on the behalf of our master," Axel repeated. Folding his hands behind his back, he took small slow steps forward. "He's a very busy man, and didn't have the time to come him himself...but he's been watching you, Cloud. All of you. Mind you, he's not a stalker or anything, but your various exploits have intrigued him. Your various skills and fighting prowess are some of the best he's seen." As he finished speaking, he was now standing between Cloud and Tifa, looking at each other them from the corners of his eyes. "Basically, you kick ass, just like us, and therefore the boss wants to meet ya!"

"And for what?" Cid asked. He once again downed his brandy, and replaced his cigarette into his mouth. "To be congratulated for being able to slay monsters?" He took a long drag, chuckling softly as he blew out the smoke. "Or, if I'm gettin' ya right, from what you're saying, your big boss man wants us to have some sorta fight to see whose better...right?" Cid looked to Axel, and he shrugged.

"Beats me, geezer! He just told us to come and retrieve you guys. We're just following our orders."

"Geezer!? You little...!" In his quickly lit temper, Cid grabbed hold of his lance, the Venus Gospel, and leapt over the bar. But before he could do anything else, even stand back up completely, something - many somethings - whizzed past him and landed in the wall with a _thunk_. Cid's eyes widened in shock, as he turned to look at wall. Eight yellow throwing knives stuck out from the wood, some still vibrating a bit from impact. And one of them, that happened to fly by Cid's face, had impaled his cigarette. Until then, he didn't even notice that it was gone. Everyone turned to face the two strangers, and saw that Larxene was standing there with arms outstretched. Tiny tendrils of darkness spiraled their way down along her arms, until the reach her hands, at which point it turned into electricity. The electricity sparked and crackled, and with a tiny outburst the electricity transformed into more knives held between Larxene's fingers, four in each. She gave everyone a smile...albeit a mischievous one, and her eyes twinkled with a chaotic light.

"Oh my!" She said in a way too innocent voice. "It seems my hands slipped! But don't worry...next time I won't miss!"

The members of AVALANCHE, at that point, needed no more indication, all of them brandishing their weapons. Marlene and Denzel hurried up the stairs, but remained on them so they could peek out and see what was going one. Axel shook his head again and sighed, turning upon his heel. "Larxene! Our orders were to bring these guys in without starting trouble! The boss'll pissed at this...and I'm not gonna save your lousy hide this time."

"Oh, shut up! Beside, the geezer was gonna make a move first! I just beat him to it." Axel sighed, ignoring the dark looks his companion was getting, and turned back around.

"Look, we don't want any trouble, guys. We're just here to take you back to meet our leader. He's a highly esteemed scientist, and he would like you're help in conducting an experiment."

"What kind of experiment?" Red XIII, unable to keep the growl from his voice. He was still slightly troubled by what he went through in Shinra's old Research Department.

"We dunno either." said Axel, shrugging. "Like I said, we're just following order. And that's to bring AVALANCHE back with us."

"Well, we're sorry to disappoint ya," said Barret, opening up his Gun-Arm into its numerous barrels. "But we ain't going anywhere."

"I'm going to have to agree," Cloud said, lifting the First Tsurugi towards Axel. "Unless you plan on giving us more info. Like whom your leader is exactly?"

"You'll see when you get there." Replied Axel, who again shrugged. "And though I respect your adamance about not coming along...again, it's all order. We're supposed to bring your back...whether you want to or not. Now, unless you guys plan on messing this place up, I suggest we all just calm down, you guys just..." He didn't get to finish, for both Cloud and Tifa skirted away and cast simultaneous Fire spells, which struck Axel's head. They only poured a tiny bit of magic into, enough so that it would hurt and send the message, but not kill him.

A bright flash filled the room, and the house shook a bit from the impact. Axel didn't have time to move, but both his arms had dropped to his side as his head was engulfed in smoke. Larxene narrowed her eyes as the two warriors moved, but after it was done, she smiled...and even began to laugh. "Nice going, fools!" She said. "Let me tell you something. Those in our group get special nicknames based on our powers and other traits. I'm known as the Savage Nymph and my friend Axel..."

"...is called the Flurry of the Dancing Flames." The smoke around Axel's head swirled a bit as he spoke, and then it rather quickly dissipated. Cloud and Tifa were surprised to see that there wasn't a mark upon him. Not even his hair seemed out of place. Axel let his head hang back a little bit, his smirk growing rather large. "Meaning, I share a sort of kinship with flames. Also meaning, that move you just pulled didn't do squat." He chuckled again, running a hand through his hair. "Normally, at this point, I would totally start ripping into you guys....but my job is to bring you back unharmed, so this'll just have to do." The following snap of his fingers seemed louder than it should have been. Everyone tensed, expecting something to happen at that instant, but nothing did. Of course, when they began to relax and wonder....

Springing up beneath the feet of the members of AVALANCHE, swirling vortexes of darkness appeared. From each of this dark constructs, pairs of strange, grey colored creatures with wriggling bodies materialized and used their tentacle like appendages to latch onto Cloud and his friends. Struggle as they might, once attached they would not released their hold.

"What are these things?!" Yuffie cried, flailing about wildly with her fuma shuriken, the Conformer. Red XIII was growling and roaring, gnashing and trying to bite that the things that held him and Cait Sith. As he continued to do so, the lion beast began seemingly sinking into the ground.

"Those things are Dusks, but overall they're referred to as Nobodies," Axel explained as walked back over to stand beside the grinning Larxene. "Beings that posses a body and soul, but no heart. Try not to kill them, they're just merely guiding you." At this point in time, every member of AVALANCHE was being pulled into the darkness beneath them. Though to varying degrees; Red XIII and Cait Sith were almost gone, thanks to their early decent and small size, while Barret, Cloud, and Tifa all managed to stave off the sinking for a moment. Alas, their efforts were for naught; one by one they were pulled into the darkness, until only Cloud remained.

"You'll pay for this!" He spat at Axel, still struggling. Axel and Larxene both laughed, and the later walked up and dealt Cloud a little kick to his chest, as only his upper body was still there.

"Sorry! We're out of Munnie, and we don't know the exchange rate for Gil." Cloud only glared at that, and then finally but grudgingly stopped struggling, letting himself sink into the darkness at last. Once he was gone, the dark vortexes of darkness all closed up. When it was done, Axel grinned again and made as if to dust his hands. "Well, that takes care of that! C'mon, Larx, let's go." With that both of them turned to leave out the door. But before they went too far, a glass was thrown at the wall beside them. Stopping, Axel and Larxene turned to find Denzel standing there, another glass in his hand and his face set in a rather angry scowl.

"Denzel, no!" Cried Marlene, running down the stairs to his side, trying to urge him back. He resisted, keeping his eye fixed on the two cloaked one. Larxene rolled her eyes and took a few steps forward. Denzel tossed the glass at her head, which was dodged with a simple move of the head and was caught by Axel before it hit anything.

"Such an annoying boy..." Larxene said, looking at her nails in boredom. Then in a blink of an eye, Larxene moved in a blur; one moment she was near Axel, and the next she was crouched down beside Denzel, smirking evilly as such dealt a blow to the back of Denzel's head. He was so shocked, he didn't even have time to make a sound as he slipped into unconsciousness and Larxene's awaiting arms. Marlene opened her mouth to scream, but Larxene quickly put a finger to her lips, calling for silence. "Now now, we've had enough noise. Don't worry, we're just taking you to stay with Rufus Shinra and the Turks while your friends are with us. They're fine! no need to worry...yet." Giving a little giggle and an unusually warm smile, Larxene tossed Denzel over her shoulder and held out a hand for Marlene. Hesitantly, Marlene took it and walked along with Larxene back to Axel.

"I swear, you acting nice is so freaking creepy that it's not even funny." Larxene looked to him, and for the briefest moment the smile became a spiteful sneer. Without a word, the Savage Nymph headed out the door, and once on the porch opened up a corridor of darkness. Marlene hesitated, but Larxene drug her along as if she didn't notice, both disappearing into the shadows. Running his hands through his hair, Axel followed behind, saying to himself. "I have a feeling things are going to get pretty darn fun soon! Can't wait!"

xxxXXXxxx

_I'm...I'm falling._ Cloud thought as he slowly came back to his senses. His eyes slowly opened, and he realized that he was in fact falling, headfirst to...somewhere. All around him was a column of thin darkness that shifted through colors of violet, dark red, and black. But even that blackness had nothing against what lay outside the column, dark then anything he had ever seen.

Luckily, he wasn't alone; the other members of AVALANCHCE were there, in their own dark columns and falling as well, though unlike Cloud they were still all unconscious. "Hey!" He called to them. His voice took on an eerie, echoing quietly. "You guys, wake up!" His attempts were to no avail, so Cloud decided to simply enjoy the ride as much as possible. His sense of time was skewed in this place, sometimes seeming to whiz by, sometimes seeming to drag on, but apparently getting nowhere near their destination. Cloud figured if someone ended up in here without going anywhere, they'd eventually go mad, and quickly too.

Nothing of much happened for quite some time, but at some point something caught Cloud's attention. Ahead of him in the space of his column - how far he couldn't say, as distance also seemed to be off here - a small twinkle of light appeared. Narrowing his eyes a little bit, Cloud gripped the hilt of the First Tsurugi, still in his hand, as he righted himself in anticipation of something hostile. However, as he watched the light, which winked in and out at sporadic intervals and grew larger each time it reappeared, Cloud found that there was something strangely familiar about it. He continued to watch in caution as it came closer and closer, and before he knew it the light was floating right in front of him. Staring at the light, Cloud felt the familiarity of it grow enough so that he felt the First Tsurugi was to be put away. As he did so, a voice sounded within his head.

"Cloud..."

His eyes widened, and his heart nearly stopped. Not of fear, but of the sound of the voice. "No. it can't be..." Cloud whispered, just as the light suddenly began to grow in length and become somewhat thinner. Then, it became roughly human shaped. And finally, in a final dazzling flash, the light took the form of a person. Someone Cloud never though he'd never see again.

Floating before him, eye closed and arms crossed over her chest, was Aerith Gainsborough.

As Cloud stayed pretty much frozen, Aerith slowly opened her eyes, and smiled upon seeing Cloud. "Cloud....It's been awhile."

"Aerith...you...you're alive," was all Cloud could manage to get out. Aerith giggled softly, unfolding her arms and opening them, as if presenting herself.

"Yes, I am. Strange, I don't know how it happened. One moment I'm part of the Lifestream, a single consciousness among countless others. And then I am here, alive in this body...with you, no less." Moving forward, Aerith hugged Cloud tightly, which he returned. There was no need to further express how glad they were at this mysterious turn of events. When they pulled away, a look of recognition upon her face. "Before I left the Lifestream, I heard from Zack....he wanted me to remind you that you still hold the honor of SOLDIER upon your shoulders, and you should never forget it. And that you'd better take good care of me, or he'll come back too and kick your ass." Cloud, even while partial suffering from shock, laughed at that. Though his memories of Zack Faire, the 1st Class SOLDIER whom had saved his life and given him the Buster Sword, were rather hazy, Cloud was sure that would something his friend would say.

After that, the two fell into silence. But it was a nice, comforting thing, not awkward. Aerith took the time to look around, smiling at the sight of the other members of AVALANCHE. She then looked down, and then back up to Cloud. "So, do you have any idea where we're going?"

"No, none. We're all being taken there against our will by some fools in black cloaks."

"Really? Well, I'm sure that everything'll be explained once we get there…Oh?" Aerith was again looking down now, and Cloud looked as well to find that further along in the column, a hole had opened open up. The destination, wherever, it was appeared to be on the other side. Wrapping an arm around Aerith's waist, Cloud readied himself in case there was any trouble. However, nothing came, and he and Aerith were safely deposited. A few moments later, everyone else appeared too, falling gently to the floor of this new place from dark portals that opened in the air. Cloud quickly went to make sure that everyone was okay, while Aerith watched him.

"They're all okay," he confirmed finally, walking back over to her. "I dunno how soon they're wake but…" Just as he began speaking, almost simultaneously everyone began stirring. At this, Aerith smiled and quickly moved behind Cloud. He opened his mouth to speak, but she shushed him with a finger to her lips. Sighing, he returned his attention to his party, whom were all slowly getting up.

"Wha…" said Tifa, rubbing her eyes before looking up and around. "Wait, what happened, where are we're?"

"Five more minutes…" Yuffie complained, simply rolling on her other side. Red XIII, head clearing and remembering the Dusks about him, sprang to his paws and barred his teeth, waking up Cait Sith. This also caused the other who weren't fully there to come up as well. After their mumbled repeats of Tifa's words, Clouds said,

"Like you, I have no clue where we are either..." He took this time to look around. They were in a fairly large, square room, made completely of white. Even the decorations, the vase with flower like decorations on top, were made of the same white material. There was only one door, sitting in the center of the wall atop a small flight of steps. "And what's even stranger..." Cloud figured that Aeirth would want some sort of introduction, and his assumptions were right. After he had let his words trailed of, Aerith stepped out from behind him, hands clasped behind her back, smiling.

"Hello again, everyone," she said softly, giving a little wave. "Glad to see you're all doing well." Everyone's mouths fell open, all of them gawking. "You've gotta be shittin' me..." Cid breathed. Tifa shook her head in disbelief.

"Cloud...is that...?" She didn't finish, and Cloud smiled and nodded. Red XIII, after Cait Sith scrambled back onto him, slowly walked up to Aerith looking her up and down before sniffing lightly.

"I cannot believe it..." He said. "Her scent...it's the same since I last remember it. Exactly the same..." His face moved into the semblance of a smile, and Red XIII couldn't help himself as he began nuzzling against Aerith's leg. Smiling even wider, Aerith bent down and wrapped her arms around Red XIII's neck. Yuffie, then on the verge of tears, sprang up and joined in on the hug, as well as Cait Sith if only to avoid getting in the way. But just as the remaining members of AVALANCH where coming to greet Aerith as well, a voice dressed them, seeming from nowhere.

"Forgive me for breaking up such a heartwarming reunion..." Surprised, everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked around, some even reaching for weapons. At the top of the stairs, before the door, a portal of darkness opened up and from it stepped another black cloaked individual. This set AVALANCHE on edge, but the voice didn't belong to either Axel or Larxene, so they refrained from attacking...this moment. The figure apparently took a moment to look them over, before speaking once more. "It seems that everyone made it here safely. I'm surprised that the corridors of darkness reach you and the other." With slow, deliberate steps, the cloaked individual made his way down the steps. "Hmm...I can sense some unease amongst you, like you wish to fight. Then I can assume that your encounter with the Flurry and the Nymph didn't go over so well." Chuckling, he shook his head. "I knew sending them were a mistake."

"Tch! Got that right, brutha!" Barret said, agreeing. The cloaked one, finally reaching the group, stopped and turned to face him.

"Yes, Barret, those two can be difficult. But please, accept my apologies for their actions. Just be glad you met them now opposed to a while back...they're much more behaved then they once were." Though he did hear what was being said, Barret was surprised that he was addressed by name. As if reading his mind... "Yes, Barret Wallace, I know your name. And yes, Ms. Kisaragi, the rest of you as well." Yuffie squeaked as she jumped, certainly creeped at the cloaked one's recognition when she hadn't even made a move to ask her question. "I and my colleagues know a great deal about all of you. Among others, your exploits are the most popular of the Organization, especially that of the Superior."

"You mean your boss?" Cloud asked. "Cuz if so, then we'd really like to meet him. You know, find out where the hell we are, what are we doing here."

"In due time, my friend, in due time." The cloaked figure lifted a hand, and snapped his fingers. A tiny light appeared then before AVALANCHE, flashing and becoming a black blue card with a picture of a crown upon the front. "Please, hold onto the cards. You will need them during your stay here. And now, if you please, step through the doorway." He motioned to the door, then disappeared suddenly. He showed up again at said door, and turned to face it. Producing a card of his own, he held it up to the door, which shone around the edges and then opened outwards by itself. The destination couldn't be seen, as it was just more light. Cloud and his friends all looked to one another for a moment, watched as the cloaked figure stepped into the light, and then cautiously followed suit. As they walked through, they became totally immersed in the luminescence.

And then it suddenly died down, as all of them at the same time found themselves standing in a fairly large room. Though mostly white, there was a large red carpet that stretched from the door behind them up a flight of stairs onto the dais upon which sat thirteen thrones. At the top of the thrones were the Roman numerals for one through thirteen; the biggest and most regal throne, numbered one, sat in the center. To the right hand side were the numbers two through seven, and the left hand thrones were numbered eight through thirteen. On the corners of the number "I" throne sat the numerals for zero and fourteen, to the right and left respectively.

Hanging at the center of the room from the high ceiling was a massive chandelier, made of thousand of pieces of rectangular crystal, about a foot long, three inches wide and a fourth of an inch thick. Beneath this, though not as grand as the thrones, along each side of the carpet was a set of fancy looking chairs, twelve on one side and eleven on the other. The were cushioned, and looked big enough to comfortably hold someone of Barret's girth.

And sitting in some of the chairs, the others standing around, were fifteen other individuals. All of their eyes turned upon Cloud and his friends, some with unease, some with excitement, but all with as much curiosity as this entering them room. With looks from each other, two of these fifteen - one a man with dark brown hair with a black jacket with fir trim; the other a tanned, dirty blonde boy with a rather outrageous style of dress - stepped forward to Cloud. "You guys are the ones called AVALANCHE, correct?" Asked the browned haired one.

"What's it to you?" replied Cloud. The two men looked to each other, and then back again.

"Hey man, no need for that," said the blonde. "We just figured that, since we're were told that we were still waiting on a group with that name before things got started." He held out his hands, giving a small smile. "The name's Tidus. I'm a member of the Gullwings, a sphere hunting group. And the guy next to me is Squall Leonhart of SeeD." Cloud, who had his arms folded, undid them to shake hands with Tidus and Squall.

"Cloud Strife, of AVALANCHE and the Strife Delivery Service." He and his friends followed Tidus and Squall to the rest of them, where mostly murmured greetings passed. "So, did you guys get brought here against your will as well?"

Tidus and Squall again glanced at each other, and then shook their heads. "No," replied the latter. "Both our respective parties were given the chance to decline, but we took it, despite not knowing what exactly we're getting into. Did that happen to you all?"

"You betcha ass it did!" Barret burst out suddenly. "And when I get my hands on tha black coated freaks that did it, I'm gonna..."

"You're gonna do what?" A voice from nowhere finished Barret's sentence. He and his friends all jumped, but the others seemed less disturbed by this, and turned up to the set of thrones. There, portals of darkness opened up before the lesser thrones and two beside it, from which emerged fifteen individuals in dark cloaks. A great sense of darkness filled the room then, seemingly tangible. As the portals of darkness faded, the cloaked ones all gave little laughs, except for the two on the center throne's sides and the one in front of the thirteenth throne. When the laughing died down, the cloaked one before the eleventh stepped forward, the one who'd spoken. "If you are implying that you intend to hurt us, then you are sadly mistaken. You couldn't touch us if you tried."

"You wanna bet!?" Barret called out, raising his Gun-Arm and bracing it for fire. But then, nothing happen. "The hell?" He asked, shaking his hand and trying to activate it. More laughs from the cloaked ones.

"Like I said, you couldn't touch us if you tried. None of you can. From the moment you set foot into this place, your abilities have been sealed. As Barret has so graciously demonstrated, any sort of fancy weaponry has been rendered useless, as well as magic and your combat skills."

"And would you mind telling us this reason?!" Barret asked, folding his arms, flexing his Gun-Arm in annoyance.

"Of course," said another new voice. A final mass of darkness appeared, this time before the center throne. "It's a little experiment, you see...but don't worry, it's not permanent."

Emergin slowly, a tall and rather foreboding man came to stand at the stop of the stairs leading up to the thrones. He was garbed mostly in red and black, the most distinguishing features being that it mostly consisted of numerous belts, even creating a sort of mask over his face. A smile played across the man's lips, as the darkness behind him fell away. He looked upon everyone with a sweeping gaze, before deigning to speak once more.

"Welcome, everyone! Welcome to our world, and to my humble abode Castle Oblivion. No longer will you have to wonder why you are, as I am about to tell you. My friends, I have gathered you all here for one thing, and one thing only. And that is to fight! You all have been chose to take part in the greatest spectacle ever witnessed....The Vs. Tournament!!!"


	2. The Vs Tournament

**A/N: Greetings and welcome to the second chapter of FF VS! This chapter is a little bit shorter than the first two, but only cuz I wanted to do at least one fight before I went deeper into charachter relationships, interaction, and development. So this chapter is mainly just an explaination of the Tournament set-up and an small insight into the different friendshipd that will take place. And don't worry, not only will there be more friendships then the ones I note here, but there'll also be some rivalries and romantic relationships as well. So I hope you enjoy chapter two!!!**

* * *

Chapter II: The Vs. Tournament

The group with the black jackets all stood and bowed as the man they called Wise one entered the room. He wore a red cloak with intricate designs upon the chest and below the waist, carried a cane, and his face was nearly completely covered, except for his right eye and his mouth, in red bandages with two small belts holding them in place. With a dignified bearing, he made his way across the room, the pouches on his belt and his footsteps making a clinking noise with every step.

"Please forgive my lateness." His said, taking a look at the assembled group in the center. "I had some final preparations to make before I arrive. But now that I'm here, everything will begin soon enough."

"Tch…it's about time!" Someone murmured. The man suddenly stopped cold in mid-step, and turned around.

"Is there something wrong…Seifer?" The bandaged one shot a fierce glance towards Seifer, and all other eyes followed. Despite his air of cockiness, the scarred blonde's eyes were full of panic.

"Uh…um…no sir! There's nothing wrong, sir." He finally managed to get out. The bandaged man scoffed quietly and continued down the carpet to take a seat in his throne. Everyone in the black jackets also took their seat, with the exception of Riku, who stood at the man's right side.

"Now then, since Mr. Almasy doesn't have any problems," the warrior shrunk at the comment. "I think I'll explain who I am and why you are all here in my home, Castle Oblivion."

"To begin, my name is Ansem the Wise. However, I have become accustomed to the name of DiZ. I am the king and head scientist of the Radiant Gardens, and as the latter suggests, I am in constant search of more knowledge. In my last major project, in which I began experimenting whether darkness can corrupt one's heart, no matter how pure; and during this time, I became aware that the world was not limited to that of the Radiant Gardens. There were countless other realms, with creatures and places the likes of which I've never seen before. Even while wrapped in one project, I could not stop myself from investigating this further."

"When I wasn't dealing with my experiments with hearts, I was observing these worlds. And in my studies I discovered another fact: not only were there other worlds, but other universes as well. I watched the going-ons of these foreign realms, from the primitive to the highly advanced. And then I came across your worlds." DiZ rose from his chair and strolled down the stairs. "Instantly, I became intrigued. There were many elements that were the same, yet, were different. I couldn't help but not watch. From my laboratory, I was able observe as each and every one of you became involved in conflicts in which you were pushed to you limits, and where the fate of your realms' existence hung in the balance."

By this time, DiZ had stopped walking and was standing in the middle of the assembled bunch. With a fluid turn on upon his heel, he moved to face Cloud.

"Cloud Strife, your quest started with stopping the Shinra Cooperation and their use of Mako Energy. But the things became even more harrowing when Sephiroth appeared with the resolve to use the Black Materia to summon Meteor and destroy the Planet. With the sacrifice of Aeris Gainsborough, you and your companions were able to stop Sephiroth and summon Holy, the only force able to combat Meteor. And two years later, you faced his Remnants, and ultimately Sephiroth once more, ridding the children of the disease geostigma and foiling his plan's for a Reunion once and for all. " Another turn and DiZ was now facing the one with the scar mirroring Seifer.

"Squall Leonhart, with your fellow SeeDs, you journey began as you fought against the Sorceress Edea. However, it soon came to be revealed that she was merely a pawn for the true evil…the Sorceress Ultimecia, a witch from the future who aimed to possess the power of all sorceresses through Time Compression. With your unbreakable bonds of friendship, you defeated Ultimecia and returned reality to its normal state." DiZ made a third turn to face the blonde boy from Auron's group.

"Tidus, Son of Jecht, you, along with the summoner Yuna, daughter of summoner Braksa, and her guardians, rid the land of Spira of the entity known as Sin, bringing the Eternal Calm. However you sacrificed your existence in the process. Two years later, Yuna, now a member of the Gullwings, eliminated the machina weapon Vegangun and allowed the spirits of Lenne and Shuyin to rest in peace. And had you revived as a reward." With a fourth and final turn, DiZ made his back up to his throne.

"Each and every one of you has faced seemingly insurmountable odds, and has been pushed to the brink physically, mentally, and spiritually, only to surpass them. You continued to fight even when your body was wounded, your soul weary. And you never stopped fighting until you prevailed."

"That's all good and stuff, brudda," Said the orange haired man who had greeted Auron. "But what does any of this gotta do with us, ya?"

"Patience, Wakka." DiZ said. "I was just getting to that. After watching and re-watching your battles, a came to a simple yet, at the same time, complex thought: Each of you are mighty warriors in your own right. But which one of you is the strongest of all? This is why you are here. For my latest experiment, I am hosting a contest I call the Vs Tournament, and you all, along with the members of the Organization XIII who sit at side, will be me test subjects…or participants, if you prefer."

Everyone looked around at one another, unsure of what to do or say. A few murmurs passed around before everything fell silent again. DiZ then continued.

"Now, I would like you all to know that I do not perform any kind of 'tests' on anyone without their consent. And it doesn't help that you were brought here involuntarily. So, is there anyone who would object to taking part in this?"

"You can count us in." Squall said, drawing his gunblade Lionheart. "SeeDs never back down when faced with a challenge!"

"We're in, too!" This came from Tidus. "Things were getting boring, anyway, so a little brawl should liven things up a bit."

Cloud had to think about it for a moment, but then said, "Usually we don't take on jobs that don't pay well…or don't pay at all. But I guess it won't hurt to accept this one. We're in, as well." DiZ couldn't help but let a satisfied smile.

"Good. Now that everyone has agreed, I declare that the Vs Tournament is now underway. And to celebrate, you shall all be thrown a feast! Riku, please show our guests to the dining area."

"Yes, Ansem." Riku answered with a bow. With a single motion, the boy jumped from next to DiZ's side over towards the large door to the left side of the room. He took out his card, held it up to the door like before, and pushed it open. "If you please follow me." The room became with filled with the sound of footsteps as the warriors complied and entered the hallway behind Riku.

* * *

Cloud didn't think he had ever seen so much food in one place in all his life. The dining one table, exactly the correct length to hold all thirty-seven people, was just about filled from end to end with every kind of food the ex-SOLDIER could think of, and then some. There were food from his world, and some interesting dishes from the others, and they all looked good. _And tasted good, too,_ he thought after the feast was done. 

While everyone was eating, Cloud had made it a point to at least familiarize himself with everyone he'd be living with for the duration of the Tournament. For the most part, people were friendly. Cloud instantly hit it off with both Squall and Tidus; he and Squall were of a similar disposition, and Tidus just radiated this aura that made him easily likable. He also got off to a good start with their party members; with the exception of Seifer, who simply sniffed when Cloud introduced himself. Yuffie was also having a pretty good time making friends; she, Selphie Tilmitt, Yuna, and Rikku were chattering away like they had known each other for years. Irvine Kinneas (to Selphie's chagrin) "nonchalantly" introduced himself to the women in the group, seeing if he could possibly woo any of them. Most of these meetings resulted in Irvine getting turned down (thanks to Aeris, Yuna, and Lulu), being slapped (on the part of Tifa, Paine, Rikku, and Yuffie), and neatly getting stabbed (Larxene, of course). Cid and Barret challenged Auron to a drinking contest, which they both lost horribly; Cid nearly passed out at about six glasses, while Barret gave up and eight. Auron didn't even seemed the tiniest bit fazed, finishing his twentieth glass and then taking a swig from his gin bottle to boot. Finally, Red XIII was talking with the Ronso Kimahri about their races, discovering that there were many similarities between the two. Everyone else pretty much kept to themselves unless approached, and Seifer made it obvious that he didn't really want to get to know anyone, being a jerk not only to Cloud, but anyone else who attempted to be nice.

Seeing that everyone was satisfied, DiZ tapped his cane onto the floor to call everyone's attention to the head of the table.

"So, did you all enjoy the little feast I prepared?" A thunderous belch filled the room before anyone cloud speak a word. All heads turned to Zell, who sat slumped back in his chair with a satisfied smile. It took him a moment to realize that everyone was looking at him.

"…What?" He asked almost innocently. Squall, sitting next to him, put his hand to his head and shook it in both humiliation and frustration. A few chuckles passed through the group before DiZ cleared his throat to regain attention.

"I'll simply take that as a "yes", Zell. Anyhow, I figured now would be good time to being explaining the tournament rules and set up." Seifer groaned and muttered something about hating listening to rules. DiZ heard this, but ignored it. "All together, there are thirty-six combatants participating. Through one-on-one battles, the thirty-six will become eighteen, and the eighteen will become nine. The next matches will be two rounds of three man free-for-alls, and the two who win those matches will face off in the final round."

"Whom you shall be fighting is based on strength and skill level, fighting styles, and overall fighting prowess. I can assure you that will never face someone too strong or too weak. As for what goes on in the battles, there are few little rules. Whatever attacks, tricks, magic, or techniques you posses are at your disposal to use at will. You cannot use any healing items, curative spells, or summons, but in place of the later I have magically granted each of you the ability to call in a fellow fighter or fighters to perform any special tandem attacks that you have or possibly will develop. When a fight is started, the combatants will enter the randomly generated arena, one of the specialties of Castle Oblivion. While a match is in progress, you will not die and you will not be wounded; getting slashed through with a sword will do nothing cosmetically. But you will feel every last once of pain, and it might linger afterwards, so don't complain. The match will continue until one participant either admits defeat or is unable to battle any further. After that, you both will be expelled peacefully from the arena to wait for any announcements. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Came the majority reply. DiZ smiled.

"Good, then we can get the first match underway, then." Surprise faces filled the room. Everyone knew that the tournament would start soon, but not this soon. Rising, DiZ walked over to the door leading out of the kitchen into another part of the castle.

"The first match of the Vs. Tournament will be between Cloud Strife…" All eyes shifted to the ex-SOLDIER, who wore a look of anticipation upon his face. "…and Tidus of Zanarkand!"

"Damn it, I knew I would up first!" The blitzball star slammed a fist on the table. "I just knew it!"

"If you knew that, then quit your whining and go fight." Auron said. Tidus sighed and stood, grabbing his sword, Caladbolg. Cloud also stood, placing the First Sword upon his back. Both took a long look at each other (they were sitting across the table) and walked up to where DiZ was standing. The sage took out one of those cards and held it up to the door, enacting the little light show. The doors swung open, revealing a vortex of light.

"Step through, and let the battle begin!" DiZ said. At the same time, both Yuna and Aeris stood and called from the table saying "Good luck!"

Cloud and Tidus simultaneously turned. Cloud simply nodded, and Tidus gave a bring smile and a thumbs up before the two together into the light. The door shut behind them. DiZ walked away from the door, towards the one that led back into the throne room.

"If you all would like to watch the match, please come into my throne room. Axel, summon up some Nobodies to take care of the dishes." With that, everyone rose from their seats and followed DiZ. Axel was about to leave with, but them remembered his job. With a snap of his fingers, ten Dusks appeared, their bodies swaying and giggling all around.

"You heard the man! Clean up that mess, or I'm gonna have a bonfire later!" The Nobodies jumped at that, gave Axel salutes, and then hurried about their tasks. With a smirk, Axel and turned and followed the procession ahead.

"Man, I never get tired of messing with those things!!!"

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter: The 1st Round, Cloud vs Tidus!!! Who'll win!? Lemme know who'd you like to see come out on top with reviews!!! **_Although, I'm 99.99 percent sure that it'll be Cloud!_


	3. Cloud Vs Tidus

**A/N: Konichiwa, everyon!!! Sorry for keeping you waiting for this chapter. I've been a little busy with schoolwork so I haven't had enough time to get it out eariler. Also, this chapter wasn't quite as easy as I had first thought. Writing a battle scene is hard when you haven't done one in years. So this battle, in summarry, isn't very long. But now that I've got a little warm-up, expect the next match up to be even better. Especailly since it'll be one of my favorire ones to write!!!! But for now, enjoy this!!!**

* * *

Chapter III: Cloud vs. Tidus 

Once the flame haired Nobody entered the throne room and made it to his seat, DiZ tapped his staff on the ground to quiet everyone down.

"Is everybody settled in and ready to watch this match?" Numerous affirmations filled the room. DiZ nodded and was about to speak, but then he noticed Yuffie with her hand raised, waving furiously in the air. "Yes, Ms. Kisaragi?"

"I was just wondering, how are we going to watch the match if there are no monitors or screens anywhere?"

"Luckily for you, I was just getting to that. If you would all turn your attention to the chandelier above you." All heads moved upward at the same time that DiZ pushed a button on his cane. The crystals began shimmering different colors, and then a large band of white appeared around the chandelier.

"The crystals used in that chandelier," DiZ explained. "are actually projection displays, created by Vexen, the fourth seat of the Organization. Within the room where the battles are held are tiny optical fibers and sound receivers. These mechanisms collect the images and sounds of the battle and then send them to the projectors, which then displays them. This allows for the battle to be heard and viewed from all angels, allowing for the most cinematic presentations."

"Amazing!" Whispered Quistis Trepe, a member of Squall's SeeDs. "I would certainly love to examine this technology sometime."

"That is so cool!" Rikku exclaimed, staring up in awe at the mechanism.

"While I do admit that is kinda cool," Cid said. "Do ya think we could get on with the show? I'm ready to see Cloud wipe the floor with that kid." Yuna shot the airship pirate a fierce glare at that remark.

"Excuse me, but there's no way Cloud is going to beat Tidus!" Cid tried stifle a laugh, but failed and began hooting noisily. Barret joined in, too, his huge shoulders shaking with laughter.

"You hear that!?" Cid said to Barret, nudging him in the side. "She thinks that little twerp stand a chance against Cloud!"

"That's gotta be the funniest thing I've ever heard! That kid's so scrawny Cloud'll snap him in half like a twig!" Barret and Cid continued on for a short while making fun of Tidus, causing Yuna's anger to rise quickly. She even started inching her hands towards her pistols. Luckily, before she could, Paine placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. Pouting, Yuna slumped back in her seat, shooting nasty glares at the two men from Cloud's party.

DiZ, whom had waited for the commotion to die down, gave a sigh and said,

"It seems that the battlefield is finally ready." Everyone looked at the screen, seeing that an image of a forest had formed. And walking along the branch of a large tree was Cloud.

* * *

The moment Cloud had entered the doorway into the arena, he was completely engulfed within the dazzling light. And just as quickly, the light melted away, revealing the battlefield: a lush forest of giant, sparkling bluish-white trees that intertwined with each other, with formations of crystal and glittering walkways. Cloud looked down and could barely make out the ground below. 

"_This place reminds me a little of the Forest of the Ancients, although it's a little less dreary." _He thought as began searching for Tidus. But taking into account the sheer size of the forest and its complex makeup, that task alone could take awhile. Cloud began moving, but froze when he felt…something…connecting within him. A voice then spoke to him in his mind.

"_Cloud, Tidus, can you hear me?"_ It was DiZ.

"Yes." The ex-SOLDEIR answered. "How are you doing that?"

"_Oh, it's just a special trick I know. Anyway, have you both made it safely into the arena?" _

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"_Good."_ DiZ said. Apparently, Tidus had also answered. _"Now, since it seems that you two were deposited in different places, I'm going to go ahead and commence the match. Whenever you two happen to find each other, feel free to attack. Good luck to the both of you."_

"Thank you." With that, the connection DiZ had made was broken. Sighing, Cloud slung the First Sword across his shoulder. "Well, I guess I should start my search."

Luckily for him, it didn't take him very long. It was only about ten minuets of walking before he sensed the presence of another nearby. Quickly, he leapt up into some high, leaf filled branches and hid. From between the foliage, he spotted Tidus walking along the trees.

"I dunno how they did this, but this place is an exact copy of Macalania Forest before the fayth disappeared."

Apparently, Tidus knew this place, which could give him a possible advantage in battle. _But that probably wouldn't matter,_ Cloud thought. By getting to know Tidus, Cloud was able to get a sense of his fighting prowess. From his looks and the way he moved, the ex-SOLDEIR could tell that while Tidus had seen his share of battle, he wasn't as skilled with the sword like him or Squall. _Moreover, I have the element of surprise on my side._

Cloud watched the young blitzballler as he unknowingly drew closer and closer to his position. Tidus stopped right below, and even turned his back and stuck his sword into the ground. Cloud shook his head in disappointment. _If this is the way he carries himself in battle, then this won't even be a fight._ Slowly, Cloud maneuvered himself into a standing position and lifted his blade above his head. Taking a deep breath to ready himself, the ex-SOLDEIR dropped through the branches and fell straight towards the unsuspecting Tidus. He quickly drew near to his target, and it was only moment before he was in striking range.

_It's over!_ Cloud thought as he brought his sword down for a Braver attack.

Without warning, Tidus grabbed Caladbolg's hilt and swung to meet Cloud's blade, causing sparks to sly.

"What the!?" Cloud exclaimed, before being sent flying back with a push from Tidus. Cloud managed to grab onto a branch and swung up on it. Below him, Tidus placed Caladbolg on his shoulders and gave the ex-SOLDEIR a wry smile.

"Thought you'd catch me off-guard, did ya?" He called. "Nice try, but I knew that you were up there."

"I see you're more adept at battle that I first took you for." Cloud leapt down from the branch and landed a few feet from Tidus. "I'll be sure not to make the same mistake again!" With that, Cloud ran towards Tidus, and the two began crossing blades.

Despite initiating the duel Cloud spent most of the time on the defensive while Tidus was attacking. And just like he suspected, Tidus wasn't all that skilled with the sword, most of the time just swinging wildly with little sense of form. But what Cloud did not count on was Tidus being so fast. There were a few times during the face-off that Cloud was almost hit and was barely able to defend. _This is going to be a lot harder then I first thought,_ Cloud said to himself. _He's way too fast to keep this going. Maybe if I were to cast Slow…_

Unfortunately, this momentary lapse in concentration was all Tidus need. He managed to land a stab to Cloud's right shoulder, sending the ex-SOLDEIR staggering backwards. Tidus charged Cloud, and then leapt into the air and dealt a fierce dropkick, sending Cloud flying further backwards into a nearby tree. After landing, Tidus immediately launched into a somersault and then a back flip.

"Spiral Cut!" He yelled, and brought his sword down towards Cloud. The ex-SOLDEIR managed to gather himself in enough time to dodge the attack, letting the blade slice right through the tree. Said tree slowly slid away and fell off to the side, taking more foliage along with it, followed by a resounding crash. As dust and bits of crystal fell about the two warriors, the blitzball star gave Cloud another cocky smirk.

"How did you like that? It would've been more spectacular if it had hit you."

"I'm sure," Cloud said dryly, dusting himself off. _I'm quickly growing tired of this kid. I'm going to get _really_ serious now. _Taking his First Sword, Cloud detached the Main and Hollow Blades from each other, and entered a battle stance. Tidus took a step back, also readying himself.

"Hey, that's not really fair, using two swords to my one!" The blitzballer complained. Cloud didn't feel that needed an answer. Without a word, the ex-SOLDIER ran at Tidus, who held Caladbolg up in defense. Cloud broke through that defense with an upward slash using the Hollow Blade, and then thrust the Main Blade into the blitzballer's chest. He leapt upward into the sky, pulling his blade free from Tidus while using the off-hand blade to attack once more while rising, finally landing behind his opponent. Tidus did not feel the force of Climhazzard at first, standing there in a daze. But when Cloud had touched ground, he was overcome with pain. Caladbolg made a loud clang as it and Tidus fell the ground, the blitzball star clutching his chest and groaning in agony. As he struggled to rise to his feet, Cloud's blade suddenly appeared at his neck, the ex-SOLDIER standing behind him.

"Give up," he warned. "Or you'll get more of the same."

"Not a chance!" Tidus yelled. Suddenly, he grabbed his sword and leapt up, thrusting his sword at Cloud's midsection. Cloud deftly spun to avoid the attack, simultaneously scoring another blow to Tidus, who stumbled forward and fell once again; although this time he managed to catch himself with his Caladbolg.

_Damn!_ Tidus cursed. _How'd he get so strong so suddenly!?_ It was a challenge, but he managed to once again rise to his feet. _I won't let this guy beat me, no way!_

"I'll tell you once more: giving up would be you best interest." Cloud returned the First Sword to its full form, and grasped the hilt firmly with both hands.

"And shutting up would be in yours!" Tidus shot back, turning to face Cloud with a fierce, vicious glare. "I'm not going to lose to you so easily! You'll have to beat me down until I was nothing more a bloody pulp!" Tidus entered a battle stance once again, but this time Cloud noticed something different about him.

_The atmosphere around him has changed…so much so that I can feel it, if only barely. _At the end of his thought, an aura of energy appeared around Tidus, flaring wildly about. Although it felt a bit different, Cloud knew full well what the blitzballer was experiencing.

Tidus had reached his Limit. And he had gone into Overdrive.

Cloud braced himself, but he wasn't ready for what was to come. Tidus disappeared in a blur, only to seemingly reappear right in front of Cloud.

"What the…!" Was all Cloud was able to say before Tidus began using his newly gained speed to dance around and attack Cloud from every direction. And it didn't end there. After twenty successful blows, Tidus placed a kick to Cloud's chest, sending the ex-SOLDEIR reeling and launching himself into the air. There he floated, sword raised above his head, glowing bright with energy. Cloud was severely damaged after that onslaught, but luckily it had quickly pushed him to his Limit as well. He took the First Sword, held it above him, and slowly began spinning it around in a circle, getting faster and faster every moment. His blade, too, shone with his Limit energy.

Finally, both Cloud and Tidus had gathered up the energy they need. With all of there might, the two combatants swung there swords and launched their attacks.

"Energy Rain!"

"Meteorain!"

Orbs of explosive energy collided with conjured meteors, resulting in a brilliant explosion. Tidus was blown higher into the air, buffeted by tiny rocks and blinded by the light. Still floating, Tidus lowered his hand from shielding his eyes and look around to see where Cloud had gone. However, the warrior was nowhere to be found. All that was there was a huge shroud of black smoke and trees falling every which way.

"He was probably caught in the explosion. Poor guy." He sighed. "Well, I guess that means I'm the win…"

Cloud suddenly appeared from the smoke, flying straight towards his opponent. With a yell he brought the First Sword down diagonally from Tidus's right shoulder. A portion of a foreign character appeared as he did. Cloud stuck again, this time diagonally from the left shoulder; the second portion of the character appeared. Finally, in one fluid motion, Cloud once again separated the Main and Hollow Blades and executed a finishing horizontal slash with both swords simultaneously, completing and dispelling the glowing character.

Tidus's unconscious body fell from the sky, landing hard against the pathway below. Cloud landed as gracefully as possible next to him, reattaching his two weapons and placing it on his back. Tidus's Caladbolg had fallen somewhere on the ground below.

"I…I won," Cloud gasped, fighting for breath. The ex-SOLDIER had nearly been caught in the explosion, but a quick and almost ineffective casting of Protect had allowed Cloud to achieve victory.

Taking a seat to rest himself, Cloud watched as the glistening forest slowly began fading away into sparkling light. The light slowly crept over Tidus, enveloping him. It eventually made its way over to Cloud, who basked in its warmth. He reached is arm out towards it, and it swallowed him up, too. All of his senses were overcome by the light; Cloud fatigue just melted away, and soon he became lost within the radiance.

* * *

**A/N: So, Cloud won. Big surpr****ise there! **_Note sarcasm_** If only Tidus had skills like that of Cloud or Squall, he might've pulled a win. But alas, it's not meant to be...**

**Now, somethings to point out: **

**1. When Cloud detaches the Main and Hollow Blades, its the same as what he used during the later part of the Sephiroth fight and the Forest of the Ancients duel in Advent Children. Head to Wikipedia for a full descption for the First Sword's mechanics. Also, Tidus used a combination of a single target Slice and Dice and Energy Rain when he entered Overdrive. **

**2. Limit Breaks/Overdives. The way they'll work is like this: Any Limits that don't really need any energy can be preformed at any time, like Braver. Those that do require energy but are not extremely devastating need to be charged before exectution, like Blade Beam. Finally, after sustaining enough damage or doing poorly in battle (also, doing well in battle and winning or having emotions runnimg high), the fighter will "reach their Limit", and they can preform any Limit Break (or special techs I create!) they possess. **

**Just thought I'd share that with you. Now, off to work on the next chapter, where we'll get a tour of Caslte Oblivion and its setup. Also, we'll be "introduced" to the "unknown" members of Organization XIII! **


	4. Grand Tour

**A/N: Finally, I'm done!!! Sorry for the long wait, you guys! This chapter took me forever to write. It was hard trying to figure how to introduce all of the Organization members (which I didn't acomplish, anyways...missed Vexen and Xaldin) and establish a few of the relationships and make them as funny as possible. But this weeked I was able to wrap everything up and finish it. So now I can stop talking and let you read it. Have fun!**

* * *

Chapter IV: Grand Tour

The two doors at the room's corners opened up, and Cloud and Tidus emerged from the light. Their respective parties came to greet them as they made their way towards the guest chairs. Naturally, Cloud's friends were all excited for his win, and Tidus's troupe went to offer him words of sympathy.

"That was freaking amazing, Cloud! You were so awesome!!!" Yuffie exclaimed, hopping around like Bouncywild. Barret gave the spiky haired blonde a hardy pat on the back, almost knocking Cloud over.

"What did I tell ya'll!? Our boy Cloud kicks ass!"

"Come on, you guys," Cloud said. "It's not that big of deal, and it was only the first match. I betcha Tidus might've won if he had gotten a little warm up before."

"I agree!" Tidus said with a grin. "I only lost cuz I was fighting cold! Really, I haven't picked up my sword in a long time." Yuna sighed and smacked the blonde blitzballer on the head.

"Tidus, you had just come back from killing some fiends before we were brought here. You fought an Iron Giant, a Behemoth, and a Marlboro by yourself…and won without getting a scratch." Snickers pass through the group, and Tidus hung his head in embarrassment as everyone took a seat.

"Congratulations on your victory, Cloud!" DiZ proclaimed once the fighters were settled once more. "I must say, that was a spectacular show you and Tidus put on."

"Thank you." Both blondes said at once. They both glanced at each other.

"And as being the winner," DiZ continued. "You have earned your place in the second round of the Vs. Tournament." Small amount of applause came from a few people, but it was nothing too great. "Now, for the second battle…" The sage trailed off with his words, and the room instantly became filled with anticipation. DiZ gave a smirk, and then said, "That can wait until tomorrow. It is getting late, and I have other experiments that I must attend to." The once present tension died as quickly as it had formed.

"That being the case, you have leave to retire to your rooms." To his Organization, he said, "You all are free to go as you please. However, please refrain from causing any trouble with the outworlders. They are our guests, and I such I want them to be as comfortable as possible."

"Yes, sir," They all said at once, although from Axel and Larxene it sounded as if they were planning on not obeying. DiZ eyed them for a second, and then stood up. "Come, Vexen. I may need you help down in the lab."

"Certainly, master!" Said the fourth seat of the Organization, who quickly stood up and followed as DiZ activated the door that had seemingly appeared behind the throne. "And Riku, please show our guests to where they'll staying." With that DiZ and Vexen entered the light, and the door sealed behind them.

Those of the Organization minus Riku, Sora, Axel and Larxene each opened up gateways of darkness and entered them, apparently each going there own way. The four that remained made their way down the stairs towards the group of outworlders.

"I have to say," Axel said as he approached, clapping. "That battle was actually mildly interesting." Larxene scoffed.

"Are you serious? That was the worse fight I've ever seen! There was no blood! And no one died!!!"

"Put a sock in it, you guys!" Sora said. "Didn't DiZ just say to be nice to these guys?" Axel pulled the Keyblade master into a headlock and began giving him a noogie.

"C'mon, _Roxas_! It's not being mean if it's telling the truth!" Sora struggled, but was eventually able to escape Axel's grasp and then punch him in the arm.

"I've told you a hundred times, my name is Sora!!! S, O, R, A!!! Not Roxas!"

"Will all of you shut up!?" Riku exclaimed, shaking his head in frustration afterwards. He turned back to the outworlders. "Sorry, but I'm forced work with idiots. And a sadist." With a sigh, he jumped over to the door to the right of the throne room. He activated it and motioned for everyone to follow.

The room that lay on the other side was a large oval shaped space. On either side there were 10 ten doors, each with everyone's name on it. There were two sets of couches at the center, and between them there was a huge, circular contraption. Splitting the doors into groups of five on the right side was a huge monitor. On the other side there were a row of six vending machines, each holding various snacks from each of the outworlders's homelands. At the opposite end of the room there were four more doors, slightly larger than the others.

"These are you quarters." Riku began as everyone entered the main room. "This lounge area is a place for everyone to relax when there isn't match going. Of course, the doors on the side are your rooms. You belongings were gathered during the feast, and the rooms have been tailor to your liking. Your names are on the door, and below it this is a card, which basically is a key. Just hold it up to the door like you as you have seen me, and it'll shine and unlock. Your card will only work with your door, of course, so it wouldn't wise to waste your time opening anyone else's."

"Well, that ruins my plan…" Irvine muttered quietly. Selphie, standing next to him, discreetly stamped on his foot, causing him to yell out in pain. Everyone looked back at then, as Irvine was jumping up and down on one foot and holding the other.

"There's nothing going here!" Selphie said with a hint of nervousness. "I just accidentally stepped on his foot! Everything's fine!" There was a brief moment of silence before Riku continued.

"Moving on, those four doors at the far end each will to more venues of amusement. The one on the left will take you to DiZ's favorite garden and the observatory. The door on the right leads to the game room, where you'll find a bar, a dance floor, and countless number of challenges and other detractions. The center left doorway leads to the training grounds, which is self-explanatory. And the center right leads to the library and the laboratory, where DiZ usually spends his time. Now, I hope there aren't any questions?" No one spoke. "Good, I really didn't feel like answering any. Well, go and get yourselves situated, we'll be here if you need anything." With that, the fighters dispersed and went to check out there rooms.

Cloud found his room, the last door on the right, and was surprised to see that he wasn't going to be alone.

"Looks like we'll be sharing a room, doesn't it, Cloud?" The ex-SOLDEIR was only a tiny bit startled when Aeris came from behind and placed her arms around his neck.

"Uh…yeah, it seems that way." He said, sounding a bit hesitant. Aries's smile slowly faded into a look of concern.

"Is there something wrong with us being in the same room?" The spiky haired blonde struggled to find something to say.

"It's…it's just that…I'm kinda used to being on my own, having my own room." He finally managed. Aeris released her grip around Cloud and then folded her arms, shooting Cloud a serious glare.

"What's the matter? We've slept in the same room before, haven't we?"

"If you're referring to when we stayed at your house, there was a wall separating us, which would've put us in different room." Aeris gave a heavy sigh and pushed passed Cloud, taking the card from the door.

"Well, just imagine that we're at my home again, but the walls been knocked down." She unlock the door and then went inside, Cloud following.

There wasn't much to the room in terms of decoration. There was one bed (to Cloud's dismay) with white sheets and nicely sized pillows, a bureau filled with both Cloud and Aeris's clothes and extra linens, a smaller dresser with a mirror and make-up for Aeris, and another door leading into the bathroom. Other then that there wasn't much to the room as it looked similar to the rest of Castle Oblivion. Then only notable thing to stand out was that Aeris's staff, the Princess Guard, was propped up against the bureau.

Cloud let out a sigh and placed the First Sword next to Aeris's rod.

"I dunno about you, but I'm tired." He laid himself out on the bed and closed his eyes. "All the pain was taken away after my battle, but I guess it didn't do much for my energy. I'm spent." He waited for a response, but Aeris said nothing. Instead, she decided to answer Cloud, who had already started to drift into sleep, by jumping onto the bed next to him, starling him.

"Why'd you do that for!?"

"Just to bother you, of course!" Aeris said with a giggle. Groaning, Cloud shut his eyes and turned his head away from the flower girl. He attempted to go to sleep, but something wasn't quite right. He turned his head and opened one eye, seeing Aeris still lying next to him, staring intently at him with serene look.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's just nice being with you again, Cloud." For a moment, the two lay there in silence, gazing into each other's eyes. Many thoughts flew through Cloud's mind that he wasn't able to keep up with them all. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Aeris pushed herself up off of the bed and straightened her dress. She then turned to Cloud and with a smile, said, "I'm going for a walk in the garden. Would you like to come?"

"Sure, I'll come," Cloud smirked. "But only if I can bring the bed with me." Pouting, Aeris reach for Cloud's arm and pulled at it.

"C'mon, Cloud, don't be like that! It'll be nice, I know it!

"Fine, fine, I'm come! Just quit yanking my arm, will ya?"

* * *

"WOW!!!" Yuffie, Selphie, and Rikku all exclaimed at once upon entering the far right door, into what they could possibly consider heaven. 

The Game Room was certainly something to behold. Modeled somewhat after the Gold Saucer, it was a fairly large room; small enough to accommodate everyone in Castle Oblivion but spacious enough so that there was ample room for at least one attraction to meet everyone's fancy. And indeed, there was. The majority of the floor was covered with rows upon rows of various arcade and parlor games. There was the stage, alight with neon, upon the right side of the room, and a large dance floor with square tiles that lit up to the beat of the thumping techno music that came from the speakers all around the room. The bar sat upon the left side of the room, filled with drinks from the various visitor worlds and some that none recognized. At the bar there were three Organization members conversing, still hooded; two in seats with drinks and one behind counter, cleaning out a glass.

"Hey, this place is pretty nice!" Irvine said as he, Vincent, and Paine followed in behind the first trio.

"Ugh…" Paine groaned. "How'd I let that little brat to talk me into coming here? I rather dislike places like this."

"You do realize that you could've simply refused and stayed in your room, do you not?" Vincent asked. Paine gave a start, but quickly regained her countenance, shooting the smirking Vincent a stern glare.

Despite the booming music, one of the three hooded individuals happen to hear the small group approaching. Spinning around in his seat, he waved vigorously at the Yuffie, Selphie, and Riku.

"Well, look what we have here, some lovely ladies looking for some entertainment!" He pulled away his hood, revealing the face of a handsome brown haired, green eyed young man. At the sight of him, the trio of girls stopped their approach and stood, staring at him. Rising from his seat, he walked up to the girls, taking the hand of each and placing a kiss upon it. Although they tried to keep there composure, the trio practically melted where they stood. The Organization member still in his chair shook his head and tired not to pay attention.

"And there he goes again…I hate it when he does this…" He muttered, taking a long (and I mean long) swig from his glass.

"Allow me to introduce myself!" Said the brown haired man, who made a flourished, grandiose bow. "My name is Demyx, number nine of the Organization. But I'm am better known as the Melodious Nocturne. It's certainly a pleasure to meet you all…" He let the sentence trail off, signaling the trio to give their names. They paused for a moment, then all at once said their names and burst into babbling.

"You're really cute, you know that?"

"Are you single? Cuz I am totally available!"

"My guy's nowhere as good looking as you!"

"Hey!" Irvine yelled, looking up from a shooting game nearby, at the last comment (which came from Selphie). None of the girls paid attention, as they were busy swooning and claming around Demyx. Meanwhile, Paine and Vincent had taken up seats at the bar.

"Give me something hard," Paine said, nearly demanded. "Really hard. I'm gonna need a serious hangover to stave off the headache from Rikku's babbling later." The hooded man behind the counter chuckled, and grabbed a drink from the shelf behind him. He also removed his hood, revealing the face of a man who looked to be in his middle years, with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He sported three earrings in his left ear, and a blonde goatee.

"Be careful," He warned as he poured the clear liquid into a smaller glass. This man spoke with a distinct English accent. "This is probably some of the strongest stuff we have here."

"I'm willing to take the risk." Paine said, snatching the glass and downing it all. It was extremely powerful, but Paine was able to somewhat easily keep it down.

"By the way," The bartender said, refilling the glass. "My name is Luxord, tenth seat of the Organization and known by title the Gambler of Fate." He watched as Paine drank another three glassfuls of the liquor. "By the way your drinking, it looks like we're going to get to know each other pretty well."

"Paine. And I agree wholeheartedly."

Vincent had taken up a seat next to the final Organization member, who, like Paine, was downing a fair amount of alcohol.

"I take it there something bother you, my friend?"

"Yeah…that." He said, motioning towards the still going commotion between Demyx, the girls, and now Irvine. "He always acts like when he sees pretty girls to mess with. And then he totally forgets that I'm alive." His hood came down; his silvery hair fell down over his right eye, and his left eye, golden in color, was alight with irritation.

"Well, I'm sorry that this happens to you." Vincent said, lightly patting the Nobody on the back. "If it's any consolation, I'll be willing to talk with you, if only until Demyx comes back. The name's Vincent Valentine."

"Zexion, sixth seat, a.k.a the Cloaked Schemer. And if you're gonna talk, you had better get comfortable, because you are going to be here for a while."

* * *

Auron, Squall, and Seifer all felt the need for a little workout, so they decided to check out the Training Grounds. 

The area in question was much like the training facility within the Balam Garden: a jungle-like region with lush tropical trees, colorful flowers, and tons of creatures, big and small, lurking around. It was split into to parts, an upper and lower region. The upper part was kept like a normal tropical forest terrain, but the lower part, which held a rounded shape, held assortments of training equipment, such as training dummies and targets.

"This might be even better that ours," Squall said as he ventured further into the Grounds. Seifer sniffed.

"Eh, it isn't that great. I bet that they don't have any monsters worth fighting." A thunderous roar suddenly filled the Training Ground. Everyone, including the Organization members below, froze. "Shit." Both Seifer and Squall exclaimed.

"You know what that was?" Auron asked, reading himself.

"Unfortunately, we do," Squall said, gasping his Lion Heart in both hands. Seifer followed suit, tightening his grip on his Hyperion gunblade and shifting his eyes around furiously, almost in a panic. "It's a…"

The T-Rexuar burst forth from the foliage and let out another fierce cry. Its beady eyes looked over its potential targets, deciding (albeit with little thinking capacity) which one would be to the best to devour first. The beast chose Auron, the closest warrior, and charged. Quickly within range, the T-Rexuar attempted to attack the guardian with a swipe of its tail.

"Humph!" Auron exclaimed as he push up his shades. He deftly leapt over the T-Rexuar's tail and at the beast, aiming for its neck. He brought down his Masamune, but was surprised when it barely made its way into the creature's skin. And the next thing he knew, Auron was sent flying back as the T-Rexuar turned and stuck him its head. Landing safely between Squall and Seifer, the guardian fixed his shades once again.

"A T-Rexuar's hide is pretty thick." Squall explained. "Although you can kill it with weapons, it'd take some time before you actually did any really damage."

"So what do you suppose we do?"

"These things are susceptible to the ice element. Are you any good with magic?" Auron shook his head. "Okay then, you and Seifer will try attacking at once while I hang back and cast Blizzard spells."

"Hey, how come I have to put myself in danger!?" Seifer complained.

"When is the last time you ever stocked up on Blizzard magic?" No answer. "My point. You mainly use Fire attacks and spells, and rarely anything else." Before Seifer could comeback with anything, the T-Rexuar charged once again. All three leapt out of the way in time to avoid being bitten. Seeing no other options, they commenced with the Squall's plan.

For the most part, everything worked out pretty well. Squall unleashed as many Blizzard, Blizzara, and Blizzaga spells as he could in quick succession while Auron and Seifer chipped away at the T-Rexuar. The guardian was fairing extremely well, using his Break attacks to further hamper his opponent, but Seifer, on the other hand, could do little against such a strong opponent. He didn't really posses any skills that would help, and trying to cast a spell would only make him more of a target.

"Dammit, this really sucks!" He said as he was again knocked back by the T-Rexuar's tail. "How come I'm sucking so badly!?"

"If you have time to complain," Auron said as he leapt and slashed at the creature's chest, making a small yet significant cut. The T-Rexuar staggered back and fell to the ground, crying out in pain and thrashing. "Then you have time to hurry up and get better!"

"I'm trying, old man!" Seifer yelled. "Give me a moment and I'll find a way to kill this thing!"

Too bad the T-Rexuar wasn't the only thing the warriors would have to worry about. Seemingly out of nowhere, Squall, Seifer, and Auron were all blown away by a Thunder attack. When they picked themselves up and looked were the attack came from, they were horrified to see a fairly large group a strange creatures with heart like emblems upon their body. Most looked like tiny little bugs with yellow beady eyes, but there were also some with red, yellow, and blue bodies wearing wizard hats, some wearing helmets, some that looked like monkeys, and even a few that looked like evolved versions of the tiny bug ones.

"What are those...things?" Squall asked as he and the others readied themselves. The stranger creatures slowly began advancing, causing the warriors to fall back. Towards the T-Rexuar, still struggling to get back on its feet but making some headway with it.

"Those are called Heartless." Came a voice nearby. "They are stray hearts, lacking a body or soul, corrupted by darkness." The Heartless ranks were simultaneously bombarded by energy bolts and pieced with jagged stone that rose from the earth.

It was the two Organization members there were down in the lower level. The one that had spoken was a large man, with brown hair and blue eyes. His tomahawk was held down at his side. The other had black hair with grey streaks, kept long in ponytail. An eye patch covered his right eye, and he bore a scar that reached diagonally from the side of his face to right beneath his left eye.

"And you two are?" Auron asked.

"My name is Lexaeus, the Silent Hero, number five in the Organization."

"I'm Xigbar, the Freeshooter, and I'm the Organization's second seat. Looks like you all could use a little help." Taking his guns, Xigbar took out a few more Heartless that had appeared. "Don't worry about these critters; we'll take care of them. You three go and finish off that overgrown lizard…which, by the way, has now managed to get up."

The T-Rexuar, now on its feet, once again attacked the trio. Auron and Squall both were able to jump out of the way, but Seifer wasn't quiet fast enough. He was struck with the tail and was knocked back several feet. Not wanting to waste any more time, the beast headed for Seifer, scattering Heartless every which way, its mouth open and ready to devour. Seifer knew in the back of his mind that he really couldn't die, but he was still scared shitless. Everything seemed to slow down as the T-Rexuar was only inches away from having lunch…

…When another black clad figure suddenly appeared in front of Seifer, hand outstretched. With a blinding flash, the T-Rexuar was vaporized into nothing with a blast of light. After a few moments, the light died down, and all the Heartless were missing along with the T-Rexuar.

…When another black clad figure suddenly appeared in front of Seifer, hand outstretched. With a blinding flash, the T-Rexuar was vaporized into nothing with a blast of light. After a few moments, the light died down, and all the Heartless were missing along with the T-Rexuar.

"So what, you gonna stay there on the ground?" Seifer was asked. Lowering his arm and lifting his head, he watched as Sora extended a hand out to him, wearing one of his dorky grins. Seifer sat there for a moment, staring at the offered hand. But when he finally gathered himself, the SeeD shoved the hand away and picked himself up.

"I don't need you help, pipsqueak! And you didn't need to take out that T-Rexuar, we were doing just fine!" Pushing past the Keyblade master, Seifer dusted himself off and quickly headed towards the exit. "I'm through here!" Sora put his hands behind his head, and watched Seifer leave.

"Is he always like that?" He asked Squall.

"Unfortunately."

"_Damn that little brat!"_ Seifer thought as he stalked by to his room. _"Making me look like even more of a wuss then what I was doing on own! And that just makes it suck even more!!!"_ He threw Hyperion on the ground and laid himself down on his bed, scowling at ceiling. _"What's wrong with me!? How come I'm sucking so badly? I was much more powerful when I was Edea's Knight. I even defeated the GF Odin by myself!!! Well, I'll show them! I'll show them all!!! I'm going murder every one of them and win this Tournament! I swear it!!!"_

* * *

"Goodness!" Rinoa exclaimed. "The library in Balam Garden is only a mere shelf compared to this!" 

Indeed, the Castle Oblivion library was something to behold. For as far as the eye could see there were rows and rows of giant shelves, all filled with book, scrolls, parchments, and any other type of reading material that you can think of. If one happened to wander around this place, he or she could get lost in it, and not when reading a story.

"Aye, lassie, this truly is quite a room!" Cait Sith said. "I don't think I've seen so many of one thing kept in one place before!"

"But simply looking at the books isn't as entertaining as actually reading them, don't you think?" Rinoa, who had been standing there staring, blushed at the comment.

"Yes, Quistis, you're right. Would you two like to accompany me?" She asked, addressing the cat and beast, who both spoke at the same time.

"Of course I would, Ms. Rinoa."

"Certainly, it'd be my pleasure!"

With that, they were off to who knows where, leaving Quistis to go her own way. Not that she minded much, though. Moving in the opposite direction of her companions, Quistis began searching the library for something that would catch her fancy. Every once and awhile she stopped to looked at something, but so far there was nothing out there that she was in the mood for reading.

With a sigh, she turned a corner…and bumped into someone, causing a number of books to fall from their hands. Quistis was knocked to the ground, and her glasses fell from her face.

"Damn it," She cursed quietly as she picked up some books and rose to her feet, smoothing out her skirts. At the same time, Quistis and the person she had bumped into moved to return their belongings, Quistis the books, and then individual her glasses.

"I'm sorry," They said in unison. Quistis was going to say more, but stopped as she saw the face of the black cloaked man she bumped into.

His calm expression lacked much emotion, as did his golden eyes, which gazed right back into Quistis's. He had long, bluish hair and bore an X shaped scar that sat neatly between his eyes. To many he might have come off as intimidating despite his serene features, but Quistis didn't feel unsettled in the least. If she felt anything, it was more along the lines of awe. She couldn't place her finger on it, but there was just something about the man that simply fascinated her.

"Here. I believe these are yours." He said. His voice matched his expression: calm, bearing little emotion. It took Quistis a second to break away from her thoughts and take back her glasses.

"Thank you," she said, just barely smothering her trembling voice. _Why am I so nervous?_ "And here are your books." The man took them back wordlessly, eyes still fixed upon the SeeD instructor. She wanted to leave immediately, but for some reason Quistis could not tear her eyes away from him. She hastily searched her brain for something to say to him, but before she could gather her thoughts again to form something coherent, the man had bent down to pick up the reaming books lying on the floor.

"Let me help you with those," Quistis said, rushing to help. The man neither looked up nor acknowledged her, but continued to retrieve his books. This disappointed Quistis, however she continued to help until all the books were picked up. She handed them over, and the man, whose gaze lingered upon her a little bit too long for her liking, turned and placed all but one of them on their shelf. He stood there with his back to the SeeD for a moment, but then turned back around, once again locking eyes with her. Awkward silence hung in the air as Quistis and the Organization member neither moved nor spoke.

"Thank you, however I did not require your help," The man said, finally breaking the silence.

"I know, but it was my fault that I wasn't watching were I was going. It was the least I could do." More silence. _If there were any crickets here,_ Quistis thought, _they'd be having a ball._

The Organization member suddenly turned and started to leave.

"Wait!" Quistis called, and then wished she didn't. He stopped, and then looked over his shoulder. _Okay, Quistis…just think of something to say. It's not that hard. Well…it shouldn't be. _Taking a deep breath, she asked, "Would you happen…to know of any good books? You know…anything you've read lately?" The Organization member continued to stare at her, most likely think about whether or not he should answer. Finally, he turned back around and walked up to her.

"In fact, I do know of something interesting." Placing his book into his sleeve, he reached up and grabbed one of the books that had fallen earlier, handing into to Quistis. "Recently, I came across this series chronicling the adventures of three travelers as they search for a samurai that smells of sunflowers. Although there are many 'interesting' moments here and there, it is actually an exceedingly engaging story." Quistis opened the book and began scanning the first few pages. "I find that I take a liking to the character by the name of Jin. He's solemn, calm, and highly skilled in his craft of the sword.

"It does sound interesting. Thank you." Quistis said, keeping her eye on the page as to not return to staring at the man. _My god, his voice…it's so…mesmerizing. _Unfortunately, she simply could not help herself, and looked up. Moreover, before she knew it, words were coming out of her mouth. "By the way…my name is Quistis Trepe." The man paused, and then said,

"I am Saïx, the Luna Diviner, seventh in the Organization XIII."

"Well…it was nice meeting you, Saïx."

"Likewise." With that, Saïx turned around, took a few steps, and then disappeared into a corridor of darkness. And the moment he was gone, Quistis slumped up against the bookshelf and let out the breath she had been holding. In all here life, Quistis was sure that she had never been that flustered around a man.

"Well, there was Squall…" She mused. "But not only was that attraction false, but it was certainly never as strong…as strong as _that!_" Taking another couple deep breaths, Quistis turned and decided to head back to her room. While walking, she called out, "I hope you three enjoyed watching, because that's the only show you're going to get." The SeeD instructor smirked as she heard the sound of books falling over and Cait Sith, Red XIII, and Rinoa all squabbling over who got them caught and who knocked over the bookshelf.

* * *

The light of the stars and the radiant full moon illuminated the night, instilling the garden with a beauty that could probably never be topped during the daylight. Cloud and Aeris started in wonder at the stunning plot as they stood at the top of the steps leading down into it. The expansive courtyard sat upon the roof of Castle Oblivion, all of Radiant Gardens visible. The garden itself was set up in a circular, maze-like array, with curved bushes full of flowers of every size, shape, and color imaginable. The outer bushes were large, as tall a Kimahri (maybe even a little larger), but after three rows of those, they decreased in size by half and continued on for six sets, where they again were cut in half and went on for nine set. This led to the center, where there stood the most glorious fountain anyone had even seen. And across the courtyard at the other end was the observatory. 

"Wow." Cloud said upon first sight of this place.

"It's…it's beautiful…" Aeris's voice was full of awe. Together, they descended the steps and began making their way towards the fountain, observing the different plants along the way. There were some that were familiar, like those used to make Antidotes, Potions and the like. But of course, the majority of them they did not recognize, yet they all looked gorgeous. So intent on the foliage, it took Cloud a moment to realize that Aeris, who had been clinging onto his arm, had disappeared. Well, not really; he knew where she was, and that she was probably planning on jumping up and scaring him. _Tch, fat chance! _He thought as he went around the corner of one of the largest bushes, feet keeping silent. And sure enough, there was Aeris, waiting for Cloud to come back and look for her. With a small smile to himself, he quickly yet quietly approached her, and placed his hand upon her waist. Aeris jumped, and then quickly spun around.

"Cloud, you jerk!" She yelled, hitting him playfully (if a bit hard) on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Cloud said, suddenly looking dejected.

"I was only kidding, Cloud. There isn't any need to be sorry."

"Yeah…right. Force of habit, I guess."

"Really now? I was under the impression that we had dealt with that problem." Aeris sighed. "Oh well, we'll just have to work on that. Anyways, let's go look at the fountain. The path is right over there." Walking to where she just pointed, the duo came upon said fountain, which looked even more spectacular up close than from afar. It was shaped like a giant rose, the majority of the water spouting out from the large petals atop, and smaller streams flowing from the thorns. There were several kinds of water lilies of various colors and other floating plants upon the surface of the water.

"It's all so beautiful." Aeris said, sitting on the edge of the fountain and trialing her hand through the water. Cloud nodded.

"Why, thank you." Came a from behind. Aeris and Cloud turned to see one of the black cloaked Organization peons, his hood down. He had pink hair that reached the top of his shoulders, and grey eyes that, although focused on the two before him, really didn't seem to be focused on anything at all. If anything, he was more attentive to the pink rose he held in his hands.

"And you are?" Cloud asked. The man began walking towards them, appearing not to pay them any mind, until he said,

"My name is Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin, the Organization XIII's number eleven. I'm also the caretaker of the gardens." Looking over the bushes, he bent over to smell a flower, still acting oblivious to Cloud and Aeris.

"He seems a little bit…off," Cloud whispered to Aeris. "And the Graceful Assassin? He seems pretty harmless to me…" Marluxia suddenly turned around, and walked over to where Cloud and Aeris were, but not really looking at them. He scanned the ground for a moment, and then picked up a fairly large rock that was lying on the ground. Marluxia examined it for a bit, bouncing around in his free hand. After finishing his inspections, he held up his rose, and closed his eyes. Aeris and Cloud watched as the petals detached from the stem and orbited around it. Marluxia then threw the rock high up into the air, where it hung for a moment before coming back down. Once it was back in sight, Marluxia made a flourishing monition with a hand, pointing towards the stone. It was almost too fast for Cloud to follow; the petals flew towards the falling stone, encircling it. Marluxia then waved his hand, and the petals came back and reformed perfectly upon their stem. The rock then came afterwards. However, it was now simply specks of dust. Aeris clapped, and Cloud simply stared.

"That was amazing, Marluxia!" The Cetra exclaimed. The Nobody smiled and made an extravagant bow.

"You flatter me, Miss Gainsborough." He lifted himself up, and then took a quick look at Cloud. He gave the ex-SOLDEIR the smallest, quickest (yet still noticeable) smirk. _Note to self,_ Cloud thought. _Never underestimate the Organization members. _

"It's such a beautiful night, isn't it?" Marluxia said out of the blue. He appeared as if he were talking to himself. "A full moon; a cloudless, star filled sky; surrounded by the beauty of flowers. Sounds like something you'd find in a romance story." Cloud and Aeris glanced at each other, both slightly confused, and then back and Marluxia.

"Ah…yes, it does appear that way." Aeris said, trying to at least go along with the Nobody.

"Strange things sometimes happen on nights like these. Magical things." Holding hand out above the water one of the plants, a flower with lavender petals floated up to him. "Luna Flora, the Moon Flower…truly an amazing plant. During the day, while all the other flowers bask in the light of the sun, the Moon Flower hides itself." Marluxia began pacing around, examining the flower in his hand with a delicate touch. "However, at night, when the light of the moon is present, and most other flowers conceal themselves, the Moon Flower opens up and reveals itself to those lucky enough to find it. And when one holds it in their hands up towards a full moon…" He did so, and the Moon Flower's petals began turning golden, and cast out a wonderful, soothing glow. Cloud closed his eyes and basked in the light; it felt serene, calming. It also felt as if he could reach out and touch it, gasp it within his hands.

After a moment, Marluxia lowered his hands, the Moon Flower returning to its original state. He let the plant float back down into the water, and, as if Aeris and Cloud weren't there, turned to leave. But as he was walking away, he spoke to himself once more.

"Truly an amazing flower…Said to signify hidden love. A love just waiting to bloom, to shine…" And with that, he was gone, disappearing into a corridor of darkness. Silence came to take his place.

"That man is nice." Aeris said finally. "Strange, but nice."

"I agree," The ex-SOLDEIR took a seat next to her. "But it's people like him that'll make this tournament interesting." Another silence followed after that, the two simply sitting on the edge of the fountain, gazing up into the stars. Without warning, Aeris scooted closer to Cloud and placed her head on his shoulder. Normally, Cloud would have felt at least a tiny bit awkward at this; however, at the moment, that feeling didn't come. In fact, he felt very much contented.

Aeris gave a quite sigh and snuggled closer, grabbing Cloud's arm. "Thank you for coming with me, Cloud. I really enjoyed tonight."

"No problem," He replied. But Aeris didn't hear; she was nearly asleep. Cloud smiled down at her, and then gently nudged her to wake her up a little. "It's probably _really_ late, we should get to bed."

"Mmm-hmm…" Aeris said sleepily. Cloud's smile grew, and he slowly rose to his feet and guided Aeris back into the castle.

Standing atop one of the castle's towers, hidden within the shadow, Larxene watched the couple, all the while smirking gleefully as a twisted idea ran through the shattered landscape of her mind.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so two thing's I wanna mention: 1. This majority of the fic will revolve around Cloud, Aeris, and their relationship as the tounament progress. Everything else are just random things to add humor between the action. And 2. The reason for QuistisxSaïx...Saïx's voice actor is also Jin from Samurai Champloo, and they share simlar personalities, so whenever I think of Saïx, I see Jin. And I wanted Qustis to fall for someone, and (in my mind, at least) Quists and Jin would make a wonderful couple. But really, it was just randomness that caused it. And I'm insane.  
**

**Well, now that the tour has finished, its time for the second match. Who will it be? Which one will win? If you wanna know, you'll just have to wait patiently until the next chapter!!!  
**


	5. Brawl

**A/N: Yay, another chapter!!! And I really must say, for only a few day's work, this chapter was extremely good (in my opinion, at least!) So, I really don't have much to say, so just enjoy reading, okay?**

* * *

Chapter V: Brawl – Tifa vs. Zell

Yawning quietly, Aeris was the first of the two to awaken. She looked up at Cloud and smiled as she admired him; his chest rose and fell silently, and his spiky hair had become even more unruly. _If that's even possible,_ Aeris thought with a silent giggle. Also, when she listened very, very closely she could hear him snoring. It was almost like he wasn't snoring at all, but it was there.

Very carefully, she left the bed and went into the bathroom for a quick shower. It was then that Cloud began stirring, roused by the sound of the shower. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he immediately got up, put on some clothes, and made up the bed. He then picked up the First Sword and carefully, as to not destroy anything, began going through a few forms, moving from one to the next gracefully. He quickly became intent in his morning routine that he didn't noticed Aeris exiting the bathroom.

"Good morning, Cloud," She said, getting his attention. He turned his head…and then wished he hadn't. Of course, Aeris had a towel wrapped around her body and her hair; however, although it hid most of what needed to be covered, the towel on her body was still low enough to reveal more than Cloud was comfortable seeing. Quickly, he adverted his gaze.

"Oh...um…good morning to you too, Aeris." Cloud attached his blade to his back and then leaned up against the wall, making sure to keep his head down. The Ancient gave him a confused look, but then just dismissed it. She took a seat in front of the mirror and pulled off her top towel, letting her shiny brown hair flow out behind her.

"It feels wonderful to take a shower again," She said as she began brushing her hair. "You know, after being dead for so long."

"I would assume so. I mean, the Lifestream must be a really dirty place, what with all that Mako Energy." Aeris rolled her eyes, and stuck her tongue out at Cloud, although he didn't see since his head was still down.

"Very funny, Chocobo head," Aeris threw the free towel at him, which he caught and dropped on the ground. She then went ahead and began putting her hair into a braid. "Anyway, everything just seems a hundred times better than it was before I died. And it's not just the fact that I now have a second chance to live. There's something else."

"Wonder what it could be?" Cloud pretended to sound like he was thinking. Aeris rolled her eyes once more, and tied her red ribbon on. Finished with that, she went into the closet and pulled out a pink dress and purple belt. She watched Cloud from the corner of her eye, watching him as he kept glancing at her and then quickly looking away, all the while keeping his head down as if his eyes were glued to the floor. With a smile, she gracefully glided over to Cloud and wrapped her arms around his neck, dropping her clothes on the floor. The ex-SOLDIER immediately lifted and turned his head, his skin starting to turn a little bit red.

"Cloud," Aeris said, her voice sounding completely innocent. "Is there something wrong?"

"Uh…no, of course not."

"Then how come you haven't looked at me?" Cloud racked his brain for something to say, but it was all a big blank. "Look at me, Cloud." It was meant only as a statement, but if felt more like a command. Cloud complied, and slowly turned his head to look Aeris in the eye…at least, for the first few moments, until his gaze started to drift downwards. It was too late by the time he realized this, but he quickly returned his attention to Aeris's face and acting like nothing happened. Aeris (who obviously noticed but didn't say anything about it) decided that Cloud was "fine" now and broke her embrace. She turned and bent down to pick up her clothes. Cloud's eyes wandered again despite himself, although this time they lingered just a bit longer than before, and quickly moved away when Aeris came up. Taking a few steps, she looked over her shoulder, and said with a smile,

"No peeking."

She then proceeded to undo her second towel. Once again, Cloud looked, watching as she carefully pulled the towel down, revealing her bare skin. He could feel his skin turning redder as the towel went lower. And of course, before the towel went too low, Cloud turned around. A few seconds later, Aeris tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm finished." Sighing, Cloud turned around. _Thank the lord its over,_ he thought. Smiling as if nothing had happened Aeris picked up the Princess Guard, twirled it around a bit to get a feel for it once more, and then headed for the door. "Now, let's get some breakfast! Even though I ate till I was full last night, I still didn't feel satisfied enough. I dunno if it has anything to do with being dead, but I'm starving."

"No, it's just because you're a pig."

"Shut up, Cloud!"

* * *

Everyone gathered around the table and began eating their morning meal. Most everybody was awake enough to be functional, but of course there were some that weren't morning people. Zell continually nodded off, only to wake up, take a few bits of food, and then nod off again. Paine and Zexion were awake, but the headaches and hangover they had from their drinking last night had didn't help. And Sora was out like a light, snoring loudly. At least, he was until Axel flicked a tiny flame he conjured at him. That certainly woke him up. And then there was Rikku, Selphie, and Yuffie; all were wide awake, chattering away to Demyx as he nodded and pretended that he was listening to all of them. But other then that, breakfast was enjoyable. 

"So, how was your first night in Castle Oblivion?" Positive mummers arose from the visitors. "Good, good. I hope you continue to enjoy your stay. And if there are any problems, do not hesitate to ask. Now, since it looks like everyone is nearly done, I have a present for you all. Vexen?"

"Yes, sir," Said the black cloaked man. He stood, and removed his hood. He had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He snapped his fingers, and shimmering orbs of light appeared over all those participating in the fights. The slowly floated down and materialized into blank green cards.

"Together with Vexen, the Chilly Academic, fourth seat of the Organization, I made you all these Friend cards. With them, you be able to summon up to three companions into your battle for a combination attack. To use them, hold them out and then call the name or names of the fighters you need. You'll haven enough time to perform your attack, and then afterwards you friends will be returned. Understand?"

"Yes," Replied the majority.

"Good. Now, let is move into the throne room and begin the second battle."

As everyone stood up and exited the dining hall, Sora walked up with Riku.

"Hey, who do you think is gonna be in the next match?" The silver haired boy shrugged.

"I dunno, beat's me."

"Well, I hope I get to go. I've only been fighting monsters, fiends, Nobodies and Heartless lately. It'd be fun to fighting against something with some competence."

"I can understand that," Riku said, nodding. "I mean, the majority of the Organization _did_ die by your Keyblade; if I were in their position, I wouldn't wanna face you a second time either, even if I wasn't gonna die."

"Oh, why dontcha shut up and wait like the rest of us, Roxas?" Axel said. "Besides, I betcha can't even spell competence!" The flame haired Nobody grinned and Sora growled in irritation.

"Its spelled c-o-m-p-e-t-e-n-c-e, my name is **_Sora_**, not Roxas, and you can die a horrible death and go burn in hell."

"Gladly, there's fire down there!"

The group entered the throne room and quickly took their seat. Once all were settled, DiZ tapped his cane to get everyone's attention once more.

"After that spectacular opening match, I cannot wait to see how these next to fighter will fare in this battle. The participants for the second match of the Vs. Tournament are…"

"Tifa Lockhart!"

"…and Zell Dincht!"

"Oh, hell yeah!!!" Zell jumped up and stood in his seat, doing his victory pose.

"I have to fight already?" Tifa asked to no one. Sighing, she also stood up, cracking his knuckles. "Oh well, let's just hurry and get this over with." Zell leapt down from the chair, and together the made their way up the red carpet.

"Good luck!" Zell said, holding out his fist towards the other fighter.

"Not that I'll be the one needing it, but thanks" Tifa smirked and knocked her fist with Zell, who was also smirking.

"If you two would please enter the doors to the corners, they'll open for you and take you to your arena." The monks complied, Zell taking the right and Tifa the left. The doors swung open with that radiant light, and with a few more words of good luck from their friends, they disappeared into the glow.

* * *

Tifa could hear rock music playing quietly as she came back to her senses. The light faded away, and Tifa surveyed her surrounding, what looked to be a spacious inn. However, it had a feel like that of 7th Heaven. There were table and stools filing up the floor, and a bar reaching from the right corner to nearly half way across the room's length.

"Hey!" Came Zell's voice from above. Tifa looked up and saw him waving and smiling as he leaned on the railing of the second floor, which covered half the area that the bottom floor took up. She shook her and began making her way up the stairs.

"You know, you shouldn't be so lax, Zell. It might throw you off when the battle starts."

"Well, I don't work that way. I mean, if the battle is serious, then I'll get serious. But I don't see any need to get tense when I'm fighting for fun." Tifa finally made it upstairs, where there were boxes stack up against the wall, a few busted chairs, and a jukebox, from which the music was coming from.

"At any rate," Tifa said. "Just make sure you show me everything you've got, cuz I won't be holding back." Zell, who had moved over to the jukebox and changed the song, looked up and grinned.

"I figured as much." He walked up towards her, tightening his gloves, dubbed Ehrgeiz. Tifa also equipped her gloves, which were nameless. "However, I thought I'd just let ya know that hitting girls first isn't really my style. So you can have the first punch." The tattooed blonde made a small bow. "Ladies first, as they say!"

"If that's the case," Tifa said with a smirk. "Then how come you're not giving the first punch?"

"I walked into that one, didn't I?" Zell said, the smile fading from his face. Tifa nodded. "Well, if that's the way you wanna be…"

"_Tifa, Zell, can you both hear me?"_ Came DiZ's voice.

"Yeah," They replied.

"_Good. In that case…ready?"_ Both combatants entered their fighting stances. The song that Zell had picked, Overworld, started playing.

"_FIGHT!!!!"_ Zell moved as soon as the heavy guitar entered in the music. Rushing Tifa head on, he began throwing punches at her. All of which she was able to deflect or dodge.

_What's with this guy?_ She wondered. _He's just throwing punches wildly without even thinking!_ But as she continued evading Zell's barrage, her back touched the railing. She took a look back, and Zell took the chance, aiming a punch right for Tifa's face.

"Gotcha!" He yelled.

"Not quite." Tifa said smugly. She ducked under the attack, and dealt Zell a hard kick to the chest, sending him sliding backwards. She stood up and cracked her knuckles once again. Zell stood up from kneeling, smiling.

"That was pretty good!" He said. Tifa was surprised that he sounded a little bit happy about it "If that's what you've got, then this fight is gonna be awesome!"

"Oh, don't worry. I've got plenty where that came from!" Tifa was about to move, but Zell held up a finger and waved it back and forth.

"Hold it, missy! I'm not done yet!" The blonde dashed right for Tifa, who stood ready to defend. But before he was half way there, Zell disappeared in a blur.

"What the!?" Tifa exclaimed. Suddenly, Zell appeared in the air on her left side.

"Mach Kick!" He yelled, and his foot, augmented with the Aero spell, connected with Tifa's face. The fighter was sent flying into the wall. Zell landed, and immediately charged Tifa once more, before she could react. He placed a flurry of punches to her midsection, and finished off with a Booya, kneeing Tifa hard in the stomach a final time. Tifa coughed up a tiny bit of blood as she was stuck, also causing an indention in the wall. Zell let his opponent's body to fall, performing a few back flips to put some distance between them (but also to show of a bit).

Tifa slowly rose from ground into a kneeling position and wiped away the blood from her chin. Zell, who was hopping from side to side, smiled again.

"So, how did you like that?" He asked mocking. Tifa didn't answer, but simply stood up and cracked her neck. "No talking, eh? I understand…I'd stay silence to after a beating like that."

"Shut up!" Tifa spat. Charging up energy with one of her first, she drew it back. "Air Render!" She called, and punched at Zell. A blast of air sped quickly towards him, and he only had a little time to hold up his arms in defense. However, the sheer force behind the attack and the slicing winds accompanying it did it's share of damage. Zell was blown backwards, but he caught himself. When he looked, Tifa was nowhere to be found.

"Up here!" She said, as she descended from the air, attempting to bring her heel right onto Zell's head. The blonde managed to block this blow, holding up his arms and grabbing Tifa's leg. However, Tifa wasn't through yet. With a yell, she preformed a Somersault, catching Zell square in the chin. He rolled away across the ground, and Tifa followed after landing. She punched at his face, but pushed off of the ground and jumped up onto his feet. Tifa immediately leapt as Zell tried a sweeping kick.

"No way you can dodge this!" He proclaimed, and aimed a punch right at Tifa, still defenseless in the air. As the fist approached, Tifa smirked. Right when it reached her, she grabbed Zell's arm, and using it like beam, spun her hands and body, delivering a spinning kick to Zell's head. The tattooed blonde was sent hurling into a group of barrels, shattering them. Tifa landed gracefully and cracked her knuckles, her smirk still on her face.

It took a moment, but Zell finally emerged from the pile of wood.

"So, how did you like that?" Tifa said mockingly. No reply. "No talking, huh? I understand…I'd stay silent after getting my ass beat, too."

"Very funny," He said. "I see that you're not playing around."

"I told you wouldn't hold back!"

"I know…which is all the more reason for me to get serious as well." A third time, Zell rushed Tifa. She blocked his blow by grabbing his fist; but when it hit, there was at least three times as much force behind it then before.

"Where'd this strength come!?" She thought, as she held back Zell's fist. "Well, it doesn't matter. He's not going to win!" Tifa stuck out her right leg and tripped Zell up, at the same time forcing his fist upward, causing him to going into a lateral spin. She punched him in the chest, forcing his body back.

Unfortunately, Zell had other plans than simply landing on his face. Before hitting the floor, he stuck out at the ground, his fist glowing green. "Earth Render!" An energy shockwave passed along the ground straight for Tifa. It connected, not only hitting her but causing splinters of wood to come up and slice her. And he wasn't done; Zell used his hands to propel himself forward. Summoning the Limit Energy that had been building inside him, his fist began glowing with a large sphere of energy. He flew towards Tifa, still in a daze, and shot past her, punching her in the process.

"Meteor Barret!!!" He called as he landed. The energy that Zell had hit Tifa grew, and then caused a small localized explosion that totally consumed her. When the light from the explosion subsided, Tifa was still standing, her body smoldering. Zell stood, turned, and watched as Tifa's body fell to the floor. Walking up to her body, Zell bent down and nudged her shoulder. "So, is that it? Are you done? Don't tell me this battle will end as quickly as your friend Cloud's!"

Lying there, Tifa struggled to get her body to move. _Dammit!_ She cursed. As much as she tried, the only thing she had energy enough to do was clench her fists. _If only I could get up…damn you body, move!!! _

"Hey, DiZ," Zell called up into the air. "Are you counting or something? Cuz I don't think she's getting up anytime soon." He heard a noise coming from behind him, and turned to see Tifa making an attempted to get up, although she cloud barely being to do so. "Never mind," He said, walking over and placing his foot on the other fighter's back, nullifying the little progress she had made. Taking the same foot, Zell kicked Tifa over onto her back.

"So, you're still conscious, I see?" Zell knelt down and grabbed Tifa's vest, picking her up off of the ground. She wanted to fight loose, but her body still wasn't cooperating. She only stared viscously down at Zell as a fiendish grin graced his countenance. "Don't worry…we'll take care of that!" The tattooed monk spun around, and after gaining enough momentum, threw Tifa away; her body broke through the railing and crashed into the floor below. Zell then quickly gathered some energy, causing his body to glow. Running full speed, he leapt from the second floor and fell straight for Tifa.

"Beatdown!" Zell landed and dealt an extremely devastating blow to Tifa's stomach. The ground trembled violently with the force of the attack, forming a fairly large crater in the ground. A strangled sound escaped Tifa's throat when the hit connected, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. After waiting for the shaking to subside, Zell nudged Tifa to make sure that she was down for good, and then stood up, wiping away sweat from his brow.

"Call the match," He said to DiZ. "There's no way she's getting up after that!"

"_Very well then,"_ DiZ said slowly after a sigh. _"The winner of the second match of the Vs. Tournament is…"_

A sudden surge of energy and a bight flash came from out of nowhere. Zell quickly spin around, and his eyes widened at the sight. Tifa, who had risen to her knees, slowly picked herself up the rest of the way. Her head was bowed, and her raven hair covered her face.

"What!? How!?" Zell shouted. "There's now way you can be standing after a hit like that! How are you still standing!?" Tifa was silently at first, but she soon began chuckling quietly. Almost manically, too.

"You know," She said, taking a step forward. "When you said that entering a battle seriously sometimes throws you of, I just thought you were strange." Slowly, the female monk continued taking small, shuffling steps towards Zell, who was backing up. "But after awhile, I starting thinking, maybe I'm the one that's weird. Maybe if I loosen up and try seeing battles as something fun…" Tifa lifted her head, revealing a wicked grin and eyes that were alight with pleasure.

"And that's when I realized that I wasn't having any fun! Even if it's a fight to determine the fate of a world, there's no harm having a little fun while doing it!" As if the aura around her wasn't large enough, it grew even a little more. She stopped, and Zell did the same. Knowing something was going to come soon, he casted a Protect spell upon himself. Zell was surprised that Tifa allowed him to do so. Tifa began cracking her neck and knuckles.

"Now, let me show you how much fun I can have!!!" With that, the onslaught began. Gaining great speed from her Limit energy, Tifa disappeared in a blur and reappeared right in front of Zell, who didn't even noticed her presence until a fist was placed into his gut. He bent over a little, and Tifa grabbed his behind his neck and pulled herself upwards. She began dealing countless knee strikes into Zell's body and face. Next, Tifa pulled herself up and over Zell's head and landed behind him. She quickly turned and grabbed his waist.

"Meteodrive!" Tifa lifted Zell upwards and preformed an earth-shattering spulex, dropping the tattooed fighter on his head. And she wasn't done yet.

Pulling Zell up onto his feet, Tifa executed a quick Beat Rush, then bent down and delivered a Water Kick to Zell's chin, floating him into the air, but not as high as he needed. Pushing off of the ground, Tifa flew into the air after him. Five more kicks were carried out, each once more powerful than the last, and each one send Zell higher. Eventually reaching the ceiling, Tifa turned upright and grabbed Zell's arm.

"Meteor Strike!" Spinning him around, Tifa launched her opponent into the ground, resulting in a huge explosion and an identical crater next to the one Zell had made when attacking her. The female monk slowly floated to the ground, her Limit energy nearly exhausted. Breathing heavily, she struggled to stay on her feet.

"Hey!" Tifa called out. "If you're still conscious, then get up so we can finish this!"

"Gladly." Zell emerged from the hole, in no better condition that Tifa. The two stared each other down for a moment, before both simultaneously entered their fighting stances.

"You're lucky," Said Tifa. "I used up most of my strength with that little display. However, did manage to save just enough to perform my strongest technique." She drew back a first, and it began glowing. Zell smirked, and did the same.

"We must share the same luck, because your demonstration gave me just the boost I needed to do my special attack as well!" Slowly, he began circling around Tifa, who remained motionless. Which each passing moment, Zell picked up speed, going faster and faster; whenever he crossed Tifa's vision, it appeared as if there were multiple copies of him, although she could tell which one of them was real. Zell then turned up the speed even more, causing a small whirlwind to form behind him, and he himself just completely disappeared. Meanwhile, Tifa continued to focus her energy, the orb around his fist growing larger, almost in time with Zell becoming faster.

Finally, the two monks had gathered up the power they needed. _It's time!_ They thought in unison.

Seemingly appearing from out of thin air, Zell leapt up high and fell straight for Tifa.

"You won't survive this!" He taunted.

"My thoughts exactly!" Came Tifa's retort.

Summoning all the strength in their bodies that they could muster, the two fighters let out a fierce yell as they drew nearer.

"It's time to unleash my…"

"You'll fall before my…"

"...FINAL HEAVEN!!!"

Tifa and Zell brought their fists together, the two opposing energies repelling and trying to overwhelm the other. Their auras flared up around them, Zell's white and Tifa's yellow; and electricity formed and sparked all around them.

"This is…" Zell started.

"…the end!" ended Tifa.

With the last little ounce of strength in either body, the fighters pushed though the barrier the opposing energies created, letting their fists hit each other. The moment they touched, the power of both Zell and Tifa overflowed, combined, and finally overloaded, resulting in a massive explosion that enveloped not only the two monks, but the entire building they were fighting in.

* * *

Those observing the battle in Castle Oblivion shielded their eyes from the brilliant light of the explosion. A gentle, yet noticeable vibration passed through the throne room. 

"My word…" DiZ said in awe.

"Such intense power!" Exclaimed Vexen, who was busy studying information that appeared upon the floating computer screen before him. "They're putting out so much energy that it's overloaded the sensors!"

"Who cares about that!?" Sora said. "Who won, who won!?" That was the question on everyone's mind. The viewing screen was still completely white, but the light wasn't as bright as it was a moment ago. Vexen typed in something, and then looked up at the computer screen.

"The energy levels are falling."

"Now, can see which one of them is left standing."

All eyes were glued to the viewing screen as the white light slowly disappeared. And no one could have expected to see what they did.

* * *

Tifa and Zell stood before one another, both terribly beaten and drained of energy. The inn that had once stood there was now reduced to ruble. The surrounding area, parched desert, was completely devoid of any other landmarks or buildings other then rocks or cactuses. 

"That was certainly something else!" Zell exclaimed between ragged breaths. Tifa nodded, although she could barely do so.

"I don't think I've had this much fun before in my entire life!" Both monks chuckled, and then began taking staggered steps towards each other.

"Well, I'm glad I could entertain you. Sadly, your fun is just about to end."

"Is that so?"

"Of course." They neared, and began picking up speed.

"Just try and knock me down, then!"

"It'd be my pleasure!"

Tifa and Zell both broke into a dead run, and their final clashed ensued.

* * *

"This…this is impossible!" Vexen said as he started wide eyed at his screen. 

"What is the matter, Vexen?" DiZ asked.

"According to the monitoring systems still up…both Zell and Tifa have no energy left whatsoever." Shocked expressions and murmurs filled the room at this declaration.

"So what you're telling me is both fighters are still standing and battling when they shouldn't even be conscious?"

"After the beatings they gave each other and that massive explosion, they shouldn't even be alive."

"No way…" Selphie whispered in awe.

"That being the case," Lulu said. "How are they able stand, let alone continue to attack each other so mercilessly?" Vexen shrugged his shoulder.

"Sheer force of will, I suspect." DiZ nodded his head and sat back a little in his chair.

"So now it's merely a battle to see whose resolve will deteriorate first…"

* * *

Another confrontation and the two monks broke apart once again. It had been at least ten minuets since this final duel began, and neither side show any sighs of slowing down. In fact, it appeared as just the opposite; Zell and Tifa seemed to be getting stronger with every passing second. 

The monks waited a moment, and then once again commenced with their attacks. Zell tried to punch Tifa in the face, but the fighter dodged and landed a roundhouse. Zell spun around and staggered back, but quickly caught himself in time to defend against a Water Kick. Taking Tifa's leg, Zell swung her around, sending her flying towards a huge rock jutting from the ground. Tifa turned in the air and landed against the boulder, looking at Zell with a smirk. She pushed off and flew at high speed towards her opponent. The fighter grabbed a tight hold of Zell's hair, and slammed his head into the dirt, dragging him along until she let go. He struck another nearby stone, shattering it into pieces.

_That should have done it!_ Tifa thought. But this was proven wrong when Zell erupted from the rubble, surrounded by a small dome of flames.

"Burning Rave!" He shouted as he punched the ground. A crack appeared and quickly snaked its way towards Tifa. She jumped, expecting to be bombarded by rocks. What she did not expect was a column of fire to shoot up from the crack. Tifa was caught within the intense heat, and although her skin did not burn, she could definitely feel every last degree. However, Tifa wasn't about to go down that easily. Using the altitude she gained thanks to Zell's Limit Break, the fighter flew through the air. Then, like a hawk after prey, she dove downwards, flipping forwards. Upon reaching Zell, Tifa dealt a jolting strike to the back of his head with her heel. The blonde monk hit the ground, hard. Still in the air, Tifa flipped backwards and landed directly upon Zell's back. Another jump, and then she landed again, this time gracefully vaulting off of her adversary.

Unfortunately, this was still not enough to put Zell down. Pulling his face from the ground, he grabbed his head and sat up, shaking the dirt from his hair.

"Damn, that hurt!" He said, rising to his feet, albeit shakily. Tifa chuckled.

"Why won't just stay down so we can end this?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Zell shot back. "And you'd just give me the same answer I would."

"Because I won't lose. And furthermore, I'm just having way too much fun!"

"Bingo! You're correct. But I also hafta agree with you that this battle had gone on for long enough. Let's just put everything into one last assault, what do you say?"

"Sound good enough for me!" Tifa said. Both fighters entered their fighting stances, gazing long and hard into each others eyes. A gentle breeze blew by, kicking up dust in its wake. They remained liked this for a while, drawing out everything they had even thought there was nothing to draw from.

Without warning, Zell and Tifa dashed at each other at full speed and met, clashing for the absolute final time.

It was a vicious exchange; one warrior would attack, and then the other would retaliate with an equally powerful attack. Blow after blow was given, each hit as earth-shattering as the one before. Neither Tifa nor Zell would back down, would back away to regroup. They were determined to win, and to end this fight.

_I'm going to win!!!_ They thought in unison as they both pulled back their fists. _I'm going to win!!! _

Simultaneously, the warriors threw their final punches. Both strikes hit their mark on the face of the receiver. They stood their in that position for what seemed like forever, each fighter trying to force the other down. However, that final trade had completely and utterly sapped the last of either fighter's inner strength. Their fists sliding down, Tifa and Zell both fell face first onto the ground, unable to move anything at all.

_"Are you two alright!?"_ DiZ yelled at waiting a moment.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Tifa said after coughing.

"Me, too," Zell was barely able to speak, but managed to give a little smirk.

_"Very well, then. This match is now over. I'm retuning you to the throne room."_ The desert area quickly dissipated into particles of light, and both Tifa and Zell were more than grateful of its restorative effects. They both succumbed to it as it consumed them, taking them back to their companions.

* * *

**A/N: So, you like? I hope so, because this battle was my favorite to write. I was gonna save it till later, but I wanted to go ahead and write. It's also because I though up another little twist to put in my story...nothing really major, it will play a small part later on. Anyways, tell me what you think and what not.**

**And be on the lookout for the next chapter. Larxene's gotta plan...and you know when Larxene has a plan, it can't be good for ****_anyone._**


	6. Larxene's Schemes

Chapter VI: Larxene's Schemes

Applause filled the throne room as Tifa and Zell appeared from the light of their respective doorways. The monks grinned at each other when the met up, and the two took their seats once again.

"I must say," DiZ said after motioning for everyone to quiet down. "That must have been one of the most spectacular battle I have ever seen."

"If that's so, then you should wait for my battle!" Seifer boasted. Riku sighed.

"And this coming from the guy who nearly wets his pants when he was about to be eaten by a T-Rexuar, when that couldn't even happen." Snickers passed through a few people, and even after being silenced by a hard glare form Seifer, they still existed, if only more quietly.

"All of that aside," Tifa said. "Which one of us won?"

"Yeah, I'm just dying to know!" Zell wore an eager look on his face. DiZ sat back, and thought for a moment, all eyes turned upon him. He made a little motion to Riku, and the two held a short conversation in such hushed voice that not even Saïx or Axel could hear. Finally, with a nod from Riku, DiZ cleared his throat and spoke.

"After discussing it with Riku, I have come to a conclusion. As the rules states, the fighter who is unable to continue battling is deemed the loser. And since you both ended up incapacitated, both of you technically have lost, therefore I will declare this mach a draw. Neither of you will advance into the the second round." The eager look on Zell's face slowly faded away into that of disappointment. Tifa, too, was disappointed of being knocked out so early, but she took it in stride. Zell was having trouble with that, however; disappoint quickly turned to anger and frustration. If it weren't for Squall knowing the signs the tattooed monk gave, someone might have gotten hurt.

"Furthermore," DiZ continued. "This turn of events has actaully fixed a slight discrepency in the tournment order. As there were, thiry-four fighters, it would've made for an uneven number of matches in the next round. But it also effects the what I have planned for the third round; one of you will get another chance to fight again." Tifa's, Zell's, and Tidus's eyes lit up at hearing that. "Anyways, we will cross that bridge when get to it. In the meantime," DiZ stood and headed for the door behind the thrones. "Vexen and I have to fix the sensor systems, which should take about an hour so." The Chilly Academic quickly stood and followed after DiZ. Until then, you are all free to do what you will. And please send word if there are any problems." With that, the two disappeared. Slowly, everybody remaining group split off to go find something to entertain themselves.

When Tifa stood to leave, Zell immediately jumped up and caught up with her.

"Hey, I was wondering…I noticed our fighting styles were extremely similar, and I need some newer techniques to add to my moveset. So…how about we get something to eat, and then hit up the training grounds?" Tifa thought about it for a moment.

"Sure, why not? But you've gotta show me some of your moves as well."

"It's a deal!" Together, the two fighters headed off towards the kitchen. From a distance, Cloud and Aeris watched them as they walked. When Tifa and Zell were out of sight, the two observing turned and made for their room.

"They seem to be hitting it off pretty well," Cloud commented.

"Well, of course they are!" Aeris exclaimed. "I mean, it's obvious they've fallen for each other."

"Really?" Cloud said with a raised eyebrow. "How can you tell?

"Do you really need to ask? It's because I'm a girl, and girls can sense these things. Besides, not only did there seem to be some sort of chemistry between them during their fight, the way Zell tried to ask Tifa to train was way too much like asking someone out."

"I see," Could said, nodding. "Now that you mention it…I've noticed a few times that Zell would kinda watch Tifa when they were in the same room, although it wasn't hard, more like a linger glance."

"That further proves my point. Anyways, I'm interested to see if this goes anywhere." Cloud, who was walking in front, stopped and turned to look at Aeris.

"And if it doesn't?"

"If it doesn't, then no one would mind if we give them a push in the right direction."

"We?" Cloud questioned, knowing where this was going. "Oh no, I'm not gonna get involved in this." Aeris pouted, but it had no affect on Cloud.

"C'mon Cloud, it'll be alright, I promise."

"No way, Aeris! Don't you know that anytime someone meddles in another's love life, something will always go terribly, horribly wrong?"

"That's only in stories and movies."

"Then what do you call what we're in right now?" Cloud muttered.

"What was that?" Aeris asked, with a quizzical look on her face. Cloud just shook his head and walked off, and the Certa quickly follow to find out what he had said and what it meant.

* * *

"Yo, Larxene!" Axel called when he spotted the female Nobody conversing with Marluxia in the garden. "I was wondering were you were!" 

"Oh joy, it's you," she replied in an obviously sarcastically tone. Marluxia simply nodded in greeting.

"So, what are you two up two? Something evil, I bet?"

"Well, it's not as much evil as it is…." Larxene began, but then stopped and think about. "Yeah, it's evil."

"Figures. Anyway, would this evil plan have anything to do with taking over the Organization?" Marluxia shook his head.

"After failing miserably the first time, we've decided to let that go…if for only a moment." An evil smirk crossed the Assassin's face as he turned and began taking care of some flowers as if Axel and Larxene had just left.

"That's all good," Axel said. "But it still doesn't answer the question of what you two are plotting."

"Actually, I'm the only one plotting," Larxene announced with an evil smile of her own. "Flower child here is only aiding me." Marluxia looked up at her evily, but then quickly returned to his gardening.

"You, scheming on your own?" Axel raised an eyebrow. "Not only is that dangerous for everyone, but it's also extremely hazardous for you."

"Do you wanna get stabbed?" Larxene threatened, whipping out one of her knives and holding it to Axel's face. The flame haired Nobody calmly pushed the weapon aside and continued on as nothing had happened.

"So, Larx, spill it. What's this plan that your psychotic mind managed cooked up?" Larxene rolled her eyes and shot Axel a vicious glare, but then turned to the bush that Marluxia was looking at and picked one of the pale pink flowers.

"See this flower? It's an unnamed type of plant that Marluxia picked up while gather stuff from other worlds. And we didn't know it then, but we soon found out that this is simply no ordinary flower."

"What makes this flower so great?" Axel asked. Larxene and Marluxia (whom had stood up and was now paying attention for once) both gave him more evil smiles.

"I think that it'd be more interesting if I showed you rather than tell you," said Larxene. She began looked around the garden. "No, we just need a guinea pig to come by…" The Nymph's smiled grew a little as Irvine happened upon the trio of Nobodies, apparently irritated.

"Damn Selphie drooling over that damned Demyx!" He muttered as he began stalking around, not paying much attention to the others.

"Watch quietly." Larxene said to Axel. She then turned to Irvine, calling out to him. "Oh, Irvine darling!" Hearing his name, Irvine instantly perked up and saw Larxene waving. With a smile he rushed over to her, almost instantly forgetting the fact that his girlfriend was trying to hook up with someone else.

"Howdy, my lovely little lady!" He greeted, placing an arm around Larxene's neck and tipping his hat. The sharpshooter simply ignored the other two people standing there. Larxene removed his arm (and made a look of disgust while turning away) and then smile at him.

"Irvine dear, I need to ask you something." She put on the most alluring voice possible for her. Which was much, to Axel's surprise. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Why, of course not, little lady! Ask me anything you want and I'll tell you what you wanna hear!" Larxene held up the pick flower right in front of Irvine's face. Before he could get a word in, the Nobody gently blew on the flower, causing its pollen to fly into Irvine's eyes and nose. The sharpshooter blinked a couple of times; the more his did so, however, the more everything appeared warped. Irvine stumbled back a step, but caught himself as vision and balance quickly returned. _What happened to him?_ Axel though as he watched Larxene walked up to her victim, grabbing him by the chin.

"Irvine?" She said, still using that alluring voice. "Do you love me?" At first, Irvine simply stood there, staring absently into Larxene's eyes. But suddenly he seemed to melt in the Nobody's hand and proudly declared,

"Of course, I love you, my sweet Larxene! You mean absolutely everything to me! I will do anything for you! I would run to the ends of the earth just to come see you, my love!"

"Okay, did I miss something?" Said a confused Axel to Marluxia, who only stood chuckling silently to himself. He returned his attention back to Larxene and Irvine, that latter making as many corny declarations of love as he could think up. Getting both sick and annoyed of this, Larxene held up her hand to signal silence, which Irvine did instantly.

"You said you'd do anything for me?" The sharpshooter nodded. "Good…now shoot Axel." Without a moment's notice, Irvine whipped out his gun, Exeter, and shot the flame haired Nobody in the shoulder.

"OW!!!" He screamed as he staggered back, gripping his shoulder. Of course, a single bullet wasn't even nearly enough to do much damage, but it still hurt like hell. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?!?" Axel was about to conjure a pair of chakram, but Marluxia grabbed his hand, shook his head, and nodded at Larxene and Irvine.

"Get on all fours and act like a dog!" Larxene commanded.

"Yes, my love!" Irvine did as he was told, getting on his hands and knees, barking and panting. Axel wasn't sure whether he should be more amused or disturbed by this (although it was more amusing than anything else). This went of for quite some time with Irvine performing various tricks (rolling over, playing dead, fetching a stick, etc.) and exhibiting more canine mannerisms (rubbing up against Larxene's leg, digging up some of Marluxia's plants and then running while being chased, and making as if he were going to mark territory all over Axel's shoes). However, after about ten minuets of this, something changed. Irvine, in the middle of chasing his "tail", suddenly stopped moving. And then he stood up, wiped himself clean of dirt, fixed his hat, and then looked towards the three Nobodies.

"Um…I can I help you?" He asked, as they were all staring at him, Larxene and Marluxia both wearing smirks.

"Of course," Said the Nymph, who instantly switched back to her acidic tone and scowls. "Leave us before I stab you!"

"Okay, okay! No need to be violent!" Irvine blinked a few times, shook his head a little and the walked away while talking to himself. "I was ticked off about something, but what? And why do I feel like eating dog food…" Once the sharpshooter was out of sigh and earshot, Axel walked up to Larxene and looked her in the face.

"Okay, you have to tell me…what in the hell just happened there!?" Larxene gave a little chuckle and held up the flower.

"Like I said, this plant isn't an ordinary one. Both the pollen and the nectar contain magical properties that, when it come it come in contact with someone, causes a reaction within them and acts as an inhibitor."

"English?" Axel asked.

"It means that if you're hit with the pollen or you drink the nectar, then it'll bring out your suppressed or otherwise sublet tendencies and have you follow though with them, not matter what. What's more is that afterwards the person infected will have no memory of what happened ago." Axel looked at the pink, and then nodded, quickly understanding the female Nobody's plan.

"And you're going to use the plant's powers to wreak havoc among the off-worlders?"

"That's right. Ya know, you can actually be smarter than you look sometimes." Axel gave a flat look but simply let it go. "You're right, that is what I'm gonna use it for. However, there's one little problem. As you just saw, the pollen's effect doesn't last very long, only for about ten minuets at most. The nectar will work from anywhere up to twenty-five minutes, but its controlling effect is less potent than the pollen."

"Either way, just giving it to everyone as either the pollen or nectar would be a waste of time." Marluxia finished up. Axel though about it for a moment, and then asked,

"Why don't try giving both the pollen and the nectar at once?" The Assassin shook his head.

"Simply mixing them together won't work. The magical properties in the pollen and nectar are polar opposites; taking both at once will merely cancel out the other and the person will remain unaffected."

"So you guys are screwed, then?"

"Not at all, we've found out a solution to the problem. Just come to the lab in a few, and I'll show you." Waving her hand, a corridor into darkness opened up. "I have a few things I need to check on, so I'm leaving. Just remember to come to the lab." Axel nodded, and Larxene entered the portal and disappeared. Marluxia immediately went back to tending his plans, so Axel just left.

"I have feeling that everything is just going to go straight to hell from here," He said to himself. Then he smirked. "This is gonna be fun!"

* * *

"C'mon on Riku, just one more round!" Sora pleaded his friend as he lifted himself up off the ground. The taller Keyblade wielder shook his head and turned his back. 

"Not a chance, Sora." Riku began walking away, wanting to go and find a place in the Training Ground to practice on his own, but Sora jumped over and landed in front him, wielding both the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades. Sighing, Riku summoned his Keyblade, Way to the Dawn, and held it at ready. Sora leapt at his friend and swung at Riku with both Keyblades. However, Riku was able to deflect both attacks effortlessly, floating Sora in the air. Riku then launched himself into a flurry of strikes, which Sora could barely block as he was still in the air and was being pushed back. With one final stroke, Riku was able to knock Oblivion out of Sora's grasp, and took this chance to fling a Dark Firaga into Sora's chest. Sora flew a good distance before landing hard. And the next thing his knew, before he even had a chance to stand up, Way to the Dawn was pressed up against his neck.

"That makes five," Riku said as he dispelled his weapon and help his friend back up. "You wanna make that six, or our you gonna quit while your ahead?" Sora summoned Oblivion back to him and quickly walked away. He turned around and stuck his tongue out at Riku, who was facing the other way. The Keyblade master turned back around, and was struck in the head with something the moment he did.

"Ow!" He yelled as he rubbed his skull. He spun around to see Riku nonchalantly messing with a Dark Aura ball that floated around his hand.

"What?" The Keyblade wielder asked innocently, the Dark Aura dissipating. Sora angrily stalked off, and Riku chuckles to himself. "Now, to find a place to train on my own…"

It took a while, but Riku did eventually find a place; at the end of a somewhat hidden path, deep into the jungle, was a waterfall, a gentle cascade that ended in a large pool that sat in the middle of a clearing.

"Perfect," he said as he surveyed the surroundings from the top of the falls. Reaching into his pocket, Riku pulled out his blindfold and tied it around his eyes. He then threw off his Organization jacket, letting it fall all the way down the waterfall to land upon a branch of a tree. Outstretching his arm, he called the Way to the Dawn, and then threw that over the falls as well. Riku took in a large breath, and then exhaled slowly. And then he ran and leapt from the cliff.

Riku greatly enjoyed the feeling of falling. He began to perform a series of complex spins, flips, and twists, catching his Keyblade on the way down. The ground quickly approaching, Riku instinctively flipped upright, landing in a kneeling position, causing a huge splash in the pool of water. The Keyblade wielder slowly rose to his feet in the ankle deep water, and took another deep breath.

The forms that Riku preformed could only be described as beautiful. He moved from one to the next, with surprising swiftness and deadly grace. His Keyblade cut huge swaths in the water, creating small waves in the direction he swung. Although he could not see, the water sparkled in the light of the sun as he danced through his forms; anyone who saw this would be at a loss for words.

Eventually, Riku grew tired of solo work, deciding to get in some actual combat practice.

"Just a little bait," He muttered to himself as he took in another deep breath, focusing. He called upon the powers of twilight, letting it surge through him. Carefully, he drew more heavily upon the darkness, only enough to lure in some Heartless. Despite everything he had been through with Sora, Riku still felt the tiniest bit of apprehension when dealing with darkness; whenever he drew heavily upon it, Riku sometimes felt as if something…or someone…was trying to reach out to him through the darkness. But he just shrugged the feeling off whenever it bothered him.

"There we go!" Riku said as he felt several corridors of darkness open up and Heartless emerge from them. He sniffed the air, and smiled at the scent. "Neoshadows, huh? It's my lucky day. Too bad for them, though." Riku both sensed and smelt his seven opponents as the Heartless circled around him. Communicating together in their strange tongue (which was nothing more that grabbled gibberish) the Neoshadows decided on which one would get to strike first…or be the first to be slain, rather.

The Neoshadow that stood directly behind Riku was the unlucky one chosen. It leapt into the air, lunging for the blindfolded Keyblade wielder. All it took was one swift, fluid motion to not only evade the attack but to cleave the Neoshadow cleanly into in two vertically. The other Heartless watched their comrade go down. They all looked at each other for a moment, shrugged their shoulder, and then all attacked at once.

Riku tried to draw the fight out as long as possible, but even with all the toying around he did, the fight ended fairly quickly. The first Neoshadows that reached him came from either side, attempting to claw at him; Riku spun around, causing both Heartless to stumble forward, simultaneous slicing them slightly. Another Neoshadow leapt up into the air like the first one, but Riku caught it by the neck with his free hand and threw it into two others. The remaining Heartless was tripped up and went flying into its friends.

"I though that it'd be a little fun to fight with Heartless," Riku said with a sigh. "But I guess I was wrong. I should probably just go and put them out their misery already." With blinding speed, Riku dashed passed the Neoshadows, the creatures just rising to their feet. They turned to face the Keyblade wielder, and each took a step forward…

And the moment they did, white slash marks appeared all over their bodies, and the exploded in a brilliant flash of light and water. Riku shook the water from his hair, and slowly removed his blindfold. With eyes still closed he pulled the cloth away from his head. He lifted his head up and took in another deep breath, and smirked when he did. Without turning around, he called out,

"Although I wasn't expecting an audience, I'm glad that you could come and watch, Paine." Riku turned and, sure enough, the silvery haired Gullwing emerged from the trees.

"How long did know I was there?" She asked, leaning up against a tree. Riku leapt from where he stood to where Paine stood, which just happened to be near where his coat landed.

"Since before I even started my little workout session," He said as he used he coat as a makeshift towel. Despite herself, Paine blushed a little. "For future reference, I can track people by their scent. It's a trick I picked during my adventures. Zexion can do it, too."

"What are you, a dog?"

"I think the more important question is, what were you doing out here watching me?" Riku looked at Paine, but could read nothing off of her face.

"Don't get any ideas in that little head of yours, boy," She warned. "I was slaying some fiends to work off my hangover, and I stopped around here to take a break. You just happened to be around, so I decided to watch."

"Right," Riku said sarcastically. He dispelled his Keyblade and slung his jacket over his shoulder. He walked up to Paine and used his free arm to prop himself up against the tree so that he and Paine were looking eye to eye (despite being two years younger, Riku was just as tall as Paine). "Aren't you a little too old for me?" He said with a smirk. Paine raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you implying that I'm attracted to you? And aren't you a little young to be thinking about that kind of stuff?"

"Let's just say I'm wise beyond my years. And I'm not just _implying_ that you're attracted to me." He leaned in a little bit closer. "Trust me, I can smell it." That was a lie, of course. Riku had never picked up anything other than a person's scent. _And their fear_, Riku thought, eliciting an inward smile. Despite himself though, Riku took in a small whiff. And was surprised to find that he was, in fact, right; he could smell Paine's attraction to him (at least, what he believe it to be), and it was strong, even with that tiny sniff. _That's strange,_ he noted. _This has never happened before…I'll have to talk to Zexion about this, he's probably better at this scent thing then I am. But until then…a little fun won't hurt._

Not put off by his advances, Paine easily pushed aside Riku arm and looked him flatly back in the eye. "I assure you, boy, that I'm not attracted to you…not even in the slightest."

"We'll see," Riku said with another smirk. Paine scoffed at him and quickly turned and stalked off, and Riku slowly followed after her, his eye carrying a darker glint to them; a sign that his thoughts were far from innocent.

* * *

"Good boy, Angelo!" Rinoa called out to her pet dog as it successfully caught the stick she had thrown high into the air. 

Rinoa had been thoroughly surprised when she had entered her room and was immediately pounced upon by her faithful collie, Angelo, with a long round of licking. At first she was worried that he wouldn't be able to stay, but then Riku told her that DiZ was allowing it and it was he that had personally retrieved him (albeit with a little difficulty, as bite and scratch marks on his hands and arms revealed).

Rinoa threw the stick in the air once more, and Angelo leapt up after it in two flips, catching it with a third. The dog landed right next to its owner and placed the twig by her feet, happily wagging his tail and looking up.

"What, are you expecting a treat?" Rinoa asked. Angelo whined and his eyes and tailed suddenly dropped. Rinoa giggled and reached into a pocket. "Calm down, I was only kidding! He's your prize for you work today." She dropped place the treat upon Angelo's nose. The dog was eager to eat the treat, and was about to, but Rinoa wagged a finger at him. "Wait…" She commanded, and Angelo did so, although you could clearly see that impatience in the dog's eyes. "Okay, now you can eat it." Angelo promptly tossed the teat into the air and devoured it. The two then took a seat together beneath the shade of a tree to rest before heading back to their room. As they were sitting there, Angelo's ears suddenly perked up at one point. He gently nuzzled Rinoa, who had dozed off.

"What's wrong, boy?" Rinoa asked groggily. Angelo pointed with his nose towards some nearby bushes, which were rustling. Rinoa watched as a Coeurl bust forth from them after a moment, followed by a raging Red XIII and a bouncing Cait Sith.

"You'll never escape us!" The automaton cat yelled, and he quickly summoned some magic power. "Thunder!" He cried, calling down a lighting bolt to strike right in front of the escaping beast. Blown aside, the Coeurl tried scrambling to its feet, but it only had enough time to get up before Red XII pounced upon it.

"You're mine!" The fiery beast growled as his fangs dug into the Coeurl's neck, the panther-like monster writhing in pain. It tried to use long whiskers to strike, but Red XIII snapped its neck before it could, tossing the creature aside. The Coeurl's limp carcass disappeared before it could hit the ground, realizing pyreflies into the air. Rinoa smiled and applauded the duo, who just then noticed she was there.

"That was wonderful, you two!" She exclaimed Red XIII walked over to her.

"Why, thank you, lassie!" Cait Sith said, bowing.

"It was nothing, really," Said Red XII, who took a seat right in front of Rinoa, linking his chops. Rinoa felt a small rumbling next to her, and saw Angelo watching Red XIII excitedly growling a bit.

"Oh, I almost forgot! You guys, this is my dog, Angelo. Angelo, these are some of my new friends, Red XIII and Cait Sith." Rinoa's pet stood up and let out a happy sounding bark, tail wagging. Rinoa began scratching behind her pet's ear. "Angelo was just a puppy when he was found by Edea near the orphanage that all my friends and I lived in. He was near death, so Edea used her magic to bring him back to full health. But little did she know, it also gave him some magic powers as well."

"Well, it's certainly a pleasure to meet you, Angelo!" Cait Sith said with a bow. Red XIII looked up and nodded.

"Likewise," He said. Angelo barked again, and Red XII chuckled. "You flatter me. But like I said, it was nothing." Rinoa gave the flame tailed creature a curious look. She was about to ask who he was talking to, but then Angelo gave a few more barks.

"Well, it wasn't easy at first. Originally, we were facing a pack of about ten of them including that one. But after Cait Sith and I felled four of them, they all tried running away with their tails between their legs."

"Um, excuse me," Rinoa said slowly. "But…are you talking to Angelo?" Red XIII cocked his head to one side.

"Of course I am. No one else was saying anything."

"You can understand him!?"

"Why, certainly…Angelo was commenting us on our kill, which he thought was spectacular." Rinoa looked down at her dog, which made as if to nod its head.

"I must say," Cait Sith said. "This is new to me, too. Since when could you talk to animals?"

"Since forever," Red XIII replied. "In addition in being able to speak in human tongue, my species can also communicate with other creatures as well. And it's not only us; most creatures with human level understanding can talk to each other."

"That's amazing. I never knew that." Rinoa said in awe.

"Most people don't. It's not like the animals can talk to humans like I can." Angelo barked a couple of times.

"What'd he say? Rinoa asked.

"He said 'The majority of what us animals have to say aren't something most humans wouldn't like to here, anyway. Like how stupid you all are, how complicated you make things, and how you give us food just for looking cute.'"

"Is that so?" Rinoa looked down at Angelo, arms on her hips. The dog, at first didn't notice as it was busy scratching itself. But when realized Rinoa wasn't happy with him, Angelo whined, his ears and tail drooping. He then began to slowly walk away. "Where do you think your going?" Rinoa demanded, rising to her feet. Angelo jumped at her voice, looked back, and barked.

"I…uh…have some bones that are in desperate need of burying so…bye!" Angelo took off the moment Red XIII was done translating, and Rinoa quickly followed after him, threatening her dog with a bath and sleeping outside. Red XIII and Cait Sith only sat there and laughed as they watched the two run around for quite some time.

* * *

"You mean like this?" 

"Close, but not quite. It's more like this, you see?" Zell demonstrated the proper stance and movements for a variation of the Burning Rave attack once more, but Tifa threw up her hands in frustration.

"Just forget it, Zell. Not matter how hard I try, I'm never gonna get this move down!" Zell sighed and hung his head.

"Don't be like that, Tifa! Look, I'm sure you'll get it eventually. Just try it again." Tifa rolled her eyes, but went ahead and attempted the move again anyway while Zell took a seat nearby. Taking a deep breath, she entered the stance and began the making the movements. However, Zell shook his head after watching for a moment. "Sorry, that's still not right." Tifa threw down her arms with a groan and began cursing quietly. Zell rushed over to her from where sitting and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Tifa, it's alright! Look, lemme help you a bit. Enter you fighting stance." Tifa glowered at him, but he just simply motioned for her to go on. And she did, although a bit grudgingly. She took in an even deeper breath than before, and then began attempting the move again. Almost immediately, Zell interrupted her. "Now that I'm close, I see you doing everything wrong. For starters, your stance is a little off…"

Zell moved behind Tifa and pushed her front foot out a little further and shifter her shoulders just a bit. "Ya see, if your carriage isn't correct in the beginning then it throws the whole move off. If you stand like this," Zell copied how Tifa was standing a moment ago. "You're actually hindering the energy flow in your body because you're sorta cutting off its path. But if you open up a bit…" Zell lowered Tifa fists, brought them apart a bit, and had her crouch down a little. "Relax your body some, and bend you legs a tad. Like this, you've not only have a better stance, but you've opened up the pathways for the energy to flow through."

"I see…" Tifa said, nodding.

"Good. Now, taking deep, full breaths, perform the motions, gathering up the energy in you body." Holding onto her, Zell guided Tifa through the necessary movements, making his breathing apparent so that Tifa could match and follow. Being so close, Zell felt the energy building within her. "Now, just imagine the energy becoming a burning flame. Feel it heating up inside of you, wanting to escape." Tifa closed her eyes and did just that. Her hands began glowing red soon afterwards, and the air around them began shimmering with heat. "Let it grow, but keep it under your control. Yes, good, good! Now, when the fire within is burning ablaze, gather it all into your fists, and then let it out in one…powerful…blast!"

"Burning Rave!" Tifa shouted, and outstretched her arms, hand together and palms outwards. A stream of orange red flames shot out from them; it wasn't very much, but it was something. The fighter's face lit up with delight. "Alright, I did it!!!"

"Good job!" Zell said. "It took me a lot longer then this to finally get that down." The two monks smiled at each other. And it was only then that they took into consideration how close they were together. Zell and Tifa remained standing how they were, looking into each other's eyes and blushing deeply. It took a while, but it finally dawned on the monks on how…compromising (for lack of a better term) their position was and they quickly pulled away.

"That was…that was great for a first try." Zell managed to say.

"Thanks." Was all Tifa could muster.

"Alright…let's just try it again, shall we?" Tifa nodded, eager to attempt the move again, but even more so to get her mind off of Zell.

* * *

Watching from atop a large flat-topped boulder a good distance off, Cloud and Aeris observed (spied, actually, but Aeris wanted to keep it positive) Tifa and Zell as they continued their training after their little encounter. 

"Oh, it's just so cute!" Aeris exclaimed. "They're acting like nervous little kids." Cloud, who had literally been dragged there by Aeris, managed to grab a few supplies to perform some maintenance on the First Sword to pass the time. Although he did see what had happened, he chosen not to say anything about it and put the majority of his focus on his blade. "What do you think, Cloud?" Aeris asked, laying back on the rock and looking into the sky.

"I think," The ex-SOLDEIR said, sharpening the edges of the Main Blade. "That we would shouldn't be spying on Tifa and Zell and meddling in their affairs." Aeris sighed and flipped over to look at Cloud.

"I've already told you, we're not meddling; we're simply making sure that they end up going in the right direction. Besides, we haven't done anything yet."

"The key word in that sentence being yet." Cloud replied, quickly reassembling all six parts of the First Sword and placing the finished product onto his back after inspection. He then stood up, stretched, and leapt down from the rock, walking in the direction of the two fighters.

"Hey, where do you think your going?" Aeris called.

"What does it look like? I'm going to go talk to Tifa and Zell."

"But I thought you said you're not gonna meddle with them!"

"True, but that I was talking about their love life, not their training."

"Oh," Was all Aeris said, until she remembered that she was still stuck sitting on the rock. "Cloud, you jerk! Don't leave me up here alone!" The ex-SOLDIER smiled as he listened to Aeris complaining, and struggled not to look back or laugh when he her fall.

* * *

Sweat beaded Tifa's forehead, and her breathing was slightly ragged. Her work with learning the Burning Rave techniques wasn't going very well; she had quickly learned how to perform the attack with minimal effort, but the flames that she would conjure would never become more than the small stream that she had achieved the first time, and according to Zell, there was supposed to be a lot of fire. _A lot._

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" She muttered after failing once again. She turned to Zell, who had let his attention wander off slightly and was busy punching at the air. "Zell, tell me why this isn't working!?" The tattooed monk stopped and blinked until her remembered what was going on.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help ya now. You're doing everything perfect, even better than me at times. I dunno why the move keeps failing. Try it again once or twice." With a frustrated groan, Tifa returned to her training. It was at this time that Cloud appeared from the trees, followed moments later by Aeris, trying to dust off dirt from her dress and not looking to happy with the spiky haired blonde.

"Hey," Cloud said as he came up to Zell, who waved. Aeris quickly put on a happy face and nodded at the tattooed monk, but then just as quickly dropped the face and returned to glaring at Cloud's back. Cloud tried to go and greet Tifa, but when he got close, she said,

"Don't bother me right now, Cloud, I'm trying to concentrate."

"Hello to you, too," He said while walking away.

"She trying to master a variant of my Burning Rave attack," Zell explained. "But for some reason it's not working." They all watched as Tifa again tried and failed at the move. The fighter readied herself for another try, but when she made the movements, nothing happened, and Tifa suddenly fell over.

Cloud had moved the instant he noticed Tifa falter, but apparently Zell had noticed first since he was the one to catch her, Cloud only a moments behind followed up by Aeris.

"All that exertion tired her out," Zell said as he picked Tifa up (with little effort; surprisingly Tifa doesn't weight much). "Here, take her." He handed her over to Cloud, and then quickly took off his jacket, folded it up, and put it on the ground. Cloud was going to put her down, but again before he could move Zell snatched her up and did it himself. _Kinda pointless,_ he thought. _But fine, whatever works for him._

"Don't worry Zell, I'll take it from here," Aeris said. Cloud and Zell moved out of the way as the Cetra held her hands over Tifa. Summoning magic, Aeris's hands began glowing a light red color. "Regen!" She said, and the light leapt from her hands into Tifa. The fighter's body soon began glowing red, as the spell's gradual healing effect took place.

"How come you just didn't Cure her?" Zell asked as Aeris backed away.

"And I thought you were supposed to be part some skill warrior school," Cloud said. "Casting Cure on someone who is simply fatigued is like stuffing you face after being starved: it harms you because your body isn't able to cope with the sudden change."

"Oh yeah…" Zell said dumbly. He had read about that somewhere before, but had totally forgotten about it as it was looking for something else. "I knew that…kinda…" Cloud just shook his head.

It only took a minute for the spell to do it work (Aeris i_s_ a White Mage, after all). Groaning, Tifa slowly opened her eyes to see everyone hovering around her.

"I passed out, didn't I?"

"Pretty much," the others said in unison.

"I thought so." The monk eased herself up into a sitting position. This probably wasn't the best idea as it caused a headache to form. However, Regen was still active and it relieved her of it before wearing off.

"You know you shouldn't push yourself so hard," Cloud warned.

"And when is the last time I've ever listened to your advice?"

"Point taken."

"But really," Zell said. "You shouldn't be overexerting yourself over one stupid move. Maybe it'd be better to try a different one?"

"You did hear those last few sentences, right?" Cloud asked. Everyone stood up at that time (Tifa with help from Zell).

"You're right," Tifa sighed. "I know I shouldn't be trying so hard, but I just wanna get this damned tech down. I'll just take it easy from now on." Upon hearing this, Cloud put on a face of mock disbelief.

"Aeris, reality as I have come to know it has just shattered into a million tiny little pieces. Tifa is actually taking someone's advice." A punch to the shoulder told the ex-SOLDIER to quit while he was ahead.

"What I can't understand is, why won't the move work? I'm doing everything perfectly according to Zell."

"Yeah, she really is," He affirmed. Cloud thought for a moment, and eased the First Sword from his back.

"I think I know why the move isn't working," He said, swinging his sword around to warm himself up a little.

"And that would be?"

"Tifa isn't using her element."

"My…element?" She said. "What are you talking about, Cloud?" The spiky haired blonde stuck his sword in the ground and leaned up against it.

"Zell, tell me: when you are fighting, when you're focus is solely on winning and defeating you enemies, what do you envision?" Zell looked up, thinking about it for a moment (which was actually a little more than a moment, its being Zell and all).

"I imagine a flame," He said finally. "A blazing fire that starts out small, but then grows, swallowing everything its path…and also an avalanche, an unstoppable force that crushes and buries all." Cloud nodded after Zell finished.

"Now Tifa, what about you?"

"I envision water, conforming and ever changing; one moment, it can be gentle, and the next, its becomes violent, sending tidal waves and hurricanes to deal out its wrath. And a tornado; spinning and unpredictable, tossing and throwing everything about."

"And Aeris, when you heal someone, what do you see?"

"I see a great darkness that covers everything…and then, from nowhere, a light, brighter than the sun, appears and dispels the darkness, destroying it utterly and bringing warmth and comfort."

"Well, now that story time is over," Zell said a while after Aeris was finished. "Do you mind telling us what the hell does that stuff have to do with anything?" Cloud sighed and pulled his sword free of the dirt. He then held the huge blade at ready and began focusing his energy, while talking to the others.

"Whether you realize it or not, everyone's spirit is aligned with a certain element or two, and is more compatible with some elements over others. That's why you see what you do, and why you can't successfully perform the Burning Rave properly, Tifa: because you're working with the opposite element." Tiny sparks of electricity began sparking around the First Sword, increasing as Cloud's energy did, until the entire blade was pulsating with electricity. "For instance, take this move." Cloud pulled back his sword, and then swung it at a moderate sized rock about fifty feet away. The electricity leapt out from the First Sword in a disc like shape, spinning through the air until it hit its target, utterly destroying it with a fairly large explosion. Aeris, Tifa, and Zell all stood there in awe as Cloud replaced the blade on his back and turned to face them.

"What…what was that?" Aeris asked. "I've never seen you do that move before."

"Actually, both you and Tifa have. The move is just used is called Thunder Wheel, but you're more familiar with it as my Finishing Touch."

"Are you serious?" Tifa asked, and Cloud nodded.

"Yes. Like you, when I was attempting to perfect the move, I could never get it to its full power. So then after hundreds of failures, a wandering swordsman passing by told me about elemental alignments, and told me to try it again, but imagining wind rather than lighting, and voila, my Finishing Touch was born. And it was much stronger than my Thunder Arc ever was."

"I dunno what you talking about," Zell said. "But that Thunder Arc looked mighty powerful to me." Cloud folded his arms and smirked.

"I'm flattered, but that was only one fourth of the technique's full strength." Everyone's jaw pretty much fell to the floor. "I'm just simply strong and it reflects in the attack's effectiveness. Now Tifa," The fighter snapped out of her moment of shock at her name. "Think you can try the move again? If so, go ahead, but this time, try conjuring the element the first come into your mind."

"All right," The fighter said apprehensively. Moving so that she could have space, Tifa closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and began executing the forms. Energy was gathered quickly, and soon enough it was time to incorporate an element. _Find my element,_ she thought as she focused intently.

An image of water formed in Tifa's mind; an ocean, gently rocked by the wind. However, the quickly began picking up speed, and the waters more violent. Outwardly, her hands were glowing blue instead of red. Tifa felt the water wanting to escape, just like the fire did, and she kept it in until the power reached its peak. With a loud shout, Tifa outstretched her arms. A large jet of water shot out from her hands at extremely high speeds. It struck a tree in its path, and flew straight through it and into another tree, which was destroyed upon impact.

"Whoa…" Was all Tifa cloud say as she straightened herself. Zell and Aeris applauded, and Cloud imply nodded his head with a smile on his face.

"That was so freaking awesome!" The tattooed monk exclaimed. "That gotta be the most powerful Burning Rave I've ever seen…well, I guess it's not really a Burning Rave anyone, is it?"

"What are you going to call it?" Aeris asked. Tifa thought about it for a moment.

"Hydro Spear…it's nothing special, but it certainly fits well enough." The fighter turned to Cloud, and gave him a hug. "Thank you. It seems you've helped me out again."

"Ya know, eventually I'm gonna start asking for payments," Cloud said with a laugh. Zell turned his head and pretended to be thinking while this went on. Tifa noticed however, and walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"And thank you too, Zell, for helping me devolve a new trick." The tattooed blonde blushed furiously.

"What, I don't get one?" Cloud asked.

"Silly Cloud," Aeris answered, hooking arms with the ex-SOLDEIR and leading him down the path towards the exit. "That's what you have me for!"

"I'll pretend I didn't here that…" Cloud mumbled, but the Cetra heard and hit him in the arm. Zell and Tifa watched them walk off until they were out of sight.

"Well, I think that's enough practicing for today." Tifa said. "What about you, Zell?" The tattooed monk said nothing as he was still in shock over the little kiss. Tifa waved her hand in front of his face, which got his attention after about a minute of it.

"Uh…yeah…I think we can go now."

"Good, cuz there's this one game that I've been dying to play in the arcade. You wanna come?"

"Of course!" Zell said overenthusiastically. Tifa laughed at him a little bit (as his voice sounded funny at that point), and took his arm in the same fashion as Aeris, causing even more blushing as the two exited the training grounds as well.

* * *

Appearing from the shadows behind a nearby tree, Larxene wore an extremely sadistic smile. 

"Messing with these fools is going to be so much fun!!!" Twirling one of the pink flowers back and forth between her fingers, the Savage Nymph turned and entered a corridor of darkness, all the while laughing quietly, yet maniacally.


	7. Falling Twilight, Dawning Pride

**A/N: Konichiwa, minna-san!!! And sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long for this installment!!!! You see, I had to re-work practically everything in this chapter beacuse half way through my mind went off on a tangent and totally change how I wanted things to go. However, as usual for me, it actually turned out to work better than my prevoius idea. Moreover, I've been grounded for poor grades this week (I know, I know...) so it was hard to find time to do this when I was banned or actaully doing work. But the week is over, I've gotten that class back togethere somewhat, and now I hope I can get back to work. And you can get back to reading!!! Enjoy!!!**

* * *

VII: Falling Twilight, Dawning Pride: Riku vs. Squall

Axel entered the lab as he was instructed, but he didn't see Larxene anywhere.

"I'm hope I'm not late," He said to himself. "Larx'll wanna stab me or something if I kept her waiting."

The laboratory was a spacious room; on either side down the central walk way were two long tables that held a plethora of tubes and flasks, filled with hundreds of different liquid and other various specimens, and various contraptions that did god knows what. Behind them, against the walls, were shelves stacked mostly with books, but some held more inventions (many of them failed, as they were either damage in some way, had a big X on it, or wore a sign saying "Dangerous!"), and vials of different elements, compounds, and other scientific ingredients. At the end of the room, taking up the entire space of the wall, was the main computer of Castle Oblivion. It consisted of one large monitor and about a hundred other screen, fifty of each side; these showed images from the castle's security systems, covering almost every inch of it from top to bottom. There was someone sitting in front of the computer, typing furiously and mutter to themselves, but there was a tray full of pink fluid in front of them and they had their hood raised. Axel decided to simply ask them if Larxene had come around, but the moment he decided to walk forward, a knife was placed to his neck.

"It took ya long enough, pyro!" She hissed, pressing the blade just a bit closer. "If I didn't want you in on this, I would've slit your throat the moment you walked into the room." Axel grabbed her hand and moved it away from him.

"C'mon, Larx…you know that doing that wouldn't kill me." He turned to see the female Nobody with one of her sadistic smiles. _Does she ever do anything else?_

"I know, but it'd be fun to watch you bitch and moan in pain for awhile!" Axel rolled his eyes, accompanied by an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah, whatever, just hurry up and tell me the rest your plan, will ya?"

"Okay," She said, and flicked one of her knives across the room, as fast as lightning, towards the person in the chair. However, before it got too close, a blue shield formed of ice suddenly shot up and deflected the projectile. "Poo!" Larxene said with a pout.

"After being ambushed countless times, girl, I've become accustomed to having to defending myself from you." Removing his hood, Vexen spun around in the chair and watched as Axel and Larxene came forward, the later bending down to pick up her weapon.

"I take it your in on this little scheme, too?" Axel asked, and the Academic nodded.

"Not by will, though. Before this, I had been performing some…side projects…along with the work DiZ having me do, but that annoying little twit of a girl threatened to rat me out if I didn't help."

"You do realize I'm standing right here, don't you?" Larxene asked crossly. Vexen smirked, and then turned back to the keyboard and began typing again. A window containing an image of the pink flower appeared on the screen.

"As I'm sure Larxene has told and probably demonstrated to you, this flower possesses traits that act as an inhibitor. But of course, the effect of its pollen and its nectar are only temporary. And mixing both of those agents cancels each other out."

"Yeah, this I understand. But Larxene said that there was a way around it?"

"Indeed. Watch this." The picture of the flower dissipated, leaving behind only pictures of pollen spores and nectar. Those were magnified, revealing their cellular structures. "These are the make-up of the two inhibitor substances…" certain parts of the images were highlighted. "…And these are the pieces that active the reaction within a person's body. Exactly, there are two hundred different kinds of these agents; one hundred in the nectar and in the pollen." Half of the lights died away on each strand, leaving only fifty. "Now, these components are why mixing the two won't work; they are completely opposite elements and cancel the entire inhibition effect. However, the remaining enzymes are all completely different, and therefore can mix together freely."

"I see where this is going…" Axel said, nodding. "You simply eliminate the canceling particles, take the compatible particles, and then use that as the ultimate inhibition substance."

"That's right, but not completely." Vexen turned around in his chair and stood up, one arm folded and the other on his chin. "It's true the effect of the new concoction is more potent, but it still didn't last long enough. At most, the effects lasted exactly twenty four hours. However, thanks to my brilliance, we found a way around that, too." The Chilly Academic pulled the cart with the vials of pink fluid in front of him.

"This liquid is a serum I created. It includes the plant's inhibition components as well as other elements I added to make the actual effect twice as potent. And as for the lasting abilities…" Vexen pressed a button on the keyboard, opening up other picture; this one was of a strange machine with a round body and four pincer-like legs. "…I created these nanomachines and placed them within my serum. Using magic and technology, these little critters will flow around in a person's blood stream indefinitely and regulate the serum, releasing and stopping it when commanded…with this." Vexen held up a watch shaped device, which he gave to Larxene. "Using this activator, Larxene will be able to trigger the inhibition serum whenever she pleases, and to everyone affected by it, whether it is one person, a small group, or god forbid, everyone at once."

"And there's even more!" Larxene added as she examined the stylish little device on her wrist. She walked up to the computer and pressed a few buttons, opening a screen with a list of every one of the off-worlders plus Sora and Riku.

"What is this?"

"This list contains everyone I plan to infect with my potion. The other night, I had Vexen scan the minds of each of them and figure out the exact effect it would have on each of them. For instance," she scrolled down Irvine and clicked. A picture of Irvine appeared, along with his age, height, etc. And below that were the details of the serum's effects upon him. Axel read them aloud.

"Will fall in madly in love with the last female he sees. Will follow any command given by said female, no matter how dangerous and/or degrading to him or others." The flame haired Nobody smiled evilly. "I'm gonna love this!!! Hey, what does it say for Sora?" Larxene clicked his named, and it gave all his info. However, where it would've listed his abnormalities, all it read was "N/A".

"For some reason, we couldn't find out how Sora would react to the potion. The same goes for that samurai Auron and the beast man Kimahri. We'll just have to wait and see what happens with them, if anything."

"Do you think that I can get one of those just for Sora!?" Axel suddenly blurted out. The other two stared at him. "What? I like messing with

"Sure, I don't see why not," Vexen said with a shrug, and he pulled out another one of those watches. "I was going to save this one for me, but I'd rather keep my hands as clean of this as possible. A few changes…and here, it's set to Sora. All you have to do is press the top button on the side to activate the serum, and press it once more to stop. The bottom button is to active a clock setting, to make it appear as if it's just a simply watch."

"I'm gonna try this thing out right now!" Axel went to press the button, but Larxene caught his hand.

"Don't waste your time. I haven't slipped the serum into their food yet. Luckily for me, DiZ is letting me prepare dinner for tonight, so I'll get a chance to do it then." Just as she was finished talking, a connection was made in their minds.

"_Attention, everyone,"_ DiZ said. _"I have finally finished the necessary repairs upon the arena. The next match will now commence. Make you way to the throne room, if you please."_

"Well," Larxene said, covering up her watch with her jacket sleeve. "Everything is set. Now, let's go see who gets there ass kicked next!"

"Amen to that!" Axel said.

"Although I don't totally agree with your choice of words, I also share that sentiment." Vexen snapped his finger, which called upon a corridor that was large enough for them to enter. They walked through it, but before he moved Vexen immediately exited and closed down everything on the computer and pushed the cart off into come other experiments. "Wouldn't want to be caught now, do we?" He said with a chuckle, and finally went into and closed his dark portal.

* * *

The last few remaining people entered the throne room and took a seat in their seats. Wakka and Lulu were the absolute final people to sit down, a little later than everyone else. 

"And what were you two doing?" Tidus asked suggestively. Lulu, sitting down and smoothing her dress, looked at him with that emotionless face of hers.

"What else do you think?" She replied, earning her looks from a few around her. She gave them a little smile, but nothing much. Tidus leaned back and looked over towards Wakka, who gave the blonde blitzballer a smile and a thumbs-up when Lulu just happened to turn her head.

"Do you want sleep on the floor tonight?" The mage said suddenly, whipping her head around to stare Wakka fiercely in the eye.

"No, dear," He said meekly. Wakka sat back in his chair and slumped back. Tidus tried his hardest to keep in his laughter. Which didn't really work.

"What are they talking about?" Yuffie whispered to Vincent. When it came to moments like these, the ninja was extremely naive.

"You'll figure that out when you're older," He replied.

"Not necessarily," chimed in Irvine. "If you really wanna learn something, I can be of…Ow!" The sharpshooter grabbed his head and all paying attention looked towards Selphie, who was trying (very poorly) to pretend that it was not she that had hit him. Squall shook his head at this.

"I wonder, how did he ever manage to make SeeD with that kind of personality?"

"The same way Seifer did," Zell snickered. "He sucked up to the instructors."

"Shut it, chicken wuss!" Spat Seifer, sitting across from him. Hating that name, Zell instantly stood up ready to bash the Gunblade wielder's head in, but Tifa caught his arm and shot him a stern look.

"C'mon, just one punch to the face, that's all I ask!" He pleaded, trying to pull his arm away. Tifa stood up and placed another kiss on Zell's cheek. Everyone was starting at that point, making Zell's already red face turn even more so.

"Oh…alright, alright, I'll sit down." And the moment he did, Quistis took her whip, Save the Queen, and swung it on the floor, making a loud _**crack**_ that filled the room. Everyone burst out laughing a moment afterwards, except for Auron, Vincent, and Saïx (as they never really laugh, but they all did give amused smirks); Zell, who was trying to keep himself calm, and DiZ, who did find this a little amusing, but kept his face straight. The sage eventually tapped his cane upon the floor, quickly quieting everyone down.

"I'm glad to see that you're all getting along fine…" He glanced at Zell and Seifer. "Well, some of you, at least…but it's wonderful nonetheless. Anyhow, it's now time for the third match. Hopefully this time our sensors can withstand any power surges that the chosen fighters cause. Now, to announce the lucky combatants…" As before, the room went deathly quite as DiZ paused and everyone was hoping for their names to be called.

"In the third match of the Vs. Tournament, the battle will be fought between Squall Leonhart and Riku of the Organization XIII!" Upon hearing his name, Riku leapt from behind DiZ's throne to the point where the red carpet split towards the arena entrances. He shot a glance at Squall, a dark glint in the Keyblade wielder's eyes. Not intimidated, however, Squall stood up and placed Lionheart upon his shoulders.

"It's my turn, is it?" He said to himself as he began walking forward with a confident smirk on his face. "Heh, this should be easy."

"Don't be overconfident, fool," Riku hissed. His words were laced with darkness. "I'll plunge you into the shadows."

"Is that the best you could come up with? Stop with the ominous threats, I've heard all that shit before." Riku's glared darkened, but he remained silent as he and Squall made their way towards their doors. They opened up, and Riku and Squall entered into the light. As they disappeared, Larxene leaned over to Sora and whispered,

"Is Riku always like that?" The Keyblade master shook his head.

"No, only when he's serious during a fight. And when I make fun of him about being a pretty boy."

* * *

"Quaint," Was all Squall said as he came to and looked around him. He was standing in the middle of bunch of tall buildings, with bright neon sings and lights all over them. The one he was standing in front of in particular was the largest of them all, with a huge open square at the bottom of the steps, and covered with numerous white screens. He walked down them, Lionheart held down at his side. "No sign of that little brat anywhere…" He muttered as he searched around, completely alert. 

"Welcome to the World That Never Was, Squall." Came Riku's voice, loud and booming. "A fitting battlefield, since when I'm through with you, you'll never be, also."

Squall look around everywhere, but his opponent was nowhere to be seen. "Up here!" The Gunblade master did as he was told and looked towards the top of the largest building and, sure enough, there was Riku, his Organization jacket billowing in the wind.

"Why are you hiding all the way up there?" Squall called out. "You scared or somethin'?"

"Me, scared of you? Don't make me laugh, Leonhart!"

"I intend to beat you, not entertain you. So why don't you get your butt down here so we can get this thing started?" Riku had been smirking through this exchange of words, but his smirk quickly faded.

"Very well then," He said, and leapt off the building. Riku plummeted towards the ground headfirst, only to turn upright at the last second and land on one knee. His impact caused a small indention in the ground and sent out a shockwave through the pavement. Squall didn't budge, but he certainly did feel it, as it was laced with dark energy.

"You'll regret thinking you can face me unscathed!" Riku said, rising to his feet. "Give up now, and I won't have to beat you to a pulp!" Squall readied his Gunblade and entered his battle stance.

"I've already told you, that macho crap isn't gonna work on me." Glaring, Riku held out his hand and summoned Way to the Dawn. As he did, DiZ connected with the both of them.

"_Riku, Squall, are you both ready?" _

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Same here."

"_Then let the match begin!" _DiZ announced, but neither combatant attacked at first. However, Riku unzipped his coat a little when the sage's connection disappeared.

"You know why I wear this jacket, Squall?"

"Yeah, you're in the Organization XIII? What of it?"

"That's right…and everyone in the Organization bears a number, and a title. Do you know mine?" No answer, only a cold glare.

"In that case, I'll tell you! I, Riku, am number one of the Organization! And I am known as the Twilight Knight of Dawn! Your will body shall be cleansed in the light, and your soul will be consumed by the darkness!!!"

Riku threw off his jacket with a flourished movement, bringing it in front of him and covering him completely. And when it passed by, landing a good distance away, he was gone.

"He disappeared!?" Squall said as he frantically looked around. Just then, he sensed something coming, and instinctively he held up his blade on the right side, just nearly blocking a blow from Riku, who now stood behind him. The Keyblade wielder smirked as he and his opponent's weapons struggled together.

"So, you were able to block my first attack…No one in the Organization can do that so easily, not even Sora, and he's actually stronger than me!"

"Shut up!" Squall yelled, and spun around, pushing Riku away from him. The Keyblade wielder flipped in the air and landed gently. He was now clad in his white and yellow sleeveless vest with a black shirt beneath and purplish-blue jeans.

"Good…you're stronger than you look." Riku taunted, flipping some hair out of his face. "But tell me, can you keep it up?"

"Why don't I show you!?" With a yell, Squall ran straight for Riku, dragging Lionheart across the ground, producing sparks and a long crack in the ground. Using all his might, Squall brought the sword upwards, screaming "Take this!" as it neared his target for what appeared to be a clean hit…

…And was completely shocked when Riku grabbed the Lionheart with his left hand, which he now noticed was glowing with Dark Aura. Squall struggled to free his blade, but it would not move.

"Excuse me if I sound arrogant, but is that all you have got? If so…" Riku ripped Lionheart from Squall's hand and dealt a damaging roundhouse the SeeD's face. Squall slid across the ground until he hit on of the lamp on the stair railing, breaking it. "…then you are no match for me." Slowly rising to his feet, Squall dusted himself off and once again looked Riku in the eye, his eyes filled with fury. With a chuckle, Riku tossed Lionheart forward, hitting the ground with a clang and ringing as it slid to stop at Squall's feet. "Here's you sword back. Although it won't do you much good, I'd rather fight someone armed."

"I don't need you sentiment," Spat Squall, who bent down to pick up his Gunblade. "I just need you to shut and come at me so I can finish this."

"You should watch what you say," Riku said, shifting into his fighting stance. "It might just become true!" With that, Riku rushed Squall, who totally unexpected the attack. And by the time Squall could defend himself, Riku had already scored about twenty hits upon him; none too powerful, but still damaging. Wiping some blood from his mouth, Squall rose to his feet, albeit a bit unsteadily.

"Having trouble now, are we?" Said Riku, holding his Keyblade upon his shoulder. "I thought you were supposed to be some sorta skilled fighter from a warrior school."

"I am, and you shouldn't underestimate the power of a SeeD!" Reaching into his pocket, Squall pulled out his Friend card. Riku didn't show any alarm, however he still braced himself for an attack. "Let me show you what SeeDs can do! Come on, Seifer!" The Friend card began glowing, and it flew from his hand to float right next to him. The light took the form of a person, and then it quickly turned into Seifer, Hyperion in hand and ready to cause some pain. "Let's go!" Squall said, and Seifer nodded.

"Triple Shot Barrage!!!" They called, and together rushed at Riku, weaving in and out of each other, trying to throw Riku off as to which one would attack first. And it worked; Riku was expecting Squall first, but he feinted to the side, allowing Seifer an opening.

"Burning First Bullet!" Hyperion became wrapped in flames, and Seifer swung his sword in a downwards swipe. Riku was able to catch the attack with Way to the Dawn; however, the moment their swords connected Seifer pulled his trigger, causing a small blast that knocked Riku back. The Keyblade wielder barreled through the air straight to Squall.

"Freezing Second Bullet!" With an upwards swing Lionheart, covered in a sheet of ice, sent Riku high into the air. A pull of the trigger shattered the ice, sending the shards up as well to slice Riku to shreds. Finally, the two Gunblade users leapt up after their target. Their blades were once again covered by their elements as they neared.

"Obliterating Third Bullet!" Seifer and Squall slashed Riku in cross shape. They pulled their triggers in tandem, setting off a large explosion with Riku at the center. The Gunblade users fell back to the ground, both smiling at how well their attack had worked.

"Good for a first time, eh?" Seifer said, watching the show of lights continue in the air.

"Yeah, and hopefully it won't be a last. Thanks." They had just enough time to pound their fists before Seifer faded away. Squall then turned back around, ready to continue his fight. The only problem, his opponent was nowhere to be found. The explosion had died down, but Riku had disappeared as well. Frantically, Squall search for Riku.

"I must admit, you almost had me with that attack," Squall froze. He could hear Riku like he was stand right next to him, but no one was there. And he couldn't sense anything, either. "But it was nowhere near enough to do any real damage." Forming from a blur, Riku appeared behind Squall (without a scratch or torn cloths) and placed large Dark Aura blast into his unsuspecting victim's back. Squall cried out in pain as he was thrown a few feet away, crashing into the ground. Riku chuckled as watch Squall get back up on his feet. "Even after failing to realize the large difference in power, you still want to fight me? Very well then…since you showed me your combination attack, I'll show you one of mine." Riku brought his Friend card and Way to the Dawn at the same time. He threw the later into the air. "Show your stuff, Sora!" He shouted, and tossed the card up as well. It shone, and a moment later Sora appeared, flying forward and grabbing Riku's Keyblade while calling his Oathkeeper.

"You're going down!" Sora declared, and he unleashed a fierce string of seven blows upon Squall. The last one sent Squall into the air, and Sora followed after him, slicing both Keys in a cross to Squall's back and sending him even higher. Sora landed next to Riku, handing him back is weapon. And together, they aimed their Keyblades into the sky, firing a spiraling beam of energy that pierce right through Squall's chest.

"That'll show him!" Sora said as they watched him fall to the ground. His body hit with enough force to cause a small, man sized crater in the ground.

"Probably not…he's the kind of person who gets back up even when faced with death. Be ready in case I call you again."

"Alright, Riku!" Sora put on one his stupid grins, and then faded away. With his friend gone, Riku decided to take a look on how well Squall was faring. He walked up to hole and was delighted to see Squall knocked out cold, severely beaten up.

"So, is this all you've got?" He asked, walking down into the crater and leaning down near Squall. Riku nudged his down opponent with his foot, and he didn't stir. "I thought so. I told you that you were no match for…"

Squall's hand suddenly shot up and grabbed Riku by the neck. The Keyblade wielder could barely breathe or do anything but kick as Squall slowly picked himself and his opponent up from the ground.

"You know," Squall said coldly. "You're actually pretty easy to handle when you let your guard down. Which was why I played possum just now; sure, you might have gotten me pretty good, but I've survived through much worse. Now it's my turn, and this time I'm not pulling any punches!" Summoning magic, the Gunblade master's hand began glowing. "Drain!" Riku cringed in pain as the strength was siphoned from his body and transferred over into Squall. Conversely, Squall basked in the newfound energy; any small aches or bruises he had incurred slowly disappeared.

Eventually, however, Riku was able to free himself from Squall's grasp, kicking the Gunblade master in the face. He used the momentum to leap farther back to put some distance between them.

"You'll…you'll pay for that…you bastard!" Riku said in between ragged breaths. He summoned Way to the Dawn, and pointed it right at Squall's heart.

"Sorry, but I don't have any Gil on me," Squall said with a smirk as he bent down to pick up his Lionheart. "But I can give you a beating, if that's enough payment!"

Riku, out of frustration, abruptly launched a Dark Firaga at Squall. But he had not yet recovered from the effects of the Drain, so Squall simply sliced through it and snuffed it out like it was nothing. Riku yelled out, and then began attacking Squally wildly. Unlike the first time he did this, however, Squall was able to keep pace with all of his blows, even the ones that were almost too fast for him to see clearly.

"Die!" Riku screamed as he attempted a stab to Squall's midsection. The Gunblade master caught the attack, and swung his arms in an overhead arc to bring Way to the Dawn into the ground. He kicked in out of Riku grasp, and then performed a low sweeping swing at Riku's legs. The Keyblade master side flipped out of the way, and did a few flips, regaining his weapon in the process. But the moment he was steady, Squall cast Blizzara, hitting Riku with blast of ice. The freezing shards cut up Riku's body and clothing, and the force of the spell blew him back.

_Dammit!_ Riku cursed to himself. _I still haven't recovered from that Drain yet! I need a distraction…_ An idea suddenly formed in Riku's head. He immediately tapped into the powers of twilight and let it flow out of him in a dark, mist like substance. It quickly shrouded the entire square he and Squall were standing in.

"What's going on!?" Squall asked as the shadows covered and blinded him "What is this?"

"This is my Night Shroud technique," Riku said. His voice seemed to echo within Squall's ears. "You like? I just thought it up. And what's more, it's not only used as a diversionary tactic." The darkness lessened up just enough so that Squall had a small circle of sight, and within that circle appeared five corridors of darkness, admitting five Neoshadows to emerge. Upon seeing Squall they all attacked, barely giving the Gunblade master time enough to defend himself.

"Riku, you bastard!" Squall screamed as he wrestled two Heartless off of his back. "Come out and fight me yourself!" Sitting upon the steps at the edge of the dark field, Riku chuckled.

"Don't worry, Squall, I'll fight you…but only when I'm nice and ready. In the mean time, have fun with my 'friends'. And try not getting hurt too badly." He let out an evil laugh as he watched through the darkness at Squall's fight to survive.

* * *

"Hey, that's not fair!!!" Rinoa yelled. She looked at DiZ. "Didn't you say that there were no summonings allowed? This is clearly against the rules!" The sage shook his head. 

"Yes, that is true…however, Heartless will appear wherever this is darkness to thrive in and hearts to steal. And as my rules also states, anything goes. So, unfortunately for Squall, it's all legal." Rinoa went to say something more, but figured that arguing further would be pointless. She wanted to return to watching the match, but it was hard to look while she knew Squall was in trouble.

* * *

Squall didn't know how long it had been or how much energy he had spent fighting off the Heartless, but eventually he vanquished all of them. From somewhere outside of the darkness, he heard Riku applauding. 

"Congratulations," The Keyblade wielder said. Squall, severely beaten and batter, watched as the darkness slowly receded back, converging and being absorbed into Riku's blade. "You managed to survive. I guess those Neoshadows were stronger that most. I once saw a friend of a friend start taking on an entire group of them with ease until we were forced to work together to kill the rest."

"Look!" Squall raised Lionheart and pointed it right at Riku. "I've really had enough of your babbling! I came here to fight, but all you've done is either run your mouth or toyed with me! Well, I'm through with it! I know you hold more power than you have displayed. Show it to me, or I'll have to beat it out of you!!!" Riku looked to the side, contemplating this challenge for a moment.

"Very well then. If you want to suffer that badly, then so be it!" Pointing Way to the Dawn into the sky, Riku closed his eyes and began focusing the power of twilight and dawn. They became two visible orbs of energy, one of golden light and the other of darkness, which circled around the Keyblade. Slowly, they descended the weapon's length, leaving a spiraling trail behind them. The lights continued down until the reached the ground, where they formed the Organization symbol within a circle upon the ground. The lines of white and back then slowly began to spin around, going faster and faster until the hid Riku completely. The symbol on the ground then began shining, and it erupted in a dazzling column of swirling light and dark. It lasted a moment, and then the vortex shrunk and then broke into floating particles, revealing a transformed Riku.

The outfit he bore had a similar look to that of his Dark Mode. However, he now wore an Organization emblem instead of that of the Heartless. Moreover, the right half of the outfit was pure white, with the symbol on his chest black and dawn energy taking the form of a wing upon his back. It was reverse for the left side; jet black with a white emblem half and a wing of twilight energy. He now held two Keyblades, similar in look with Way to the Dawn, but his right blade was black with white accents, and the left, white with black.

"Behold!" He announced. "Dawning Twilight Mode!" Riku spread out his energy wings and lifted himself a few feet off of the ground. Squall, though somewhat awed, still wore a look that gave the impression that he was not impressed. Riku saw this, and chuckled.

"It would be wise of you to surrender now. But of course, I know that you wouldn't no matter what the circumstances." With a yell, Riku exploded with energy, causing the wings on his back to flare wildly. "I guess have no other choice than to mutilate you! Let me show you what I'm fully capable of!!!" Like a bird going after prey, Riku dived straight down Squall, who stood ready. He swung down with both Keyblades; Squall jumped to side, but his eyes widened as Riku's blades created a giant crater in the ground below…and it hadn't even touched the stone. That's when Squall also noticed a pain in his shoulder; he looked, and saw that there were two clean cuts in the clothes.

"How in the world…!?" He exclaimed as he landed and grabbed his shoulder. Riku, floating in the air just above the giant hole, turned to look toward Squall, his face grim and solemn and his eyes swirling with both light and darkness.

"I take it that you've underestimated my full strength," Riku said, gently landing on the ground. He slowly began walking towards Squall, pointing at him with his right hand blade. "Although you don't see it, there is aura of energy surrounding my blades. Even if I were to somehow miss you, or you defend and evade, the light and darkness will always find their way towards you. There is no was for you to escape them. You will lose, and that will be the end of it." Finishing his little speech, Riku lifted up into the air. He raised one Keyblade above his head and held the other out to his side; an after image appeared when he moved, and Squall looked around as the surroundings became all darkness except for him and Riku.

"Dawn Aura!" Riku swiftly flew down towards Squall in an arcing path, still leaving after images behind him, and then vanished into the darkness after attacking. Squall deflected the oncoming blow, but as Riku has said, the aura around his blade (which had no become visible) still reached him. The Keyblade wielder re-emerge from the shadows to deliver another blow, and then another. Some Squall was able to deflect a few, but the majority of the six attacks came too fast. "This is the end!" Riku yelled, and appeared once more above Squall. He unleashed a blast of dawn energy from himself, shooting off damaging rays of light that homed in on the Gunblade master. Squall skillfully began dodging them, but they were too quick and too many; once he was struck by one in the leg, the rest all came soon afterward. This resulted in a bright flash that canceled out the shadows and returned the battlefield to its original state.

Riku once again landed softly as he watched Squall use his Gunblade to help himself onto his feet, only to fall back to his knees. The Keyblade wielder gave an arrogant chuckle at this.

"So, even after all that, you still wish to get up and fight? Either you have a death wish or you simply don't know when to give up." Squall's head hung down, his hair down in his face. He sat their silent for a moment, but then he suddenly smirked and began to laugh quietly. Riku raised an eyebrow, and held up his Keyblades at the SeeD. "What is so funny? Have you gone insane or something?"

"No, I'm very much sane, thank you," Replied Squall. He once again tried getting to his feet, this time succeeding. "It just amazes me how stupid and cocky you are!"

"Shut your mouth!" Riku said, casting a Dark Aura at Squall. The SeeD's smirk grew just a little bit bigger, and he deftly deflected the attack, causing it to harmless explode a ways behind him. Shocked, Riku hurriedly cast another Dark Aura. This too was deflected, and Squall continued to laugh quietly. "Stop your laughing!" The Keyblade wielder demanded. "Stop it now!!!" Riku began wildly fling Dark Auras at his opponent, flying into a wild rage. Squall easily deflected all those that came to close; the others just landed near him, causing clouds of darkness to rise. Even after losing sight of Squall, he continued to shoot off Dark Auras for another minuet or so until he figured it was enough. Breathing heavily, Riku fell to a knee.

"That…that should've done it," He said. Having used up a fair amount of energy, the black and white wings on his back dissipated. But just as he was about to ask DiZ to call the match, he heard quiet chuckling. Riku's eyes widened as Squall emerged from the dark cloud, his shoulders quaking with laughter. "Wha...what!? You can't be standing! You shouldn't be standing! How!?"

"I told ya you were stupid as well as cocky!" Squall said as he slung Lionheart across his shoulder, still laughing. "Throughout this entire battle you've missed two very important details." Suddenly, an aura of Limit energy erupted around Squall so fierce the Riku had to back a good distance away from being caught within it. Squall, slowly walking forward, held up one finger.

"You're first mistake was misinterpreting my eagerness to fight. I wasn't asking you to fight simply to finish. I was trying to bait you into revealing your true power so I could gauge you strength…and that worked out perfectly." Riku's eyes widened in pure astonishment. But Squall wasn't done yet. He held up another finger.

"As for your second mistake…true, I never give or back down, and I've trained my body to go beyond its limits…but did you ever wonder how I was able to get up after each and every one of your assaults?" Squall chuckled. "It's because I had been tapping into my Limit energy every time you dealt a potentially fatal blow. And as you continued to attack me, I was pushed to my Limit ever further!" The aura around the SeeD flared even more wildly than it had been before. Squall stopped walking forward, took Lionheart, and held it out in front of him upside down, the flat of the blade facing out. "I've now gathered up enough energy to perform me new technique! Truthfully, I was planning on saving this for later in the tournament…but unleashing it now would be the most satisfying way of teaching you a lesson!!!"

The Griever emblem on the Gunblade lit up in flames as Squall gave an escalating yell, gathering up his Limit energy. A bright, fiery light appeared at the base of the blade, and Squall placed his hand upon it. He slowly moved his hand up Lionheart's length; the light followed, engulfing the weapon, and soon the entire weapon was glowing brightly. Then, in one smooth motion, Squall turned the blade upright and pointed it into the sky, pulling the trigger when his arm was straight.

"Proud Mode!!!" He called out, and a stream of fiery, red colored energy poured out from the Gunblade and swirled around Squall. It engulfed him, and slowly began warping itself, twisting and bending until it finally took the form of a lion like creature. It stamped on the ground (shaking the ground and causing Riku to fall backwards) and let out a mighty roar. Standing at its feet, Squall lowered his sword to aim it at Riku, whose face was an amalgamation of astonishment, fury, and quite possibly a little fear.

"Behold!" Squall said. His voice had taken on something of growl, like that of a beast. "The essence of Griever, the legendary lion GF!" Lifting up his free hand, the aura lion dissolved back into energy and flowed into Squall's body. A fiery essence appeared around him, and he basked in it for a moment before he glared as Riku. "Stand up…so that we may end this battle!"

For a moment, Riku did nothing; he could do nothing, his body wouldn't respond. _It's…it's like it just shut down,_ he thought, shutting his eyes. _Like…like I'm scared. But I'm not sacred! I've faced worse things, stronger fighters that Squall! So why can't I move!? Dammit, you stupid body, MOVE!!!_

* * *

A soft laugh came to Riku from within the darkness. The Keyblade wielder snapped open his eyes, to find himself standing within an endless void, out of Dawning Twilight Mode. The laugh came again, somehow echoing within the emptiness, louder than before. At first Riku had no clue whom it was, but this time he remembered exactly who the laugh belong to. 

"You!" He said, and turned around to see Xehanort's Heartless standing there, wearing that evil smile. Riku immediately called out his Keyblade, entering his fighting stance. "I thought I dealt with you a long time ago! Why are you here!?"

"Foolish boy," the Heartless replied. "Haven't I already told you? You heart is forever tied to the darkness, and I am the darkness. Therefore, you are forever tied to me. I will never truly be 'dealt with'."

"That may be, but I can still pummel you into nothingness!" Yelling, Riku rushed Xehanort's Heartless, only to be knocked away by the miniature Darkside that protected him. He laughed as the Keyblade wielder tried getting up but was only able to life his head.

"Try as you might, boy, there is no way you can defeat me."

"Defeat _us_." Riku's blood ran cold, and he only had a little time to role out of the way before a red bar of energy fell where his head had been. Stopping so that Riku stood directly between himself and Xehanort's Heartless, Xemnas formed two Aerial Blades that hummed quietly as he swung his arms.

"What are you doing here!?" Riku demanded. The former leader of the Organization XIII chuckled, almost the same as that of the Heartless.

"I am as much a part of the darkness as my other half is…which means I'm just as much a part of you." The Nobody jumped at Riku who, try as he might to fight back, was exceedingly overpowered. Xemnas leapt back after his onslaught, and both he and Xehanort's Heartless began laughing at the same time.

"Shut up!" Riku yelled. "What's so funny, anyways!?"

"You are weak," Replied the Heartless.

"The light has turned you frail," Xemnas said.

"Don't even try feeding me that stuff!" Riku snapped. "The light hasn't made me weak; it's made me stronger than I've ever been!" The two "Ansem" beings only laughed a little harder at this, which was thoroughly beginning to piss Riku off. "I thought I told you to stop laughing!" He moved to attack the Heartless, but before his Keyblade struck he disappeared, his mocking laugh continuing. He turned and shot a Dark Aura at Xemnas; he, too, vanished while laughing.

"The darkness is coming again," Although the laughter continued, both "Ansem" beings spoke. "You cannot stop it. You cannot hide from it. It will consume you once again. And when that happens, we will control you!" Their words faded, leaving only the vile, mocking laughter that steadily grew louder. Riku violently lashed out at the darkness, doing so knowing that he'd never hit anything.

"Stop laughing!" He yelled. That only made it worse. "I said stop it!!!" Riku dropped to his knees and covered his ears, but the sound somehow came through. "Leave me alone! Go away! I won't let the darkness take me again!!! Stop laughing!!! _**STOP IT!!!!**_"

Suddenly, the shadows around Riku began to come to life at his feet. It transformed into a vortex that began swallowing the Keyblade wielder. He struggled to move, to escape it, but tentacles of darkness latched onto him and dragged him down. Riku screamed as he was entirely engulfed by the shadow. His vision became dark, and he fell into a somewhat unconscious state. And all the while, he continued to hear Xemnas and Xehanort's Heartless laughing.

* * *

"So are you gonna get up or not?" Came Squall's voice from the edge of awareness. Riku opened his eye to find everything as it had been; he was back in the World That Never Was, back to where his battle was taking place. Squall was now standing before him, the tip of his Gunblade upon his chest. The energy given off by his Proud Mode danced around him occasionally. Riku took a moment to look at himself; he was back in his Dawning Twilight Mode, and everything seemed alright. However, he could still feel the filthiness of darkness upon his skin, and worse, he could taste it. After checking himself once more and finding that he could move again, Riku, with his head hung low, grabbed his twin Keyblades and slowly rose to his feet. He legs were a bit unsteady, but they held. 

"That's better," Squall said, taking a few paces back. "After a couple of minutes, I began to worry that you'd just continue to sit there with that blank look even after DiZ ended the match."

"…Shut up," Riku muttered. Squall slightly cocked his head, confused.

"What was that?"

"I said, shut up," Riku said a little louder. He turned towards Squall but did not look up. The energy wings reformed upon his back, and they flared out a bit more then they had before. And then without warning, he attacked Squall, keeping his head down all the while. Unfortunately, Squall easily blocked every blow with little effort thanks to the increased speed and power Proud Mode granted him. It even afforded him protection from the auras around Riku's blades.

"Is this all you've got!?" Squall yelled, and with one powerful swing knocked Riku into a nearby building. Squall waited for the dust to settle before starting to head towards the rubble. "Tell me Riku, what happened to all that arrogance you had before, the talk of me fearing the darkness? Because the only thing I fear now is winning this battle to easily." Slowly approaching, Squall began laughing; quietly at first, but growing enough that Riku would surely hear it. And he did.

The rubble stirred, and Riku pushed the debris off and staggered to his feet. Squall stopped his advance and his chuckling; a small tingling in the back of his mind told him that something was off. Riku began shuffling forward, arms swinging with each step. When he neared Squall, he suddenly dropped to his knees, breathing heavily and holding his head.

"What's wrong?" Asked Squall, who pushed that tingling out of his mind. "Has the realization that you can't beat finally gotten to you?" He chuckled again. "If you surrender, then…"

"Don't laugh at me," Riku snapped, a barely audible whisper. The tingling feeling instantly came back to Squall.

"Hey, Riku, are you…"

"I said, stop laughing at me!!!" The energy wings (which had disappeared after he crashed into the wall) erupted and overflowed with power. Riku finally lifted his head, revealing his eyes. They were totally clouded over with darkness. He reformed his Keyblades, and with a wild yell he flew towards Squall once again, screaming each time he swung. This time, however, Squall was taken aback as Riku suddenly gained power that he didn't have before; the Keyblade wielder was now able to push him back. _Where'd all this power and strength come from!?_ Squall thought as he blocked another blow. The attack held enough might to force the Gunblade master into the ground as the two fighters' auras burst, each trying to overtake the other. Eventually, Squall was able to knocked Riku away. But the moment he caught himself, Riku came right back with even more power, if it all possible.

"Stop laughing at me!!!" He screamed. "You won't take control of me again, never!!! Just shut up!!! Shut up, **_shut up_**, _**SHUT UP!!!!**_" With that final yell, Riku scored a hit and Squall, stabbing him in the shoulder. He followed with a beam of Dark Aura fired from his free Key, sending Squall barreling back. Riku then dispelled his two weapons and held both his hands above his head, flying high into the air. An orb of twilight and dawn energy that swirled around together formed, about the size of a blitzball at first. But Riku quickly fed as much energy as he could into it, and it just as swiftly grew to a sphere of monstrous size. Squall froze when he saw the mass of energy in the sky.

"Oh no…" Was all he could say.

* * *

"Riku, stop it this instance!" DiZ yelled. "Riku, do you hear me!? I command you to stop this at once!!!" No response. With a sigh, the sage slumped back in the chair and put a hand to his shaking head. 

"DiZ, what's the matter with Riku?" Sora asked, extremely worried about his friend.

"That I do not know, Sora. Whatever is wrong with him, its keeping me from making a link with him. But that's the least of our problems."

"What are you talking about?" This came from Cid. "I doubt that there can't be anything worse than that kid going crazy." Sora was going to say something, but figured it wouldn't help. And he had to agree, there were few things that he could think of that would be worse than Riku losing his mind.

"Oh, I assure that there's something worse. That giant energy attack he's creating is much too great for the arena to handle. It'll overload the systems and…"

"Well, that's not so bad," Tidus broke in. "Can't you just fix 'em up that you did before? I doubt that it'll take more that last time."

"If you would be so kind, I wasn't finished yet, Son of Jecht!" DiZ said irritably, causing Tidus to shrink back a little. He cleared his throat, and continued on to say, "As I was saying…if that attack hits, it'll overload the hologram that the room is projecting that keeps the rest of the castle safe. And the explosion will be so great that not only will Castle Oblivion be destroyed, but all of the Radiant Gardens and mostly likely a good part of Twilight Town nearby!" Everyone gave gasps and looks of disbelief.

"Is there anything you can do to prevent this!?" Cloud inquired. "If you want, we can go in there and stop Riku ourselves!" A good many people nodded, but DiZ shook his head.

"I'm afraid that once a battle begins, no one can neither leave nor enter until the match is finished or summoned with a Friend card. And I've already tried aborting everything manually, but all the energy Riku is pouring out has somehow overridden that function."

"So you mean to tell me that we all could possibly be dead in a few minuets!?" Barret asked, and DiZ gave him a slow nod. "Aww, hell naw, man! This is some staight up bullshit!!!"

"I agree...to an extent," Said DiZ. "But there is one way for us to avoid this." Everybody fell silent as a tremor passed through the building. After looking at the viewing screen and seeing the massive orb grow even larger, all eyes returned their attention back to DiZ, waiting to hear his solution.

"The only solution, of course," the sage began slowly. "Is for Squall to knock out Riku, dispel the energy ball, and win the match."

* * *

"This is bad. Very bad!" Squall said as he watched the ball grow even bigger, which seemed impossible at this point. He could barely make out Riku, still feeding power into the orb. "Whatever it was that snapped in that kid, it's somehow giving him seemingly infinite power!" 

"_Squall, can you hear me?"_ A connection was formed, and DiZ's voice came through.

"Yeah, I can hear you. Tell me, what's going on? What's with Riku!?"

"_If I could, I would answer that,"_ DiZ said grimly. _"But that isn't important. What is important, though, is that you Stop Riku at all costs. That ball of energy he forming has enough power to utterly destroy _**everything**_ within hundreds of miles!"_

"Are you serious!?" Squall exclaimed.

"_Yes, and you are the only one in a position to stop this. If you fail, then we all die." _

"That's pretty encouraging," Squall said sarcastically. "But don't worry, I'll deal with this!"

"_Wonderful!"_ DiZ said. _"Now, I wish there were more that I could say, but we're cheering for you here. Good luck."_ The connection faded, and Squall instantly set about gathering up his Limit energy. That, coupled with the energy of his Proud Mode, gave him more power than he had ever held before.

"But it's still not nearly enough!" He said as he watched the colossal orb or both light and dark energy grow a tiny bit bigger. Beneath it, Riku looked down upon Squall. However, it was not Squall he actually viewed, not all the time at least; one moment, it would be Squall, the next moment Xehanort's Heartless, and then finally Xemnas. Sometime it would be a grotesque mixture of all three. _But it doesn't matter who it is,_ Riku thought. _They are all a threat to me. I will _**not**_ be a slave to the darkness, _**never **_again!__If I have to destroy myself to avoid that fate, I won't hesitate to do so. And I'll take _**everyone and everything**_ down with me if I have to!!!_ With that final declaration, Riku had poured every last ounce of energy he could spare into in colossal orb. With a twisted smile upon his face, Riku yelled out to no one in particular.

"The time has come!!! You are finished, all of you!!! I will destroy everything!!! _**EVERYTHING!!!!!**_" Riku pulled his arms back a little, and then gave a maniacal cackle as he pointed them at the ground and Squall, sending the energy ball downwards. Squall's eyes widened as the orb came rushing towards him.

"For something that huge," He said to himself. "It sure moves fast! I don't have much time left…I have to hurry!!!" Yelling, he began quickly calling every last bit of Limit Energy, channeling it into his blade. When it was done, Lionheart began glowing brightly. Squall lifted the sword into the air, and the energy within it shot out into the sky, shining red in a large stream. _This is it!_ He thought as he called the energy back into his blade and pulled the weapon back.

"You're going down, Riku! Blasting Zone!!!" Squall thrust Lionheart forward, pulling the trigger the moment his arms was fully outstretched. The energy wave was re-released, however this instance it was three times as large as before. The beam raced towards the giant orb, and quickly met up with its target. There was a bright flash as the energies collided; Squall had to squint his eyes, but Riku just floated there with his eye wide open.

"You cannot stop it, you fool!!!" The Keyblade wielder yelled, using the trick to amplify his voice. "Just give up and accept you fate!!!"

"Why don't you give up and accept a beating?!" Squall shot right back. Riku scowled, but did not let it get to him any further. He really didn't need to; his attack was doing all the speaking for him. When it and Squall's Blasting Zone had first met, the orb had stopped moving. However, it wasn't long before it began overpowering the Gunblade master's Limit Break. Slowly, but still to fast for comfort, the orb began moving once again, pushing back both Squall and his attack. _No!_ He screamed in his mind. _I can't let this thing beat me! Everyone's depending on me! _Squall dropped down to one knee, unable to withstand the power of the giant energy orb. He continued to try stopping it, keeping his arms up and the attack going, but it was like he wasn't even trying in the first place. Riku began laughing maniacally at this.

"This…looks like it's the end of the road…" Squall said to himself. The orb was ever so close now. Many of the building in the vicinity were slowly begging to be vaporized into nothing. "I failed…this sucks…such a sorry way to go…" Resigning himself to fate as Riku had suggested, Squall closed his eyes. But the moment he settled within the darkness…

* * *

"_What are you doing, Squall?"_ Came a booming voice within his mind. Squall awoke to find himself in the middle of a large metallic room with no door or windows; and before him, stood the giant steel bars of a cage, covered in huge chains and locks. _"I said, what are you doing Squall?"_ The voice spoke again, coming from behind to bars. It was so forceful that the room rumbled a bit. It took a moment for Squall to remember where he was, and who was speaking to him. 

"You tell me that, Griever. You're the one that brought me into the lair you've made in me." Suddenly, the chains and locks began opening and breaking off, resulting in thunderous _clangs_ as the struck the floor. When they were all gone, the door swung open violently, and a loud roar came from the darkness within the cage. And slowly, the being known as Griever made his exit.

The legendary lion GF was truly a sight to behold, even to those who had seen the other Guardian Forces before. His mane and the tip of his tail, made of blazing embers, rippled majestically around him. Huge spiked manacles were wrapped around his legs, and with each step the chains wrapped around his body and between his shackles clinked together as he walked forward to stand in front of Squall.

"_Do not play dumb with me, Squall Leonhart!"_ Griever bent down so that his face was close to Squall's. _"You face a power that far surpasses your own, yet you only take on a portion of my power!"_ The giant growled and blew in Squall's face, but the SeeD merely folded his arms and returned the gaze he was given.

"I've already explained this to you before, Griever!" He said. "I don't want to always call on you when I'm in trouble. If I did, then I would become both weak and dependant. I want to accomplish things on my own…I prefer it that way." Griever's gaze grew hardened, but after a moment, the GF chuckled and backed away, settling down on its haunches.

"_Do not fret, young one, I remember well. You posses the heart of a lion and your spirit is full of pride. I doubt I couldn't have found a better host to junction myself to."_ Griever stretched himself out and returned to standing. _"However, I hope you realize that you cannot hope to handle this situation alone. This is why I remain within you…to help you as you helped me."_ Squall smirked and nodded.

"Of course, Griever."

"_Now if you don't mind removing these chains that bind me…it's been dreadfully long since the last time I've hunted any prey!"_ The lion licked his lips, gave the semblance of a smirk, and lowered his head. Squall walked up and placed his hand upon Griever, and when he did, the chains upon the lion began glowing, and then disappeared. Griever let out a ferocious roar as he turned into energy and entered Squall's body.

"We will show everyone…"

"_All will come to fear…"_

"…_**the measure of a lion's pride!!!"**_

* * *

Riku continued to laugh madly as he watched the World That Never Was transform into nothing. He had lost sight of Squall a long time ago, as the huge orb covered most of the ground. _It's only a matter of time before everything is destroyed…nowhere for darkness to thrive. _

"Nowhere…" Riku grew somber at this thought. "The price may be heavy…but I'm willing to pay." He continued to watch the destruction below, but after a minute he began to notice something. The orb had stopped moving. "What!? How in the world…wait…it can't be…" Quickly flying downwards, Riku's eyes widened at the sight he saw.

Squall was still alive and well, back on his feet. What's more, not only was the energy of his Proud Mode swirling around him more violently, but he was no longer maintaining his Blasting Zone attack to hold the ball.

He was using his bare hands, and only one of them at that.

"Im…impossible!!!" Riku exclaimed. "That's…that's just simply impossible!!!"

"Oh, I beg to differ!!!" Squall yelled. He looked up to Riku, and the Keyblade wielder was taken aback at this second new sight.

Squall had undergone some sort of…transformation. His shoulder length hair had grown even longer, down to the small of his back. He barred his teeth, which took on the semblance of fangs, and his hands became like claws. Red symbols appeared upon his face; two thin triangles beneath his eyes, and two slashes following his scar to resemble a claw mark. Finally, the fur trim on his jacket were now flames.

"Just…what are you!?" Riku demanded.

"I am a SeeD!" Squall's voice was a cross between a yell and roar. "And at Balam Garden, we SeeDs are trained in the use of GFs!!!" Squall let out a roaring cry, and expelled more energy through his hand. And to Riku's utter horror, the orb of light and dark actually began to move back.

"No!!!" The Keyblade wielder screamed. "No, no, no!!! I will not let you stop me!!!" Riku flew up behind the energy orb and actually began physically pushing on it. But as he had expended all of his available energy, his efforts were for naught. Dammit!!! What am I going to do!? I can't let him stop this!!!"

"_Tap into the darkness…"_ Came the voices of the two "Ansems" within Riku's mind. He shook his head violently.

"No! I won't!!! You can't make me!!!!"

"_Do it…"_ There voices were only whispers, but the sounded loud and clear in Riku's ears. _"You have before…surrender yourself…to the darkness…"_

"Surrender myself…to the darkness…" Riku repeated the words to himself. Although he did not want it so, they began sounding convincing. "Yes…that's it. I'll surrender myself to the darkness, and use its power to destroy everything! Yes!!!" Closing his eyes, Riku called upon the powers of darkness.

"Come to me…I am yours…" He said as he felt the shadowy tendrils latch onto him. "I give myself up…so that I can gain power once again!!!" Riku's body became totally wrapped in darkness, and it slowly began seeping into to him. Everything that was white in his outfit changed jet black; even his hair and eyes turned black. With his newfound power, Riku looked down upon the energy orb before him. Wordlessly, he began pouring dark energy into it. It overtook all the light energy, snuffing it out, while mixing with the already present twilight energy, stamping out all traces of light. He then began forcing it back down, overtaking the transformed Squall once again.

"No you don't!!!" Drawing upon even more of Griever power, Squall pushed back on the dark energy orb, and once again began pushing it back. Glaring, Riku tried pouring more energy into it, but no matter how hard he tried, Squall came back with equal or even more power. Despite this Riku continued, determined to wipe his opponent out.

"_Squall!"_ Griever said to his host. _"We cannot hold this form for much longer! We must stop him now or all will be lost!!!"_

"Right! You're time is up, Riku!!!" Syncing together and drawing every last ounce of power, Squall and Griever gave one last attempt.

"_**PROUD ROAR!!!**_" They called in unison, and Squall lifted up both his arms to quell the dark maelstrom, yelling and roaring at once.

And it worked.

The energy wave released broke through the ball and split it in half. The fiery stream continued on afterwards, taking the form of a running lion that rushed straight towards Riku, who could only look on stunned as the aura form of Grieve struck him, knocking him out cold. At first, he was within the darkness. However, a tiny speck of light appeared. Riku reached out for it, but it was just out of his grasp. It quickly grew in size, but now matter how large or bright it grew, Riku was unable to reach it.

* * *

**A/N: So Squall has saved the day and defeated Riku...but WTF is wrong with that kid!? And how did Griever, the long lost lion GF, come to reside within Squall. For the former, you'll find out next chapter. And the later, you learn in a FFVIII fan-fiction I'm planning on doing as this one nears its end...which won't be for AWHILE, but still.** **Anyway, thanks for reading and please review. And let other people know of my story!!! I want as many people to read this so I can get feedback on my writing!!!!!**


	8. Problems: Those Resolved

**A/N: Greetings again, everyone!!! And welcome to another installment of Final Fantasy Vs!!!!**

**As seen in the last chapter, Squall (using his new Proud Mode) defeated Riku, who had gone beserk, in thier match. Now, we find out what is wrong with Riku that caused this change in him, and discover that this isn't the first time this has happened to him...  
**

* * *

VIII: Problems; Those Resolved…

Squall was sure that he had never been mobbed by such a large a group of people as the off-worlders when he exited the doorway. And despite being used to getting such high praise, the SeeD couldn't help but give a little smirk.

But after a mountain of praise for saving their lives, everyone turned their attention to the other door, which had not yet opened. Dead silence filled the room, and no one moved. It seemed to take an eternity, but after a minuet or two, the door swung open and Riku stepped out from the light. Now wearing his Organization coat and returned to normal physically, the Keyblade wielder slowly shuffled his way down that carpet, head hanging. A few people exchanged glances, but no one made a move. Riku seemed oblivious to everyone, mumbling something unintelligible. Taking in a deep but quiet breath, Squall pushed through the throng before him.

"Hey, Riku!" He called. Riku stopped and slowly spun around to look at Squall, who stood there with his hand outstretched. "I…just wanted to congratulate you on a wonderful match. You really had me going at times." Squall waited for Riku to do something, but for a moment the Keyblade wielder just stood there, silent. He looked to the offered hand, and then up to Squall. It was then that the SeeD noticed that Riku's breathing was a bit haggard, and his face looked a little worse for ware. He was about to ask if he was okay, but Riku suddenly slapped Squall's hand away.

"I don't need your sympathy," He spat. Riku's voice was hushed, but the darkness laced in his words seemed to reach everyone. "Just leave me alone. All of you." With that, Riku turned and began walking away. However, Squall didn't want to end on that note.

"Look, Riku, I'm sorry about…"

"I said, _**leave me alone**_!!!" Riku turned to fire a fairly large Dark Aura, but right before it reached Squall, Sora appeared out of nowhere and dispelled it with his Keyblade.

"Riku! What the hell is wrong with you!?" The Keyblade Master demanded. Riku glared at him, which was returned in full, and then quickly turned and stalked of hastily towards the dorms. AS he was leaving, DiZ made to rise, but Sora signaled for him to stop.

"Don't worry, sire, I'll take care of him!" Rushing, Sora quickly followed after his friend. DiZ, who had resettled himself in his throne, cleared his throat.

"In that case, I guess there is nothing else to do than to declare Squall Leonhart the victor of the third match. As for the next one…I believe that there has been enough action for today, so you are free until diner."

"Which I'm cooking!!!" Larxene said proudly.

"We're all gonna die," Demyx said, and Zexion and Axel shook their heads in agreement. Larxene stuck her tongue out at them. Ignoring this little exchange, everybody began to head their separate ways.

"Oh, and one more thing," DiZ said, stopping everyone. His face became grave once he had all attention. "Although I doubt any of you would want to at this point… I wish to advise you against bothering Riku for the time being." The king rose from his throne and exited in the door behind him, and everybody followed suit.

_"..Yes,"_ DiZ thought to himself. _"That would be in everyone's best interest…especially Riku's…"_

* * *

"I have…I have to…make it to my room!" Riku managed to say as he quickly stumbled his away down the corridor. His body felt weak, sweat dripped from every pore, and he wanted to vomit; even worse, he could still feel the taint of the darkness within him, trying to eat away at the last of both his strength and his sanity. Another few steps and Riku tripped, just barely able to keep himself up by grabbing onto one of white marble-like vases. He fell to his knees, unable to pull himself up. 

"_Return to the darkness…"_ Try as he might to ignore them, the voices of the "Ansems" whispered in the back of his mind. _"Let it consume you…become a slave to the shadow once more…"_

"No!" Riku shouted. "Shut up! I'm not going to listen to you anymore!!! Just go away" The voice did as they were told, however their laughter remained, even quieter than their voices but ever-present still. Desperately needed to reach his rooms, Riku found the strength to get up on his feet. However, before he could start walking again, he sensed someone behind him. And thanks to the taint of darkness, he couldn't pick up a scent.

"I thought I told you to leave me…" He began, forming a Dark Aura in his hand. But when he turned to fire it, he found that it was Sora. "Oh…it's you."

"If that's how you treat you're friends," The Keyblade Master said. "I so do not want to become your enemy anytime soon!" His attempt to lighten the mood a bit failed horribly; Riku gave an exasperated sigh and shook his head as he turned, walking away slowly.

"Give it a rest, you dork. I'm not in the mood right now. Just leave me alone."

"Riku, tell me, what is wrong with you?"

"It's nothing that concerns you."

"It's the darkness…isn't it?" Riku froze at Sora's words. "It's trying to take over you again." Riku slowly turned to face his friend.

"How did you figure that out?" He asked.

"Zexion could smell it on you from in the arena like you were standing right next to him. And after dealing with darkness for so long, I can sense it pretty well." Riku chuckled and smiled a bit, which Sora was happy to see.

"You never cease to amaze me, Sora."

"So how long has this been happening?"

"A couple of days after we went back home to Destiny Island after defeating Xemnas." Riku said as he turned, motioning for Sora to come walk with him. "It was nothing then…I had gotten used to the fact that I'd always have darkness within me. Besides, it was never anything more than gaining a sinister disposition while fighting and a few nightmares every now and then."

"So that's what had you waking up all those nights? I though it was just the realization that you weren't as pretty as all the girls thought you were." Sora gave a grin, but wiped it away after Riku hit him on the head. "Sorry."

"Anyway," Riku continued. "It never really became a problem until we were invited here into Castle Oblivion. To be truthful, that was the second time I've had an…outburst…like that."

"What happened then?" The two finally made it to Riku's quarters, stopping in front of the door.

"Sorry, but it's something I'm not proud and I'd rather not talk about it. Plus, I'm really tired and need sometime to set myself straight." Sora nodded, but he looked rather dejected. "But I'll tell you, eventually…just not now. Okay?"

"Okay!" Sora gave a grin, and then bid his friend farewell. Riku waited for Sora to turn a corner, and then he instantly dropped to he knees. All that time he had been struggling to keep himself up and he couldn't have kept it up any longer. Rising to his feet after a moment, Riku entered his room and locked the door behind him.

It was fairly large room, small enough for one but just a little bigger than most people need. There wasn't much in the way of decoration; the various cards Riku had received during his first time in Castle Oblivion were on display in a notebook on one side of his desk and a lamp on the other. Next to the lamp was a picture of he, Sora and Kairi on Destiny Island, taken by King Mickey after the fight with Xemnas. Next to the wall above the bed (which as in the far right corner of the room) there were two huge posters. The first one was also of him, Sora, and Kairi, but also included Naminé, Roxas, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Mickey, all sitting and looking into the night sky. The second one was of Riku; he stood back to back with his younger self (in Dark Mode, while the older Riku wore the black coat and blindfold), both reaching up to touch a light while seeped in darkness. Those had been gifts from Naminé, although Riku wasn't sure when she had gotten the time to draw them. A bookshelf at on the back wall of the room, about half way filled with some of Riku's favorite stories, and finally there was a full body mirror hanging next to Riku's dresser.

Hurriedly, Riku took off his jacket and then his shirt and vest, throwing them on the back of the chair at his desk. He then looked at himself the mirror, most specifically the lower left side of his torso. Riku grimaced as he saw the wound there had grown a little. However, in actuality, it wasn't technically a wound; it was a scar, given to him towards the end of his and Sora's fight with Xemnas when Riku tried protecting his friend. At first it wasn't bad (although the scar remained after healing rather quickly) but a day later, when Riku was bathing, he was horrified to find a strange blackness emanating from the scar that sent crashing waves of pain through him when he touched it. Riku didn't know why it was there, but he could feel the darkness oozing out of that scar, and it was then that his nightmares and sinister behavior started. He usually kept it covered by bandages whenever he was most likely going to be seen shirtless, but that's when it was visible; sometimes both the scar and blackness vanished and returned at the start of each day. And whenever Riku suffered an "outburst", the blackness would creep out just a little bit more than before.

_Damn you, Xemnas!_ Riku thought as he gingerly touched the scar, wincing as pain suddenly shot through his body. He waited for the pain to subside, and then with a sigh, walked over to the bookcase. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his card, and held it up. A border of light appeared around the bookcase's edges, and slowly it lifted up into the air, revealing a small secret room. The only thing within this circular space was one of those flower-shaped capsules like the one Sora had slept in.

"I really wish I didn't have to use this," Riku muttered as he stood in the center of the flower. "But if it's the only way to stop the darkness and keep this wound in check, so be it." He closed his eyes, and with a snap of his fingers the flower's petals rose up and enclosed around him. Then, a light appeared at his feet, slowly climbing up his body. As the healing process began, Riku's thought's drifted of to the first time the darkness had taken a hold of him, the reason he now uses this machine.

* * *

"_There, all done!" Kairi said as she set down the last of Riku's things and wiped her together. _

"_Thanks for the help," Riku said, and Kairi smiled at him. _

_It wasn't very often that people were personally invited into Castle Oblivion by Ansem the Wise himself, so when the king came to invite Riku and Sora to stay awhile, neither were planning on turning such an offer down. And Kairi was out of school on vacation for the week (somehow, Sora and Riku were miraculously able to keep from being enrolled…the lucky bastards…) so she offered to help them move in, if only to spend a little more time with them. _

"_Are you sure you don't wanna stay?" Riku asked as he and Kairi began setting things up in his room. "Ansem said he'd gladly get you a room. Besides, I'm pretty sure that there are more rooms in this place than both he and the Organization XIII can ever make use of." _

"_Believe me, I would love to stay here with you guys, but I have a project I need to finish that I haven't even started yet." Riku snickered at her. "What?" _

"_Heh…you have to go to school!" Kairi angrily threw the book she was holding at Riku, who caught it and placed it on the bookshelf with a satisfied smiled. As they continued to shelve and put away Riku's things, Sora slept soundly upon the bed. Well, soundly aside from his snoring and sleep talking. _

"_Take this…and this…and some of these!" He muttered. "That's right, you stupid Heartless! Bow down before Sora the All-Powerful!!!" Some unintelligible mumbling, and then Sora fell silent (minus the snoring). Riku and Kairi glanced at the Keyblade Master, then at each other, shaking their heads before returning to their work. _

"_I just love how Sora decides to take the world's longest nap while we're stuck carrying both his and my belongings!" _

"_Oh, calm down, Riku. He was busy taking care of some Heartless and Nobodies that had shown up out of nowhere." Rolling his eyes, Riku went back to fixing his room. And Sora decided to go back to sleep talking._

"_Forget about Riku, Kairi…come stay with me and be my queen…you're certainly beautiful enough to be one…" Sora's friends struggled not to laugh at his words. And Kairi was trying her hardest not to blush. _

"_Aww…he thinks I'm cute!!!" She exclaimed with a giggle._

"_Don't get your hopes up," said Riku. A smirk crossed his face "He thinks you're cute, but that's only because you now have…" He stopped when Kairi called out her flower-patterned Keyblade and aimed it between his legs. _

"_Finish that sentence, and I'll make it so you can't enjoy dreams about me like Sora does!"_

"_My, my, Kairi!" Came a voice from the door. "I never expected such words from you!" The girl jumped, blushed furiously, and quickly dispelled her Keyblade as Ansem the Wise walked in the room, smiling beneath the bandages wrapped around his face. Kairi tried to say something, but she was too embarrassed to form anything articulate. "Don't fret," Ansem said. "I'm used to that kind of talk. Kind of makes me regret reviving Axel, Larxene, and Zexion sometimes. But no matter." He took note of Sora snoozing on the bed. "I see he's gotten himself comfortable. How about you, Riku?" _

"_Yes, Wise one," Riku said with a bow. "Thank you again for inviting us here."_

"_Please, Riku, you do not need to be so formal with me. I've actually become quite used to the name of DiZ, and I've never been too fond with any sort of formalities." _

"_Is that why you're wearing the bandages again?" Kairi asked, and the sage nodded. "Well, I think it looks pretty cool!" _

"_Now, is there a reason you came in here, DiZ, if you don't mind me asking?" Riku inquired. "You never did strike me as a person for small talk."_

"_You've got me there, Riku." DiZ said, leaning up against the wall. "I came to ask Sora something, and came here since he wasn't in his room. And since Sora is currently…" Sora mumbled something about taking over as king of the Radiant Gardens and more about Kairi being his queen, at which DiZ coughed. "…since Sora is currently resting, I'll simply ask you, Riku: would you mind sparring with me a bit?" _

"_You…want me…to fight you?" Riku could barely manage to get the words out. Although he had spent time with the king before, he had usually been indifferent towards him, only agreeing to help since it would further his own aims, and it had been the same vice-versa. DiZ had never before asked Riku for something like this. Beside, Ansem didn't seems like one to pick a fight, even it if was only sparring. "It would be my honor, DiZ." _

"_No, no, the honor is all mine!" The king said with a chuckle. "I've seen you fight, and you are one of the best swordsmen I have ever come across." With a slight incline of the head, DiZ turned around with a flourish of his cape and left the room. "Well, finish up here, and then meet me up on the roof when you are ready. I'll be waiting." Kairi waited for him to leave, and then rushed up to Riku. _

"_Oh my god! The King just asked you to train with him!!!" _

"_Yes, Kairi, I realized that," Riku said sarcastically. This earned him a punch in the arm. _

"_C'mon Riku, don't you realize how much of an honor this is!? Not only has DiZ invited you and Riku into his castle, but you get to spend time with him…fight with him!" Riku put away the last of his things, and then stood with his back to Kairi. He called Way to the Dawn, and held it across his shoulder. _

"_It's not that I don't realize it Kairi," He said. "But it's just that I don't really care about honor that much." He walked towards the door, but stopped and turned around, with a slightly evil looking smirk on his face. "I just hope that he can put up a good fight. It's been awhile since my last duel." Riku exited the room, but Kairi simply stood there a moment. Although there had been nothing visible, Kairi could sense something was different with Riku. She shook her head, dismissing the thought, and quickly followed after her friend._

* * *

_The sun was shining brightly in the blue sky as Riku and Kairi made it to the roof. There wasn't much to say about this place, other then it overlooked all of the Radiant Gardens, and there were flowers in rectangular pots all along the side rails. Marluxia was there, tending to the plants, and so were Larxene and Axel who busy fighting under the watchful eye of DiZ. When they saw Riku approaching, Axel and Larxene ceased fighting and DiZ stood from leaning against the railing. _

"_Yo, Riku, Kairi!" Axel greeted as he dispelled his chakram. He gave Riku a high-five and tried giving a friendly wave to Kairi, but she still wasn't completely content around him since he had pretty much kidnapped her. From her, all Axel got was a nod. Larxene didn't say anything, just went and stood next to Axel, moving out of the way so DiZ and Riku could get started. However, she didn't give Riku and Kairi a quick glance before starting an unheard conversation with the flame haired Nobody. _

"_So, are you ready to get started?" DiZ asked as he adjusted his gloves and took his place across from Riku. _

"_You don't waste time," commented Riku, finishing up a short session of stretching. Kairi gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek for good luck, and then sat down nearby. _

"_As a king, I am a very busy man. If I ever want to have time to myself and my experiments, then wasting time isn't and option for me. _

"_Good. Then you won't mind if I end this quickly!" Riku entered his fighting stance, and DiZ gave a little chuckle. _

"_Very nice, my boy. But I must warn you, I am no pushover, by any means."_

"_Just bring out whatever weapon you're using and let's get it on." _

"_As you wish." DiZ held out his hand, and his cane appeared. _He's gonna use a stick to fight me? _Riku laughed to himself._ This'll be easier then I thought!_ Swiftly, Riku practically flew towards, swinging so fast that any normal opponent wouldn't even be able to see it coming. _

_Too bad DiZ was no normal opponent. He stopped the blow, still looking relaxed as he usually did, much to Riku's surprise. Axel and Larxene gave hushed chuckles._

"_It's seems that you misinterpret my words," DiZ said. Riku tried forcing him back, but DiZ stood his ground, still looking as if he gave no effort. "I said that I busy man and do not like wasting time, not that I do things hastily. I didn't say start yet." The king slowly began overpowering Riku, moving closer that his bandaged face met with that of the struggling boy. And with a smile, he said, _

"_Okay. Now let us begin." _

_DiZ disappeared in a blur, causing Riku to stumble forward. Before the Keyblade wielder had time to completely gather himself, the King reappeared above him, bringing his cane downwards. He didn't hit Riku, but his cane had enough force not only to shatter the ground, but also blow Riku away. Luckily, the Keyblade wielder had regained his senses and rolled back onto his feet after touching ground. He looked up to see DiZ standing there with a smirk. _

"_How'd you do that?" Asked Riku. _

"_As I have said, I am no pushover." DiZ replied simply. He held up his cane, and both Riku and Kairi looked in awe as a white aura appeared around it. And within that aura there appeared a translucent image of a Keyblade. The aura flared, and the Keyblade flashed into total existence. It was an exquisite weapon, the rapier-like blade shifting randomly and flawlessly between ebony-black and silvery-white, sparkling in the sun. The parts of the Key around the black handle were also silvery-white, shaped in a perfect circle. Finally, the keychain on the end was shaped like two T's, for Twilight Town. "Let me introduce to you my Keyblade, Darkness in Zero."_

"_When did you get that?" _

"_When I was lost in the darkness. The powers of light and darkness, along with the strength of my heart and resolve manifested itself into this Keyblade, and that's how I was able to escape using corridors of darkness." The white aura appeared around the King's Key again. "Now, allow me to show you some of its power." A simple swing and five rings of light with bars of darkness in the middle shot out from the Keyblade. Riku deflected two of them, and dodged a third, but the remaining two hit their mark. One caught him in the left shoulder, the other in the chest. Riku fell backwards, grabbing both hurting areas. Kairi covered her mouth with her hands, and Axel, Larxene, and now Marluxia laughed in amusement. _

"_You'll pay for that!" Springing to his feet, Riku attacked DiZ with a flurry of blurred strikes. However, DiZ was able to black each and every one of them, still making it look like he gave no exertion whatsoever. "Go down!!!" Screamed Riku. He stabbed at the King, who seemingly phased out of existence and appeared behind him. _

"_Temper, my dear boy," DiZ said while wagging a finger. "Losing you cool will only make it that much easier to take down." Riku spun around and slashed at the King, only to watch him phase again and reappear a distance away. DiZ smirked, relaxed his body more (which seemed impossible considering how relaxed he already looked), and then slowly began swaying from side to side, shifting from one foot to the other. As the distance of his rocking grew, mirror images began appeared to the sides of him. At first, they were only blurs, but eventually they very close to being real, if it weren't for the semi-transparence and shimmering. "You had best prepare yourself" DiZ warned, putting a bit of venom behind his words. "If you don't…there's a slim chance that you might die." _

"_What?" Riku protested quickly, but he didn't have time enough to speak again. DiZ used the momentum from his rocking to charge forward, holding his Keyblade out behind him and leaving numerous after images trailing. When he came into range, he brought Darkness in Zero in front of himself, moving it in such a way that there was a great deal of copies. Dammit, I can't tell which one's the real one! Riku thought as the attack reached him. He tried blocking the closet incoming blade, but that was a mere illusion. Riku staggered back as he was cut, a tiny trickle of blood rolling down his cheek. More attacks came, and still Riku was unable to effectively dodge them; by the end of DiZ's onslaught, the young Keyblade wielder was heavily damaged. _

"_Have you had enough yet, Riku?" DiZ asked as swung his Key clean of the tiny droplets of blood. "This is the part were most opponents concede defeat." _

"_Yeah…too bad I'm not most opponents."_

"_Figured you'd say something like that," Sighed DiZ. "You're not going to back down unless I beat you down…very well, but do remember that if you happen to die, it's your fault." Holding out Darkness in Zero, DiZ began to channel light energy into it, causing an aura to flare around it. _

"_What do you mean 'if you happen to die'!?" Kairi demanded. "Don't tell me you're planning on killing Riku!" DiZ shook his head. _

"_No, my intent is not to kill Riku, but to merely bring out his latent powers by placing him in a life threatening situation." _

"_Latent…powers?" Riku asked. "What are you talking about?" _

"_For quite sometime now," DiZ began, slowly walking towards the young Keyblade wielder. "I have been studying both you and Sora, watching your growth as you continue to fight off the remaining Heartless and Nobodies that pop up. You two may think that you've reached the pinnacle of your powers, but in reality you've only just scratched the surface of your true potential." _

"_And you need this power for something, am I right?" _

"_Exactly. I cannot give you the details at this moment, but what I can tell you is that it's something you certainly will not want to pass up." Although he was still focused on the battle, Riku gave a moment to think about it. He let a smirk cross his face when he was done. _

"_You've got me interested now, DiZ! Although I'm not totally cool with the whole "putting my life in harm's way" scenario, I'm willing try something if it'll give me more power. Plus, I'm also eager to find out what it is you need me for."_

"_Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough," said DiZ. "Right now, though, the thing you _should_ be worrying about is coming out of this alive." The aura around Darkness in Zero grew a little larger as the King slowly closed the distance between Riku and himself. Riku stood his ground, but was still a little sketchy about going on with this 'sparring' thing, considering his life was apparently at stake. Too bad DiZ wasn't going to let him back out. "It is time!" He announced, having finished charging his power. The aura around his Key grew again and spread around his entire body. DiZ let the power flare, sending out a shockwave that forced Riku to take a few steps back. _

"_Imperial Flash!!!" DiZ called before pashing out of existence. Riku looked around calmly, trying to decide where he would be attack. He sensed something in the air, and looked up to find the King diving towards him, still enveloped in light. As he neared, DiZ launched himself into a counterclockwise spin, Keyblade outstretched in a downwards slant. Riku braced himself in defense; sparks flew as Darkness in Zero bashed against Way to the Dawn repeatedly. The young Keyblade wielder struggle to stand his ground as the force of the attack began pushing him back. _This Imperial Flash technique must give him increased speed and power._ Riku though_. I was having a hard time before, but now I think I won't be able to defeat him now! _His momentum gone, DiZ touched ground with one final rotation and swing of the blade. This fierce blow broke Riku's guard, and in a swift motion DiZ shifted the position of his hand to bring Darkness in Zero into an upward slash. It connected, hitting Riku in the chest and sending him up in the sky. DiZ followed, and began phasing in and out, slashing Riku in all directions. When Riku reached the apex of his ascent, DiZ positioned himself above him. He pointed the Keyblade at the barely conscious fighter, and tiny beams of light began gathering at the Key's point. It formed an orb _

"_This last attack will probably bring you within inches of your life. If you don't want to die, you'll simply have to access that hidden power within you. Good luck, Riku." A huge blast of light was fired from Darkness in Zero. It completely engulfed Riku as if flew to the ground, causing a small but damaging explosion. Kairi's eyes widened in horror at this scene. At first, she was in complete shock, but after a moment she regained enough of her composure to move. _

"_RIKU!!!" She cried, leaping from her seat and running towards where her friend. However, DiZ appeared in front of her, stopping her with his Keyblade. _

"_Wait," He said, pointing with his other hand at the cloud of dust. Kairi looked at it, and noticed a dark shadow forming within. She was overcome with relief when Riku emerged from the smoke, albeit badly beaten. But that moment was quickly replaced with another feeling. "Something…something is different about him," Kairi said quietly. _

"_You are right!" replied DiZ. "He's done it! He has tapped into that hidden power of his. There may not be any outward change, but I can certainly feel something different inwardly." _

"_No…" Kairi said, shaking her head. "Something is wrong with him." DiZ gave her a wondering look, and then returned his gaze to Riku. He stood at the edge of the small hole that had been created from his fall, his head hanging. It looked as if he could barely keep himself up, but he stood there motionless. _

_Something within Riku pulsed, sending out a wave of energy. DiZ's eyes widened as it washed over him; a sickly feeling filled him with such vileness and filth in it that he very nearly emptied his stomach. "Darkness…" He breathed, knowing all to well of that kind of energy. Riku pulsated once more, and an aura of dark energy exploded around him. His hair slowly changed to black, and when he lifted his head and stared at DiZ and Kairi, his eyes were just as black as his hair. _

"_Oh, shit," Axel said, as he and his fellow Nobodies also felt that wave of darkness. "That's _so_ not good!"_

"_I feel like I'm about to vomit!" Larxene said, covering her mouth. _

"_The darkness had consumed him and taken control of his body!" exclaimed Marluxia. Probably for the first time ever, he looked scared. "He'll destroy us all!" _

"_The hell he will!!!" Axel yelled, conjuring his chakram. "I dunno about you guys, but I'm not about to die right after being revived!" The other two nodded in agreement, called out their weapons as well, and together the three Organization members rushed Riku. The now black haired fighter turned to face them, with a look of pure evil in his eyes. _

"_No, stay back!!!" DiZ commanded._

"_Riku, don't do it!!!" Kairi screamed. _

_But it was too late. _

"_Die," whispered Riku, and his old Keyblade, Souleater, appeared in his hand, however it was completely black. _

_What happened next only took a few moments, but it seemed like an eternity had passed before it was done. _

_Riku phased out like DiZ had done, reappeared in front of Marluxia. Before the Assassin had anytime for a reaction, Riku pointed his Key at his chest, and fired a powerful bolt of darkness. Marluxia screamed in agony as he was blown into the air and off of the roof. _

"_Marluxia!!!" Both Axel and Larxene called out, stopping to watch their comrade fall. _

"_Dumb move, fools," Came Riku's voice behind them. This time, they had time enough to turn, but it did them little good. Riku kicked Axel in the side, knocking him away, and then began fighting with Larxene. Despite being able to keep up with and guard against his attacks, Riku was simply too powerful for the Nymph. He stabbed her repeatedly in the torso, and then shot off a Dark Aura that sent her flying. He phased out again, materializing behind Larxene and grabbing her by her head. She struggled to free herself, but she couldn't do anything. Riku smirked, tightening his grip around the skull. Summoning energy into his hand, he sent tendrils of black lightning through Larxene's body. She cried out in pain for a few moments, and then fell silent when she became unconscious. Riku then tossed her smoldering body away like her were throwing out trash. _

"_Larxene!" Axel said, leaping up and catching his comrade before she hit the ground. "Larxene, are you okay!?" He shook her a bit, trying to see if she was still alive. _

"_Worry about yourself," Riku said as he appeared behind Axel. The flame haired Nobody eyes widened as a sharp pain erupted in his chest. He slowly looked down and was horrified to see Souleater sticking out of him. But that wasn't the end; Axel screamed as every last bit of energy was painfully drained from his body. Axel's face became pale, his eyes rolled back into his head, and he and Larxene both fell to the ground when Riku forcefully removed his Keyblade. As he stood over their bodies, Riku began laughing quietly, but eventually began bellowing madly. _

"_Riku…" Kairi whispered, trying to hold back her tears. She had wanted to look away, wanted to run, but she was so paralyzed by fear that her body wouldn't cooperate. DiZ, too, had been stricken by fear, but he was still able to act. _

"_Kairi, get away and wake up Sora! I can hold him off, but I cannot do so by myself!!!" Kairi didn't move. Riku's head perked up and he turned to face them, his eyes full of darkness and lust for blood. Slowly, he began taking small steps towards DiZ and Kairi, letting the aura of darkness appeared around him once more. "Dammit Kairi, get out of here _**NOW**_!!!" _

"_Riku…stop this…please…" Tears now rolled down Kairi's face. Still she remained motionless. And Riku had now picked up a little speed. _

"_Stupid girl!" DiZ muttered along with a curse. Not wanting to let Riku get close to cause any harm to her, the King decided to go on the offensive. He swung Darkness in Zero a few time, sending out more of those light rings. However, before they could reach Riku, the collided with his dark aura and dissipated. "Shoot…" DiZ didn't have any other bright ideas, and Riku was closing the distance fast. Taking a deep breath, he decided that he had no other choice but to attack directly. He rushed Riku with a yell, and leapt up when he got into range. But just like his previous attempt, when he came in contact with the dark aura, he was stopped, and then blown back as Riku flared it. DiZ luckily caught himself, but when he landed and looked up, he found Riku looming over him. _

"_Die, insect!" The young Keyblade wielder spat, bringing his Key down. DiZ managed to block it, and then the two began crossing blades. Outwardly, it seemed a pretty even match, but even in shock Kairi could tell that Riku severely outclassed DiZ in raw power, and it would only be a matter of time before he succumbed to the power of darkness. _

_At that moment, something within Kairi stirred. She didn't know what it was, and wasn't really aware of it (since all she could focus on was Riku now pummeling DiZ relentlessly, and how much she wanted him to stop)), but it was there, whatever it was. Shakily, she took a small step forward. And then another, and another. _

"_Riku..." She said quietly, her steps becoming steadier as she moved forward. Riku had managed to knock Darkness in Zero away from DiZ, and now stood over him, Souleater pointed at his throat. The King was badly wounded, unable to defend himself. Kairi's feet quickened. She drew closer and closer, but it seemed as if there were miles to travel. _

"_Stop it, Riku." This time, Kairi was a little bit louder, her voice somewhat resolute. Without realizing it, her flower patterned Keyblade was now in hand. Kairi took it on both hands, gripping it tightly. _

"_It's time for you to die!" Riku announced, slowly lifting his Key in the air. Kairi was running now. The distance was closing. It only was only moments before she reached them, but it seemed to last infinitely. _

"_Farewell, Ansem the Wise!!!"_

"_Riku, _**STOP!!!**_"_

_Kairi came upon them, Keyblade raised to attack. Riku brought Souleater down, a sadistic smile upon his face. DiZ closed his eyes, expecting his end…_

…_But when nothing came, the King looked up to find Kairi just barely holding off Riku's blade from cutting the both of them. Riku glared down at her, and she returned the gaze with great defiance._

"_Move…" He growled, forcing his Key down. The tip of Souleater was a mere millimeter away from Kairi's face. _

"_No, I won't!" Yelled Kairi. "Not until you come back to your senses!!!" Miraculously, Kairi gained the strength not only push Riku back but push him away. Then, with a yell, Kairi launched herself into a string of attacks. Riku fended these off pretty easily, but there was a power behind them that Kairi had never exhibited before. _

_Caught up in these thoughts, Riku became lax in his defense, allowing Kairi to catch him in the arm. He staggered back, looked at Kairi (who was breathing heavily, still gripping her Keyblade), and then looked to the trickle of blood running down his arm._

"_You cut me," He said, sounding surprised. But that quickly change into anger. "How dare you, you _**whore!!!**_" The aura of shadows burst, and Riku disappeared. And the next thing Kairi knew, she was slowly being lifted off the ground by her neck, Riku's hand slowly becoming tighter._

"_Riku…stop this…you're…hurting me!" Kairi managed between strangled breaths. _

"_Really?" Riku replied in a dry, sarcastic tone. He tightened his grip even more. "I didn't notice!" _

"_Riku, this is madness!!!" DiZ yelled. "Put her down and calm yourself!" _

"_Silence, worm!!!" Holding out his hand, Riku cast a bolt of Dark Aura into DiZ, blowing him back. "It's you're fault this is happening anyways. You wanted to call out my hidden power…and here you have it. I needed some subjects to test my new abilities on, and you and your squad of worthless Nobodies decided to attack me unprovoked!" The King tried getting up to his feet, but fell back down, too weak for anything. Riku then returned his attention back to Kairi, who was still struggling to break free. "And then you try playing the hero and stopping me. Bad move, girl." _

"_Sora…would be so…disappointed in you right now…Riku," Kairi said disgustedly. Riku narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip just a little more. However, Kairi notice that some of the dark color had left those eyes. Either what she said had hit a never, or Riku was simply regaining control._ I have to keep going!_ She thought. "You…always told him…that you'd never…let the darkness…take over again."_

"_Shut up, maggot!!!" yelled Riku. "You've got it wrong, the darkness isn't in control…_**I**_ am!!!" _

"_The Riku I know…would never talk like this!" The hand around Kairi's neck clenched harder, and she gave a straggled cry. She looked, and she noticed even more of the darkness had left his eyes. _

"_I told you to shut up!!! I am Riku, and thanks to this newfound strength, I'm all-powerful!!!" _

"_Riku…remember…you once descended…into darkness...to save me." That certainly struck a never. Riku's grip, although it was still tight, lessened. "You surrendered yourself…so you could return my heart to me…and defeat Sora. But when you did…Xehanort's Heartless took over your body…banishing you into the darkness. I never told anyone…but I could feel the turmoil you felt…while you were trapped; the regret of your actions…your need to help…and your desperation to escape the shadows." With each and every word, Riku relinquished his hold on Kairi's throat, and the black in his eyes fading away. However, his hair remained the same, and his faced showed the internal struggle that was raging on inside of him. _I have to continue talking!

"_I know you're in there, Riku. You have to fight off the darkness. If you don't…then you will never be able to escape it again. You'll live forever in anguish, with no one to save you. Is that what you really want?" Riku's face was twisted in distress as the fight continued on. To Kairi, it seemed as if Riku was winning. It certainly looked like it, as his hair was slowly starting too returned to its original coloring. _

"_I…I…" Riku began, his voice quivering. Kairi's heart rose as the darkness slowly faded from his voice. But the Keyblade wielder's next words shot down any hope she had gained. "I can't…I can't fight it…it's too much this time!!!" The darkness returned to his hair and eyes, and an evil smile crossed his face. _

"_Nice try, girl!!!" He said with a laugh. This time his voice was cross between his own, and that of Xemnas and Xehanort. "Riku is in far too deep for you to reach him!!! Now, you have the luxury to die by his hands…while he watches, unable to do a thing about it!!!" He continued laughing as he retightened his hold around Kairi's neck harden than before. She kicked and fought, but it was no use. Slowly, the life was taken from her body, and her face changed to a shade of blue. It took a moment, but eventually Kairi stopped fighting. Her arms fell limply to her sides, and she stopped moving completely. Riku gazed at her now lifeless body…and his once glaring eyes were now filled with shock and horror. _

"_No…" He whispered. The darkness faded from his hair and eyes, and he returned to normal. Riku slowly lowered his arm, letting Kairi touch the floor, and then gently laid her out on the ground. "No…" Riku knelt over his friend, hand placed above her. "Curaga!!!" He yelled, his hands glowing green. The light jumped from his hands into Kairi's body. She glowed with the healing light, but when it died away rather quickly. Riku was dejected when nothing changed with her. He hurriedly reached into his pocket and pulled out a plume of Phoenix Down. He placed that into Kairi's hand, and after a moment it glowed red, and then dissipated into tiny sparkles of light that entered Kairi's body. Nothing happened at first, but just when Riku was about to try again, Kairi suddenly shot, taking in huge breaths, and then just as suddenly fell back down. _

"_She's…she's alive!" Riku breathed. He listened to her heartbeat; it was faint, but it was there. He moved to attempt another Cure, but as he summoned up the magic, all the strength suddenly left from his body. _Damn…the darkness…must've sapped all of my power… _His body seemed to fall over slowly.__He gave one last look to Kairi as his eyes closed and unconsciousness came over him. _At least…at least Kairi is okay…

* * *

_Riku wasn't sure when what time it was when he came to. His eyes snapped opened and his body shot up when he regained enough energy to move. He looked around, finding himself in the infirmary. It wasn't a big room, but it was large enough to hold twelve beds and a place of DiZ to work. He looked to the right, and was surprised to see Marluxia, Larxene, and Axel. The first two stood next to the bed the third was lying in. Marluxia appeared to be okay next to a few scratches, until he took in a deep breath to sigh, and then immediately clenched his chest. Larxene, with a few, barely noticeable scorch marks on her face, sat next to Axel, who wore white bandages around his chest. When the two conscious Nobodies noticed Riku was awake, they only looked at him, and then away, Marluxia focusing on the ground and Larxene on Axel. It would be a couple more minuets before Axel would awaken with a cough. _

"_Axel!!!" Larxene exclaimed, and gave the flame haired Nobody a hug._

"_Ooh!!! Wounded soldier here!" He said, pushing Larxene off of his chest. Then he realized what she had just done. "Wait. Did…did you just _**hug**_ me!? You actually _**worried**_…about _**me**_? Someone who's not yourself?" The Nymph did another uncharacteristic thing…blushed, and quite profusely…but quickly smothered this and turned her head, pouting. _

"_Fine then, see if I help in Curing you next time you're fatally wounded!!!" Axel and Marluxia both chuckled, and the former patted Larxene on the hand. _

"_Thanks for that, Larx." Axel smiled at her, and she blushed a little again before regain her usually countenance, even threatening to stab Axel if he didn't move. The three talked for a little, until the only thing left was to address Riku. Axel looked to him, with little expression on his face. Riku retuned the gaze with equally little emotion. Axel opened his mouth to say something, but Riku cut him off. _

"_I…apologize…for my behavior before. I didn't mean to hurt any of you." _

"_Well, even if you didn't, you did a pretty good job." Axel said, fingering the bandage around him. "Ya know, excluding the whole "going crazy and nearly killing us" part, that was pretty impressive!" Axel chuckled, and so did Riku, although his was quite and completely forced. _

"_How long have I been out?" Riku asked next._

"_The both of you have been resting for about three days straight," answered Marluxia. _

"_What about DiZ?" _

"_Turned out he was okay, just spent of energy and cut up a little," replied Larxene. _

"_And…and Kairi?" This time, no one answered Riku question. "What happened to Kairi? Is she okay!?"_

"_Kairi is fine," Came DiZ's voice, followed by him entering the room. "I had Sora take her back home yesterday. He asked why, but I told him that we had spent all day playing games and she was simply tired. He had no knownledge of the events that transpired." _

"_That's good…" Riku said with a relieved sigh. But the relief was only short lived. He knew he'd eventually have to fess up to everyone what happened. _

"_Riku," DiZ said. "Explain to us…what happened to you?" Must be reading my mind…_

"_Well, I'll have to show you all this," Lifting up his shirt, he revealed to them the scar. And even he was shocked to see that the blackness had spread out pretty far, further than ever before. Everyone's eyes widened, but none more than the King. _

"_Dude, that's sick!" Axel said. _

"_Riku, since when has this been happening!?" DiZ demanded right after Axel's remark. _

"_Since after Sora and I fought and defeated Xemnas," began Riku, and he proceeded to tell them of how he got the wound and how it has affected him since. After hearing his tale, DiZ nodded to himself grimly. _

"_I see…" He murmured while taking a seat in a chair. He rolled it over to the infirmary desk and began typing furiously. He exclaimed, "Found it!" after apparently discovering something he was looking for. _

"_Found what?" Riku asked. DiZ rolled away from the desk and back to everyone else. _

"_A long time ago, before I enlisted Xehanort as my assistant, I had another person under my employ. Actually, it was right before I hired Xehanort, and I began experimenting with the effects of darkness upon the heart. I had already discovered some of the properties of darkness, and began attempting to utilize it for various purposes." _

"_What kinda purposes are we talking about?" Marluxia asked. _

"_I don't remember that much, but it wasn't anything evil. But despite that, it ended up that while me and my formed assistant were hard at work, his hand get caught beneath a laser beam of concentrated dark energy. I was able to heal it, but a scar remained. A few days later, my assistant came to me in a panic, as his entire hand was covered with a strange blackness, much like you, Riku. He also complained of hearing voices when he was alone, and having horrible nightmares while sleeping." He looked to Riku. "Sound anything like you?" _

"_The nightmares, yes, but not the voices… but continue, what happened to this assistant of yours?" _

"_Well, I immediately tried every possible form of treatment, but nothing seemed to work. Everyday, the blackness crept out over his body, and every day his health became worse and worse, until…" He paused, looking away. _

"_Until what?" Larxene inquired. DiZ sighed, and then said, _

"_Until his final moments, while I was tending to his needs, the blackness completely crawled over his body and…he just turned into dust." Silence hung heavy in the room and DiZ allowed those last words to sink in, especially for Riku. Looking at the ground solemnly, he was the first one to say anything. _

"_Did you ever develop a cure afterwards?" DiZ smiled and rolled back over the computer. _

"_Actually, I wouldn't call it a cure…more like a treatment. It won't cure it, but it will stop it from putting you through that horrible fate." _

"_Give it to me!" Riku said, leaping from his bed and up to the desk. "Give me this treatment!" _

"_Calm down, boy!" said DiZ. "I do not know if this treatment will stop you from having any more…'outbursts', we'll call them…like before. Also, I don't know if it'll be painful or not." _

"_Does it look like I care about it hurting!?" Riku screamed. He backed away from the desk and looked at his hands. "I nearly killed you…I nearly killed them…" He glanced at the three Nobodies. "I even nearly killed…one of my best friends." He paused, taking a moment to walk back to his bed. "And the worst of it is, I couldn't fight off the darkness. I've told myself I would never be scared of it ever again, but when it came, I hid in fright, and only tried fighting back when it was too late to do anything." Riku clenched his fists into a tight ball. "Well, never again!!! Give me the treatment, DiZ. I don't care what happens to me. I will never again succumb to the darkness, and I will never again hurt anyone or put anyone's life in danger like I did. Never!"_

* * *

"Never…" Riku whispered to himself as the flower pod finished its operation and opened up to let him out. Stepping from the petals and re-entering his room, Riku grabbed his shirt, taking a look in the mirror before putting it back on. All of the blackness on his skin disappeared except for barely notable tendrils that sprang from the scar. Riku's strength and vitality had also retuned; it felt as if he had slept for a day, maybe two. 

"Good as new," he said as he put back on his shirt and vest. "Hopefully, I won't ever have to use that pod again…I won't, if I can help it." He smirked at himself, admiring his looks in the mirror. "Well, now that I'm all healed, I should go have some fun…hopefully, Paine is still willing to talk to me after that little fiasco today. But first, I need to find Zexion." He grabbed his Organization coat, put in on, and exited his room. "Knowing him, he's hanging Demyx, and knowing Demyx, he's flirting with the Trio. Which means Zexion will be in the casino, drinking his life away."

A smirk crept across Riku' face. "I have a feeling that thing are going to get a lot more interesting around here pretty soon."

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Lemme know with reviews!!!**

**As for the next chapter, Riku's got it right: things will be getting pretty intersting, and the chapter title'll tell you what's in store. But just how much "trouble" can possibly occur? Oh, just wait until you see what I have in store for these poor saps!! **

**_...Insert maniacal laughing here... _**


	9. Problems: And Those That Arise

**A/N: Oi, minasan!!! Well, I'm back home and the next instalment of Final Fantasy Vs is up and ready! I figured that since I made ya'll wait so long for this, that I wouldn't waste more of your time than needed and finished this as qiuckly as possible. So, here you go! Enjoy!**

**In the last chapter, we discovered why Riku had gone beserk - the scar given to him by Xemnas - and what happened the first time this occured. Also, he stated that things were going to get interesting. What ever could that mean? Well, you're about to find out...**

* * *

IX: Problems; …And Those That Arise

Like he had predicted, Riku found Zexion in the casino, drinking plentifully, with Demyx busy having the Trio (Selphie, Yuffie, and Riku) swoon over him. The young Keyblade wielder shook his head and smiled at how predicable it all was.

"Hey, Zexion, can I talk you for a minute?" He asked as he took a seat next to the Schemer. Zexion glanced to him, and then back at his currently empty cup, swirling the ice cube around in it.

"I don't know, will you go crazy and try to kill me if I step wrong?"

"No, but I will kill you if you don't shut your mouth."

"Point taken." Just then, the Trio burst out into giggling. Riku and Zexion looked to them, seeing Demyx grinning happily that whatever he had said was funny. "Whatever it is you're gonna ask me, go ahead. Anything to take my mind of Demyx and the three bimbos."

"It's about our scent tracking ability. Is it able to sniff out emotions as well as people individual scents?" Zexion took a moment to answer that. _It seems as if he had just a little too much to drink…_

"Funny," the Schemer said finally. "I actually had DiZ look into that for me. Our scent marking ability isn't really smelling people's psychical scent, but their spiritual scent. Everyone is attuned to every element to a certain degree, and then scent we smell is the culmination of that all information put together."

"That's not what I asked."

"As DiZ and I continued with research on my ability," Zexion went, completely ignoring Riku's remark. "I found that I began smelling strange aromas when working with him. It gave me the feeling of frustration, as at that point in time our progress had reached a road block. When I told DiZ of this, he became intrigued, and I smelled that as well. As it turns out, those with our ability – as there have been others before us – can also smell other's emotions like they would their individual scent. It's not really a physical, but something spiritual." Luxord came around and refilled the Schemer's glass without really looking at him. The Gambler gave a nod of greeting to Riku, and asked him if he wanted to drink. Riku declined, saying alcohol wasn't really his thing.

"Why are you asking me this?" Zexion said after taking a sip (which was really more like emptying half the contents) of his drink. "Has your scent marking ability evolved?"

"Yeah, and I think that one of the off-worlders has a thing for me. Do you know what attraction smells like?" The Nobody thought about this for a moment.

"It's really a matter of what it smells like, but rather what you feel when you smell it. How did you feel when you smelt this attraction?"

"…It felt as if I was going to die if I didn't take her eventually."

"Then yeah, she's totally into you." Another 'sip', and Luxord instinctively returned to top off again. _I guess he drinks so much that it's become a predicable routine,_ Riku though with a smile. "Who's the unlucky girl?"

"Paine." Zexion burst out laughing upon hearing the Gullwing's name.

"Are you serious? Little miss "I'm a coldhearted badass, don't mess with me or I'll rip out your heart and eat it for dinner"!? Good luck with that one!"

"I don't need luck," said Riku as he rose from his seat. "If what I felt indicated how she feels, it won't be long before she's in my bed. Do you know where she usual hangs out?"

"If she's not in here drinking with me, then she's in the Training Grounds slaying fiends."

"Alright, thanks for the help, Zexion. And if you please, try keeping this matter to yourself. I don't much care for attention."

"No problem," said the Schemer, once again taking a large swig from his glass. "Hope you get something other then a sword in your gut." Riku laughed at that as he exited the casino, that dark glint in his eye.

* * *

Shoving her blade into the ground, Paine suddenly perked up a bit. "Someone's been talking about me…" She said to herself as she found shaded place to sit and rest.

For Paine, there wasn't much that she enjoyed doing other than fighting. The Training Ground had become something of a second home for the Gullwing, as there never seemed to be an end to the number of fiends and other creatures that appeared there. She had been in there since DiZ had dismissed them after the fight with Squall and Riku.

"Riku…" Paine said, letting her thoughts drift off to the young man. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about him that was so…Paine shook her head before she finished off that thought. She didn't have any feelings towards him, no matter what he said he could or couldn't smell. "And _smelling_? How ridiculous! He simply learned of my presence beforehand. I just wasn't being careful, that's all!" Having quickly worked herself up a bit, the Warrior Gullwing set off to find another beast to kill.

However, it seemed that the creatures could pick up on her foul mood, because whenever she came across something, it'd take one look at her and crawl, fly, or scurry away. Sometimes, she didn't see anything for quite sometime before that happened. After walking around aimlessly for an hour, Paine decide to give up and found another place to sit down. She took her blade and began sharpening it as she had nothing else to do. To help the time go by faster and calm herself, Paine started singing a tune; a nameless, wordless song by an anonymous composer she had heard a long time ago.

Although she didn't like anyone knowing it, Paine was an excellent singer. She hid this by only singing when she was alone or when using the Songstress Dressphere; the perfect disguise, since Yuna and Rikku, who couldn't sing worth squat normally, would gain the most wonderful voices while in Songstress form, and they figured the same went for her.

As she was singing, Paine began hearing music playing. At first she just thought that it was just in her head, but when it grew loud enough for her to hear clearly, she stopped singing and listened closely. It was the sound of a flute, and whoever was playing it not only knew the song she was singing, but was playing it so beautifully that even Paine was impressed (not an easy feat, mind you). But then she realized that it meant whoever was playing had heard her singing. Quietly, she rose to her feet and listened as closely as possible, trying to find where the notes were coming from. It wasn't hard, as with each step, each note seemed to grow just a tad bit louder. Eventually, Paine came across the one making the music, and she groaned inwardly at who it was.

Riku was sitting in the branches of a large tree, his fingers moving about a slender, amethyst colored flute, with intricate curling, wave-like pattern about the keys.

Upon finding out it as Riku, Paine immediately wanted to leave…but for some reason, she didn't. Silently, she stalked up to the tree Riku was perched in and pressed herself against it on the side opposite of him. Paine sat and continued to listen to the song until its end, which Riku let the last note hang in the air before final letting it die. There was a moment of silence, and then Riku said,

"It seems that you like trying to sneak up on me to catch free performances, Paine." _Fuck!_ The Gullwing cursed. _He found me again! How is he doing that!?_ With a sigh, Paine came out from her side of the tree, planting her sword in the ground and staring up coldly at the young man. Chuckling to himself, Riku leapt down from the tree, landing a few feet in front of Paine. "Remember, I can smell you from a mile away, maybe even more."

"You actually expect me believe something as stupid as that?" The Gullwing replied. If her voice were any colder, then all the plants in the area would have been transformed into giant icicles. Riku smirked and shook his head.

"I know it's kinda hard to believe at first, but I assure that it's all true." Riku slowly walked up so that he stood extremely close to Paine. "Just like how true it is that I can smell how attracted you are to me."

"Oh, don't start with that again!" Paine scoffed, turning her back. "I've already told you that I'm not attracted to you at all. So you can stop playing your little games. Why don't you go buy a dirty magazine and have your fun with that?" She didn't jump, but Paine was thoroughly startled when she felt a pair of hands around her waist and breath on her neck.

"Why have fun with a simple magazine," Riku whispered alluringly into her ear. "When I can have much more fun with you instead?"

"If you think you're being tempting, you need to go and practice on someone else before you even think of trying to put any moves on me." Riku gave a little chuckle.

"If that's so…then why haven't you moved away from me yet?"

Paine usually didn't let things get to her, but that last sentence certainly struck a nerve, especially since he was right. She had made no attempt to move, when usually anyone who tried something like this would get beat down, even a mere suggestion of it. The fact she hadn't done so the first time Riku tried coming onto her was cause for enough shock.

"Let me go, Riku," Paine demanded. However, it didn't quite come out as forceful as she had wanted it. Why was there a quiver in her voice?

"You don't really want that now, do you?" Riku pulled Paine a little closer, held her a little tighter. Still she didn't try breaking away.

"Let me go," Paine ordered once again.

"Why should I? I'm not going to hurt you."

"Riku, if you do not let me go this instance, so help me when get a hold of my sword…" Riku hushed Paine before she could finish.

"You really need to relax a bit," He said. Another smirk appeared on his face. "And luckily for you, I can help with that." Riku planted a few light kisses upon Paine's neck. He felt her tense up at first, but after a moment she started relaxing a bit. "Good…just relax, it'll be fine." He spun the Gullwing around to face him. Despite feeling her loosen up, her face was still as hard as stone. Riku pulled Paine close to him, holding onto her tightly. She exuded the smell of attraction, as Riku predicted, but Paine also carried scents of confusion, anger, and resistance. _She wants me, she doesn't know why, she's mad about this whole situation and doesn't want it to go any further…_Riku quickly surmised. _Too bad that first scent is so overpowering…I'm not sure I could stop myself if I wanted. Not that I really do, though._ Slowly, Riku began leaning in forward.

_Dammit!_ Paine though. _Why aren't I moving!? Why haven't I busted this guy's head in!?_

"_Because you want him, stupid," _came the voice in her head. Which was kind of a surprise, since she usually didn't hear from it much.

_Shut up, I don't really need your input right now._ Paine shouted, but the voice just laughed.

"_Apparently you do, since you can't see the obvious…which would be that you want Riku." _

_Like I've said before, I am not attracted to this brat! If he even thinks of going any further, I'll kill him!!!_

"_Too late for that." _The next thing Paine knew, her lips were locked with Riku's. Her eyes widened as the kiss slowly deepened. Paine was so stunned that she couldn't form a coherent thought. The moment seemed to last forever, but it was in actuality only a few seconds. Riku somewhat abruptly broke away and took a step back. Paine simply stood there was a dumbfounded look.

"Well, that was a little better than I had expected for my first kiss." Riku commented with a smirk. "Granted that you didn't really kiss back, but I can overlook that." He looked to Paine, still standing there unmoving. "So tell me…did you enjoy that as much as I did?" She didn't have to answer that, really; Riku could smell it off her. However, it was almost completely covered up by the hundred of other emotions that were coming from Paine.

Suddenly, the Gullwing came back to her senses. Her face became hard again, and anger flashed in her eyes.

"You!" She growled, clenching her fists tight. Paine then began walking (more like stomping forward) slowly. "You!" She said again. _I'm in trouble,_ Riku thought as Paine neared him. "You!" The Gullwing came faster that expected, and stopped right in front of Riku. "You…you…" Whatever she was trying so say, she couldn't quite get it out.

"Spit it out already," Riku demanded, quickly growing tired of waiting. Paine's fury rose even more (he didn't see anything, but he got a good whiff if it) and her mouth worked a little with trying to say something.

But those words never came. Without any warning, Paine threw her arms around Riku's neck and kissed him passionately, violently. Riku stumbled back, but caught himself before falling. He then grabbed Paine by the arms and pulled her away.

"And I thought my first kiss was gonna be the best one I ever had…" He said, touching his lips lightly. He then asked Paine, "So, you finally decided to come around, eh?" Again, Paine didn't answer at first. She was just staring into his eyes, reeking with the scent of…not attraction this time, but lust. Pure, unbridled lust. However, it only lasted a moment before the Paine that everyone normally saw came back under control. Quickly, she raised a hand, pulled it back, and swung with all her might, slapping Riku across his right cheek. This didn't register in the boy's mind until Paine spoke to him. Or yell, rather.

"How…how dare you, you fucking little brat!? If you ever…_**EVER!!!**_…pull any shit like that again, I swear upon my honor I will rip off you tiny excuse for balls, shove them down your throat, and then cut you into ribbons!!! Do you hear me!?" The smell of anger was absolutely appalling, especially in the quantity that Paine gave off. Yet, Riku stood his ground; he wasn't about to let himself be bullied like some little child. And despite the acrid scent she gave off with every fiber of her being, Riku was still able to pick out the faint scent of attraction, a fact that confused him thoroughly.

"Try it," He challenged, calling Way to The Dawn and putting on a defiant stare to further his bluff. "I dare you." Paine's eyes narrowed, and she clenched her fists so hard that part of her arm just above her gloves turned pale. She stalked over to where her sword was and pulled it free from the ground. It was visible on her face when she turned that Paine wanted so dreadfully to attack him…but for some reason, she didn't. She just stood there, glaring at him as if it would've bore a hole through his head. Eventually, with a frustrated sigh, Paine turned on her heel and stalked off thought the underbrush, disappearing into the jungle. Riku watched until she was gone.

"How much of that did you see?" He called out, gingerly touching his cheek. Wearing one of his grins, Sora walked out from behind a nearby tree with his hands on his head.

"Enough…unfortunately," Sora said. "Especially that slap the crazy chick gave you. Yeah, that mark is gonna be there for awhile."

"Put a sock in it, dork. And I'd really appreciate it if you kept what you saw to yourself, okay?"

"No problem," Replied a grinning Sora. With that, the two friends began heading towards the nearest exit (many of the rooms are so large that have many exists, but they all deposit you at the same door you came in from). "So tell me, Riku…how was that kiss? "

"What, you've never kissed a girl before?" Riku was kidding, but was a little surprised when Sora nodded. "What about you and Kairi?"

"Kairi!? Are you kidding!? I mean, she is a pretty girl…very pretty…but she's like a sister to me. I couldn't kiss her! It'd just feel…wrong." The sliver haired boy stopped in his tracks.

"And anyone else?"

Sora paused to think - _a dangerous process,_ Riku thought - and then began pushing his forefingers together while looking rather dejected. "Um…no one…"

"Then I'm going to find a girl for you."

"Okay, now you have _really_ gotta be kidding!" Sora exclaimed. "No one here is gonna be interested, they're all kinda older. Plus, most of them are taken: Cloud and Aeris, Tifa and Zell, Rinoa and Squall, Tidus and Yuna, Lulu and Wakka, and Irvine and Selphie…despite their constant bickering and flirting with others."

"And Paine is mine," added Riku. "This leaves you with the other Rikku, Quistis, Yuffie, and Larxene." Sora cringed at that last name. "Yeah, forget I said that."

"Also, I've noticed Quistis has been eyeing Saïx – for reasons that are beyond me – and Selphie, Yuffie, and the girl Rikku spend almost every waking hour obsessing over Demyx…also for reason unknown." The male Riku took a second to think about this dilemma. Almost literally a second, because the idea seemed like it had already been in mind, just waiting to be pulled out.

"I know Quistis is much too old for you, so that leaves you with Yuffie and Rikku, who are always spending time with Demyx. So we merely have to get them away from him."

"But how do we do that?" Sora wondered.

"We won't have to," a smile passed Riku's face. "Zexion will take care of that part for us."

* * *

"Damn Demyx and those damned girls!!!" Zexion said again after finishing his hundredth glass. He had been glad Riku had come to help him take his mind off of them for a minute, but after he had left there was nothing keeping the Schemer's attention away from his friend and his fan club.

At the moment, Demyx was busy showing of his skills with a sitar, making up a song off the top of his head about how much he loved the Trio, which said girls were falling for completely (not _completely_, really, but enough).

"A load of bullshit," Zexion muttered to himself. "Don't those girls realize that it'd be hard for one person to love three people equally at once, especially someone like Demyx?" Luxord came by, cleaning out a glass like the typical bartender.

"I hope you do know that a hundred is your limit, Zexion," he said, looking down as empty cup. "Besides, I'd really enjoy it if you actually paid from your drinks instead of putting in on your tab. You haven't paid me a cent since I let you start one." The Schemer chuckled, the kind one would give when he or she were starting to feel the effects of alcohol.

"Stow it, you money grubber. I'll give you all your money once this tournament is done. And since when did a hundred drinks become my limit?"

"Since now! Do you know exactly how much it is to pay for all these drinks, and then you consume them all in little less than an hour!? Beside, all that drinking can't be good for your health."

"You know as well as I do that a Nobody's body is highly enhanced then that of a normal person," Zexion said, swirling the ice cubes in his glass. "We posses increased resistance to diseases and sickness, hits that would be otherwise fatal to normal people we can take multiple times, and even then it takes great effort to wound us or make us bleed."

"Of course I know that!" The Gambler snapped. "But what on earth does that have to do with drinking?"

"It means that we also don't get drunk like a normal person does. Whereas it only take a few drinks to get someone inebriated, a hundred drinks of the hardest stuff aren't nearly enough to make me feel even the slightest buzz." With an annoyed sniff, Luxord put down his glass and snatched up Zexion's.

"Be that as it may, I'm still placing you at a limit of a hundred drinks. If you really need to drown your worthlessness in liquor, you can at least wait until tomorrow!" Zexion sighed, and rose to his feet. He waved slightly, but was still able to stand.

"Well, whatever, I'm going now. Maybe I can get Demyx to pay just a little bit of attention to me."

"Good luck with that," Luxord said. He turned and the walked over to Auron, who had just sit down and handed over his gin bottle to be refilled. Zexion, while walking over to the stage where his friend and his fans were sitting, began formulating a plan to get the girls away. This didn't take long (he isn't named the Cloaked Schemer for nothing), as did making his way up to the stage. Demyx had just finished his little ditty (gaining giddy applause from the Trio) as he noticed Zexion walk onto the stage.

"Yo, Zex, what's happening!?" The Nocturne said with a wave. The Trio all greeted him as well, but with slight disdain in their eyes.

"Please Demyx, I told you not to call me that," Zexion said with shake of his head. "You know how much I despise it."

"Aww, c'mon man, it's not that bad, is it?" He looked to his admirers at that last part.

"No, of course not!" Said Yuffie

"It's just fine!" Riku chimed in.

"I see no problem with it!" This from Selphie.

Zexion placed a hand on his forehead and shook it with a sigh. _What I wouldn't give to rid myself of these twits,_ he thought. "Anyways…Demyx, you promised me you'd help me practice bass today."

"I did?" Demyx asked, blinking. He though about it for a moment. "Are you sure, I don't remember that…" With another sigh, Zexion called out his book, and from it a page flew out. He commanded the piece of paper to float right in front of Demyx's face, and slowly writing appeared upon it. The Nocturne read it aloud.

"I, Demyx, herby promise to aid my best, most wonderful friend Zexion – who is _extremely_ good looking, I might add? – in learning to play the bass guitar so that he may become a member of my band, Monsoon Season (which is only a working name at the moment)! Signed, the Ninth Seat of the Organization XIII, the Melodious Nocturne, Demyx." He grinned after he was done. "Oh yeah, _now_ I remember!"

"Yeah, you're so irresponsible when it came to giving me lessons that I had to make you promise me in writing."

"And I intend on keeping that promise!" Demyx said, placing a hand on Zexion's shoulder. "But I'm kinda busy at the moment…if you catch my drift." He slightly inclined his head to the Trio, all of whom were watching the Schemer somewhat warily. Zexion rolled his eyes, and called out another page for Demyx to read. "And I also promise to _actually help_ Zexion in learning to play. I will not come up with any excuses, lame or otherwise, and will only decline if I'm currently doing something for Lord DiZ. Also signed by the Ninth Seat of the Organization, the Melodious Nocturne, Demyx." Looking up, Demyx gave Zexion a sheepish grin and a nervous laugh. "I guess I wrote that, too…"

The Cloaked Schemer gave a small smirk as part of his plan worked. _I'm glad I have this special ability,_ he thought smugly.

This special ability he's speaking of is a trait that all Organization members share. Each one gained a unique skill based on either their powers or personality after being revived as a gift from DiZ. In Zexion's case, along with this scent tracking ability, he gained a photographic memory, and any information that he learn he can display in his book. In addition, Zexion can take any existing written document, make copies of it, or alter them to his liking with no fear of the altered message being discovered forged. It was this last ability that he used against Demyx; true, he did have the Nocturne write down his promise, but they weren't that elaborate or urgent. Demyx was the kind of person to skip over important detail such as that from time to time when he wasn't focusing. "So, are you going to help me out or what? Remember, you promised me." Demyx struggled to find some sort of way to get out of it, but eventually he hung his head in defeat.

"Alright, alright, you win. Just give me a second." He turned to the Trio. "Sorry ladies…I'd love to spend more time with you, but I can't refuse my friend here." Instantly, Demyx was flooded with protest, practically being mobbed by the three girls.

"Don't leave us!"

"Just a few more minutes, please!?"

"One more song!?" Again, the order was Yuffie, Rikku, and Selphie. Somehow, they always managed to speak in that sequence. Demyx held up his hands and shook his head.

"Sorry, but my hands are tied here. Look, why don't you all go play some games, and the moment I'm done I'll come join in, okay?"

"Okay…" The Trio said in unison. They walked off of the stage, and looked through the various machines until they found a dancing rhythm games that caught their eye. It didn't take them long to get hooked on it and pretty much forget about Demyx' existence. _Such flighty minds,_ Zexion thought.

"I'll get everything set up," Demyx said, and quickly hurried backstage to get everything. And the moment the Nocturne was out of sight, Zexion implemented the second part of his plan. Using his powers over illusion, he took one of the pages he had from his book and used it to make a clone of Demyx.

"Go and flirt with those girls like Demyx does," He commanded, nodding towards the Trio. "Once you've got their attention, I'll give you more instructions." The clone made a sort of salute.

"Will do, Master!" It said, sounding like and acting just as the real Demyx would as it walked off stage. At the same moment, the real Demyx emerged from backstage, with an amp and Zexion's bass guitar. It could only be considered a masterful piece of work, colored black with silver decals that would disappear and reappear depending on the way the light hit it.

"Here's your instrument," Demyx said, handing it over to Zexion and plugging it into the amp. "And now for your lessons! I know I helped you a little before, so where did we leave off?" Just like that, Demyx went off on a whole spiel about different things from stringing and tuning the guitar to different fingers and chords and a bunch of other stuff Zexion didn't catch. And that's because, in truth, he already knew the basics of playing from reading up on it. He was simply going through this stuff absently as to keep Demyx occupied and oblivious to "himself" flirting with the Trio once again. _Time for part two,_ Zexion thought to himself.

"So, Demyx," He said, interrupting whatever it is the Nocturne had been saying. "What do you think of your little Trio?"

"Huh?" It took him a moment to realize that Zexion was trying to start a conversation. "Oh, them? I think they're great! I've never had my own personal fan club before!"

"That's quite alright, but what do you _really_ think of them? Isn't there one that...appeals more than the others?" Having never really thought about this, Demyx ponderex for a second.

"Well, that's kinda hard to answer...you see, I'm not really a one woman kind of guy. I simply love the ladies too much to be tied down to just one." Zexion turned his head a little so Demyx couldn't see him rolling his eyes.

"But let's just say all three of them offered to let you take them out on a date – which would most likely happen, given their obsession over you – at the same time, without an option of turning all of them down. Which one would you choose, then?"

"You just gotta keep asking me the hard questions, dontcha?" Demyx complained. "I guess it can't be helped. If that kinda situation arose, I'd have to go with Rikku."

"Why's that?"

"Well, you know I dislike fighting, so I couldn't chose Selphie…despite all her fickleness on the matter, her and Irvine have something going on and I'd rather not get involved with that. And Yuffie…well, she's a wonderful girl and all, but she's simply not my type."

"I see…" Zexion said with a nod. Inwardly, he was grinning like a madman.

"Is that all?" asked Demyx. "No more challenging question?"

"No, that's enough for now." I've gotten what I needed. "Anyways, back to my guitar lessons…" Almost instantly the Nocturne went back into 'music' mode, and Zexion took this chance to put in the third part of his plan. Taking a slip of paper, Zexion placed words upon in, and carefully guided it across the room, away from the eyes of other, to the Demyx clone, who busy watching the Trio try their hand at the dancing game. It snatched the note out of their air and read its new instruction: _"Pay attention to Rikku more than the other two."_ The Demyx clone looked up to Zexion and gave him a grin and a thumbs-up, and went back to watching the Trio finish their song. It applauded when it was done, and then quickly rushed up to its target. Zexion couldn't hear what they were saying; he was too far away and the music from the various machines and in the background was a bit too loud, but he could read their lips just fine.

"Hey, I wanna show you this one cool game I found. Follow me!" The clone grabbed the Gullwing's arms and began guiding her away.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Selphie questioned.

"Oh, I just have a little something to show Rikku."

"Can we come?" Yuffie asked, but the Demyx clone shook his head.

"This is something I kinda wanted to just show Rikku." The two girls looked to Rikku, who gave them both shrug.

"Don't look at me, I don't have any idea where he's taking me!"

"Look, ladies, I love hanging out with all three of you, but sometimes…I like to spend some quality time with my fans." Selphie and Yuffie both kinda put on saddened looks. The Demyx clone let go of Rikku's arm and placed his around the other two girls. "Oh, but don't worry, my sweets, I'll make sure to spend equal time with all of you, okay?"

"Promise!?" They asked in unison. The clone gave them a smile.

"Of course, you lovely ladies! Would I ever lie to you?" Quickly, he moved back to Rikku. "Shall we?"

"We shall!" The Gullwing said, taking his arm as they went to find this special game.

Zexion watched them until they were out of sight, the inward smile now coming out onto his face. "Perfect!" He said to himself. _This'll surely cause some dissention between sweet little Demy-kun and his Trio, and eventually they'll leave him alone enough to where he'll spend more time with me!!! I truly deserve the name of the Cloaked Schemer!_

Having finished his plot, Zexion took off his bass and set it down. Demyx didn't notice this – he was still going on about random musical things – until Zexion said, "Thanks, Demyx, but I think that's enough for today." The Nocturne blinked as his friend stood up. "I'm going to the Training Grounds for a little exercise. You wanna join me?"

"Um…sure, I guess…"

"Well, hurry up, then." Still looking a little bit unsure of what was going on Demyx quickly went to put away the bass. When he came back out, he and Zexion started heading for the door. However, as the reached the exit, the Schemer stopped. "Oh, one thing before we go: you might wanna choose to spend some one-on-one time with Selphie and Yuffie separately when you get the chance."

"What makes you say that?" Demyx asked. Zexion simply gave a little smirk.

"Oh, just a little friendly advice."

* * *

Selphie and Yuffie stood and watched Rikku and Demyx – at least, who they thought was Demyx – until the disappeared behind the many rows of arcade games. And the moment they did, they started talking.

"How come she got picked first!?" Yuffie whined, stamping her foot. "I betcha they're off making out or something! Ooh, just thinking about it makes me angry!!!" Selphie wasn't really angry, but her annoyance level was just about equal.

"Men!" She spat, almost like a curse. "Always looking the next new fling, totally forgetting about the one's they leave behind…" That was more aimed towards Irvine than Demyx, but it fit the situation well enough. Heaving a sigh, Selphie turned around and began looking for her wayward "boyfriend". Sure enough, she found him playing his favorite shooting game. He looked pretty angry (which he was) and he stood in a way that showed he was pissed. Selphie though about going over to him, but she quickly remembered what Axel had mention to her…

"_Selphie, you should've been there!!!" The flame haired Nobody managed to say between his fits of laughter. "Irvine just suddenly burst out telling Larxene that he loved her! And whatever she asked, he did it! I couldn't keep a straight face watching him act like a friggin' dog!!" Axel wanted to go on, but he just couldn't with all the laughing he was doing._

He had tried apologizing before, telling her that he had no recollection of ever doing that, but she didn't want any of it. However, after having been left by Demyx, the only guy other guy that paid much attention to her, Selphie needed some male attention, and started thinking she should go and try to work something out with Irvine.

But just as she was about to go do just that, she and Yuffie were greeted by Sora and Riku, who had both seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello there, ladies!" Riku said with a small bow.

"Hey," both girls said at once. Sora was a little late with his greeting, busy taking short glances at Yuffie. But he eventually gave both girls a nod and hurried "Hello!"

"So, where the Melodious Nocturne Demyx?" asked Riku, looking around for the Nobody. "And the other Rikku? Usually, you four are all hanging out together."

"Demyx and Rikku are off god knows where," Yuffie said with disgust. "They just left us by ourselves a couple of seconds ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Riku said. There was sympathy in his voice, but it sounded forced, just slightly. "But luckily for you girls, you can have just as much fun with us. Which reminds me," Riku took the arm of Sora, who was standing off to the side, and pulled the Keyblade Master in front of him. "You've seen him around, but I don't believe you've been formally introduce to him. This is Sora. Say hi, Sora."

"Hi, Sora!" He said with one of his grins. Yuffie and Selphie couldn't help but giggle (not necessarily at his joke, but more how funny he looked). Riku punched him lightly in the arm.

"Sorry, you must forgive him. He spent a year sleeping in a restoration pod, and although his body aged, his brain sadly hasn't caught up yet."

"At least I didn't grow up looking like a pretty little girl!" Sora retorted, his grin growing just a bit bigger. Inside, Riku wanted to hit Sora again, but showed some restraint, and pulled him close to whisper in his ear.

"Enough with the joking, we came here so we could find you a girl!"

"Correction: you _brought_ me here so _you_ could find me a girl. Against my will, I might add. I've already told you, I've never really had any experience dealing with girls!"

"Well, better late than never," Riku said. He glanced over at Selphie and Yuffie, both of whom were huddle together like they were. "See, they're probably talking about you right now."

And as it turns out, Riku was right.

"Hey, Selphie, what do you think of that Sora kid?" Yuffie asked.

"Why? Are you thinking about hooking up with him?" Selphie returned with a raised eyebrow. The young ninja put on a sly look.

"Not really. But he is kinda cure, thought. Really cute, actually!" They looked to the two boys; Riku was trying get Sora to step forward, the latter fighting off the former and protesting quietly but adamantly.

"Don't look now," said Selphie. "But I think Riku's trying to hook Sora up with one of us. If you're gonna do something, I think now would be a good time." Nodding, Yuffie took in a deep breath and walked forward to stand before the two Keyblade users. Riku was finally able to force Sora forward as well, so that he now stood in front of Yuffie. He gave a final insult to his friend, and then turned to face the young ninja. For the first few moments, he just looked at her, color slowly rising in his cheeks. Sora tried talking, but he only stammered.

"Hello to you, too!" Yuffie giggled. Sora's embarrassment was quite amusing.

"Oh…um…hey," Sora finally managed. He breathed a sigh of relief. _Whew! That wasn't so bad…_ That's when he noticed that Yuffie was standing just a little bit closer than she was a moment before. She lowered her head, putting herself and Sora face to face.

"You know," She said after examining him a bit. "You're cuter up close!" This threw the young Keyblade master even more off balance.

"Uh…thanks, I guess! You…you're…um….pretty cute, too…" Yuffie giggled again, and gave Sora a smile, making him even redder. The ninja gave Sora another look-over, and then hooked arms with him.

"C'mon, there's this awesome game that you really have to play!!!" Sora couldn't do or say anything he Yuffie dragged him away to the dancing game. Standing together, Selphie and Riku watched at the two as their chosen song started. Yuffie, who had quickly up the game, was doing stellar; Sora however, was trying his hardest to stay up on his feet. The song ended, and instantly Sora wanted off. However, Yuffie grabbed his arm, pulled him back, and started another song.

However, before they could get too far into it, six loud _bangs _and a _boom_ rang out in the casino.

"What in the world is that?" Riku exclaimed. Selphie shook her head, as she knew the sound of the gun.

"What have you done now, Irvine!?"

* * *

Enemy ranks fell like flies as Irvine picked them off one right after another. The sharpshooter smiled as he saw his score continue to rise just as quickly.

"Haha, ain't none of ya'll safe from my gun!" He said as another wave of enemies appeared and was summarily taken out. A short scene took place afterwards, and then his stats for the level were given. "All right, another high score!" Irvine rejoiced. In a matter of two days, he had already taken the majority of the record spots, most of which had been achieved by none other than Xigbar, who was somewhat ticked off at finding this out only recently. However, Irvine really didn't care about the score. He used playing these games as an alternative means of venting frustration compared to the usual way, practicing in a shooting range…but when you felt like unloading hundreds of clips upon a target, it became pretty expensive. Plus, watching your targets react to being shot was quite enjoyable…not that Irvine liked seeing things die - aside from all those "boss battles", as every called those extremely long fights against powerful foes, usually at the end of a quest - but he was angry enough so that it was somewhat amusing.

Actually, Irvine wasn't really angry right now. If anything, at the most it was just a little bit annoyed. He didn't have any clue as to why, but when Selphie confronted him earlier, she was more than furious…

"_Hey baby, what's…?" Irvine's words were cut off as Selphie gave him a hardy slap across the face. _

"_Irvine Kinneas, you ungrateful, womanizing, moronic…!" _

"_Hey, hey, hey!" The sharpshooter said, stopping Selphie. This probably only made her even more ticked off than before; she shook with rage. "What's with the name calling? I haven't done anything!" _Yet, at least.

"_You haven't done anything!?" Selphie practically screamed. "Oh, so I guess flirting with Larxene doesn't count as 'anything', am I right!?" _

"_What are you talking about? I never…" _

"_Don't play dumb with me! Axel told me all about it! You found Larxene in the garden, and not only did you tell her you loved her, you tried proving it by doing whatever she said, including acting like a dog!!!" It took a moment for that little tirade to sink in. _

"_I did what..? Okay, okay…lemme get this thing straight. I went to Larxene…that crazy girl…told her I loved her, and then acted like a dog to prove it?" Selphie nodded. "Okay, that has gotta be the biggest load of bull I've ever heard!" _

"_If that's the case, than explain what really happened!" Demanded Selphie. Almost immediately Irvine opened his mouth to speak…but just a quickly stopped. _

"_I…I can't seem to remember," He said, lifting up his hat a bit to scratch his head. Selphie groaned (more like growled) angrily and turned to walk away. Irvine quickly moved to grab her arm. "C'mon, Selphie, don't be like that." _

"_And why shouldn't I?" She spat. "You claim you have feelings for me, but then you go off and flirt with just about any pretty ladies you see, even when I'm standing _right there_! And now this! You told someone – who isn't me! – that you loved them, and you _so_ conveniently can't remember anything!!!"_

"_But it's the truth! I know I did go up to the garden, and Larxene, Axel, and another Organization member were there...and yes…I did talk to Larxene because she asked me something. But what she asked me, what I said, or anything after that until I left them I don't remember. As for telling that crazy chick I love her," Irvine pulled Selphie a little closer to him. "If I ever actually did that, it'd be outta habit, since I had been single for so long before having you. I might get a little…friendly…with other girls, but you're the only one worthy of my love." Selphie let out a deep breath, and slowly pulled herself away from Irvine. _

"_Well, I'm starting to doubt that now." She said quietly. And with that, she walked away. _

"Dammit…maybe I should've worded that differently. But I told her the truth, so there's nothing I can do." Shaking his head, Irvine returned to playing the game. He had never reached the final level before, and was expecting a challenge. But he received more than he bargained for in the form of a challenging boss that gave Irvine more of a headache than a challenge. "This is such a pain in the butt!" He said after being defeated the sixth time in a row. However, he wasn't ready to give up. He readied himself for another round, and this time he was able to hold is own…that is, until the boss character pulled out a new trick and completely destroyed Irvine.

"Need some help?" Came a voice from behind. Irvine looked and saw Vincent standing there.

"No, thanks," Irvine said flatly. Vincent chuckled, and walked up to the second player's gun.

"In that case, I guess you won't mind me playing as well? I've been watching you for awhile and this game seems interesting." Irvine glanced at him – _This guy's been watching me? Creepy…_ - and then restarted the level once again.

And was surprised that, with Vincent's help, that the level became that much easier. They cleared in practically no time at all.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Irvine said as they watched the final cutscene. Then the scores came up. "Are you kidding me!?!?"

"Oh, it seems that I've achieved the top score." Vincent said. He quickly typed in his name and the placed the gun back into its holding slot. "I should start playing this game. It's more fun than I thought it would be." Irvine watched as the red caped man walked away and took a seat a nearby table. _How could he have gotten a better score than me!?_ He wondered, taking another look at the results. Irvine was even more shocked to realize that Vincent had beaten him out but only five points. _That's can't be…! The only way he could've gotten a higher score is…is if he's a better shot. Impossible!_

"Hey you, creepy dude!" Irvine called as he hastily walked over and took a seat at Vincent's table. "Can I talk you for a minuet?"

"Certainly," the red caped man replied after setting down his cup. He didn't seem to respond to being called creepy.

"I don't believe we've met yet. The name's Irvine Kinneas."

"Vincent Valentine. It's a pleasure." The two shook hands. Afterwards, Irvine sat back into his chair and propped his legs on the table.

"So, you're a sharpshooter, too?" He asked.

"You could say that, yes. How could you tell?"

"Well, the way you shook my hand, for one. It had the feeling of someone who is proficient in various firearms. Also, you got the high score in that level of the shooting game. I've been told that achieving that in any level is nigh impossible unless you're a high level gunner."

"I see," was all Vincent said, taking another sip from his glass. _Not very talkative, huh?_ Irvine thought.

"You mind if I see your gun?" The sharpshooter asked. Vincent looked up at him, threw back his cape, and removed his gun Cerberus from his belt, placing in on the table.

Irvine had never before seen such a beautifully crafted weapon. It was as triple barreled rifle, wrought of a black metal. Three dog heads were crafted from a silver metal at the end of the barrels, and there was another hanging off of a keychain attached at the handle.

"Whoo-wee, this is a mighty fine piece of work!" Irvine exclaimed, examining the weapon further. "Almost as good as mine." He pulled out Exeter and tossed it Vincent. He simply looked it over a little, and then placed it on the table. Irvine did the same, and the two gunmen retrieved their firearms.

"No offense," Vincent said as he placed Cerberus back on his belt. "But is there some reason why you're introducing yourself to me?" Although caught off guard by this direct comment, Irvine kept his composure.

"Well, I figured that I'd show you a little gratitude for helping me finish that game. Besides, I might as well get to know you since we're gonna be living here for awhile." Vincent chuckled at that.

"I don't think you understood me correctly. Let me rephrase: what are you trying to accomplish in talking to me?"

"I'm sorry," replied Irvine, shaking his head. "But I don't see what you're trying to hint at. Enlighten me, if you please." Vincent finished off the last of his drink before speaking. The silence, although brief, seemed to drag on longer than it did.

"Despite how calm your face appears I can read your intentions like a book. You're a skilled sharpshooter, probably the best from your world." Irvine smirked, but Vincent didn't notice. "You thought that no one could outgun you…but then I happened to best you in that game. Now, you're trying to get to know me, hoping that I divulge some secret skill for you to learn – thereby giving you an advantage over me – or discovering a flaw that you can exploit if and when we face each other." The two gunners sat there silently for a moment, starting at each other. Finally, Irvine adjusted his hat a bit.

"I'll be damned. You must be a really good warrior if you could get all that off of me."

"Not really…I've just been around long enough to learn a thing or two." Irvine removed his feet from the table, and propped his head up with a hand.

"It paid off. Yes, I am kinda intimidated that you got a higher score than me. But I know for a fact that I'm the best shooter around, no matter what a stupid game says."

"If you're trying to scare me, you have a long ways to go, my friend."

"I'm not trying to scare you…I'm simply letting you know that when we face off – and I have a good feeling we will – that you're not gonna stand a chance against me."

"Is that an insult…or a threat?" Vincent asked. He sat back a little, placing his claw hand on the table.

"Take it as you will," was Irvine reply. The red caped man smirked.

"In that case, I'll let you know…I don't take either of those very lightly!" He clenched his clawed hand into the table and flipped it up towards Irvine. Kicking out his chair and flipping back as well, Irvine whipped out Exeter and fired off six single shots as he landed; the bullets struck where the table's single legs attached to the top. Irvine then cast a Fire spell at the oncoming furniture, causing it to explode in a shower of tiny bits and smoke. The sharpshooter reloaded and switched Exeter into shotgun fire mode, but the moment he was done Vincent dashed through the smoke cloud, Cerberus in hand. He slashed at Irvine with his claw, which was easily dodged. Irvine cast a Thunder spell, calling down a bolt of lighting. Vincent evaded this, disappearing in a blur. Almost instinctively, Irvine spun around; his gun was now aimed for right between Vincent's eyes. However, Vincent, who was standing a distance away, also had his Cerberus aimed at the same spot. They stood like that for a moment, starting at each other, and then they both pulled their triggers. Time seemed to slow as the bullets left the barrels, flying towards their targets. The projectiles passed by each other, becoming ever closer to either gunman, both of whom stood unmoving. It was only a matter of moments before the bullets would come too close to dodge…

…From out of nowhere, two large cards popped up the ground, stopping the bullets in their tracks as if they were made of something harder than mythril. The crumpled bullets fell to the floor when the cards disappeared again. Vincent and Irvine fired at each other once again, but as the bullets reached halfway between them, a ring of light appeared around them, and they were Stopped.

"Valentine, Kinneas, stop this at once!!!" Luxord said as he stormed forward. Whipping out a card, he threw it at the floating bullets. The card circled the missiles, returned to Luxord like a boomerang, and the bullets fell once again, but this time in halves. "Are you two out of your minds or something!? Why the bloody hell are you two fighting and destroying my casino!?" Neither gunman moved; they looked to Luxord (and now Selphie, Yuffie, Sora, Riku, Rikku and Auron), and then back to each other.

"Irvine, what is your problem!?" Selphie demanded. The sharpshooter heard her, but didn't look at her.

"He started it. Besides, why should it matter to you? I was under the impression that you didn't care about me anymore."

"Irvine, if you're talking about what said before, that's not what I meant."

"Well, I'm starting to doubt that." Irvine turned to Luxord, tipped his hat and gave a quick apology, and then quickly stalked off towards the exit.

"Irvine, wait!" Selphie called, and followed him after a moment. Vincent watched until Irvine left, and then slowly walked up to Luxord, bowing before him.

"Forgive me for the damages. It _was_ I who started it." He reached beneath his coat and pulled out a small bag of Gil. "I hope this will be an adequate reprisal. If not, you'll be more than welcome to put me to work."

"No, no, Valentine, this should be enough." Luxord eagerly opened the bag, starting at the money inside. "Oh yes, this'll be fine. Just make sure that something like this doesn't happen again." Vincent nodded, and with a turn and flourish of his cape, he made his exit. Luxord returned behind the counter and began counting out the money. Auron joined him, offering assistance, but the Gambler hold him he'd be fine. This left Sora, Yuffie, and Riku.

"Well, now that that's passed," Yuffie said. "Sora, I've got a little surprise for you!"

"For…for me!?" He said, remembering why he was there.

"Yup, just for you. But I don't have it with me. If you really want it, you'll hafta come to my room."

"Um…okay…lead the way!" Hooking arms, the two made their exit. Riku chuckled to himself as he watched them walk away.

"That feeling that things are going to interesting…has just increased. And I dunno why, but there's something telling me that I should be in the Training Grounds." Following his hunch, Riku opened a corridor of darkness to his destination. He didn't usually use them much, but that feeling he had told him that he needed to reach the Training Grounds soon if he didn't want to miss any of the fun.

* * *

Normally, Saïx carried himself as a calm, sometimes emotionless person. To those around, he was an enigma, unable to be puzzled out. However, sometimes there came a point where the Luna Diviner could no longer keep up his façade.

Specifically, during the phase of the full moon.

Being of the lunar element, Saïx's powers were link to the phases of the moon. Accordingly, when the moon is full, Saïx's energy levels increase beyond their maximum, making him a deadly opponent. However, containing all the lunar energy puts a strain on him, and prolonged containment proves hazardous. So, whenever the full moon is present, Saïx heads to the Training Grounds, finds a secluded area away from others, and drops his calm, emotionless charade to release the Berserker kept hidden inside.

And when he does, he's a force to be reckoned with.

Not even two T-Rexuars in their prime could stand up against Saïx's claymore. All beasts that approached him fell. Saïx danced and jumped around wildly, striking at anything that dared moved, even at things that didn't move. He relished in this period of wild abandoned, it was like a drug to him. Saïx laughed almost as maniacally as Larxene as he watched fiend after fiend slain by his hand.

Luckily, his Berserker state only lasted for a short period time. After the excess energy was spent, Saïx almost immediately returned to his normal state. Taking in a deep breath, the Luna Diviner began heading back to his quarters, dragging his claymore behind him.

However, something in the shadows wasn't about to let him leave. A group Bandit Heartless, drawn by Saïx's killing intent, lurked in the shadows. They stalked him silently, each one trying to gain the best vantage point. Finally, one of them did just that, and took it chance, leaping out from atop a tree. It aimed its blade right of Saïx's heart, the Nobody unaware of his assailant…

"Look out!" Someone called. Saïx instinctively spun around, and struck the Heartless in the midsection, cleaving it in two. Another Heartless jumped from behind some bushed, but before it could even get near Saïx, something latched into its leg and pulled it to the ground. Quistis appeared, and with a yell pulled the Heartless into the air. She spun it above her to gain momentum, and then slammed it into the ground, vanquishing it.

"It's you," Saïx said as Quistis came to join him.

"I was nearby doing some training, when I saw those things rush into the bushes. I was curious, and followed them to you."

"I see," was the Diviner's reply. Just then, the remaining Heartless leapt out from their cover, eager at the chance to steal two hearts in stead of one. Saïx and Quistis stood back to back, watching as their opponents drew closer.

"There are at least twenty of them," The SeeD instructor said. "How about we both take half?"

"It works for me. Just stay out of my way."

"I second that." The Heartless shuffled a little bit closer, and then without warning they attacked.

It was futile effort, of course. Despite have worked off that extra energy, Saïx was still a highly destructive force. He took out four Bandits with a single swing, and another three with the resulting energy shockwave. Quistis danced around, her whip flailing around, striking with lethal accuracy. After five fell to her, she grabbed another by the leg and sent it crashing into two more, and then into a tree. She cast Thunder, and a bolt streaked from her outstretched hand to pierce through the Heartless.

The remaining five Bandits cowered in fear as Quistis and Saïx glared at them, challenging them to come forward. The warriors took a step forward and the Heartless a step back. However, as Quistis and Saïx made their final move, a large numbers of various types of Heartless seemingly poured out of the foliage, completely surrounding them.

"This is a most unpleasant situation," Saïx said as he looked around. He gripped his claymore a little tighter. "I'll handle this."

"No, allow me!" Quistis said. She held up her hand in the air, and called out. "Shiva, Guardian Force of Ice, lend me you power!" A ball of light blue light appeared above Quistis, and it entered her body. She began to glow with the same light, and Saïx felt the air around him instantly grow cold.

"Stay close to me." Quistis warned the Diviner. There was another voice that spoke with her; an ethereal voice, one of another woman whose tone was as smooth yet as cold as ice.

Lifting Save the Queen above her head, Quistis began twirling it around, sending out wave of frigid air. Faster and faster she turned it, and the air created became colder and fiercer. Many of the Heartless attempted to run, but they soon discovered that their feet were frozen to the ground. Try as they might, the ice was too thick to break free from.

"This is the end, you pitiful creatures!" Quistis called out. "Flash Freeze!" The SeeD brought down her whip with a loud _crack_; at the same moment, the ice around the Heartless suddenly sprang up to completely encase them. The blue glow left Quistis's body, and she let out a breath, visible in the chilled air. She turned to look at Saïx, who started back at her with those emotionless eyes. Tiny icicles hung off his hair, and frost had settled on his coat and claymore.

"That was quite impressive," He said, ridding himself of the ice that formed upon him. "What exactly was that?"

"It's a technique we SeeDs developed just recently. Something akin to Squall's Proud Mode." Saïx nodded, dispelled his weapon, and then began slowly walking away. However, Quistis wasn't quite ready just to let him leave. _I didn't follow him out here for nothing, anyways._ "If you want…" She said slowly. Her attempt to catch Saïx's attention worked; the Nobody stopped and turned his head to look at her. Quistis took in a deep breath, and continued. "If you want, I can explain it to you in better detail." Saïx stood there for a moment, still staring at Quistis with those unreadable eyes. _God, I really wish I could tell what he's thinking…_

"That's fine." Saïx said. "I'm somewhat interested in this little trick of yours." Inside, Quistis beamed, but outside she simply relaxed a tiny bit.

"Will the sitting room in the doom area be fine?"

"Certainly." Catching up with Saïx, Quistis and the Diviner made their way towards the main exit, the SeeD instructor beginning to explain her mysterious technique. Unbeknownst to them, Riku was watching them in a nearby tree.

"Sora was right…Quistis does seem to be infatuated with Saïx. I wonder how that will turn out…" Just then, Riku smelt Irvine's scent as the sharpshooter SeeD entered the Training Grounds. Silently and quickly, he leapt over to a spot where he could survey the main practice area clearly. There, he found Axel and Larxene, who were sparring together, Lexaeus, and Irvine, who just arrived.

* * *

"Oh great, it's them!" Irvine muttered as saw Axel and Larxene. The two were locked fiercely in battle, which was fine with Irvine since that meant they wouldn't notice him. Originally, he had been planning to do a little target practice upon arriving. But with everything that had happened, and the fact that Axel and Larxene were there, Irvine decided against it, and found a shady place to lie down. Sighing, he pulled down his hat a bit and attempted to take a nap.

Meanwhile, Larxene's and Axel's match continued, with Lexaeus overseeing the fight. Breaking away from one another, Axel tossed one of his chakram at Larxene, knocking away the knives she had thrown a split second before. The Nymph dodged the oncoming projectile and threw more knives. Axel leapt out of the way, grabbing his chakram. But when he returned his attention back to Larxene, he was greeted with a Thunder bolt. The Flurry was knocked out of the sky, hitting the ground hard. He quickly moved to get up, but the next thing he knew, Larxene was straddling him, holding two knives to his neck.

"Point goes to Larxene," Lexaeus announced. "Score is four-four. Next point wins." Larxene grinned at hearing that.

"Hear that? One more point and I'll be the winner!"

"Yeah, to do that you'd have to get off me first." Axel paused, and then smirked. "Actually, don't get off of me. I'm starting to like it down here!" Larxene glared at him, gave Axel a gentle – and by gentle, that meant as hard as possible – jab to the stomach, and then quickly pushed herself off of him. As the two Nobodies took their places, Larxene noticed Irvine sleeping beneath a nearby tree. She smirked, thinking to herself, _I know I shouldn't mess with him any more than I already have…but knowing something has never stopped me before!_

"Begin!" Lexaeus said, and Axel and Larxene entered their final bout. The two Nobodies attacked each other fiercely; they continually clashed, broke apart, and clashed again, sparks flying each time they met. On the final of these meetings, both Nobodies added elemental energy behind their attack, resulting in a tiny explosion that blew them both away. Larxene caught herself first, and used this moment to make her final move. Darting towards Axel, she split herself into three.

"Nice try, but that won't help you!" Axel called when he saw this. "Fire Wall!" A huge wall of flame erupted before Axel and rushed towards Larxene. Luckily, she had anticipated this, the reason behind making her clones; using the fakes as shields and then a surface to vault off of, the Nymph leapt over the column of fire, spinning and launching knives at her opponent. While in the air, she made sure to throw one in Irvine's direction; the projectile sped towards him, and pierce his hat into the tree he was sleeping under. The loud _thunk_ that was made woke him up with a start. Meanwhile, Axel had deflected those knives that would've hit him. But he didn't have time to do anything else, because the next thing he knew, Larxene was standing in front of him, knife to his neck, smiling up at him.

"Point and match go to Larxene!" Lexaeus announced. He gave a rumbling chuckle soon afterwards. "You're slipping, Axel. That's your third loss this week."

"Well, it's hard to focus when you're opponent isn't only a pretty face, but is trying their hardest to kill you during a sparring match!" Larxene's smile grew and she slowly backed away from the flame haired Nobody.

"You sure do know how to sweet talk a lady, dontcha? But whatever gave you the idea that I was trying to kill you?"

"Well, I dunno," Axel said sarcastically. "It couldn't possibly have been that time in the third or fourth round when you started screaming _**"DIE, BITCH, DIE!!!"**_ at the top of your lungs!" Again, the Nymph's smile widened.

"Hey, watch where you're throwing things, you psycho!" Irvine suddenly yelled. "You nearly killed me!!!" Larxene feigned a look of worry and quickly made her way over towards the sharpshooter. She retrieved her knife, and then knelt down beside him, making as if to look him over.

"Oh my, Irvine, are you okay? I didn't hurt you then, did I?" She smirked, and then leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I guess my aim is getting a little rusty." Irvine shoved her away, picking up his ruined hat off of the ground. Axel came up to stand next to Larxene, and Lexaeus remained where he was, but watched he watched from afar.

"Look, I'd appreciate it if you – both of you – stayed away from me right now. Thanks to you, things with Selphie are even more complicated than they were to begin with." Both Nobodies had to stifle chuckles. Irvine glared at them and they grew quiet, but when he looked away Axel and Larxene silently giggled at each other. When they were through with that, Axel walked up to Irvine and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon Irvine, don't be like that!" He said. "I know me telling Selphie probably didn't make for the most pleasant of situation for you…but I just couldn't keep the poor girl in the dark about how you acted up on the roof. Besides…" A smirk crossed Axel's face. "The look on her face and seeing you get slapped…priceless!!!" He and Larxene burst out laughing, at which point Irvine knocked his hand away.

"Okay, lemme give it to you straight!" The SeeD announced. "I swear if you put me through any more hell, I'll personally _send_ you there myself!"

"That's a big threat, boy," Larxene said, whipping out some knives. The Nymph then disappeared in a blur. Irvine felt metal pressed to his neck; Larxene had rematerialized in front of him, in her favorite position. "Are you sure you can back it up?" A small click sound pulled Larxene's attention downwards. Irvine's Exeter was aimed at her midsection, and his free hand was brimming with magical energy.

"Let's just say I'm confident in my abilities," replied Irvine. Giving a dissatisfied grunt, Larxene removed her knife. However, instead of backing away, she moved in closer to Irvine.

"Be that as it may, let me tell you this: I like having fun. Whether it's screwing around in other people's business, seeing others in agonizing pain, or something in between…I'm going to enjoy myself. I don't care what happens to any of my victims, as long as I get some pleasure out of it. And you, my friend, are no exception." Out of the corner of her eye, Larxene noticed Saïx and one of the off-worlders – _Quistis, I think her name is…not that it matters,_ - heading towards the exit. Immediately, she turned Irvine around to face them. "For instance, take those two over there…"

Axel knew Larxene was up to something, but he couldn't make out anything that was being said, especially since they had just turned away and they were too close. However, after a brief moment, the female nobody spun around on her heel and walked to stand next to Axel, an evil grin on her face. Irvine suddenly walked off, heading towards the exit where Quistis and Saïx had just left through.

"What did you say to him to make him leave like that?"

"Oh, nothing really," She answered. "But let's just say…" Flourishing with a hand, a pale pink flower appeared in her grasp. "…that I'm somewhat persuasive."

"Dude, you didn't…?" Larxene nodded, twirling the flower in her fingers and smelling it. Axel smiled and shook his head.

"Larxene, if you weren't a sadistic psychopath, I would _**so**_ hook up with you!" The Nymph face went flat, but she just sighed and opened up a corridor to darkness.

"Axel, if you weren't a 'flaming' pyromaniac with bad hair that can't beat a little girl, I might've been tempted to take you up on that offer. But only slightly…_**very**_ slightly."

"Ouch," was all the Flurry said as he followed Larxene.

Lexaeus, who had been there watching everything, called out his tomahawk and began practicing alone. Riku leapt down from his hiding place and took a seat near the Silent Hero.

"Hey, Lexaeus, what do you think happened just now?" The Hero only glanced at Riku for a moment before answering.

"I do not know, Riku," He replied. "Matters that do not concern me, I care not of."

"Well, what about that flower? Don't you think there was something a little strange about it? And Irvine's sudden departure?"

"…I admit, I do sense something foul going on. But as I said, I stay out of matters that don't involve me."

"Suit yourself," Riku said with a shrug, and he opened up his own corridor. "I can tell you now that you're missing out on something really interesting." He entered, and then he was gone. Lexaeus looked to where the boy had been moment ago, but then simply returned back to his practice, not wanting to get caught up in any schemes that were going on. He had had enough of them the first time he was in Castle Oblivion.

* * *

"I believe I understand now," Saïx said after taking a sip from his cup of coffee. He and Quistis sat facing each other on one of the white sofas in the common room of the dorm area. Luckily for them – but for Quistis mostly, since she always felt shy and nervous whenever Saïx was around – the room was relatively empty. Tidus and Wakka were playing games on the big television screen, and Rikku and Paine were using the huge curricular machine, which turned out to be an advanced computer with a hologram projector. All four were too immersed in their activities to notice Saïx and Quistis.

"Really?" Quistis asked. "Usually it takes someone who isn't familiar on the subject a long period of time before understanding GFs."

"Actually, it isn't that hard of a subject to grasp. Guardian Forces, or GFs, are magical beings that govern magic and the elements in your world. They tend to be reclusive beings, living as hermits in secluded or unreachable areas away from civilization or living in another dimension. However, when a human happens to come across a GF and is able to gain its trust or respect, they can form a mystical bond with it, the act of which is referred to as Junctioning. From then on, a human's abilities are increased exponentially; they can draw spells from enemies, and Junction spells to themselves to increase their own strength. Moreover, the GFs possess skills that further augment a warrior's strength, and can be called upon for aid in battle. The only downside to Junctioning is that long-term usage causes amnesia." Quistis blinked after Saïx finished his quick recap. Of course, he didn't delve any further than the basic info she had shared – thanks to how she felt around Saïx, she blathered on and on about the subject at times – but what he did give was completely accurate. _He's smart,_ Quistis thought as she stared at the Diviner. _And handsome…wait, I shouldn't be thinking of that. He probably doesn't of me more than someone to talk to…But maybe he does…maybe I should ask him. No, I can't do that…but it wouldn't hurt…would it?_

"Is there a reason why you're starting at me?" Saïx's voice snapped Quistis from her thoughts. Quickly she looked away and started to blush.

"Oh! Um…no, I'm sorry! I was…I was just thinking…" She stammered. Saïx studied her for a moment, and then returned his gaze forward while drinking his coffee. A moment of relative silence followed, with neither party contributing anything to start another conversation. Well, Quistis did try, but every time she summoned enough courage to do so, she'd attempt to speak, Saïx would look at her with those empty eyes, and the SeeD instructor would instantly freeze up.

"_C'mon Quistis, don't be a coward!"_ Screamed the voice in her head. _"Just go ahead and ask him! You know you want to."_

_If you want to talk to him so badly, then you say something!_

"_Yeah, too bad I'm a disembodied voice and don't have any sway over your actions." _

…_Touché. But that doesn't mean I'm going to say anything about…how I feel._

"_Don't tell me this is going to be another Squall."_

_You know as well as I do that my feelings for Squall were sisterly, not romantic. _

"_And _**you**_ know as well as I do that that is a load of bull! You know you had feelings for Squall, even if the majority of it _was_ sisterly!"_

_I'd prefer it if you didn't dreg up such memories! _Quistis hissed.

"_And _**I'd**_ prefer if it you'd stop being a scared little girl and tell this man how you feel before you lose this chance…cuz who knows the next time you'll get to spend with him." _Sighing, Quistis accepted defeat at the hands of her inner self. She mustered up whatever courage she had within her, took in a deep breath, and turned to face Saïx.

"Saïx, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you…" The Diviner, who had just finished off his coffee, once again started into Quistis's with his impassive gaze. For a moment, the SeeD instructor froze again, but continued at the urging of her conscience. "I know that we haven't known each other long and don't know each other that well, but…but I just have to tell you that…"

Unfortunately, Quistis wasn't able to finish her sentence.

Seemingly coming out of nowhere, Irvine appeared before the two, kneeling before his fellow SeeD.

"Quistis, I've finally caught up you, my sweet!!!" He exclaimed.

"Irvine…is there something you need?" Everyone in the room was looking, which now included Riku (stepping out from a dark portal), Zexion and Demyx (whom had finished their time in the Training Grounds and were looking for something else to do) and – to make matters worse – Selphie, Axel, and Larxene.

"Yes, Quistis, there is something I need…YOU!!!" Partially everyone's jaw dropped to the floor – in a matter of speaking - minus Saïx (who just stared as usual), Riku (raising a curious eyebrow), and Axel and Larxene (who tried and failed to suppress their chuckling).

"Wh…what!?" Quistis exclaimed.

"I need you, Quistis!!!" repeated Irvine, taking the instructor's hand. "I haven't realized it until now…but I love you!!! With all my heart and soul!!!!" Despite already being opened wide, Selphie's mouth grew even wider. Covering his mouth, Tidus leaned over to Wakka to whisper in his ear.

"Hey, isn't the cowboy dude dating that chick in the yellow skirt?" He asked, pointing at the fuming Selphie. Wakka merely shrugged.

"Ya man…but it looks to me like the brudda's changed his mind, ya?"

"Irvine, what the hell has gotten into you!?" Quistis asked, thoroughly confused.

"Love, my dear, sweet Quistis!!! Love has gotten into me! I dunno exactly when it hit me….but when it did, it felt as if I were hit head-on by Doomtrain!" Axel and Larxene burst out laughing at this, despite not really knowing who Doomtrain was. Everyone else ignored it; they were busy watching as Irvine pulled Quistis up from her seat and began leading her away. "Come, my princess! This place is much too crowded; I'd prefer we had sometime to ourselves."

"Irvine, I'm…flattered…that you supposedly feel this way towards me…" Struggling a bit, she took a moment to glance at the Lunar Diviner. "…but I'm currently in the middle of a…conversation with Saïx."

"Nonsense!" Irvine replied. "I'm sure that whatever you and this Saïx were discussing can wait!" Strangely, the sharpshooter SeeD seemed to have gained some extra strength along with this new fervor; Quistis was unable to release Irvine's grasp or change his mind about taking her to be alone…in his room. Everyone simply stared at the door as it closed behind the two; there was no use in trying to spy, since the walls were built to be soundproof and there was no way to look inside without opening the door. A silence followed afterward, with looks exchanged between those who witnessed this strange event.

"Since it seems Quistis is…currently occupied," Saïx said, breaking this silence. "I'll be taking my leave." He snapped his fingers, opening a portal. "Farewell, everyone." And he was gone. Another silence followed, but it was more like a short pause, as Selphie spoke soon afterwards.

"I can't believe it…" She whispered, her head bowed to the floor. Slowly, she began walking towards her room, bumping shoulders with Axel in Larxene, who just so happened to be in her path.

"Hey, watch where…" Axel began, but Selphie snapped her head up and shot him such a fiery glare that even Axel backed down. Once he did, Selphie looked back down and again shuffled away towards her dorm. Worried, Rikku leapt up from her seat and ran over to her friend.

"Hey, Selph," she said, placing a hand on the SeeD's shoulder, stopping her right before her door. No answer. "Selphie…are you gonna be okay?" Selphie waited a moment, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. She then turned to Rikku, with a bright smile.

"Yes, Rikku." She replied calmly. A bit too calmly. "Everything is going to be fine. I promise." The entered her room, and gently shut her door. Not gently enough, though; it still held some force behind it. Leaning over to Larxene, Axel whispered into his companion's ear.

"It scares me to say this, but you're genius!" The Nymph gave a quiet, imp like giggle.

"I know, I scare myself sometimes, too! If this is what a one little flower will do, just wait 'till unleash my surprise!!!"

"And what would this surprise be, exactly?" came Riku's voice from behind the two.

"Nothing for you to know about, twerp!" Larxene spat as she and Axel turned around. She also whipped out some knives. "And don't go running to DiZ like the obedient little lapdog you are. Otherwise, I'll stab you." Scoffing, Riku called Way to the Dawn and formed a Dark Aura in his other hand.

"Honestly, Larxene…do you really think that you could even last a minute against me, when you lost so horribly against an inept whelp like Sora?"

"Why you…!" The Nymph yelled, and moved to attack, but Axel caught her by her hood.

"You know DiZ won't tolerate a needles fight." He warned. Larxene made a face at him, and then stuck her tongue at Riku, putting away her weapons.

"I'll deal with you another time!" She said. "C'mon, Axel, let's go! I have to go prepare dinner."

"Yes, ma'am!" he said sarcastically, and he opened up a dark portal for the both of them that winked out upon their entrance. Sighing, Riku dispelled his weapon and turned to face everyone else in the room.

"I dunno exactly what is going on, but it's pretty clear to me that Axel and Larxene are up to something dirty."

"What else is new?" Both Zexion and Demyx intoned at once. Riku continued like they didn't say anything.

"I would advise you all of you to be wary of them in the future."

"Are you sure they're really that bad, brudda?" asked Wakka. Riku chuckled.

"Believe me, they're the worst of the Organization. Zexion's called the Cloaked Schemer, and those two run circles around him."

"Thanks for making me feel better," the Schemer said.

"Anyway, just step light around them. And tell all your friends, too." The Keyblade wielder opened up a portal of his behind him, and walked towards it. "I'm gonna find out what they're up to."

"Why?" Demyx asked. "They're probably just planning on taking over the Organization, which'll never work."

"No, it's not that, and its nothing that bad…but whatever is it'll cause hell for everyone, I can smell it. Besides…this is just too interesting to pass up." He entered the corridor, and it winked out. Paine let out the breath she was holding.

"Thank the lord he's gone," she muttered to herself.

"Did you say something?" Rikku asked, retaking her seat next to her fellow Gullwing. In her mind she jumped, but psychically she did nothing.

"Yes, but it's nothing for you to know," She said coldly. It was only a little too late before Paine realized that that's not something you tell Rikku.

"Ooh, I wanna know!!!" The blonde girl squealed. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!!!" Paine groaned at her mistake, and quickly left for her room. Rikku pestered her until the door was slammed in her face. "Fine then!" She yelled. "I'm going to find something out and then not tell you!!!" Of course, no answer came, so Rikku sat down next to Tidus and Wakka and became totally engrossed in their game, which they long since resumed playing. Zexion and Demyx decided to head back into the casino for a little guitar session.

No one noticed Selphie exiting her room, her giant nunchaku Strange Vision in hand. Smiling, she said to herself, "I haven't had a good fight in awhile. I'll bet I'll find some good prey in the Training Grounds. Yes…very good prey!"

* * *

Tifa let out a fierce yell as she lunged towards Zell. She attempted a knee strike to the head, and her opponent moved to defend, but this was just a ploy, and Zell fell for it. Spinning, Tifa brought her other leg around to strike Zell in the side. The monk was thrown into a tree nearby.

"Lucky shot!" He protested as he rubbed his back a little and took up his fighting stance once again. Tifa smirked at him.

"Luck must be on my side today. According to you, I've been pulling those off quite frequently!" Seeing this as an insult, and not one to take insults lightly, Zell quickly cast a Thunder spell, bringing a lightning bolt right before where Tifa was standing. The fighter was blown into the air, at which point Zell leapt up after her and punished Tifa with a fierce combo, ending with a strike the sent her crashing into the ground. Zell landed smiling, and Tifa rose to her feet, wiping away a tiny trickle of blood from her mouth.

"Lucky shot," she muttered. And then they began fighting once more.

* * *

"Damn, those two are going at like wild animals," Could comment as he and Aeris watched from their usual perch. Cloud was again busy with performing maintenance on the First Sword (not that it needed it, he just wanted something to do other than be forced to watch the two combatants). The Certa giggled at the comment, looking over some flowers she had gathered.

"Well, it's either this or they wouldn't be interacting with each other all. It's kinda like flirting with them."

"Thank the lord Tifa isn't going after me," Cloud said to himself. Aeris gave him a sideways glance, but then returned her attention to the plants in hand. "Anyway, it's nice that they're…'flirting'…but if they keep this up, not only will they most likely kill each other, but they'll never get any further if either plans to start a serious relationship."

"C'mon, Cloud, they're only been like this for a couple of days! Give them some time, they'll get serious when they're both ready."

"Whatever," replied the ex-SOLDEIR. He looked up at Tifa and Zell, the two of them still going at it. However, his eyes were soon drawn to another individual arriving on the scene. He recognized her, with her bright yellow skirt and ridiculously oversized nunchaku, but he couldn't put a name on her. "Hey, Aeris, who's that over there?"

"She's a part of Zell's party," She said when she looked up. "I believe her name is Selphie." Quickly, she began messing the flowers once again, apparently not caring much for this new presence. Cloud, however, thought differently. Something about her being there didn't sit too well with him. Now, the ex-SOLDEIR had something of a reason to observe Tifa and Zell.

* * *

Upon entering the Training Grounds, Selphie scanned the area for her prey, but it was nowhere to be found. With a sigh, she began looking around for her target, which she knew would be around somewhere.

The "prey" she was looking for wasn't any sort of monster, but a person.

After retreating into her room following the strange behavior exhibited by Irvine, Selphie quickly set about thinking of a way to get back at him.

And what could be easier than getting another man to make Irvine jealous?

However, this time it wasn't going to be simple flirting. Oh no…Selphie was going all out this time. When she found the unlucky – actually, this person was probably pretty lucky – guy she had decided on, Selphie was going to use him as much as possible, go as far as needed – but not _**that**_ far, mind you…that would be for Irvine only, no matter what – until Irvine became so envious that he'd have to come crawling back, begging for forgiveness.

"_With some pretty extravagant gifts, too!"_ Selphie thought with a wicked smile.

As she journeyed deeper into the Training Ground jungle, she heard the sounds of fighting. Peeking thought the brush, she smiled with even more delight when she spotted her prey. "Found you!" she whispered to herself. Selphie quickly gave herself a look over, smoothing her skirt and fixing her hair, and then emerged from the shadows after a deep breath.

"Hiya, Zell! Looks like you and Tifa are having a lot of fun!" The two monks ceased fighting, looking towards the new arrival, but not before Tifa followed through with punch she was delivering.

"Ow!" Zell exclaimed upon being hit. Tifa and Selphie both laughed. He growled a little, but smothered his bit of anger before he let it get to him. "So, Selph, what brings you all the way out here?"

"Well, since I wasn't actually fighting during that assignment before we came here, and I have no clue when my match will be…I just thought I'd come out her and get in a little training to brush up on my skills."

"That's good, but did you really have so deep into the Grounds?" Zell asked.

"The strong monsters always hide in the back," Selphie replied simply. "Besides, I was hoping that I could just train with you for a bit." She looked to Tifa. "Ya know, if you two aren't busy beating the crap outta each other already."

"No, its fine," the female fighter said. "I'm getting kinda tired anyhow." She turned and started walking away. "I'm going to go get something to drink. Do you guys want anything?" Selphie shook her head.

"Some water will be fine, if you don't mind," Zell said. Tifa nodded, smiled at him, and disappeared into the jungle. Selphie looked at her fellow SeeD, and noticed that he was blushing a little bit. Zell also wore a big grin on his face.

"Wow, I had a feeling that you liked Tifa," Selphie spoke casually, with a smirk. "But I didn't you it was so much that she could have you grinning like a fool with just a smile!" Said grin instantly died away.

"I am not in love with Tifa!" He cried.

"I never said anything about love." Selphie replied calmly. Zell opened his mouth, but then realized what had just happened, which caused him to redden deeply.

"Well…I wouldn't say love, exactly…" The fighter SeeD began slowly. "But…but there's just…something about her that's just…attracting, is the only word I could think of." It was obvious in the slightly apprehensive tone that he wasn't very comfortable talking about this. Which Selphie could understand; in all the time she knew Zell, not once had he ever dated a girl or talked about anyone he was interested in. He did talk to girls…or try to at least; most of the time, he was laughed at, rejected – and badly, usually – or just flat out ignored. But it seemed that this wasn't the case with Tifa. Far from it, in fact.

"_This might cause a problem if I'm gonna use him,"_ Selphie thought to herself. And she felt kind of bad thinking that; she really didn't like the thought of using her friend for her own gains, but he was the only person that was available, the only person that would respond to her advances. Nearly every guy was already with someone, and she wasn't about to try getting to know any of those black coated Organization freaks. She had thought of Demyx, but she knew that he wouldn't be reliable; it was clear he was more of a womanizer, someone who used females for his amusement, but never actually hooks up with them. Therefore, all that was left was Zell. _"Well, it can't be helped, I guess. I'd better get started then, before Tifa comes back." _

"Aww, Zell has a crush on Tifa!" Selphie mocked. "How cute!!!"

"Shut it, Selph! Anyway, I thought you came to train, not talk!"

"That's right. I almost forgot." Not really though. She looked the fighter up and down. "But you don't look like someone ready to fight." Zell looked at himself, noticing the cuts and bruises that covered his body.

"Yeah…let's just say that Tifa's a feisty little demon." Zell said with a chuckle.

"Well, I can fix that!" Selphie announced. She walked up to Zell, and closed her eyes. "Hold still for a moment." The gambler SeeD called upon her magic stock, and began glowing green. She laid a hand on Zell's shoulder, and called out, "Full-Cure!" Sparkling lights circled around Zell, and he closed his eyes and basked in the spell's warmth as it slowly and completely washed away his ache, pains, and injuries.

"Ahh…I love it when you do that!" Zell exclaimed after it was done. Selphie giggled.

"Well, maybe you should get hurt more often," she replied. "That way, you can feel that more often!" Zell didn't quite pick up on it, but Selphie added a slightly seductive edge to her words. Giving a quick smile, she leapt back a short distance and held Strange Vision at ready. "If you want, I can help you out with that…"

"Try me!" Zell said, and with a yell he lunged at Selphie with a punch. She easily dogged it, and struck the monk SeeD in the chest with an Aero spell. Zell was knocked back, but was able to right himself in the air to land. This was the only pause that he received, for the moment he touched ground, Selphie was upon him, Strange Vision twisting and flailing around in a blur.

* * *

Cloud and now Aeris watched as Zell was unfortunately getting his butt handed to him by his fellow SeeD.

"Oh my!" the Cetra exclaimed. Both she and Cloud winced as Zell was dealt another punishing strike. "She's really good."

"I don't understand," the Ex-SOLDIER said. "When he was fighting Tifa, he was able to keep up with her evenly. But now, he's barely able to go on the offense. What's up?"

"Like I said, Tifa and Zell were going through their own version of flirting. If their fight was any indication, clearly they were both holding back a great deal. Now, after all that messing around, he's having to deal with something totally different, a fighter who actually wants to train…" Another crushing attack, another wince. "…and someone who isn't pulling any punches."

"Be that as it may, Zell's a born warrior. He should be able to acclimate himself into any sort of situation. This…" Cloud motioned towards the fight. "…this is just sad. Besides, I have a bad feeling nagging at me. Something about Selphie isn't sitting right with me at all…"

* * *

_Just a little more, _Selphie thought as she continued to assault Zell, struggling to keep from being clobbered. _All I need his for him to drop his guard just enough for me to get close, and then he'll be mine!_ Driving the monk SeeD backwards, he stumbled a bit. An opening appeared, and Selphie jumped at it immediately; she butted Zell in the stomach with the end of her nunchaku, and then struck him in the head with a roundhouse kick. Zell spiraled through the air, and rolled on the ground a good distance before being stopped by a tree.

"Ouch!" Selphie exclaimed as she walked over to her friend, who was slowly sitting up. "That looked like it hurt."

"No, not at all," Zell said with a groan. He tried rising, but Selphie put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just stay there, I'll take care of you." Selphie Cured him once again, however, this time she only used Curaga. It greatly revitalized him, however enough fatigue remained that Zell decide to call it quits with training and take a break. Selphie smirked to herself as she took a seat down beside the monk, who was already starting to drift into a little nap. _Now the fun begins,_ The gambler SeeD thought. _But if I'm gonna get him to play along, I'll have to find something to get him to let me use him…_

"So, is there anything actually going on between you and Tifa?" Selphie said after a moment. "Or, are you two just having enough fun thrashing each other?"

"Huh?" said Zell, who had been on the onset of slumber. Luckily, he still heard the question. "Oh…well, there's nothing really going on with us. We're just friends."

"I don't ever remember adults making friends with complete strangers that quickly. And by fighting each other."

"We both just have fighting in common, that's all."

"Then what about that whole things with the kiss?" Selphie asked. This caught Zell off-guard a bit.

"Uh…well…that…it was…it was nothing," he said, finally managing words. Selphie giggled at his blushing, and then laid herself down beside him.

"Anyway, I'm just glad that at least _someone_ here is having an easy time with their relationship…"

"Something up with you and Irvine?" asked Zell, taking the hint.

"You know it! That jerk is the most uncaring boyfriend I've ever had!!! Just a while ago, he went up to Quistis and started spurting out a bunch of crap about how he loved her…while I was in the room!!! He didn't even notice me, and he looked my way at least once!!!" Zell sat up a bit and stared at his fellow SeeD.

"You're kidding…right? Quistis?" Selphie nodded her head with a sigh. "Dude, that is so messed up."

"He told me that he loved me…but it's getting really hard to believe that when he goes and pulls something like this. I know his personality, and I was fine with him even when he did flirt with other girls – sometimes, at least – but he's done this twice now, and it's really bothering me."

"Want me to knock some sense into him?" Zell asked, cracking his knuckles. "I'll do it, too!"

"Although it does sound pretty tempting, that won't be necessary!" Giving another sigh, Selphie carefully snuggled herself closer to Zell. He didn't notice. "Ya know…you're such a great person, Zell. It surprises me that it's taken this for you to finally attract attention. And the good kind of attention, too." Zell blushed and grinned.

"Heh-heh…uh, you really think so, Selph?"

"Of course! And if makes it any better …" Selphie moved so she could talk softly in his ear. "…if I hadn't been so attracted to Irvine, I might've tried hooking up with you." Zell let those words sink in for a moment, and then sat up, starting at Selphie.

"Do you…do you really mean that?" He asked, clearly dumbfounded. His fellow SeeD nodded.

"Yeah, I do." A lie – not a complete one, though; Selphie had given both Zell and Squall a few looks before Irvine came along – but a lie nonetheless. Slowly, carefully, she edged herself closer towards Zell, who was still taken aback. "And to be totally honest…I'm still kinda interested in you."

Zell's eyes slowly widened as Selphie dealt him a deep, passionate kiss. His head was swimming now more than ever. Having never been kissed like this before, Zell was at a lost at what to do.

"_Uh, you kiss her back, dummy!"_ His inner voice urged. _"Hurry, you may never get another chance like this in your life."_

_But what about Tifa?_

"_Who?"_ Taking the hint, Zell slowly closed his eyes and returned the kiss. It was awkward for him at first, but Zell eventually became comfortable, and soon he and Selphie were both enjoying their lip's embrace. Selphie gently pushed Zell onto the ground, and Zell pulled his fellow SeeD closers to him. They continued their kiss for a little longer before breaking apart slowly, both of the staring into the eyes of the other.

"That was…that was amazing…" Zell whispered.

"I'm glad you liked it," Selphie said, blushing a little. "I hope it wasn't too sudden…"

"Well, it _was_ a _little_ sudden…but that's probably a good thing." Selphie gave tiny giggle, and the two began kissing once again. They lost themselves in each other, and became so involved in their making out that they failed to notice the rustling in the leaves, and the approaching footsteps.

"Hey, sorry I took so long," Tifa said as she maneuvered her way through the leaves. "I was talking to…" She stopped and froze when, after making it out of the foliage, she looked and saw Selphie and Zell. And despite so enjoying their kiss, the SeeDs stopped and looked up at Tifa at the same time. Almost instantly, Selphie pushed herself off of Zell and Zell moved into a sitting position. Tifa remained motionless, bottle of water in hand.

"Um…hey," Zell said slowly. "We…um…we didn't know…Selphie and I were…"

"Shut up," Tifa spat, cutting him off. "Just shut up. I saw very well what you two were doing." Selphie stood up.

"I think I'll be going now," She murmured, and moved to do so.

"Don't bother," Tifa said. "You can stay. I'll leave." Turning on her heel, Tifa started to stalk away.

"Tifa, wait!" Zell shot up and ran at Tifa, grabbing her right arm and stopping her exit. "What you saw, it wasn't what it looked like!"

"Oh please, don't pull that crap on me, I'm not stupid! You and your friend waited till I was gone so that you could make out!" She tried pulling her arm free, but Zell held on firm.

"Tifa, that's not what happened, I swear!"

"Then tell me, what _did_ happened?!" Zell gave no reply, despite how desperately he wanted to. Tifa just glared at him, and then tired walking away again. And again, she was stopped by Zell's grip on her arm. "Let go of me."

"No, not until give me a chance to explain!"

"I don't want to hear it, Zell!"

"Just listen to me for a second!"

"I said I don't want to hear it! Now let go of me."

"Please stay, Tifa!"

"LET ME GO!!!" Tifa let fly a vicious punch into Zell's face. The monk SeeD, aside from his head, didn't move. But he did lessen his hold, allowing Tifa to pull her arm free. "Don't talk to me anymore." She said, and then she turned and left, without another word or glance. Selphie, waiting until Tifa was gone, slowly walked up to Zell, whom still held his head off to the side.

"Zell," She said quietly. Selphie placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to…"

"No, don't worry," Zell cut in. "It's fine." Sighing, he reached for his face and flinched slightly as he touched the large bruise that had started forming.

"Let me take care of that," Selphie offered, already having a Cure spell ready. He nodded silently, and tried taking some comfort in the spells warmth. It didn't help however, and with a dejected sigh he grabbed Selphie by the waist together they left the Training Ground. _I feel so horrible about this!_ The gambler SeeD thought. _I can't go on with this…_

"_Sorry, but you have too," _he inner voice protested. "You don't have much of a choice in the matter."

_What are you talking about? If I fess up now and think of something else to get Irvine back…_

"_You'll be left without a means to make Irvine jealous without using one of the Organization" _Selphie shivered at that thought. _"Besides, the damage has been done. Zell and Tifa both are hurting not, but Zell will be even _more_ hurt if you just decided you're not interested anymore."_

…_I guess you're right. But I still don't feel alright with this._

"_But you will when you have Irvine kissing the ground you walk on." _

_I guess that'll make things better._

Slowly, a small smile crept onto Selphie's face. _Yeah, everything'll be fine._

* * *

Atop their rock, Cloud and Aeris watched everything that had just happened. When Zell and Selphie were gone, Aeris turned to face the ex-SOLDIER.

"Cloud, this isn't good!" She said. "This isn't good at all!"

"I knew that something was up with that girl…" Cloud said to himself. Aeris, in a slight panic, didn't hear him.

"Okay, now we've really gotta get involved in this!" The Ancient proclaimed, slamming a fist into open hand.

"I've already told you, Aeris, I'm not going to interfere with that. It's not my place, and neither is it yours."

"You seriously can't expect me to sit around and Zell and Tifa ruin their chance at being together! That's like me letting someone commit murder! I've got to do something, and you're going to help me, whether you like it or not!" Cloud sighed and rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to get out of this anytime soon; Aeris could be fiercely determined at times, and he didn't feel like dealing with that.

"Whatever…but answer me this, why are you so obsessed with helping those two? It's not like you're going to benefit from it in some way." Aeris folded her arms and turned away.

"I have my reasons! But the main thing is that I'm trying to help Tifa out. She's a friend, and I wouldn't like to see her hurt." Cloud though about that for a moment, and then stood up, stretching.

"You have a point there, I admit. If anything, that's the only reason I'd even consider helping out." He took the Main and Hollow Blades and reformed the First Sword. "Well, we had better head back and start thinking of something we can do to help."

"That's the spirit!" Aeris said happily, also rising. They both moved to get off of the rock, but then a voice called out behind them.

"Sir Cloud, Lady Aeris, it is time for dinner to be severed." Turning, the duo saw Lexaeus of the Organization rising from a bow.

"Good, I'm starving!" The Ancient exclaimed, hurrying to get off the stone.

"Allow me," Lexaeus said, and Aeris stopped. Taking a deep breath, Lexaeus let out yell and stamped hard on the ground. The earth shook, nearly knocking Cloud and Aeris off the stone, and suddenly columns of rock rose from the ground, making steps. Lexaeus then snapped his fingers, opening a corridor into darkness at the end of them.

"Do all of you Organization people have weird powers?" Cloud asked as he and Aeris decided down the stairs. Lexaeus nodded.

"Yes! Each one of us possesses dominance of a specific element, and in addition we are also able to display skills unique to each of us: like my ability to manipulate earth, stone, and sand as I see fit."

"I see…" _Damn, these black-coated freaks are gonna prove a problem in the Tournament. _"Anyways, I'm ready for some food. I hope dinner is good tonight."

"I doubt that," said Lexaeus with a chuckle.

"Why?" Cloud and Aeris asked simultaneously.

"Because Larxene, The Savage Nymph, was the one slated to cook."

* * *

**A/N: Good golly Ms. Molly!!! Could I have put these guys through any more hell? Actually, I could've, but that would've taken longer. Anyway, it's dinner time!!! And you what that means: Larxene's plan of choas'll soon be put into place. But will it work? And another match is comming up. Which two fighter will participate in it, and which one will come out on top?**

**You'll just have to wait patiently till the next chapter is up!!!**

**One final note, I was just wondering: Are my chapters too long? You see, I have this habit of talking more than I should at times, and I feel that this sometimes comes out into my wirting, especially with this chapter. Just lemme know, I'd appriecate it immensly!!!**


	10. The Guns of Hell and Demons

**A/N: Guess who finally finished the next chapter of Final Fantasy Vs? That'd be me. Sorry for taking so long...with everything going on in my life, it's hard to find a proper time and good enough muse to write something. But I pulled it off, so here it is! Enjoy!?**

* * *

Chapter X: The Guns of Hell and Demons – Irvine vs. Vincent

Upon taking his seat and giving his greetings, DiZ noticed there was a change in the atmosphere, both metaphorically and visibly.

The biggest indication in change was the order of seating; up until now, the off-worlders had all sat in their respective party, and then next to those they were particularly close to. Now, although the majority retained that, the order had changed up. And the second indication was the body language some individuals gave.

The most obvious one involved Irvine, Selphie, Tifa, and Zell. The sharpshooter SeeD, in somewhat of a daze, came to greet and take a seat to his girlfriend. However, before he got too close, Selphie called out to Zell and pulled out the seat on her right side for him. Irvine, confused, made as if to move to the remaining chair, but then Quistis came to occupy that one, dividing her attention between strange looks at Irvine and somewhere longing glance in Saïx's direction. The sharpshooter decided to sit around his remaining SeeDs farther down, but was then surprised to see that he had chosen to sit right in front of Vincent Valentine. The two glared challenging at each other, but said nothing. Meanwhile, Tifa (next to Valentine) absolutely refused to look in the opposite direction, content to talk with Cloud and Aeris. Zell constantly tried looking over to her, but every time he did Selphie would pull him back into their conversation and flirt shamelessly to him, apparently trying to make it obvious to Irvine.

Meanwhile, Paine was openly glaring at Riku; yet whenever he looked her way the Gullwing would instantly turn her attention elsewhere. Riku smirked during these instances, and then quickly went back to talk at Sora. Speaking of which, the Keyblade master was being awfully quiet for someone who was known to be hyper and talkative. Riku tried getting him to say what's wrong, but Sora refused. And whenever Yuffie would look down the table, waving and smiling, Sora would return it, but it was more nervous and forced. Moreover, Rikku and Yuffie – when not waving at Sora – were once again swooning over Demyx. Unfortunately, Zexion also wanted some of Demyx's attention; he took an opening in the conversation whenever he found and opening, and sometime outright "stole" Demyx from his fans, much to their chagrin.

_Some very serious stuff must have occurred when I wasn't watching,_ he thought to himself. _I hope this doesn't bear any effect on the Tournament. It would be terribly dreadful if everything I've planned were to be disrupted, especially so early. _Just then, he noticed Larxene, Axel, and Marluxia – the later two apparently helping out the first – exit the kitchen area, followed by a contingent of Nobodies pushing carts full of steaming food.

"Maybe a little food will make everything better…"

xxxXXXxxx

"This food is going to make everything better!" Larxene announced as she oversaw her culinary creations, taking in a sampling whiff as she passed them by. "Better for us three, at least!" She turned to Axel and Marluxia, who had been in there helping with dinner.

"I must say it again, Larxene," Axel said. "This is simply sheer genius! I would have never thought of something this sinister."

"What can I say? I'm good like that."

"Well then, is it time to go and serve dinner?" Marluxia asked, twirling a rose between his fingers. The Nymph nodded.

"Once the food is all loaded onto the carts." She snapped her fingers, and dark portals opened up to allow the Nymph's servants, the Ninja Nobodies, to emerge. This variety of Nobody looked much like the Dusks, however, they were black instead of gray with their faces resembling masked ninja, and they carried weapons; in their right hand they held katana like blades, and in the left they all held three knives, much like Larxene. "You heard me! Get that food ready!" With a nod, the Ninja Nobodies went about their task like bolts of lightning, blurred forms that went from counter to serving cart. "Remember guys, the plates with the pink flower petals go on the first two carts. Those are the 'special' dishes for the off-worlders and Sora." With the meals loaded, the gang of Nobodies exited the kitchen. Everyone momentarily disregarded whatever was concerning them as the carts were rolled in.

"My, my, such wonderful spread you've made!" DiZ commended Larxene. "It looks absolutely wonderful."

"And actually edible," Zexion added, gaining a bit of laughter from the group. The Nymph sneered at him, and then said,

"Dinner is served….although some of you don't deserve it." With a snap, the Ninja Nobodies took off, quickly setting the food in a matter of moments. Upon finishing, much to the awe of many, the Nobodies lined up, bowed, and the disappeared into darkness.

"Amazing…" Auron said quietly. "What exactly are those creatures? I've never seen anything like the before."

"Yes, Kimahri would also like to know…Kimahri has faced many of their kinds in Training Ground."

"I was wondering when this would come up," DiZ said, relaxing back in his chair. "Everyone, those creatures you saw are known as Nobodies. They are "born" when a person loses their hearts to the darkness, and their bodies and souls are twisted. Lacking a heart, they feel incomplete, and therefore seek it out. However, they will take any heart they can obtain, simply to feel whole again."

"That's so sad," Rinoa said, looking distressed.

"Please, don't worry yourselves," DiZ replied reassuringly. "Most Nobodies do not go hunting for hearts anymore…my Organization has subjugated and gained dominion over a vast number of them. We spend a good part of our time hunting down those that are left, protecting the peace."

"How did they manage that?" Quistis asked. "I've faced off against a group of wild ones, and they were pretty powerful…not the kind of creature that's easily controlled.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. The Organization can control Nobodies because the members – excluding Sora and Riku, of course – are Nobodies themselves." Most off-worlders gave looks of shock, their gazes turning upon the black coated individuals, who appeared not to be paying any attention to the conversation.

"How can that be," Cid said. "When they look like normal people?"

"That is because the hearts of their original forms were much stronger than that of normal people. This, sadly, was only a cosmetic difference; they too lacked hearts, and therefore could not feel emotions, though they could fake it well enough that they seemed like anyone else."

"Is that still the case?" Cloud asked.

"Nope, we've solved that problem," Axel answered. He, Larxene, and Marluxia took their seats. A few began to start eating their food.

"How is that?"

"After being created by the follies of my assistant Xehanort…" Riku slightly cringed at the named. "…the first six of the Organization were born. Together, under the leadership of Xemnas, the Superior and Nobody of Xehanort, they "recruited" the remaining seven members, and sought out to regain their hearts by more sinister means."

"Unfortunately, their plans included Riku and me!" Sora said with a grin. "Together, we took them down before they could cause more trouble then they had to. DiZ helped too, but sacrificed himself in the process."

"Thanks for reminding us…" Every Organization member muttered in unison.

"So, if you all were eliminated," Lulu said slowly. "How are you all here now?"

"Like Sora said," DiZ answered. "I had sacrificed myself in foiling Xemnas's plans. However, I had known that would probably be the case. So I secretly crafted a machine that, upon my death, would use stored DNA to reconstruct a body for me. Technically, this is and is not my body."

"And then the Wise One resurrected us," continued Vexen. "An amazing feat, if I say so myself. Using both advanced technology and arcane magic, DiZ retrieved our souls from the darkness, reconstructed our bodies, and even gave us back our hearts, making us whole."

"Which is why we serve him," Xaldin finished. "Without him, we'd still be wandering in the darkness. Despite most of our…questionable dispositions…" He glanced towards, Axel, Larxene, and Marluxia,"...we are loyal to Ansem the Wise."

"Speak for yourself!" Axel muttered.

"Um, excuse me," Aeris said. "But I have a question."

"Yes, Miss Gainsborough?" DiZ asked.

"You said you had reconstructed the bodies of you and the Organization. Is that how you brought me and Sir Auron back to life, as well?"

"Precisely, my dear. After conceiving the idea of the Vs. Tournament, I quickly set about trying to bring you two back to life. It was a challenge; trying to calibrate the machine to access the spiritual planes of other words was quite a feat, but eventually I succeeded."

"So, this body isn't my real body?"

"No, it is not. However, it works just as well as your previous body, and you have been given a second chance at life as well."

"You mean I won't have to return to the Lifestream!?" Aeris asked excitedly.

"And I the Farplane?" Added Auron.

"Not at all…for the sake of the Tournament, and as a gift to you and your friends, you can now go back to leading a normal life. Well, as normal as possible."

"Thank you very much!" Aeris thanked happily. A simple nod was the only expression of gratitude from Auron, but it sufficed. "I don't know how I can repay you for this!!!"

"Just perform your best when it comes your turn to fight. Now, I think we've chatted long enough. I'm quite famished, so I believe it's time to eat."

"FINALLY!!!" Zell exclaimed, instantly attacking his food with little tact. Everyone followed suit – if not as vigorously, the previously absent tension quickly returning – enjoying their food and conversation. Everyone except for Riku, who stared down at his plate questioningly.

"Hey, Zex," He whispered, leaning over to the Schemer. "Is it just me, or is there something weird about this food?"

"You mean other then the fact that Larxene made it and it's probably poisoned?"

"Yes, something other then that. It smells…wrong. Something is off here." He picked up one of the pike petals and examined it. "And these…Larxene had a flower like this. She was talking to Irvine, and then he suddenly ran off. She was holding one right afterwards…right before he went all crazy."

"And your point?"

"Larxene is up to something, and I think is had something to do with the food."

"I'm telling you, poison," Zexion said absently. Riku rolled his eyes, and then pushed his plate away.

"Larxene, I thank you for making dinner for us, but unfortunately I do not have much of an appetite. I'm not feeling quite well. If you would please excuse me…" The Twilight Knight rose from his seat, and disappeared into a corridor of darkness after clearing the table. Larxene kept a straight face as he walked away, but the moment he was gone she cursed up a storm.

"Calm down, woman!" Axel whispered. "So he didn't take the serum, it's not that big of deal. We still have all of the other unlucky saps."

"But he knows that we're up to something – not that I care that anyone besides DiZ knows – and knowing him, he's gonna try to screw up my fun!"

"Let us not neglect tending to the flowers while anticipating the weeds," Marluxia said distantly. "When Riku interferes, we will deal with him. But until then…we will have our fun."

The Flurry, the Nymph, and the Assassin all smirked to themselves as they watch the off-worlders devour their meals, unaware to the trouble they were getting themselves in.

xxxXXXxxx

"Now that dinner has been served," DiZ announced after take his throne. "It's time for the final Tournament match for today." The participants again forgot their current problems as they waited, hoping the King would call out their name.

"The combatants for the next match of the Vs. Tournament are…Irvine Kinneas and Vincent Valentine!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!!!" The sharpshooter SeeD leapt up form his seat, yelling. He turned to face Vincent, who was sitting with his head down and legs and arms crossed. "What did I tell ya? I knew we'd be facing of sooner or later!"

"So you predicted our match," the ex-Turk said. "A flash of ESP isn't going to help you defeat me." He walked up Irvine and stared him in the face; from behind his hair, his eyes glowed red. Irvine didn't flinch, but it did send a shiver down his spine. _This guy's a freak!_ He thought.

"Will the fighters please step forward and enter the arena?" DiZ asked after a moment. The two gunners gave each other one final steely glare, and then made their way down the red carp to the separate doors. The opened up, and Vincent and Irvine disappeared into the shimmering light.

xxxXXXxxx

"Well, ain't this a cheery place?" Irvine said upon coming to and viewing his surroundings. He was in the middle of a grungy, makeshift town in the middle of a desert. It was a dreary, desolate place, made even more so by its desertedness. Looking into the sky, Irvine was surprised to see a large golden tree-like structure towering above. "Now there's something you don't see everyday…"

"Are you going to spend your time gawking," said a voice form behind. "Or are you going to fight me?" Slowly, Irvine turned to face Vincent, standing a few feet away.

"If by "fight" you mean wipe the floor with you, then yes, that's what I plan of doing."

"Your less-that-witty remarks do not amuse me. Let's just get this over with, okay?"

"_Kinneas, Valentine, are you two ready?"_ DiZ's voice echoed in both gunners' minds.

"Yes," Vincent said simply.

"Somewhat," Irvine replied. He turned to his opponent. "What do you say we start this off like an old-fashion shootout? We stand back to back, take ten paces, turn and draw?"

"I don't care what we do. I just want to get this done as quickly as possible." Vincent turned on his heel, and Irvine strode up and did the same.

"DiZ, do you mind?" The SeeD asked into the air.

"_Not at all. One…"_ The combatants took their first step forwards silently, their boots crunching into the dirt. With each slow count, Irvine and Vincent further away from each other moved away from each, fingers itching to pull their triggers.

"_Six." _

"Irvine," Vincent said suddenly. "Tell me…have you ever faced of with a demon before?"

"_Seven." _

"A strange question…yes, I have faced off against a demon, of sorts. Diablos, the Guardian Force of Darkness."

"_Eight." _

"Interesting…was it a challenge for you?"

"At that point in time, yeah, it was."

"_Nine." _

"Why do you ask?" Irvine and Vincent halted as they waited for the final count.

"_Ten!!!"_ Irvine barely took that last move; he quickly spun around and reached for Exeter. But when he completed his turn and fired, he was shocked to find that Vincent was nowhere to be seen.

"Why do I ask?" Vincent's voice came from nowhere. "Because, my friend…" The sharpshooter SeeD whipped his head around in every direction, but couldn't find his opponent anywhere. Suddenly, he felt the barrel of Vincent's Cerberus pressed against his back.

"…you are about to behold the worst demon you have ever seen!!!" Irvine cried out in pain as three bullets were fired into his back. They were backed with energy, so the SeeD was sent flying into a pile of junk, further damaging him.

"Sunuva…!" Rising to his feet, Irvine quickly snatched up his hat, his gun, and face Vincent. The red caped gunman wore a slight smirk on his face. "I have to admit, that was pretty good. But you won't be gettin' a chance like that again, bucko!"

"We'll see…" Vincent hissed, and without warning flung a Thunder spell at Irvine. The SeeD dodged it, only to be assaulted by a hail of bullets from above. He managed to dodge those and pop off a few rounds of his own. However, Vincent spun around in the air to evade, the bullets passing harmlessly through his cape. The ex-Turk touched ground, and then took off with blinding speed.

"Get back here!" Irvine called, and took chase. It was all he could do to keep up; Vincent seemed to move in a blur. _And I don't even sense a Haste spell! Is he really that fast?! _Eventually, Irvine was able to catch up. He and Vincent traded shots while strafing around each other; none of the SeeD's bullets landed, but Vincent managed a few more, causing Irvine to stumble and fall.

"Got you!" He yelled. Vincent skidded to a quick halt, and then attempted to pounce upon his prey. Irvine yelped and moved his head aside just in to evade being impaled through the head. The SeeD spun around on his back, dealing a kick to Vincent and getting up onto his feet.

"Aero!" He yelled, outstretching his hands. Vincent gave a surprised grunt as he was sent flying through the air by slicing winds. Irvine loaded Exeter with Demolition Ammo, and took aim. "Take This! Limit Break: Canister Shot!!!" A grenade flew from the barrel straight for its target. Knowing an attack was coming, Vincent quickly righted himself and drew upon magic.

"Protect!" He called, erecting a mystical bubble around him. Irvine watched the grenade connect, holding onto his hat as the bright and fairly large explosion went off in the air.

"Woo-whee, that's nice!" He whooped triumphantly. His smiled widened as he saw Vincent fall to the ground, the shards of his failed barrier dissipating. "So, Mr. Tall Dark and Scary, ya still think you wanna face me?"

"Don't get cocky, _boy_!" Vincent spit acidly. "You have yet to witness even a portion of my strength!" Rising to his feet, the ex-Turk's eyes once again shone that eerie red.

xxxXXXxx

"Something with Vincent's not right." Cloud said suddenly.

"You got that right!" Yuffie exclaimed. "He should be wiping the floor with that wimp right now."

"No, it's not that." _Although I have to agree you have a point._ "The way he's acting…he's not himself, not quite."

"Don't tell me he's gonna go berserk like Riku!" Zell said almost instantly, earning him a dark glare from the Twilight Knight.

"I can't confirm that something like that won't happen, but I can assure you that it won't reach such a point . Vincent isn't a normal man...by any means." As Cloud and the other were talking, Marluxia leaned over to Larxene.

"You didn't already active the inhibition potion, did you?"

"I couldn't if I wanted to," she replied. "Vexen told me that it'd take a little time for the serum to integrate itself into their bloodstreams. That, as well as effect and potency, would vary from person to person. The watch is supposed to alert me when it syncs."

"So the serum must be having an immediate effect on Valentine, causing him to become more sinister."

"That was trait change that was listed…but it's not the full extent by any means." She smirked. "Just a little more time, and then when it syncs…" Larxene couldn't help but give a quiet, sadistic giggle as she fingered the watch.

xxxXXXxxx

"Dammit!" Irvine cursed. "This guy _is_ a demon!"

The sharpshooter SeeD was finding this fact out the hard way. After Vincent had come back from Irvine's Canister Shot, the ex-Turk had become totally relentless. Knowing that Irvine would have to keep distance to place an effective attack, Vincent doggedly worked to keep the space between them relatively small. It was all Irvine could do to stay away from Vincent's claw. Eventually, Irvine managed to lead his opponent into a junkyard. It provided ample cover; however, Vincent was still on a rampage, refusing to let up on Irvine in any way. He'd unload an entire clip (with purpose), quickly reload, cast a spell or two when Irvine popped up, and then returned to shooting when Irvine retreated, ensuring that he remained pinned down in one area.

"If I don't think of something now, I'm done for!" A trio of bullets whizzed by Irvine head as he finished his thought.

"Come on out and face me!!!" Vincent yelled.

"Okay," the sharpshooter said quietly, charging up two spells. "But I won't the only one coming out…" Once fully powered, he complied with Vincent's demand. "Protect!" A magic wall appeared around Irvine as he sprinted out from behind his covered and began strafing around his adversary. Vincent, still in his unusual state of bloodlust, didn't register this until he unloaded a barrage of bullets that harmless flew away. Irvine used the momentary shock to cast his second spell, Blind; a cloud of black smoke appeared around Vincent, getting into his eyes. After firing off a few shots, Irvine pulled out his Friend Card and threw it into the air. "Now take this!!! Rinoa, you angel, do your thing!!!"

"You got it!!!" Forming from the glowing card, the sorceress quickly detached her Shooting Star weapon and tossed it to Irvine before landing next to him. The sharpshooter took a knee and inserted the chakram into a special slot he crafted within Exeter. Rinoa stood behind, placing a hand on his shoulder. Finally, both began charging their Limit energy, Rinoa channeling hers into Irvine. The Shooting Star began spinning around, tiny bolts of excess energy surging out from it.

Vincent, vision clearing, only had time enough to look up before his opponents were ready to launch their attack, calling out in unison.

"Limit Break: Angelic Shot!!!" Irvine pulled the trigger, firing the energy imbued chakram. It spiraled towards Vincent, and sliced him right through his midsection. And that wasn't all; using her sorceress powers, Rinoa willed her Shooting Star into the air and back upon Vincent, hitting him six more times before recalling it and disappearing in a bunch of glittering lights. Irvine rose to his feet and with smirk walked over to his opponent. Vincent lay face down on the ground, his red cape spread out over his body. He tried getting up, but Irvine firmly planted his foot on his back, forcing the ex-Turk down again.

"Get off of me, maggot!!!" Vincent spat grudgingly. He reached for Cerebrus, but again the sharpshooter intervened by squeezing off a shot that sent the pistol a few feet away.

"Sorry, buddy, but you ain't getting that back anytime soon." Irvine pointed Exeter right at Vincent's head, making sure to keep his boot firmly planted. "Wanna give up now?"

"The only thing I want to do," The ex-Turk hissed. "Is to make you shut up and beat you into a bloody pulp!!!" Without warning, Vincent's cape flew out from under Irvine, sending the SeeD onto the ground. Like a crimson ghost, the cape streaked around while Irvine rose to his feet.

"Any tricks ya got won't stop me! Eat lead!" The SeeD emptied a full clip, but was disheartened to find that the bullets that managed hit the flowing red cape simply passed through it, the hold it made quickly fixing themselves. "I stand corrected…argh!!!" Irvine suddenly found himself tightly encircled by Vincent's cape. He waved his arms wildly to get it away from him, yet his attempts were futile; the next thing Irvine knew, he was being attacked, slashed from all direction. Disoriented, he couldn't tell how long the onslaught went on before the ghostly form flew away from him. It settled a distance away, and fell upon the ground near where the Cerberus lay. It then slowly lifted up, revealing Vincent himself rising to his feet.

"That," he said in a sinister voice. "Was only a mere fraction of my power." Turning to face the injured Irvine, Vincent held up his glowing Friend Card. "I'll show you even more with some help of my own. Come on out, Yuffie."

"You won't get me again!" Irvine yelled, firing three shots at Vincent. It was at that instance that the glowing light in the ex-Turk's hand leapt from his hands in front of him. Yuffie quickly materialized, and easily deflected the three projectiles with her Conformer shuriken.

"It'll take more then that to take the likes of Vinnie down, let alone me!" Staying her weapon, Yuffie put her hands together; the index and middle fingers of her hands up were, those of her right clasped with the remaining three fingers of her left. Irvine felt her energy suddenly spike, and was about to attack when he notice a large red ring at his feet. "Ninja Skill: Fire Veil!" Irvine cried out as a large column of flames burst forth from the ground. He was launched high up into the while being severely burned. The sheer heat of the flames dazed him; everything was spinning to him. However, his vision was clear enough that he could see Vincent appear before him, seemingly standing atop a trail of fire, totally unharmed by the inferno.

"This is the end for you, maggot!!!" Vincent said, holding up his Cerberus, which was slowly wrapped in fire. "Limit Break: Waves of Phlegethon!"

Pulling the trigger, flames in the semblance of crashing waves bore down upon Irvine. The column of fire around the two gunmen also rose up and flowed down like water, forcing the SeeD to the ground before the inferno dissipated. Vincent, 'standing' atop a platform of fire, floated down to stand next to Yuffie, whom was breathing heavily from the stain of sustaining her Fire Veil, and to such a degree.

"I understand you wanna win," she said, taking a seat. "But did you really need to be that hard on the guy, Vinnie?! I mean, Waves of Phlegethon is among your strongest Limit Breaks, next to your transformations!"

"He – and everyone else who thinks they can stand against me - must learn that there isn't hope." Vincent words were like ice, but he spoke as if it were a widely known fact. This made Yuffie shudder. "And please, don't call me Vinnie. You know I detest it."

"Cloud was right," the ninja said as she began to fade away. "There is something wrong with you…" Vincent looked down on his friend as she melted into nothingness, but quickly dismissed her comment and returned his focus upon the battle.

"So, it seems you're still alive," he said, noting that Irvine was still conscious. Exeter lay just out of his, his clothes were in tatters – but still mostly intact – his hat was now nothing more than ash, and his hair was now hanging freely. With a scoff, Vincent walked to him and kicked Irvine onto his back. He stomped on the SeeD chest, and then aimed his gun at his head. The SeeD tried moving, but the damaged he had suffered, along with the foot on his chest, prevented that. "Sorry, buddy," Vincent said mockingly, with an evil sneer. "But you're not getting up anytime soon. Wanna give up now?" Somehow, Irvine managed a smirk of his own, and even a chuckle.

"That's low…taking my lines. Can't you…think of anything…original?" Vincent pulled the trigger, and three shot erupted from the barrel. Irvine shut his eyes, even though the bullets stuck the ground next to his head.

"I'll give you another chance. Give up now," He leaned over so that Cerebrus was in the center of Irvine's forehead. "Or die."

"How about…option three?" Irvine said. Vincent cocked an eyebrow.

"And that would be?"

"…This. Stop!!!" Irvine held up his hand and cast the spell he had been charging. Surprised, Vincent stumbled back and dropped his Cerberus as the spell hit him, the magical numbers appearing around him.

"Why you…!" He began, and was about to take as step forward before the spell took its full effect. He could nothing but watch as Irvine easily rose to his feet.

"Shucks! It seems that my hat and hair tie were incinerated by you last attack!" He said, walking over and picking up his gun. "And my clothes are all in shambles! The ladies certainly wouldn't come to me looking like this." With a smile, he dusted himself off and walked over to stand in of the frozen Vincent. "You though you had me there, didn't ya? Well, I'm sorry, but while your attack did make a mighty fine dent, it's still only a dent. I've faced worse then that before." Irvine put some distance between then, keeping his back turned. "As a fellow gunman, you should know never to let anything drag out. One shot, one kill, and you're done. By forgetting this rule, you practically handed me the victory. From the moment DiZ started counting our duel, I've been secretly Drawing the Stop spell from you, storing it up and waiting for the perfect moment to cast it. And from the looks of it, it's gonna hold for another few minuets or so. Enough time for you to witness _**my**_ full power!"

Vincent felt a sudden change in the atmosphere, a sinister air forming around him. What is going? He thought as he watched his opponent. To check, he tried moving his hand. He could only twitch his fingers, but it was a sign that the Spell had already started to lose its power. He returned his attention to Irvine, who was still standing with his back turned. The sinister atmosphere continued to deepen, and Vincent noticed that the sky had begun to darken. Energy began crackling and black smoke rolled in around Irvine as he slowly lifted a hand into the air. Slowly, he called out:

"Diablos, Guardian Force of Darkness and Shadows, I command thee, lend me your strength!" The smoke rose around Irvine, swirling above his hand and forming into a ball of violet black energy. It entered Irvine's body, and the sharpshooter became engulfed in a similar colored aura. Slowly, the SeeD turned around to face the stationary Vincent. The look in his eye was unusually malevolent, as was the quiet laugh he gave. Behind him, Vincent could barely make out a pair translucent of demonic wings, formed of the aura, flapping about.

"You one unlucky son of a gun…there've only been a few individuals who've ever made me use this form." The voice that spoke was Vincent, but at the same time it was not; another voice, a low, dark and sinister tone accompanied him. It sounded ethereal, like that of a higher being. Vincent ascertained that it was that of Diablos. "Well, I reckon it's about time that we finish this farce of a battle. I'll release you from my spell…" Irvine lifted his hand, and Vincent felt the bonds holding time around him slowly slip away. "…but just remember that the moment I do, you're T-Rexuar meat!"

"Just…try it!" Vincent managed to work his mouth. Struggling against the bonds, he gradually lifted Cerberus up a small ways. Irvine laughed once again at his efforts.

"You asked for it," he said, and then snapped his fingers, completely eliminating the effects of the Stop spell. Yelling ferociously, Vincent's arm snapped up and he pulled his trigger, firing three shots. Irvine made no attempt to move, only smirked.

"Futile." Like an otherworldly spirit, Irvine transformed into a mass of black smoke that quickly dissipated, the bullets passing harmlessly through it. Vincent's eye widened in surprise, and quickly looked around to find his opponent; in vain, as the entire area was shrouded in shadow and fog. "I'm behind you."

A pointless warning; Vincent had no time to react as a full clip was emptied into his back. Now, he had been hit a few times before by Irvine's Exeter, and had shrugged those off; however, these projectiles were far more powerful, a lot more than Vincent could handle. The ex-Turk fell forward with a cry of pain. He remained on his feet, however, and quickly spun around in an attempt to attack once again. But when he did, Irvine was no longer there.

"Gravity!" The SeeD called out, his voice echoing. A heavy force immediately bore down upon Vincent, forcing the ex-Turk onto his knees. The tell-tale done of darkness appeared, further increasing the gravity within it. Vincent struggled to fight the spell and get onto his feet, but it was a waste of strength; he was pushed down to his hands.

"What's the matter, Vincent!?" Emerging from the shadows, Irvine looked down upon his adversary. "Just a while ago you were wiping the floor with me! And now look at you, on your knees like groveling whelp."

"Shut…up!" Vincent spat. The spell increased in intensity, bearing down twice as hard as before. The space within the dark dome also began to warp, twisting and pulling at the ex-Turk's body.

"What happened to this demon I was supposed to be facing, Vincent? Right now, I'm the closet to anything such as that." Irvine entered the dome, gazing down disapprovingly. He stomped down on Vincent's back, forcing him all the way onto the ground. "Get up, Vincent!" He yelled, Diablos's influence beginning to take dominance. "Show me this demon you've spoken of! Let it out, and show me its strength!"

Upon hearing these words, the forces within Vincent began to stir wildly, more strongly than ever before during this match. His Limit energy rapidly shot up through the roof. Irvine noticed right away, as Vincent, little by little, began resisting the Gravity spell, lifting himself off the dirt. Irvine increased his power, but this seemed only to enrage Vincent more. The ex-Turk rose to his knees, to his feet; ever so slowly did he rise. Finally, with an almost inhuman cry, he stood straight up with his head back. Irvine only had a short time to cast Protect before a wave of energy bust forth from Vincent's body in a dazzling display. When the light finally died away, Irvine opened his eyes to find Vincent standing still, Cerberus in hand, the vicinity free of smoke and darkness. Tendrils of aura danced around his body like living tentacles, sometimes lashing in Irvine's direction. _His Limit energy…it's off the charts!!!_ Irvine thought. _He's even broken my area of influence!!! Damn it, this isn't good…the Junctioning is beginning to wear off. _Slowly, the sharpshooter SeeD reloaded Exeter. Vincent did nothing. _I have to end this now. If I don't, then there's no way I can win! _

"Are you ready…" Vincent said suddenly, lifting up his bowed head. His eyes were glowing red bright than ever before. "…to die?"

"Sorry, but the only one dying here will be you. In this form I'm referred to as the "Dark Messenger"…my bullets are invitation to Hell."

"You know nothing of Hell!" Spat Vincent. "Allow me to educate you!!!" Leaving an energy streak behind him, Vincent dashed Irvine, unloading a full clip at him. Irvine held up his hands, and used the Gravity spell to cause the bullets to veer off-course. Vincent leapt forwards and attempted to skewer his foe with his claws, but Irvine deftly moved to the side. The two gunmen then became locked in close combat; like whirlwinds they stepped and maneuvered around each other, dodging punches and kicks as well as whizzing bullets. Irvine was able to remain on equal footing with Vincent, even at his now insane level of power. But of course, with every passing moment, he could feel his footing slipping away as the Junctioning slowly wore down, while Vincent just seemed to be getting stronger, faster, more unrelenting. _Damn, this isn't good!_ Irvine thought. _All I need is one moment…_

"I've got you!" yelled Vincent. He slashed Irvine across the chest, and then fired three empowered blast from Cerebrus. Irvine barreled into a junk pile, coughing up a little blood upon impact. Vincent grinned maliciously as he saw the dark aura around the SeeD disappear. "It seems that none of your invitations were able to reach me, 'Dark Messenger'. Doesn't matter…I didn't really need one, I've been to Hell many times before."

"Then I guess…you wouldn't mind…another visit!?" Irvine managed to get out. Suddenly, his hand shot up. "Fira!" A ball of flames appeared and sped towards Vincent. Glaring, he simply shifted his head to the side, letting the spell whiz harmlessly by. It hit something, another garbage pile

"Oh, it seems you missed." He said, aiming Cerberus at Irvine. The SeeD chuckled.

"What ever made you think…I was aiming for you?"

"What are you…" Vincent began. He stopped when a shadow fell over him. Turning, his eyes widened as a giant stack of old broken cars leaned over towards him. Immediately he dashed to the side, just in time to escape being crushed. "You little punk, I'll kill you!" Vincent screamed at Irvine, how now stood on his feet. He fired his gun again, but before the bullets even came too close, Irvine suddenly disappeared.

"You're too slow," came his voice from behind, as well as the sound of a gun cocking. Disregarding this, Vincent turned and attempted another hit with his claw. Instead, he merely caught air. "So slow, that you never realized that when you turned and dodged the cars, I cast Haste upon myself and Slow on you." As Irvine said this, Vincent suddenly began feeling the effects of the spell; everything around him was normal, but his movements were extremely slow. Too slow to even react when Irvine suddenly appeared before him, Exeter's barrel right in his face. "Over the course of this match, you've evaded nearly all of my attacks…" His smirk grew.

"Betcha can't dodge this one. Limit Break: Hyper Shot." Exeter's barrel glowed with a bright white light, and launched a beam of powerful energy surging forth. Vincent was consumed in the dazzling the explosion that occurred; Irvine stood just at the outskirts, smirking. After the light died down, Irvine watched in somewhat surprised as Vincent's body still stood, or at least appeared to be. Still Slow, Vincent fell backwards at a snail's pace, his entire head swathed in smoke. "Tch…so much for you. Even in defeat you're too slow for me." Irvine said, turning on his heel and slinging his smoking rifle over his shoulder. Awaiting the match to be called, he began slowly walking away. "From now on, _I'll_ take the title of 'Demon'!" He said to himself.

xxxXXXxxx

"Hmm…it seems that this match is over." Marluxia said as her watched the ex-Turk falling. Just as he did, however, Larxene's watch gave a tiny beep. With an evil smile, she slid her hand up her sleeve.

"I doubt that," she said simply. Already having the activator set, she pressed the button, and thereby triggered the inhibition serum within Vincent.

xxxXXXxxx

"…_I'll_ be taking the title of 'Demon!"

"No…you…won't…"

Irvine froze in mid-step, and his heart nearly stopped. Suddenly, a massive pulsation of power washed over him. "It can't be…" He breathed, it coming out visible as the temperature suddenly dropped. Turning around, Irvine could only look on in shock as he viewed Vincent. The ex-Turk's head was still smoking, but he had stopped falling; his arms dangled, his feet were planted and his upper body was seemingly suspended parallel to the ground. As if pulled by a string, Vincent eerily pulled himself up, coming upright and ending slightly hunched with his arms hanging in front of him. Irvine, who had been since struggling to contend with the astonishment, managed to muster enough courage to reload Exeter and fire. Vincent made no attempt to move. He didn't need to, for as the bullets came near his let his Limit energy flare, disintegrating the projectiles. Irvine afterward simply lowered his guns, unable of doing much else.

"Limit Break." Vincent hissed an in unnatural, distorted voice. "Chaos: Level Zero." More than before, his Limit energy exploded. Irvine was nearly blown away by it. The smoke cleared away from Vincent's face, but it was no longer exactly his. Surrounded by energy, Vincent began transforming, into a more demonic version of himself. His gun changed as well, into the Death Penalty. Raising said weapon, Vincent fired three shots at Irvine. They struck the SeeD, two in the shoulders and one the chest, with enough power packed to send him flying. Irvine hit the dirt hard, but managed to rise to his feet. Sadly, this is all he had time to do.

A sudden sharp pain, emanating from his abdomen, overtook Irvine. He lurched forward a bit, coughing up a good amount of blood. Unable to speak, the SeeD could only look down in horror as he saw Vincent standing before him…with his arm sticking through him. The area around said arm glowed with white light. The transformed Vincent lifted his head to look up into Irvine's eyes.

"Irvine Kinneas…" he said. "…Die." Twisting his arm, he wrenched it out of Irvine's gut. The SeeD gave a short cry of pain, and fell down to his knees. Where his midsection used to be, there was a hole, from which tiny orbs of light escaped, making said hole bigger.

"I guess…I wasn't much of a demon after all…" Irvine managed with his last moments, before he completely faded away. Vincent, taking in a deep breath, looked himself over. _I feel different…_he thought. _I have much more power than I've had before…where did it come from? It feels…more demonic… _Before he could get a chance to properly ponder this, the world around him began to slip away into the particles of sparkling light, and eventually he too was taken up into the calming, restorative warmth.

xxxXXXxxx

Irvine and Vincent emerged from the arena at the same time. There was applause and cheer given, but this time no one got up to greet anyone. Reaching the seated off-worlders first, Vincent smirked at his party with his arms folded.

"What, I don't get mobbed with praises?" No answer came as they all just glanced at each other. Vincent put his clawed hand upon his chest. "I'm hurt." He said sarcastically. Irvine soon walked up behind him, lowering his hat to hide his eyes and attempting to push past him. However, Vincent caught his arm, causing Irvine to flinch a bit.

"Can I help you, hombre?" He asked, giving a little glare. Vincent waited a moment before speaking.

"Yes..." Letting go of the sharpshooter SeeD's arm, he offered up his hand. "I want to thank you for a good match, and showing me I'm not the only one here who is worthy of the title 'Demon'." Everyone sat in silence for a moment, surprised at the sudden turn around in personality. Cautiously, Irvine took hold and shook it.

"You're welcome, partner." A grin slowly crossed his face, a little bit of his pride returning. "Of course, I'm nowhere near your level...but hey, it doesn't hurt to be in the same class." Together, the two gunners took their seats, at which point DiZ spoke.

"Vincent Valentine, I congratulate you on your victory and advancement in the Tournament. I hope you'll continue to perform well in the second round."

"It's a honor, DiZ. And I assure you, you get no less than my best."

"I'm glad to hear that," said DiZ, who rose from his throne. The Organization stood as well, out of respect. "Now, it's getting late, and I have more work to attend to. You are dismissed." The sage king exited through his special door, and everyone broke from there. Vincent stood and quite quickly strode towards the dorms.

"Hey, wait up!" Yuffie called, leaping over the couch to reach him. Vincent stopped walking, but didn't turn around.

"Yes, Yuffie?" He asked slowly. The ninja girl, pausing for a moment, placed a hand on Vincent's shoulder.

"Well...me and others...we...just kinda wanted to know if..." Another pause. "..If you were feeling alright after your battle." Vincent stood silent for a while, causing Yuffie to begin worrying. It was only made worse as he suddenly clasped her hand, removing it slowly from him. However, to top everything off, he looked over his shoulder at Yuffie. And smiled at her.

"I'm feeling fine." He said. "Actually, I'm feeling better than fine." With a turn on his heel, he entered through the doorway before him, leaving a confounded Yuffie standing there alone.

Watching from a distance Laxrene, Marluxia, and now Axel watch this take place. From beneath the Nymph's sleeve, the watch began giving multiple bleeps.

"Slight tight, fools," She said with another of her vile grins. "Tomorrow, the fun truly begins..."

* * *

**A/N: The time has come. Next chapter, insanity will be the name of the game as Larxene and her cohorts unleash their plot. Vincent was already affected, but have we seen the full extent of the inhibitor potion's power upon him? And who will be the next victim? You'll just have to wait and see to find out! **


	11. Chaos Preview

**A/N: After a MUCH longer then planned break...Final Fantasy Vs. is back.**

**I really must apologize for taking so long with this. Trying not to fail school was a much harder undertaking then I thought it would be. But somehow, in the last few days, I've found the time to finish up this chapter and get my thoughts a little geared back towards writing.**

**But enough about me! Onto the story: in the last installment, Vincent owned Irvine after Larxene's interference. However, said action ellicited a strange reaction within our favorite claw-bearing, red caped, brooding hero. What exatly is going to happen to him? And when Larxene decides to activate another offworlder's inhibitor serum, what kind of problems will ensue? Well, read on and find out...**

* * *

Chapter XI: Chaos Preview

After leaving his friends behind him, Vincent quickly retreated to his dorm. He shut and locked the door behind him, slumping against it. Sweat beaded his face, his body felt weak, his skin had turned paler, and his breathing was a little shallow.

"That battle…couldn't have taken…this much out of me," he said to himself. Vincent held out hand in front of him; not only was it shaking, but Vincent's vision slowly became blurry, warped, and irritated by the phantom light fixtures in the ceiling. Shutting his eyes and gripping his head, Vincent reached up for the light switch and turned them off.

And the moment he did, he swiftly began feeling a little better.

He opened his eyes, and found that his vision had cleared mostly. Some of his strength returned as well, enough for him to get on his feet. However, Vincent still didn't feel right.

"There's something there…" he thought. "Something within me, that wasn't there before. I can feel it, barely. It appeared during my battle. But where did it come from?" Vincent set his Cerberus upon the gun wrack that was provided, and laid himself down on his bed. "Why haven't I felt it before? Why did it choose to come out now? And why did it feel so good then…and not now?" As typical for him, Vincent brooded over the change in him for awhile. But this was done with almost immediately, as a sudden wave of thirst hit the ex-Turk. Sighing, he rose from his bed and entered the common area. He expected to have a bit a trouble adjusting to the light – as his room had been nearly pitch black – but when he opened the door, Vincent felt as if he were hit with a ton of mythril - no, make that five tons. He was overcome by weakness, and his vision blurred once more. _What's going on!?_ He thought as he took in a deep breath and gained his bearing. _What's happening to me?_ Looking up, he found that there were a few of the other off-worlders present, which included his party - minus Tifa, Cid, and Barret – Zell and Selphie of Squall's party, and Wakka, Lulu, Yuna and Paine of Titus's. They were all busy talking amongst themselves about something, but Vincent couldn't focus enough to hear what it was. _I have to act naturally,_ he repeated to himself silently as he made his way over to the vending machine. Vincent ordered water, and swiftly drank every last drop of it. He threw the empty bottle away in the nearby trash can, and stood there for a moment, a little confused. _That's strange…why am I still thirsty? Another bottle of water…that'll help. _And so Vincent drank again. Yet this did not slake his thirst either. Another bottle came, and then two more after that; none of them were able to satisfy Vincent. Starting at the ground, Vincent propped himself up with a hand against the vending machine, sweat dripping from his face. _Just what in the world is going on with me!?_ He thought frantically.

A hand was rested upon Vincent's shoulder. Slowly, he looked up to find Cloud standing there, with a concerned look on his face. Everyone else in the room was watching.

"Hey, are you feeling okay, man?" Cloud asked.

"I'm fine," Vincent said quickly, brushing away Cloud's hand.

"Are you sure? I mean, you just downed five bottles of water as if you were in the middle of the desert beneath Gold Saucer. And with you being…built a little different and all…that's kinda strange."

"And you're point is what?" Vincent snapped. Could flinched as if struck; Vincent was sometimes aloof, but never outright cold.

"We're just worried, that's all," the spiky headed blonde said slowly after a moment. Vincent narrowed his eyes at Cloud and the others – if not to get them to back off, then at least to get them into some form of focus - but soon let out a sigh.

"Forgive me. I'm just…tired after my match. I'll be fine in awhile." As if to prove him wrong, Vincent's body suddenly failed him, dropping him to the floor. For the next few moments, he couldn't really tell what was happening, but he felt himself being picked up, so he assumed that he was being taken over to the couch. Sure enough, when Vincent came to, he found himself starting up into the ceiling – unfortunately starting into the lights – with almost everyone gathered around him, most notably Aeris, whose hand glowed with the radiant glint of Curaga and whose face was ever so slightly twisted with concentration. To Vincent, the spell did just as much damage as it helped.

"Ya know," Yuffie said, crossing her arms. "Lying to us about how you're feeling isn't very nice!"

"I have to agree," Red XIII said, sitting next to Vincent with Cait Sith on his head. "We can understand you not wanting to us to worry, but falling out after telling us your fine isn't acceptable in the slightest." With a frown, Aeris stopped her spell, wiping away the tiny beads of sweat that formed on her brow. She teetered a tiny bit, but Cloud held her firm.

"Well, I was able to restore most of your strength…but, Vincent…there's something there that I couldn't heal. A sickness of some sort I've never come across before. It was like…like I was trying it light a candle in the dark, but the dark only consumed it. Nearly consumed me…" She paused, giving a slight shudder. Cloud comfortingly placed an arm around her shoulder, and she calmed. "Vincent, what is wrong with you?" He gave no reply, but Vincent slowly lifted up, and then sat there, staring at everyone. "Hey…is everything okay?" Aeris asked again. Still giving no reply, Vincent remained motionless, eyes shifting between each individual.

"Huh," Zell said, folding his arms behind his head. "Apparently, there's something so completely mesmerizing about us that it has him speechless." Aeris lifted a hand and waved it in front of Vincent's face. He followed it slightly, but didn't respond otherwise.

"I don't think he's looking at us…there's a distant look in his eye." She said quietly, starting into his eyes. "I think…I think he's more looking past us."

True, Vincent was in fact looking past them, for there was something there that he had never seen before – at least, in such a way as this. Surrounding each individual, glowing dimly, were there individual auras, which normally could only be seen during dire combat situations. But there they were, as clear as day to Vincent.

This fact didn't scare Vincent, although it did startle him a tad. And even the fact that he could sense them, the auras of those before him and of everyone - save for DiZ, strangely – as clearly as he viewed them didn't faze him.

What _did_ alarm the normally undaunted Vincent was that he craved the auras, more than the water he downed earlier, more than anything he had ever craved before. His mouth salivated at both the sight and scent of them; especially that of Aeris, which was large and flared a bit more than anyone present. Without even realizing, Vincent shot his arms out and took hold of Aeris's neck, gripping her tightly. She let out a shriek, which brought back everyone's failing attention. He tightened his grasp, and slowly rose to his feet, lifting the helpless and gasping Aeris off the ground.

"Vincent, what the hell are you doing!?" Cloud roared, grabbing Vincent's arms in an attempt to set the Cetra free. However, the arm didn't budge a bit. Zell bounded forward to help, taking the other arm, and Yuffie and Paine as well, however this had no effect as well.

"Let go!" "What are you, insane?" "Don't make us have to hurt you, buddy!" These pleas fell upon deaf ears, as Vincent's attention was focused wholly of the writhing Aeris, whose aura danced around wildly as she fought; this only served to entice the ex-Turk, who increased his grip more. And then Vincent began acting without realizing it once again: as if commanded by his will, Aeris's aura was drawn to his hands, and it began filtering through them into his body. The sensations he felt as this was happening were like nothing he had felt before; it filled him up, slowly quenching his recent insatiable thirst. He reveled in its sweet, succulent flavor – which he could sense even though he wasn't ingesting it – and continued to syphon as much of it as he could. Meanwhile Aeris, instead of turning a darker shade like most people being chocked, began turning paler; Vincent's skin steadily gained coloration, conversely.

This continued on for a few more moments, with the Cloud and the others – with Red XII, Wakka, and Cait Sith joining in – trying to free Aeris, Aeris slowly slipping into unconsciousness, and Vincent absorbing her aura, gazing at the Ancient through his ebon hair. Said aura had almost completely disappeared, becoming nothing more than a tiny flick surrounding Aeris. Vincent licked his lips and gave a sigh of satisfaction, resolving to drain poor Aeris dry.

That is, until he heard it.

_Drink it all!_ Spoke the eerie, malevolent voice. _Devour her aura, and then take the rest!_

Vincent's head snapped up, at the same instance he stopped siphoning and let Aeris fall to the floor. Cloud instinctively moved to catch her while the rest decreased their attempts to restrain the ex-Turk. Not that it mattered much; they wouldn't have been able to move him anyways.

"Aeris!! Aeris, speak to me!!" Without waiting for a reply, Cloud readies a Curaga spell. That didn't work, so he followed up with a casting of Life; a bright white light leapt from his hand into Aeris and the moment it fully entered her body, she convulsed, shot up with a gasp and eyes darting open, and then fell back motionless. Cloud tensed as he watched her, and only loosened up when he saw her breathing lightly. Then, he turned his gaze towards Vincent, glaring with the deepest of fury.

"What the hell did you do to her!?" He screamed. Unable to talk, Vincent simply worked his mouth, trying to form words. Cloud wasn't having it, and after placing Aeris gently on the ground he shot up and caught Vincent by the collar. "Answer me, dammit!! What the fuck did you do to Aeries!?"

"…I…I don't know…" Vincent said after a while, casting his gaze to the ground.

"You don't know!? Not good enough!" Cloud spat. "Anyone who dares hurt Aeris deals with me!!" He reached behind his back, freed the First Sword, and held it up against Vincent's neck. Everyone else took a few steps back. "So help me if you don't give me a straight answer this moment…!" Vincent kept his eyes down, remaining silent.

"Whoa, Cloud..." Yuffie spoke after moment. "There's no need for this, really!!"

"She's right; you hafta calm down, laddie!" Cait Sith said.

"Shut up!" Cloud screamed at them, causing all to shrink back further. "Now, you…" he turned his attention back to Vincent. "…any of you, give me a reason why I shouldn't slit this bastard's throat!?"

"If that's what you really want, then we'll give four!"

Cloud's eyes widened as he suddenly found himself looking directly into an orb of Dark Aura, with out any time to react. Appearing out of nowhere Riku, Sora, Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene all took place around the ex-SOLDIER: Riku stood before him with his Dark Aura; Larxene knelt below him, both knife filled hands aimed at his chest; Axel stood behind, both chackram on Cloud's back; Sora, sitting atop the First Sword, twin Ultimate Weapons pressed against Cloud's neck; and Marluxia, off to the side, with the edge of his scythe against the back of his neck. All of them wore slightly less than happy looks.

"I see you're named Strife for a reason," Sora said, looking down upon the ex-SOLDIER.

"Dude, if you really wanted to pick a fight, we're always open," said Axel, with a bit of hope in his voice.

"It makes no sense to destroy a flower simply because it's blooming awkardly," mused Marluxia in his offhand manner.

"I've been waiting for one of you off-worlders to snap so I could stab ya, but I didn't know it would happen so early!" Larxene gave a sinister giggle, and look at towards Riku with a childish, pleading look. "Can I _**please**_ stab him!? Pretty please!?"

"No, you may not," Riku said simply. Larxene muttered something under her breath and pouted. "Honestly, Cloud, even under the circumstances, you are one of the last people I would imagine losing their cool so easily."

"Get off me, all of you!" Cloud growled. He twitched, which only made the Organization members press harder.

"Since we really didn't address this matter before," began Riku. "Now would be as good a time as ever to let you all know that outside of the arena and the Training Grounds…_**violence is not appreciated**_. Now, if we let you go, will you promise to be a good boy and put your giant excuse for a knife away?" Cloud paused for a moment, glared at the still motionless Vincent, and eventually nodded in consent. Sora leapt off the sword, and the other backed away, all dispelling their weapons. Silently, Cloud glided over to the resting Aeris, picked her up and headed towards their dorm. The opened up to admit them inside, but stopped before he did.

"I suggest you stay from us…from her…for a little while." Cloud stepped forward, and the door closed. An eerie silence hung in the air for a moment, with no one speaking or moving around. And most obviously, no one was looking in Vincent's direction. Said individual gazed down at his hands; they were trembling, but this time not with weakness, but with strength. The energy that he drained from Aeris coursed through his being, making him feel better than he ever had before. Ironically, it was that fact that made him feel worse than he ever had.

"Valentine," Riku's voice easily sliced through the silence as if it had never been there at all. "If there is anything…bothering you…then DiZ will be more than welcome to…discuss it with you." Vincent slowly looked up at the silver haired boy, slowly letting haze gaze travel over everyone in the room.

"No…" His said after a moment, quietly. "No, I will be fine. I'm…I'm sorry for my behavior. This won't happen again." Running a hand through his raven hair, Vincent carefully made his way towards the recreation area doors on the end of the room. He had to go through everyone to pass, and he instantly worried about that, but as he approached they cleared a path. "If you all will excuse me…I need some fresh air." With that, he entered the doorway leading to the rooftop garden. Another silence occurred after the door shut behind him; however this one was shorter. The off-worlders present, although still a little freaked, soon went back into their mingling, trying – and succeeding after a fashion – to eliminate any trace of awkwardness. The five members of the Organization all came to stand by each other.

"Well, it seems our work is done here," Sora said, yawning. "I dunno know about you all, but I'm gonna call it a night."

"Fine by us," Riku said, not really paying attention.

"Sleep tight, Roxas," wished Axel, grinning. Sora sneered at him, and then suddenly phased out of existence. Axel cocked his head slightly. "Has he always been able to do that?"

"Only after fighting you all," Riku answered. "It's a variation on how you Nobodies zip around during battle. Anyway, I'm going check up on Valentine, just to make sure everything is really okay. I _would_ advise one of you to see to Strife and Gainsborough, but knowing you three and seeing the situation, we can leave them alone." Riku then gracefully floated away into a portal of darkness. The remaining three Organization members quickly huddled closer together.

"Larxene, what exactly was Vincent's reaction to the inhibitor serum?" Axel asked.

"Vexen's computer said that he would act more like a monster…it didn't specify what kind, though. Whatever the case, that didn't seems very monster like to me…"

"Perhaps the serum didn't sync as completely as the Academic had hope?" mused Marluxia. Axel shook his head.

"This is Vexen we're talking about. It's not often that his inventions fail. Even his Riku Replica was fine before we started screwing with."

"And what's your point?" Larxene demanded.

"My point is I think it would be a good idea if we refrained from messing with Valentine, at least for a little while."

"What for!?" The Nymph tried to keep her voice to a whispered, but failed horribly. Some off-worlders looked up, but only for a moment.

"Our goal may be to cause a lot trouble, but not to cause a lot harm," Axel said, quieting his voice ever further.

"Speak for yourself," the other two Nobodies said in unison.

"Look at it this way…how long do you really think we'll be able to hide this from DiZ? At some point, he is going to find out, especially if Riku sticks his nose it this. Now, I'd rather enjoy this as much as possible, so we can't risk the off-worlders killing themselves, if not to prolong our fun, but to keep DiZ from punishing us."

"Let him try!" Larxene held up her hand, flashing her knives.

"Peace, Nymph!" Marluxia said. "As much as I would like to see DiZ challenge us, Axel does have a point. DiZ isn't stupid by any means, and if he developed a way to bring back to life, then he has at least three different ways of sending us back into the darkness." Larxene glared at her two companions, and then sighed in defeat.

"Fine! I won't bother Vincent anymore!" Reaching into her sleeve, she pressed the button to turn off the inhibitor. "But the moment it's safe, I'm gonna turn him back on, no matter what! And for the time being…" She gave her trademark smirk, and then looked to the unsuspecting off-worlders. "Let's give one more little test run before we really go wild!"

xxxXXXxxx

"Yuffie, what's up!?" Rikku said as she came to sit down next to the ninja girl, who was curled up with a cushion at the end of one of the sofas, starting off into nothing. Slowly, Yuffie blinked and realized she was being addressed. When she spoke, both her voice and her eyes seemed distant.

"Huh? Oh, hey Rikku…nothing is up, really."

"Hey, girl, what's eating you? Is there something wrong?" Yuffie cocked her head to the side, looking at Rikku.

"What are you talking about!? Of course there's something wrong! Don't you remember, you were here just a second ago when it happened!?" This time, Rikku cocked her head.

"Um, what are _you_ talking about? I don't remember anything bad happening…"

"You've gotta be insane!" Yuffie exclaimed, earning her a few quick looks from the others. She sighed and decided to humor her fellow thief. "What's bothering me is…is…" _Wait…what exactly _is_ bothering me?_ She thought. _I was just brooding over it only a minuet ago! I was mad at someone…was it…Vincent? No, that can't be it. _"I can't remember exactly what happened, but I know someone did something strange, and I'm really worried about them…whoever they are." Rikku comfortingly patted Yuffie on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, girl, I'm sure that whatever it was that happened will all turn out for the better!"

"I don't know…it really scared me." Yuffie drew closer to herself, shivering slightly; both at the fact that she couldn't remember the details of the incidence and the fact that it had left a very ominous feeling in the back of her mind. Rikku sympathetically gave Yuffie a tight hug, again assuring the young ninja that all would be well. "If you say so," she said finally, if only to get Rikku to let go. The moment she did, the thief clapped her hands together.

"Alright, now it's time to cheer you up! Let go pig out on some chocolate cake!!"

"Although that does sound pleasing," Yuffie said with a slight smile. "I don't think that'll help me much."

"In that case, what would you like to do to make yourself happy?" It was evident in Rikku's voice that she favored the cake idea much more. Yuffie chuckled and then set out to thinking of something to do. However, once again, she drew a blank.

"Huh. What do I wanna do…?" She sat there for a moment, running through as many ideas as she could think of. And then, suddenly, something popped into her head, causing a fiendish smirk to creep upon her face.

"You thought of something!?" Rikku exclaimed. Her attention had moved to petting Red XIII – though he hated it much more than enjoyed it – but came back when Yuffie's train of thought broke. The ninja's smirk grew at the question.

"Oh yeah, I though of something…but I need a victim first."

"Victim?" Rikku lifted an eyebrow, and smirked as well. "I like where this is headed!"

"Oh dear," Red XII muttered, getting up and stalking away. "This isn't going be good, that it isn't." The two thieves ignored him, and Yuffie's brain quickly worked a little plot. Rikku bounced upon and down in her seat when she noticed.

"Hurry up, tell me, tell me, tell me!!"

"Shh, keep it down!" whispered Yuffie, motioning her friend to lean in. "Now, the plan is really simply, not much thought to it…" As the thieves chattered away, the three Nobodies hung around in the corner, pretending to talk but really watching them.

"So, which one did you activate?" Axel asked, wringing his hands eagerly.

"Both of them, actually…but only to a small amount, just to see how far it'll go." Just as she was done speaking, the two thieves stood up and stalked behind everyone, drawing no attention to themselves. Then, once in position, Yuffie and Rikku counted to three, and pounced…onto Paine. Yuffie covered her eyes with her hands, while Rikku caught her in a big hug. Though initially startled, Paine was able to keep herself from showing that as well as not immediately killing her assailants. Carefully, she put down the book she had been reading.

"Hiya, Paine!" The thieves intoned at once. Paine carefully removed the hands and looked to the two girls, who smiled up at her a little too sweetly.

"Okay, what are you two up to?" She asked. Yuffie stifled a giggle, but Rikku put on a look of shock.

"Us, up to something?! How can you suggest something like that?!"

"We were just trying to be friendly with ya, Paine!"

"And that means you're up to something," Paine stood, taking up her book and sword while heading towards her dorm. "I'm leaving."

"Aww, don't be like that!" Rikku pleaded, but Paine didn't listen. She reached the door, and moved her hand to retrieve her card from belt. But after a second of reaching around, she found nothing. _Where did…_ Paine began to think, but stopped. She suddenly snapped her head up towards Rikku and Yuffie, who stood there like nothing was wrong.

"You two!" She pointed a finger at them, and the held her hand open. "Give it back."

"Us?" Yuffie asked, pretending not to understand. "Give what back?"

"You know damn well what it is. Hand it over."

"Oh," Rikku said with a smile. "You wouldn't happen to mean this, would you?" Seemingly out of thin air, she produced the card between her fingers. Paine narrowed her gaze, but the two thieves kept up their oblivious charade. Everyone present at this point was paying attention. "Is this what you want?"

"Rikku, you of all people should know I'm not someone to play with. I'll give you ladies one more chance to give that back, before I come after you."

"Is that so?" Yuffie said, her voice taking on a competitive edge. She reached her hand behind her back, where her giant shuriken lay. Paine gripped her sword's hilt, ready to fend off an attack. "Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Damn sure."

"Even when you're missing this?" Yuffie pulled out her hand, and shock passed through Paine's face as the ninja girl produced her Garment Gird. The Gullwing couldn't believe it; she didn't even notice the Grid's absence when she reached for her card, as she usually kept it on her belt, hidden behind…

"My Gil pouch!!" Paine exclaimed. And as if she had read her friend's mind, Rikku produced said pouch with her other hand, the coins clinking together as she tossed it up and down. "Okay…" Paine said, taking in a deep breath. "It's go time."

Lifting her sword above her head, Paine charged headlong towards Rikku and Yuffie. The thief duo stood there, undaunted, until they were just within Paine's striking range.

"Slow!" They called out, both casting said spell at once. Paine tried to stop herself, as she was in mid-swing, but it was too late. She watched everything around her speed up a bit as she continued to follow through with her swing. Rikku and Yuffie took this time to provoke her even more, pretending to dodge the blade as if it were a threat. They giggled, and walked off towards the Training Grounds entrance.

"Catch up if you can!" Rikku challenged. "Don't keep us waiting!

"And anyone can come and watch if they want!" Yuffie called back. "Place bets, even!"

"Oh, hell yeah! Some entertainment! Things were starting to get a little dull around here." Zell exclaimed, rubbing his hands together. "You coming, Selph?"

"Might as well!" Together the rose and entered the Grounds, taking something of a wide path around the still swinging Paine. Cid took a long drag of his cigar, and then pulled out his phone, dailing a number quickly.

"Hey, Barret, get your big black ass over to the Training Grounds, pronto! Why? Because there's money involved, that's why!" Shutting the phone, Cid also followed, but stopped and patted Paine on the shoulder. "Don't worry, girl, I'll put my money on you if it makes ya happy. But you better make damn sure you catch 'em if I do!" Laughing, he disappeared as well.

"Should we go?" Yuna asked, looking at Lulu and Wakka. "I mean, just to make sure they don't end up killing each other?"

"That sounds good, ya," replied Wakka, and Lulu just gave a sigh and a nod. They left, telling Paine in passing not to beat the thieves up too much. Lastly were the three Nobodies, who silently passed with only slight sneers and grins. Once they were gone, and Paine was left alone, the Slow spell started to dissipate. She eventually followed thought completely with her swing, and let her sword fall to the ground with a long _clang_, her arms deathly tired.

"Those brats are gonna pay!" She growled. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the auxiliary Potion she kept, and drank it in one swig. Vitality immediately flowed through her body, and with a deep breath she retook her weapon and entered the Training Ground, her battle lust steadily rising.

xxxXXXxxx

A resounding, thunder-like _boom _shook the area as Barret strode into the Grounds. Looking off into the distance, He could view a large cloud a dust rising into the air, and various animals scattering as more explosive shocks occurred.

"Damn, what the hell was that?!" He exclaimed, trying to see what was causing the damage.

"Hey, Barret, up here!" A voice called to him, and Barret looked up to large rock floating in the air, where the spectators were seated. Along with those who were in the room, the numbers now included Squall, Titus, Seifer, Auron, and Lexaeus. "Get yer ass up here, the show's already started!"

"And how the hell do ya expect me ta get up there, dipshit!?" Barret shot back. "I ain't a friggin' Dragoon like you are, jumping up an' down like a friggin' hyped up flea!"

"Hey, you want me to come and shove this lance up your fat ass?"

"If you would please stop your useless squabbling," Lexaeus said before Barret could get off an insult, and outstretched his hand towards the Gunner. Barret felt the ground beneath him shift, and fell over as huge chunk of the ground came free and floated up to the large platform, seemingly attaching itself on the end near Cid like it was supposed to be there. A chair shaped protrusion sprang up from it, lifting Barret off the ground.

"Well, damn!" He said after settling himself and catching his wits. Cid passed him a bag of snacks; he and everyone else in their own chairs save for Lexaeus who stood. "So, what's going on here?"

"The crazy chick Paine is chasing Yuffie and that other thief girl Rikku." Cid said after popping candy into his mouth. "Betting on what happens." Another explosive shockwave rocked the jungle, sending the avian fiends in the immediate area to scatter. "From the look of thing, Paine is close to living up to her name."

"Who you telling?" Barret asked with a laugh, and reached for his Gil pouch. "A thousand on Paine beating those little brats senseless!"

"I'll take those!" Axel swiped the coins from Barret's grasp and snapped his fingers, opening up a tiny dark hole which he dropped said coins in.

"Hey, where'd my money go?" The Gunner demanded. "You besta give it back 'fore bust a cap in ya ass!"

"My God, do you ever shut up?" Axel replied. "Calm down, you're money's safe, I'm just holding it 'till an outcome has been made. You should be grateful. Now, anyone else wanna make a bet?"

"Five hundred on Paine," Cid said, handing of his share.

"I second that," Seifer called. Squall beside him though for a moment, and then reached for his money.

"Three hundred on either thieves taking Paine out," he said, and fell silent again after handing over his cut.

"One fifty hundred that Paine gives up," Zell said, reaching for his money as well, but Yuna reached across Selphie to grab his arm.

"No, keep your Gil."

"What for?"

"Paine is like a rabid fiend, she's not likely to give up until those two are dead or they give back her things."

"Then forget I said that," Zell said, putting away his money.

"Hey! Quit yer yappin'!" Cid called behind him. "I'm trying to enjoy the show!" He pointed down towards the center of the Grounds, where Paine had chased Rikku and Yuffie out in the open. The thieves stood shoulder to shoulder, breathing heavily enough that it was visible. Paine, on the other hand, stood as sure as ever, sword held at ready.

"Are you fools ready to give up _now_?" The warrior Gullwing asked, a slight smirk crossing her face.

"Not a chance!" Yuffie and Rikku said together, also readying themselves. Paine narrowed her eyes, and gripped her weapon tightly. Sprouting from her hand, tendrils of electricity wrapped themselves around it.

"Fine. It's your death." Giving a yell, Paine charged the two thieves, lifting her sword high above her head. "Thunder Blade!!" The sword cratered the ground, with another one of those thundering crashes. Yuffie and Rikku flipped up into the air to either side, dodging both the attack and flying rocks. Righting themselves, the outstretched their arms towards Paine.

"Firaga!" "Thundaga!" The casted spells sped through the air towards their target, but Paine watched them come as if they were nothing

"Reflect!" The magical barrier erected itself just in time to intercept the spells, sending them back in the directions of the now grounded casters. Rikku and Yuffie shielded themselves from the dust cloud that arose.

"Where'd she go!?" Rikku called out in the dust.

"I dunno…ahh!" That was Yuffie's voice, thought Rikku couldn't tell from where. Not wanting to be caught off guard, Rikku leapt up into the air once more to survey the area. The cloud was starting to settle but she saw nothing of either Paine or Yuffie. That changed quickly, however, as Yuffie came barring at her from with the smoke. Rikku caught her, and almost fell upon landing. Yuffie coughed and hacked.

"Yuffie, you okay!?"

"Yeah…I think so…"

"Not for long!!" Paine shouted, emerging above from the dirt cloud. Electricity wrapped around her sword in preparation for another Thunder Blade. A slight smirk crossed the sphere hunter's face.

"Not again!" Yuffie groaned, bracing herself for an attack as Paine came near. However, Rikku tossed her daggers into the ground and flipped up into the air, straight at her fellow Gullwing.

"Time for a Spherechange!" She called out. A bright light engulfed her, just as Paine swung her sword. She was enveloped by the light also, and it grew brighter, forcing those watching to shield their eyes.

"Shit, that hurts!" exclaimed Barret.

"What's going on?" Zell asked. "Did someone get beat up?"

"Not likely," replied Yuna, finally looking back after the light began dying down. "Paine might be ruthless, but Rikku is no pushover." A slight smirk crossed her face. "All she needed was a little wardrobe change. Look."

Zell and the other spectators opened their eyes to find the two Gullwings suspended in the air, and just as Yuna had said, Rikku had indeed undergone a wardrobe change. She was now clothed in a schoolgirl's outfit with a pink visor over her eyes. Her hands glowed white with energy, as she tightly grasped the surprised Paine's sword. The electricity that still emanated from the blade flowed away from it, circling around Rikku as it was absorbed into her body.

"Mmm…delicious!" The thief exclaimed, taking her free hand and licking her finger as if she had just eaten. "Thanks for meal, Paine! With the Lightning Eater ability, I'm all charged up and ready to go!" With a pull, Rikku wrenched the sword from Paine's hand, tossing it down towards Yuffie, and then flung out a hand. A ball of energy erupted from hit, striking Paine in the chest and sending her flying through the air. "Teleportation!" Rikku called, suddenly winking out of existence and reappearing in Paine's course of flight. Launching into a spin, she lashed out at Paine with a foot, sending her crashing into the Training Ground floor.

"Hot damn!" Axel exclaimed at the sight. "That was freaking sweet!"

"That's the power of the Dressphere," said Yuna. "With a quick change of clothes, the Gullwings gain access to a wide array of powers. Such as the Psychic Dressphere that Rikku has on now." Just as she finished, a rush of wind blew around the spectators, and Rikku gently floated down in front of them.

"Yunnie, don't go telling everyone our secrets! They'll be able to get the upper hand on us in the tournament!"

"I won't have to tell them if you don't show them everything!" Rikku opened her mouth, but then realize Yuna was right.

"Tee-hee…oops!" She giggled, and then returned back down towards the practice area where Paine had fallen. There was a small hole in the ground, filled with rocks. Yuffie barely had time enough to take cover behind a tree to keep from getting flattened. At Rikku approach, she came out, though a bit cautiously, holding onto Paine's weapon.

"What the hell, Rikku!? Could you have been any more brutal? You nearly had her fall on me!"

"Sorry…I guess I absorbed too much lighting!"

"You're telling me!" Yuffie glanced over at the crater. "…Is she dead?"

"No way, Paine's much tougher then that! Here, lemme show ya." Rikku turned and held up her hands. "Telekinesis!" The auras around hand grew a bit, and a number of rocks trembled, and slowly lifted up into the air. They slowly fell to the ground a short distance away, and Paine, as if waiting for that moment, staggered up to her feet. Her breathing was slightly ragged, and her clothes a little tattered, but the anger was still blazing in her eyes. Rikku bounced in the air as a boxer would, throwing a few punches into the air. "See, Yuffie? She's up again, and she's still ready to fight! Good thing, too! I've got so much energy left! Hey, Paine, feel a little underdressed without your Garment Grid?"

"Blizzaga!" yelled Paine in reply, sending massive chunks of ice from her suddenly outstretched hands. Yuffie leapt safely out of way as Rikku deftly skirted around the ice shards, any coming close to hitting her dissipating in part of her Ice Eater ability. She then floated up in front of Paine, and launched a small scale Psycho Bomb in her fellow Gullwing's face. Paine was sent flying once again into a tree, let out a sharp cry as she struck it. Rikku giggled as she flew around in the air, making shapes with the energy trail she left behind her.

"C'mon Paine, this is getting boring!" She called out as she finished up with a loop-de-loop. "I know you can do better than this, you almost always beat me during training!"

"Shut it!" Paine said as she again struggled to her feet, but feel back down to her knees. Rikku shook her head.

"If that's how you're gonna be, then there's no reason fighting you like this!" She reached out a hand towards Yuffie, taking the sword from the ninja girl's hand and flung it into the ground before Paine. She flourished with the same hand, producing the Garment Grid with added sparkles for effect. "Here, take this back!" She said, her voice taking on a childish tone. "I don't want it anymore!" Rikku tossed the Garment Grid to Paine, which she caught before it hit the ground. "You had better change into something good! I'm not done playing yet!"

"Oh, I assure you, neither have I!" growled Paine. She closed her fingers around her Grid, and pulled herself up with her sword, freeing from the ground. Closing her eyes, she casted Cura, resorting her body to full strength. Paine attached the Grid to her belt, and then looked down her clothes. "These are ruined…" She muttered. "It's time for a Spherechange." She let out a fierce yell, and thrusted her blade back into the ground, causing it to shatter. The loose stones rose up around her, and she became engulfed in a bright light. It lasted for a few moment, and when it died down, Paine stood their, now decked out in her own Psychic Dressphere. Swinging her arms around, hands glowing, Paine turned herself upside down and launched like a rocket into the air. She disappeared out of sight, but then suddenly came back down, letting out an explosion of psychic energy before dispelling by emerging from a helix shaped orb. Rikku, who had remained mostly unfazed through the entire thing, was now bouncing around with more vigor than before.

"Oh, goodie, Paine's gonna play with me! Yay!!" She continued celebrating, repeating 'she's gonna play' in sing-songy manner while flying around again, but was stopped in her tracks as Paine suddenly appeared before her, hand in her face. Yelling, Paine repaid her fellow hunter with a powerful Psycho Bomb to the face. Rikku flew back but was suddenly stopped as Paine jerked her back with Telekinesis, and delivered a fierce two handed smash empower with psychic energy. Rikku almost crashed in the ground, but reclaimed and stopped herself before she did. Righting herself, she pouted and shouted up at Paine. "Hey, you big meanie, that hurt!!"

"And there's much more where that came from!" said Paine as she came to the ground. She let go of her pent up energy and fury, going into Overdrive. The power flared around her wildly, and the atmosphere suddenly turned cold. Snowflakes began forming in the air, growing insanely large and sharp, glistening with energy and light.

"Two can play at that game!" Rikku called back, and with began gathering up her energy to shift over into Overdrive as well. When her energy rose, electricity began rippling around her body, tiny spark turning into miniature lightning bolts. When her charging was done, she pulled back her left shoulder and brought her right hand up. "Eat this, Paine!! Psycho Shocker!" She swung her arm in an upwards arcs, sending out a wave of electrical energy that zigzagged towards Paine. The warrior Gullwing drew back both her arms, the snowflakes following.

"Esper Flurry!!" Flinging her arms out, Paine sent the snowflakes flying, along with small ice shards and frigid energy laced winds. The two attacks sped towards each other, and resulted in a huge explosion when they hit. Even after leaving the immediate field of battle, Yuffie still had to run and hide to escape being blow to bits.

"I guess now would be a good time to leave!" She said to herself as she climbed to the treetops, leaping towards where the others were sitting. As she did so, Yuffie smirked and pulled out the bag of Gil. "Well, at least I was able to snitch this off of Rikku while she wasn't looking!" She giggled, and then looked towards the battlefield, where Paine and Rikku were flying around shooting off psychic blasts each other. "Goodness…these two are totally wild! That must mean Yuna must be like that, as well…I hope that I don't have to face either of them." Reaching the spectators' platform, Yuffie flipped up towards it, coming to sit neatly upon one edge facing the battle.

"Nice of you to join us," Lexaeus said without looking at her.

"I'm glad to be here…frankly, anywhere away from that mess!"

"That wasn't meant to be nice. Do you realize that I'll have to clean up this mess you caused, girl?" Yuffie smiled weakly and gave a nervous laugh, yet was otherwise silent, keeping her attention on the battle.

No one could look away, really; it was a spectacular bout, neither Rikku nor Paine letting up any. Yuna was thoroughly surprised.

"I knew this Dressphere held some extraordinary power…but nothing like this. This is simply wild."

"I doubt none can disagree." Comment Squall. "But it's certainly not without its flaws."

"What do you mean?"

"If you look closely, you'll notice that the psychic blasts are steadily becoming less forceful. Though this power has the potential for awesome powers, it quickly drains the user if said power is tapped into."

"Damn, did ya just get all of that?" Barret asked, to which Squall shook his head.

"No, I've been Scanning them since the fight started. I'm not going to pass up a chance to learn more about my possible enemies."

"Like a true SeeD!" Zell said, reaching over to pat Squall on the back. A few quick glares passed from those so inclined to do so, yet no attention was spared from the ensuing battle, which had come to standoff. Paine and Rikku both floated high in the air, breathing heavily. They both slowly fell out of their Overdrive states, their auras quickly dying away. However, they weren't done yet.

"Time Trip!!" They called out at once, and both suddenly winked out of existence.

"Whoa, where'd they go?!" Axel exclaimed as he and everyone aside from Yuna and Squall looking around for there.

"Into another dimension, sorta," Yuna replied. "Time Trip sends the uses into another vein of time separate of this one, giving them full access to all of their powers. They're still there, but we can't see them, and to them it looks as if we're not moving at all."

"Correction, we _can_ see them," Squall said, and he pointed up into the sky. All eyes followed, and a collective shock arose as they saw what he meant: for brief moments, streaks of energy became visible in the sky, two separate streams clashing, parting and clashing again, shaking the area with explosive collisions. It was a spectacular exchange, but as suddenly as it had began it ended, for one of the energy streaks was sent crashing into main training area, kicking up the biggest cloud of dust yet.

"Who is it, who is it!?" Yuffie asked, unable to sit still. "Oh, we can't see! Bring it in closer!" Lexaeus complied, floating down and around the slowly dying dust cloud. Everyone sat on the edge of their seats, anticipation flowing from all of them.

Finally, the cloud finally dissipated and a mixture of shock and satisfaction arose as Paine stood upon her feet, standing at the edge of the huge hole created by the now unconscious Rikku, both reverted back to their original clothing. Breathing heavily, the victorious Gullwing leapt down into the crater, dragging her blade behind her.

"Haha, I knew Rikku couldn't stand up against her!" Cid said, grinning and puffing out smoke from his cigar. "Hey, Axel, hand over the money!"

"Wait a sec," replied Axel absently, holding up a hand. "I don't think Paine is done."

And she wasn't. Finally reaching the lifeless Rikku, Paine stood above her, the glint of wrath still in her eye. Wordlessly, she somehow found the strength to lift her sword above her head.

"Oh great…Paine!" Yuna called, rising from her seat and leaping off the rock. Wakka followed behind her.

"Hey, don't need to get carried away now!" He said as he and Yuna stood at the edge of the crater. Paine paid them no mind; her battle mindset was still active, urging her to finish off Rikku, who was now starting to wake.

"Ya know, we should probably stop this," Axel said to Larxene.

"Nah, its okay," She said. "They always seem to forget that they can't die in here, just like in the arena. But the pain remains, so it's still fun!"

"Paine, it's over, you won!" Yuna called to her friend as she started to climb down in the crater. But before she could get anywhere, Paine whipped around and cast a Thunder spell. It missed, but only barely, and Yuna scrambled back up on the edge, now advised against trying to interfere. Paine returned her attention to Rikku, who now tried getting up but was unable do so. The shadow of Paine's sword fell over her, and the Gullwing thief froze, he eyes growing wide. A moment past, one that felt much longer than it was, and then Paine pulled back and brought her sword down…

…A rustle in the bushes, and a golden streak burst forth from the undergrowth. Paine gave a short cry, suddenly waylaid by the unknown entity and carried up out of the hole to the ground a short distance away.

"What the…!?" Wakka exclaimed as both he and Yuna rushed down into the crater to Rikku's aid. They both stopped her from getting up, and Yuna cast Curaga to get her back on her feet. Lexaeus lowered the giant makeshift bleachers down, allowing everyone off to gather around the crater.

Barret gave a low whistle. "Damn, that's one helluva hole!" He said, looking down into it.

"Never mind the hole," Zell said. "What the hell took out Paine!?"

"Whatever it is, it was damned fast!" Cid said, he and Squall helping Yuna and Wakka help the wobbly Rikku from the crater.

"Well, we'll soon find out" Lexaeus said, pointing towards the dust could that hung in the air that was starting to die away. Everyone turned there attention there, now realizing that Paine was calling out.

"Get off me, you wretched creature! I said, get off!!" The dust cleaned some more, showing the silhouette of Paine and another, larger…something, appearing as if it were attacking the struggling Gullwing. A few cautiously reached for there weapons, but upon further inspection, Axel gave a sigh.

"Hey Larx, Lex…is that what I think it is?" The other Nobodies focused as well, and both let out a groan.

"Dammit, not again!" Larxene cursed, and Lexaeus's brow furrowed in further agitation.

"What? What is it?" Yuffie asked impatiently. The dust was almost gone by this point, and as the shapes became visible, everyone's jaws began to open.

"Oh my lord, it's a friggin' -" Seifer stared, but was cut off by a boisterous, piercing…

"_**WARK!"**_

With its yellow-gold wings flapping happily, the Chocobo happily nuzzled against Paine who, thanks to her battle with Rikku, had little energy to fight it off. She tried clawing her way to freedom, but the Chocobo took her foot in its beak and simply pulled her back. The sight elicited hearty laughter from everyone, minus the three Nobodies.

"Hey, since when did you guys have wild Chocobo running about?" Squall asked. "I spend most of my time here and I haven't seen one until now."

"We don't," Lexaeus replied. "All Chocobos in Castle Oblivion belong to the Wise One. They are kept in a special area for the sole purpose of caring and raising them."

"Then what's this one doing here?"

"It escaped…both the holding pen and the Training Grounds are in the same area, but are separated by one of our enchanted doorways. He sometimes lets them out, but only after clearing this place of fiends."

"That little psychic display must've damaged the computer grid keeping the two rooms separated," Axel said. "And allowed a Chocobo to come through a hole between them. And now we freaking have to catch it again!"

"Again!?" Seifer asked. "You mean this has happened before?"

"Sadly, yes," Larxene said, whipping out a few knives. "Sora and our Riku were in here beating the crap outta one another, and a bunch of those stupid creatures got through after they got carried away shooting beams and spells at each others. It took the entire Organization three days to catch them all." Barret and Cid both burst out laughing at hearing that.

"What, you guys can't catch a bunch of freakin' birds!" Cid said, holding his side.

"Sorry, but ya'll suck!" Barret added. Larxene glared, and then hit them both with Thunder spells, knocking them to the ground.

"Don't you dare ever insult the Organization in my presence again!!" She spat. "You fools wanna see why it took us so long!?" With a yell, she threw her readied knives at the Chocobo, still busy with its affectionate display on the helpless Paine. As they drew close, it looked over, eyes glinting with malice. Right when the knives were about to piece its hide, the Chocobo suddenly moved, becoming a blurred streaked as it dodged the projectiles and retook its original spot.

"Wark!!" It called in anger, its goldenrod feathers ruffled in agitation. Everyone's eyes were wide, some mouths agape.

"Holy hell, did you see that?" Zell exclaimed, pointing. "It freaking moved like it's Hasted!"

"That's cuz it is, after a fashion." Axel said as he stepped forward, forming his chackram. "Ever since viewing and gathering them from your worlds – ours has none - DiZ has been performing experiments on them and developed something of a performance enhancer that increases their abilities and skills to insane levels. This one right here is probably the best of the current bunch." The Chocobo in question, as if using Axle's words as signal, furious flapped its wings twice, releasing four glowing balls of energy into the air that flew straight towards the Flurry. Axel deflected the first two, and dodged the others. The Chocobo, though still glaring, held its attention upon Axel now; Yuna and Rikku took the chance to retrieve and Cure Paine, who fell unconscious afterwards.

"Now what in the world was that!?" said Selphie. "I've never seen a Chocobo do that!"

"It's called Choco Ball," Lexaeus said. Both he and Larxene came to stand beside Axel. "A natural attack these enhanced Chocobo gain a penchant for randomly launching at us. It seems that a side effect of their boosted skills is a heightened love for battle. A trait picked up from Spira, we believe."

"Whatever the case, if you'll excuse us…" Said Axel, and all three Nobodies took off after the Chocobo, who gave another cry and ran off into the distance. Every watched until they were gone, and then turned to one another.

"Well, that's was certainly interesting," Squall said after a moment, breaking up the silence that was settling. "Provided a little something different."

"Are you kidding?" Yuffie asked. "Ever since we got here, things have been absolutely nuts!"

"I have to agree," said Auron, stepping forward. "Not only that, but I feel that there is something sinister working in the background."

"You felt it too, Sir Auron?" Lulu asked, and the samurai nodded. "Good, though I was the only one."

"What are you guys talking about?" Seifer said. "Everything seems fine, to me! Sure, those Organization freaks are - well, freaks – but that doesn't mean anything dirty is going on!"

"I'm gonna have to disagree with you there," Squall shot back. "Haven't you guys noticed the strange behavior among us?" A current of uncertainty ran through the assembled off-worlders, and the SeeD continued. "First Irvine and his amorous actions, then Vincent's bout of violence…"

"…Rikku's over-activeness too, though hard to believe." Everyone turned their attention to Paine, who groaned and sat up from her spot on the ground. Rikku gave a little gasp.

"What, me too? You can't be serious!"

"Rikku, never before have you ever engaged me in battle. And even then, never in a serious battle have you acted so …out there." Though she really wanted to answer, Rikku couldn't think of something to say. Paine gave a satisfied smirk, and then Squall nodded.

"Anyways, the feeling that there's something going down is constantly nagging at me. I'm not gonna say go act paranoid, but it can't help being a little cautious around the Organization."

"Man, you've really got something going on that head yours!" Barret said suddenly after a slight pause. He crossed his arms and gave a big huff. Something inside of him – something that seemed to flow through his every vein- told him otherwise. "There ain't nothin' ta worry 'bout, man! And if ya want my opinion…"

"I don't," Squall interjected, but he was ignored.

"…the only people we should worry about are ya'll other off-worlders." Squall's eyes widened, and then narrowed with disdain, but he remained silent. However, both Seifer and Zell felt obliged to speak.

"Are you saying you don't trust us!?" "Where do you get off, ya bastard!?"

"Yeah, I don't trust ya!" Barret shot back. "Neva trusted the lot of ya since our asses was dragged here! I may like some of ya, but that don't amount to shit with me!"

"He's got a point…" said Cid, lighting a cigarette and taking a rather long drag. He too had that feeling in his veins. "I mean, how the hell are we supposed to know one of _ya'll_ aren't the one causing this so-called trouble?" Seifer's hand tightened around Hyperion's hilt, and Zell cracked his knuckles. In response Barret opened and closed the fingers of his Gun-Arm, and Cid began fingering the edge of blade that tipped the Venus Gospel. A thick tension rose in the air, and a few of the others shifted uneasily. Lulu, however, simply rolled her eyes.

"Everyone, enough!" She barked, slicing through said tension and drawing attention to herself. She calmly smoothed out her heavily belted dress and let her eye fall over everyone before speaking again. "There is no use in bickering amongst ourselves. It will only breed dissention, and I'm pretty sure DiZ want us good little boys and girls to play nice. Now, though I can understand where you're coming from…" She nodded at Barret and Cid. "…I still believe that Squall makes a decent point. It is slight, but I feel threads of a plot trying to work there way around us, through us. Again, it is only a warning, but should you keep an eye out for them. Agreed?"

"Agreed," replied the majority. Barret, Cid, Zell and Seifer kept quiet, but gave signals of approval. Lulu's lips curved as a small smile broke out over them.

"Good. Now, it is late…we should all get some sleep, and maybe tomorrow things will get better." With words of approvals from a few, the group made their towards their dorms. Wakka and Yuna, still supporting Paine, brought up the rear. Yuffie and Rikku both dropped back, both with slightly dejected looks upon their faces.

"Um…sorry about…stealing your Gil…" Yuffie said.

"And you Sphere Grid." Rikku continued. "I dunno what came over us…but we were just playing, honest!" Paine, who had her head hanging, lifted it up to glare fiercely at the two thieves. But then her features soften (which wasn't much for someone like Paine).

"It's alright." She said. "Just don't choose me as a target and you'll stay alive."

"Okay!" Yuffie and Rikku intoned at once, and launched themselves at Paine, hugging her tightly. The warrior stumbled back a bit, though Wakka and Yuna kept her up.

"Get off me, you runts!" Paine demanded, and at once the thieves let go. Paine eyed them, as they were both grinning somewhat mischievously, and checked herself. Everything was in order. She look back them as they slowly started back away, and then turned into skipping.

"What's up with them?" asked Yuna, watching them. Wakka simply shrugged, and it was then that Paine realized what had happened.

"Well, I did tell them not to choose me…" she muttered with a smirk.

"What are you talking about, ya?" Wakka asked. Paine merely chuckled, and nodded over to Yuffie and Rikku, whom had both stopped and turned back with even bigger grins upon their faces. The former was tossing Wakka's Sphere Grid between her hands, while the former twirled Yuna's twin pistols deftly around her fingers. Shocked, both victims checked their belts, wondering how they had been so easily robbed without noticing anything; Paine carefully slipped from their supporting, still smirking.

"A tip…" she told them as the walked off. "…don't show any mercy, or you won't get your things back. Night."

She didn't need to turn back to know that Yuna and Wakka almost instantly set out after Rikku and Yuffie, yelling at them to return their things while the thieves jeered at them to hurry up.

xxxXXXxxx

Basking in the darkness of night and, most importantly, being away from others, Vincent found himself feeling better.

Physically, at least.

Standing at the edge of the fountain, Vincent carefully lifted his trembling hand, staring at them; he could still feel them clasping around Aries's neck, gripping and tightening, and…sucking the energy from her body. Worse, he could still here that eerie voice echoing in the far reaches of his mind.

… _Devour her aura, and then take the rest!..._

Vincent clenched his hand into firsts and shook his head, trying to will away his unease. But it simply would not leave him. Sighing, he walked over to the fountain, staring at his reflection. He was surprised to see that he was exceptionally pale, even for him. His face bore his usual melancholy frown. But his eyes…his eyes were different. Even in the dimly lit night, his eyes glowed bright, lit by hunger.

A near insatiable hunger, one that had been whetted and now craved for more. The hunger that drove him to assault one of his only companions, and to do the same to all the others.

"What is wrong with me…?!" He asked himself, his arms shaking as he gripped the edge of the fountain. His claw started digging in into it, causing small cracks to run through stone. With another sigh, he loosed his hold, closing his eyes.

"_Heh-heh…well, look at you…" _

Vincent's eyes snapped open as the eerie voice spoke once again, and his gaze was instantly drawn back into the fountain, to his reflection.

No, it wasn't his reflection. It _looked_ like his, but it wasn't. The image in the water smirked wickedly back at him.

"_What's the matter, Valentine? Surprised to see me?"_ The image asked with a mocking tone.

"And who exactly are you?"

"_I think you know very well who I am…but since you keep denying my, I'll humor you. I'm the part of that…isn't human." _Vincent's gaze narrowed upon hearing that. He knew that he was far from human, but never before had his otherworldly side ever manifested a conscious and spoke to him.

"What do you want?" He asked. The image in the pool laughed at him.

"_Again, you know what I want: to feed upon auras….like the one of that Ancient girl."_ It liked its lips. _"Mmm…so delicious…"_

"Shut up!" Vincent growled, barring his teeth slightly. "Whatever you, go back to the dregs you came from! I don't want to hear it." The image in the water gazed back at him, condescending.

"_Pitiful…"_ It spat_. "Give it up, Valentine. You've been in control of this body for far too long. Now that I've been granted more power, it's time that you stepped down and let me take over for awhile."_

"I refuse."

"_Then I'll take over by force. And I assure you that it won't be painless. Neither for you…nor your little friends!"_ The image began laughing once again, mocking and sinister. Vincent let out a yell and slashed at the water. The reflection dispelled, vanishing in the ripples, as did the laughter. But as Vincent stood there, looking away from the fountain into the night's sky, he could hear the voice whispering to him in the back of his mind.

"…_It will only be a matter of time, Valentine…you will all succumb to me…"_ And then only more laughter. Vincent held his hands to his head, trying to will the noises in his head away, but they would not leave him alone.

"Why is this happening to me!?" He asked again to no one, pounding his fist into the ground. With the laughter unrelenting in his mind, Vincent was driven towards his Limit. Tapping into that power, his back rippled grotesquely as he spouted the wings of Chaos, which beat furiously as Vincent took off into the air. He stopped, hovering in the heavens, Castle Oblivion nothing more than tiny speck.

And with deep breath, Vincent let out a yell of anguish, drowning out his other side's voice, if only for a moment.

xxxXXXxxx

"Someone…someone is suffering…" Slowly stirring, Aeris sat up slowly, groaning and holding her head. Cloud, who had been nodding off in a chair beside the bed, almost instantly perked up and moved to her side. He tried getting her to lie back down, but she fought against.

"I'm okay, now."

"No you're not. Stay in bed, you need to rest,"

"Cloud, I'm fine!" Aeris said a little more forcefully, pushing Cloud's hand away. But as she did, a dull pain pulsed through her head; she winced, putting a hand to her head and then lay back down. "Okay, maybe I'm not…"

"Told you so." Cloud replied, a small yet satisfied smile gracing his face.

"Oh shut up…" Rubbing her temples, Aeris let out another groan as she tried and failed to rid herself of the headache with Cure spell. "There's someone suffering…" She repeated again, and then, after a moment, "Where is Vincent, Cloud?"

"Beats me," Could said, his demeanor visibly becoming colder at the mention. Aeris frowned at him.

"He's suffering," she said, turning her head back up towards the ceiling. "I...I can feel it…" Could looked to her for a moment, a slightly curious look about his face, and then turned back. Though he was currently angry at Vincent, he could help but worry about him upon hearing that.

"How can you tell?" He asked, to which Aeris shook her head.

"I don't know…I just…I just can…and he's not the only one…" She paused for a moment. "Riku, from the Organization, as well. But he's hiding it better, has it somewhat under control."

"So what, are you suddenly an empath now?"

"Like I said, I don't know…after being one with the planet and all those in the Lifestream, I've found that I'm a little more in tune with others' feelings. But never like this." Aeris groaned lightly again, and Cloud stood up, putting a hand upon her shoulder.

"Hey, why don't you go back to sleep? I'll go see if I can get a Potion or something to make you feel better." Aeris touched his hand and smiled at him, to which Cloud smiled back. He slowly pulled his hand away, and headed for the door. But as he opened it, Aeris called out to him.

"Please don't be mad at Vincent." Cloud stopped and turned to look at her.

"Aright," he replied. "I won't." He flashed Aeris another small smile, and left, closing the door behind him. Aeris giggled softly, and then made herself a little more comfortable before once again drifting off into sleep. It was relatively peaceful, but every now and then the troubles hovering over Vincent would plague her dreams.

* * *

**A/N: Well, Larxene and her gangs little serum is a sucess...maybe too much so. And just like the title says, this is just a mere preview of the things to come. Which unsuspecting offworlder will be hit next? And what conditions will it place upon them? But most importantally, who will be the next two combatatns to step into the ring and face off in the next round of the Vs. Tournament? You'll just have to wait and see. And if your REALLY lucky, you'll find out within two weeks.**


	12. Announcement!

Hello, FFVS fans! It's been awhile, hasn't it!? Hope you didn't think I'd forgotten about you guys, did I? Well I didn't. How could I, with such a great story on my hands?

Anyways, I'm pretty sure you can guess something is up if this isn't a story update. And yes, something is up.

Last time I checked in with someone I bothered to pester me about FFVS, I had told them that I was currently at work on something and would get it up as soon as I could manage it. Well, fates be damned, almost a day or two after that my computer crashed. EVERYTHING I had on that computer was lost. All my pictures, all my music, all my stories. I'm pretty sure some of you can relate to that.

Well, since then I haven't touched any sort of writing accept that for school. However, earlier today (or yesterday, since it's midnight around here) I was looking at some stuff for Final Fantasy Dissidia, the FF crossover game for PSP on the FF Wiki. That lead me to looking at stuff for Squall, and then at Rinoa (and subsequently, anything dealing with her being a kick-ass Sorceress) which finally lead me to a page about something called Dead Fantasy.

What is this? I asked? Well, it said it was a movie guy made with the chicks of FF fighting the ladies of DOA. Intrigued, I went to YouTube and checked it out.

And, to date, it is the best peice of just about anything that I've had the pleasure to put my eyes upon.

And after watching it (multiple times), I had a sudden burst of inspiration. My mind rushed not only to the Final Fantasy VS, but also the just a tiny idea in the back of my head of a FF8, like a squeal in the vein of X-2 and Advent Children, chronicling Squall and Co. saving the world once more before being taken to the KH world. But mostly the former. Anyways, I've made a decision on both.

Not only am I going to begin work on the FF8 pic, Pride War (working subtitle) _and _Poltergeist Report: Death God Chronicles (my lesser revered Bleach/Yu Yu Hakusho fic)..but I'm going to rework and rewrite Final Fantasy VS.

There are many things about it that I like, but I believe that since it's conception I've become a slightly better writer. That, and I want this story to be less a kinda crack thing into something a little more serious (but all the hilarity/crack moments I can manage to pull off can and still will happen). So, starting probably with the new year (to give me time to work) FFVS, Pride Wars, and the Report will all be getting worked on.

Anyways, till then, have fun with some other fics! Or just keep rereading mine over and over and over! And if you haven't seen it, check out Dead Fantasy 1 & 2 on YouTube!!!!!


End file.
